


Отвлекающий маневр 2: Лучшая афера Нила Кэффри

by Miss_Catherine, Sherlocked_me



Series: Отвлекающий маневр [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), White Collar
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Detectives, Drama, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Possible Character Death, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 69,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Catherine/pseuds/Miss_Catherine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_me/pseuds/Sherlocked_me
Summary: Продолжение работы "Отвлекающий маневр". Действие начинается после событий ее сиквела "Методы убеждения". Джон и Шерлок прерывают отпуск и возвращаются в США, чтобы помочь ФБР найти похищенного консультанта Нила Кэффри. Новое дело приведет их к старым врагам, новым проблемам и встречам, ставящим под угрозу их будущее.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Отвлекающий маневр [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789867
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Моему Джону — Miss_Catherine — за терпение и наставления на путь истинный! Люблю! Твой вклад всегда неоценим!  
> Примечания автора:  
> Спустя пять лет это произошло. Спасибо всем, кто ждал и верил! Мы с Miss_Catherine начали писать продолжение. И это нереальное чувство, как будто встречаешь старого доброго друга! Работа пишется в полноценном соавторстве!   
> Перед прочтением желательно прочесть, с чего все начиналось. Ссылки ниже.  
> "Отвлекающий маневр" https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257625/chapters/12131207  
> Мини-сиквел к нему: "Отвлекающий маневр: методы убеждения" https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751306  
> Бонус — драббл об Ирэн и Молли от Miss_Catherine: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2821615  
> Если лень читать вышеперечисленное, в работе по ходу дела в целом все будет понятно, но для полноты и всех оттенков ощущений лучше ознакомиться.   
> Будем безумно рады фидбэку, он очень важен от каждого из вас. Авторам очень помогает в написании работ то, что их истории ждут, так и писать гораздо легче и приятнее. Спасибо!

***

— Ты все равно засранец, — проворчал Джон, застегивая ширинку.

Шерлок только что поднял с пола рубашку и теперь посмеивался, выворачивая ее рукава.

— Не представляешь, что я сделаю с твоей задницей! — Джон угрожающе нахмурился и подошел к нему, заглядывая в наглые смеющиеся глаза и стараясь игнорировать окружающий их инвентарь.

Джон едва мог перевести дух. Лондон, Египет, снова Лондон и теперь — Нью-Йорк. Длительный перелет, смена климата и часовых поясов, новое дело на горизонте, и это если не считать его прямых обязанностей в «Холмс-Юнайтед», их недоссора с Шерлоком и страстное примирение. А ведь он почти поверил, что тот не вернется! 

...И сна ни в одном глазу, хоть он и понимал, что через пару часов будет об этом жалеть.

Шерлок вновь усмехнулся и, склонившись к его уху, интимно прошептал:

— Жду с нетерпением, мой господин.

— Тебе будет не до смеха.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Шерлок вдруг впился в его губы горячим поцелуем. — Но, если честно, не совсем понимаю, чем ты недоволен. Я же вернулся!

— Засранец, — уже нейтрально повторил Джон, озвучивая само собой разумеющееся, и поднял свою рубашку, также в порыве нахлынувшей страсти брошенную на пол.

Шерлок открыл дверь, пропуская Джона вперед.

— Все-таки, верно говорят, что когда тебя хотят трахнуть — раздевают, а одеваться потом всегда приходится самому, — продолжал ворчать Джон, впрочем, больше изображая недовольство, чем чувствуя его на самом деле.

— Предлагаю вернуться к этому вопросу вечером, а сейчас у нас есть время только на быстрый душ и на дорогу до ФБР.

— Ловлю на слове.

Уже через двадцать минут они вырулили с подземного паркинга. Мимо проплывал просыпающийся город, назревал солнечный и ясный день, который было бы прекрасно провести где-нибудь за городом, но Джон помнил, ради чего им пришлось прервать свой, считай, медовый месяц и вернуться в США. Также не давало покоя необъяснимое вызывающее поведение Шерлока в самолете. Он успел узнать его достаточно хорошо с момента знакомства: что он бывает эксцентричным, и что не все его поступки соотносятся с понятиями этики и морали, но эта провокация?

— Шерлок, что все-таки с тобой случилось во время перелета?

Тот, казалось, не очень был настроен отвечать, и Джон решил, что не будет настаивать, если Холмс предпочтет сменить тему.

— Эта женщина — стюардесса — была одним из моих преподавателей, — наконец, заговорил Шерлок. — Ненавидела меня, и это было у нас взаимно. Я был умнее нее, и это приводило ее в ярость. Она каждый раз демонстрировала свое мнимое превосходство, даже не пыталась найти со мной общий язык, зато использовала каждую возможность выставить меня идиотом перед другими студентами. В ответ, разумеется, я озвучивал подробности ее личной жизни в присутствии всей аудитории. И, разумеется, правильные ответы на ее вопросы. Последнее она предпочитала игнорировать.

— Шерлок, у всех бывают сложные отношения с педагогами, но это не повод…

— Как-то раз мы столкнулись в библиотеке. Я хотел просто проскользнуть мимо нее, потому что встреча с ней гарантировала отвратительное настроение до конца дня, но она подловила меня и пригрозила, что если я не перестану ей дерзить, она добьется моего исключения.

— И что ты ей сказал?

— Что сперва дерзить должна перестать она.

Джон против воли рассмеялся.

— Очень в твоем духе.

— Спасибо. Как ты понимаешь, она была не согласна. По большому счету, мне было плевать на все, что она говорила. _Было_. До того момента, как она сказала, что такому как я никогда не светит человеческое счастье, потому что такие как я его не заслуживают. А мои слова о том, что у нее есть молодой любовник втайне от мужа — тоже профессора, только не в Оксфорде, — говорят лишь о моей «ущербной зависти».

— Так и сказала? Ущербная зависть?

— Да. Дело в том, что в библиотеке я был не один, — Шерлок многозначительно замолчал и исподлобья посмотрел на Джона.

— Ты был с парнем?

Шерлок кивнул.

— Такие вещи там не поощрялись. Думаю, со времен моей учебы ничего в этом консервативном месте не изменилось.

— То есть, у нее была реальная возможность тебя исключить?

— Да, и я лишь благодаря отцу и его связям смог продолжить учебу. Он никогда не возражал против однополых отношений, и я всегда был ему за это благодарен, — грустно улыбнулся Холмс.

— Она не имела права говорить тебе эти слова, — Джон положил свою руку поверх руки Шерлока, которая лежала на переключателе скоростей.

— Тем не менее, это прозвучало. Я долгие годы не мог отделаться от мысли, что она права. Тем более что жизнь раз за разом доказывала мне это. И только встретив тебя, я, наконец, смог выбросить это из головы. Но увидев ее в самолете, я с трудом поборол в себе желание ее задушить.

— Постой, но как она оказалась в самолете? Как профессор Оксфорда превратилась в стюардессу?

— Банально — ее муж незадолго до смерти узнал о ее измене и втайне переписал свое завещание: наследство получили его дети от первого брака. А на работе ее сумел подсидеть молодой парень из Европы. Любовник тоже испарился, как только стало понятно, что приданого за ней нет. Так мадам «заслуживаю всего на свете» осталась ни с чем.

— Откуда ты все это знаешь?

— Увидел.

— И досье тебе в этом помогло, — Джон любовно провел ладонью по мягким локонам.

— Только чтобы убедиться, что я прав. За хорошим уходом все равно не скрыть отпечаток произошедших с ней событий.

— Я в тебе нисколько не сомневаюсь. В моей памяти все еще свежи впечатления о нашем знакомстве.

Шерлок остановился на светофоре и посмотрел на своего пассажира.

— Возможно, ты прав, Джон, и мне не стоило так вызывающе себя вести, но мне безумно хотелось показать ей, как она ошиблась на мой счет. Со мной ведь сидел лучший из всех людей, это ли не доказательство?

— Я тебя люблю, — одними губами сказал Джон, прежде чем крепко поцеловать своего гениального, но такого ранимого безумца. — Может быть, я тоже немного перегнул палку.

— Не то слово.

— Шерлок!

— Ладно-ладно, — вскинул он руки в примирительном жесте. — Мы оба хороши.

— Вот именно. Слушай, а что именно эта женщина у вас преподавала?

— Психологию.

Джон рассмеялся, а Шерлок вновь надавил на газ.

— Еще немного и я начну бояться представителей этой славной профессии.

— И будешь абсолютно прав.

Джон был благодарен Шерлоку за эту откровенность и решил больше не обсуждать эту историю. Несмотря на то, что они были вместе и доверяли друг другу как никому и никогда, Холмс пока не привык делиться с ним всем, что творится у него в душе. Джон надеялся, что у него будет вечность, чтобы Шерлок сам начал разговаривать с ним обо всем, не огорошивая подобными поступками. Хотя теперь он не был так однозначно категоричен в оценке произошедшего.

Он осмотрелся по сторонам, узнавая улицы, и понял, что они потихоньку приближаются к уже знакомому ему офису ФБР. Ватсон думал о том, что будет довольно странно не встретить там Грегори Лестрейда, который перевелся в Лондон, с другой стороны, о Питере Бёрке Шерлок пока не успел сказать ничего плохого, поэтому у Джона были все основания полагать, что они сработаются.

— Расскажи подробнее, с чем мы имеем дело.

— Нил Кэффри — довольно известный в определенных кругах специалист в области искусства и мошенник. ФБР охотилось за ним не один год, и когда, наконец, им удалось взять его, он был приговорен к четырем годам тюрьмы. К моему величайшему разочарованию. В отличие от Мориарти, он никогда не причинял реального зла людям, никого не убивал и не калечил, а что касается воровства — только одно существование Кэффри свидетельствует о плачевном состоянии охранной системы в большинстве музеев мира, частных коллекциях и домах не в меру состоятельных граждан.

— Вроде тебя? — усмехнулся Джон.

— Не совсем. Он по большей части охотился за произведениями искусства вроде Рафаэля.

— И однажды погорел на этом?

— Как это ни парадоксально, ни один факт кражи с его участием в ФБР не смогли доказать. Его арестовали за подделку облигаций.

— Потрясающее везение.

— И это действительно так. По слухам, он украл артефактов, картин, скульптур и прочих древностей на миллионы долларов. Вряд ли бы он сумел отделаться всего лишь четырьмя годами тюрьмы.

— Но ты упоминал, что он не досидел до конца.

— Это меня поразило больше всего. Он сбежал всего лишь за четыре месяца до конца срока. Согласись, это же нелепо! Отсидеть три года и восемь месяцев, рисковать получить еще столько же за побег, и удрать, не думая о последствиях. Ведь Питер Бёрк знает его слишком хорошо, это ведь он арестовал его в первый раз.

— Если Бёрк охотился за ним несколько лет, логично, что ему не составило труда вычислить его местоположение.

— Да, он арестовал его снова через несколько часов.

— Даже так?!

— Если найдем его, можно будет поинтересоваться, почему Кэффри тогда это сделал.

— Подожди, я знаю, что он не вернулся в тюрьму.

— Сначала вернулся, но через пару дней ему удалось уговорить Бёрка выпустить его под надзор в обмен на помощь в деле с подделкой новых банкнот — кажется, канадских. Он раскрыл его на следующий день, тех мошенников взяли, а Кэффри наняли консультантом ФБР. С тех пор ходит с браслетом-трекером. Несколько лет ходил, пока его кто-то не снял.

— Почему ты думаешь, что он действительно не сбежал?

— Хороший вопрос. Пока думаю, что дело в его друге, в его присутствии здесь. Вообще я немного наслышан насчет отношения ФБР к Кэффри. Почти никто не доверял ему кроме Бёрка, ему несколько раз обещали свободу за раскрытые преступления, и каждый раз этого не происходило по бюрократическим или иным причинам.

— Очевидно, ФБР заинтересовано в подобных кадрах, с его-то репутацией и связями.

— Именно, Джон, — Шерлок притормозил рядом с Федерал Плаза, 26, и выключил мотор. — Но в таких как Кэффри обычно заинтересованы _не только_ федералы.

Они вышли из машины, и весь путь до входа в здание Джона не покидало ощущение дежавю. Он вспоминал, как в первый раз оказался здесь в тот день, когда Шерлок предложил ему поучаствовать в расследовании подозрительных самоубийств. Не то чтобы предложил, скорее — приказал, и не то чтобы Джон возражал. В итоге оказалось, что за всей той историей стоял их теперь уже заклятый враг Джеймс Мориарти, а погибшие оказались дочерьми лондонских ученых, работавших над опасным вирусом. Джон до сих пор не до конца верил, что они с Шерлоком выбрались из той заварушки живыми и относительно здоровыми. Расстраивало, что мерзавцу удалось ускользнуть от полиции и спецслужб, но Джон интуитивно знал, что рано или поздно они до него доберутся.

Когда они получили пропуска и оказались в лифте, Джон сказал:

— Шерлок, я все не возьму в толк: почему ФБР обратилось к тебе, если Бёрк раньше находил Кэффри за несколько часов?

— Мне тоже любопытно. Как я говорил, они в отчаянии, но вот _почему_?

Оказавшись на нужном этаже и пройдя через стеклянные двери с большой эмблемой Федерального бюро расследований, они попали в отдел белых воротничков. Там они заметили высокого статного мужчину, который изучал документы в папке, стоя рядом со столом одного из сотрудников. Едва Холмс и Ватсон вошли, он повернул голову и, увидев посетителей, захлопнул папку и направился к ним навстречу.

— Мистер Холмс, мистер Ватсон, я Питер Бёрк, приятно познакомиться.

— Взаимно, — мужчины пожали друг другу руки.

— Сожалею, что вам пришлось прервать ваш отпуск, но дело не терпит отлагательств. Агент Лестрейд сказал, что на вас можно положиться, — Бёрк кивнул им следовать за собой.

— Лестрейд? — хмыкнул Шерлок.

— Да, он заверил меня, что вам можно доверять, и что вы ему очень помогали.

— Как лестно, а я-то все думал, как вы обо мне узнали.

— Ну, о вас трудно не знать, — усмехнулся Бёрк, — но все было не совсем так.

— Что известно о Кэффри? — перешел Шерлок к делу, когда Бёрк остановился у лестницы, ведущей на второй уровень к ряду скрывающихся за прозрачным стеклом кабинетов.

— Вчера, как только сработал его браслет, мы начали поиски. Обыскали его комнату, нашли все его вещи на своих местах, приличную сумму наличных. Он никогда не оставил бы улик, это факт, однако, если он собрался бежать, наверняка хорошо подготовился, это касается и вещей, и денег. Но одна деталь не вписывается в эту теорию: Моззи. Это его лучший друг и напарник, — Бёрк указал на сидящего в одном из помещений с потерянным видом невысокого плотного человека в очках и с выразительной, блестящей в свете ламп, лысиной.

Шерлок с любопытством рассматривал свидетеля (или подозреваемого — он пока не определился), сидящего в наручниках в переговорной, меланхолично уставившись на свои руки.

— Вот как, — протянул Джон. — То есть, вы все еще допускаете, что это был побег?

— Видите ли, вчера, стоя посреди гостиной квартиры Кэффри, я был на сто процентов убежден, что они оба уже покинули Штаты, как вдруг Моззи появился на пороге с манекеном, который был примерно ростом с Кэффри, на нем был надет костюм и даже шляпа — любимый аксессуар Нила.

Шерлок и Джон переглянулись.

— Манекен? Зачем?

— Это меня тоже озадачило, кроме того, было совершенно нелогично и точно не в духе Нила бросить своего приятеля, — продолжил Питер. — Нил уверен, что я об этом не знаю, но мне известно, что каждый свой побег он планировал всегда вместе с Моззи. По каким-то причинам он никогда не доводил свои планы до конца, — немного подумав, добавил Бёрк.

— Что он сказал? — поинтересовался Шерлок, кивнув на человека за стеклом.

— Поначалу я надавил на него, пытаясь вынудить его признаться, где Нил. Но он был напуган.

— И вас это удивило?

— Я уже не знаю, чему верить, мистер Холмс, и боюсь быть необъективным. Это одна из причин, почему вы здесь. Безусловно, на Моззи это не похоже. Он сторонник вселенских заговоров, всегда готов ко всему. На заданный мной вопрос вновь завел свою шарманку про методы допросов ФБР, но когда понял, что я не шучу, и Нил действительно исчез, он… — Питер махнул рукой в сторону переговорной. — Это он попросил меня привлечь вас, мистер Холмс, и отказался говорить, пока вы не появитесь. Видимо, совсем утратил веру в меня. Если предположить, что у такого человека она вообще есть применительно к представителям власти.

— Занятно, — протянул Шерлок, прищурившись, и взглянул на Джона. Тот пожал плечами.

— Вы с ним знакомы? — уточнил Бёрк.

— Никогда не встречались, — задумчиво отозвался Холмс.

— Идем и поговорим с ним? — кивнул Ватсон, вскинув брови.

— Да.

Шерлок и Джон вошли в переговорную вслед за Питером, и Моззи тут же уставился на них.

— Мистер Холмс! Глазам своим не верю, ты действительно меня послушал? — Моззи ошалело посмотрел на Питера.

— Не думай, что с тебя сняты все подозрения. Это, как ты знаешь, Шерлок Холмс, а это Джон Ватсон, его коллега и партнер.

— Да кто же вас не знает, — хохотнул Моззи и указал на прибывших указательными пальцами обеих скованных рук. — Я не из тех, кто читает бульварную прессу, но ваши красноречивые фотографии в «ДМ-Викли» наделали шума. Я даже знаю, какую сумму пообещали за более… — Моззи замялся. — За более откровенные снимки. Никому не удалось выполнить этот заказ.

— Немудрено, — Шерлок усмехнулся и сел рядом с занявшим место за длинным столом Джоном, — впрочем, я рад, что это, с позволения сказать, «издание» перестало существовать. У меня очень хорошие юристы.

Джон безуспешно подавил смешок.

— Ладно, хватит предисловий, — Питер положил на стол папку с делом Нила Кэффри. — В 12.52 вчера Нил снял браслет. Он покинул Нью-Йорк, и ты скажешь мне, куда он направился.

— Стоп! Это невозможно, я был с ним за несколько минут до этого, мы обсуждали…

— Да? — Питер заинтересованно подался вперед.

— Будущее, — стушевался Моззи.

Джон и Шерлок вновь задумчиво переглянулись.

— Побег? — уверенно предположил Питер. — Ты не обманул меня теплым чувством к манекену в образе Нила, Моззи, так что твои объятья с этой куклой и лепет о твоем одиночестве были неубедительны.

— ФБР его предало, что можно было ожидать?! — воскликнул тот, не подтверждая и не опровергая его предположение.

— Он не лжет, — заговорил Холмс. — Если бы он собирался бежать, то, во-первых, они сбежали бы вместе, как вы и сказали, а во-вторых, не так спонтанно. Такие люди склонны строить и детально прорабатывать планы. Сколько лет вы ловили его, перед тем как посадить?

— Тогда он действительно хотел скрыться, — задумчиво проговорил Питер.

— Костюм, — обратился к Бёрку Моззи, и это обращение вынудило Джона озадаченно посмотреть на агента ФБР. — Нил не сбежал! Доказательство сидит прямо перед тобой.

— А если он не сбежал, значит… — Джон посмотрел на Холмса.

— Он действительно похищен.

Все переглянулись, и Шерлок заметил, с каким облегчением вздохнул Моззи.

Когда Бёрк, Холмс и Ватсон вышли из переговорной, Питер сказал:

— Боюсь, что Моззи прав, но при этом надеюсь на это.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что ему неприятно здесь находиться. Не могу сказать, что не понимаю его, — сказал Джон.

— Именно, и то, что он все еще здесь, о многом говорит, — подтвердил Шерлок. — Есть другие свидетели?

— Да, и я бы в первую очередь заподозрил ее, если бы не алиби в виде ареста.

— «Ее»?

— Рейчел Тернер, но мы знали ее под именем Ребекка Лоу.

— Еще немного и у меня от этого имени случится нервный тик, — вполголоса проворчал Холмс, обращаясь к Ватсону. — Мне нужно с ней поговорить, — он повернулся к Питеру.

Джон прочистил горло.

— Нам, — деликатно поправил его Бёрк. — Маршалы скоро доставят ее. А пока, пожалуй, нужно убрать отсюда Моззи, все-таки, она пыталась его убить, — он дал знак своему сотруднику, и тот снял с него наручники и выпроводил из бюро, несмотря на его громкие протесты. — Выпьем кофе?

— Кто она вообще такая — эта Ребекка? — Шерлок выжидающе посмотрел на Питера, когда все вернулись в переговорную с бодрящим напитком, в котором нуждались все присутствующие. По разным причинам, разумеется.

— О, она мошенница, экс-сотрудник Ми-5, один из лучших агентов, решивших начать «сольную карьеру».

— Вот как, и что ее связывает с Кэффри?

— Она воплотила сложнейший план по подмене личности, изменила внешность, чтобы та сочетала в себе черты девушек, в которых был влюблен Нил, очаровала его, обманом втянула в аферу, устроившись на работу в музей, пытаясь завладеть одним редким бриллиантом, и чуть не убила их с Моззи.

— Она настолько хладнокровна? — Джон в очередной раз поразился женскому коварству в целом и со стороны носительниц имени Ребекка в частности.

— Сначала мне так показалось, но ее план соблазнения оказался палкой о двух концах. Она сама влюбилась и не смогла в него выстрелить. В Нила.

— Занимательно. Это случайно не она? — Шерлок кивнул на вход в отдел, где четверо внушительных мужчин в строгих костюмах вели женщину в оранжевой робе. Ее руки и ноги были скованы таким образом, чтобы сделать доступными лишь минимальную мобильность, необходимую для передвижения.

Джон с любопытством смотрел на узницу — высокую брюнетку с модным каре и вполне миловидной внешностью. Он задумался о том, что вовсе не видит в ней преступницу и даже не заподозрил бы в ней криминальных наклонностей, если бы не знал о них.

Тем временем Ребекка вошла в переговорную в сопровождении маршалов, и те усадили ее за стол.

— Благодарю, — кивнул им Питер и дал знак, чтобы те их оставили, после чего обратился к Ребекке. — Итак, думаю, ты знаешь, почему тебя привезли сюда.

Девушка обвела всех присутствующих заинтересованным взглядом, не скрывая странной улыбки. Отвечать она, судя по всему, не планировала.

— Ребекка, Нила похитили.

— С ума сойти! — расхохоталась она. — И ты всерьез подозреваешь меня? — Ребекка вскинула скованные руки. — Ты слишком хорошего обо мне мнения, агент.

— На самом деле, я подумал…

— А ведь вы действительно сумели, — прервал Бёрка Шерлок, не отводя от преступницы цепкого взгляда.

— Простите? — та невинно захлопала глазами. — Мистер Холмс, я права?

— Правы, Рейчел. Неправы вы в том, что думаете, будто сумеете провести меня. Работая на ЦРУ, вы почувствовали вкус крови и денег и в какой-то момент поняли, что официальных заданий вашей натуре мало. Тогда вы превратились в Ребекку Лоу, и прекрасно существовали в этом образе, всегда получали желаемое, пока не решили воспользоваться Нилом Кэффри. Признаюсь, вы проделали колоссальную работу.

Джон обратил внимание, как изменился взгляд сидящей напротив девушки, каким ожесточенным и хищным он стал, несмотря на то, что на губах ее застыла почти доброжелательная улыбка.

— Ни за что не поверю, что на свободе у вас не осталось сообщников — собирались же вы, в самом деле, как-то убираться из города вместе с бриллиантом? — продолжал Холмс. — В одиночку этого не провернуть. Но когда Кэффри спутал все ваши карты, и вы были вынуждены раскрыться перед ним, в вас зародилось желание мести. И оно пересилило те чувства, что вы испытывали к нему. Но всему есть предел.

— Знаменитый Шерлок Холмс почтил своим вниманием меня, боже, я тронута! — воскликнула Ребекка. — Я наслышана о ваших подвигах. Вот уж не думала, что доведется встретиться с вами при таких обстоятельствах, — она покачала головой. — До меня дошла любопытная информация о ваших поступках. Признаться, обдумывала одно дело в отношении вас, но была вынуждена отвлечься на кое-что поинтереснее.

— Я так же ценю ваше внимание, но со мной бы этот номер не прошел, я не столь наивен, как Кэффри, — в свою очередь, ухмыльнулся Холмс.

— О, неужели?

— Ни малейшего шанса. Я гей.

Ребекка неопределенно хмыкнула. Джон понимал, что они теряют драгоценное время.

— Ребекка, скажи, чья это работа, — вновь заговорил Бёрк. — Ты можешь спасти Нила.

— Зачем мне вам помогать? — ухмыльнулась девушка, перестав сверлить взглядом Шерлока. — Серьезно, я бы еще подумала об этом, предложи ты мне освобождение на условиях Нила, а так…

Питер тяжело вздохнул и облокотился руками о стол.

— Слушай, моя жена Элизабет переехала в Вашингтон, потому что я собирался переводиться туда по службе, и она тоже подыскала там себе работу. Но я все еще здесь, а она теперь там. Я виноват перед ней, но я не смог уехать и бросить здесь Нила. Знаешь, его ведь должны были освободить, но отказались от этого.

— Хм, так ты предпочел Нила своей жене? — рассмеялась Ребекка. — Даже не знаю, посочувствовать тебе или поздравить!

— Я думаю, Питер хочет сказать, что решил поступить правильно, и советует тебе сделать то же самое, — обратился к ней Джон.

— Может, ты и хладнокровная убийца, но мы оба знаем, что ты любишь Нила, — Питер говорил доверительным тоном, но он нисколько не обманул Ватсона. — В глубине души ты понимаешь, что виновата в его бедах. И сейчас ты можешь искупить свою вину.

— Мы ведь на все готовы ради наших близких, верно? — неожиданно тихо, но вкрадчиво спросил Шерлок. — Если вы все же решите поступить правильно, то сейчас самое время сделать это.

Ребекка вновь подняла на него взгляд:

— Вы ведь не понаслышке знаете, о чем говорите?

— Именно, — ничуть не смутившись, ответил Холмс. — Я помогу вам принять решение, — Шерлок заметил, что Бёрк хочет его перебить, и поднял ладонь вверх, не отрывая взгляда от Ребекки. — Задайте себе вопрос: вы хотите, чтобы Кэффри убили? Если хотите, скажите нам это, и вас перестанут донимать неинтересными вам проблемами и отвезут обратно в тюрьму. Вам ведь уже нечего терять.

Повисло тяжелое молчание. В Ребекке боролись самые разные эмоции. Она почти с ненавистью смотрела на Холмса, потом опустила голову, позволив челке закрыть глаза, и глухо проговорила:

— Это Бут. Джим Бут. Заброшенное серое здание на Вашингтон-стрит рядом с Манхеттенским мостом на том берегу.

***

Когда Питер, Джон и Шерлок вышли из переговорной, а перед дверьми поставили охрану, Джон не сдержал облегченного вздоха.

— Вам удалось ее уговорить, я почти перестал надеяться, — улыбнулся он.

— Напрасно, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Холмс. — Когда выдвигаемся?

— Прямо сейчас, — Питер раздал указания своим сотрудникам, и, получив адрес меньше чем через минуту, кивнул Шерлоку и Джону следовать за ним.

— Питер, мы знаем, что Нил сбежал из тюрьмы. Он отбыл почти четыре года, но не дождался освобождения всего четыре месяца. Почему он это сделал? — Джон задал вопрос, когда все они сели в машину.

Он на самом деле был заинтригован. Шерлок тоже с интересом посмотрел на Бёрка.

— Это длинная история. Он был влюблен в девушку, с которой они вместе занимались разными незаконными вещами, были неразлучны несколько лет. Все время, которое Нил провел за решеткой, она навещала его, каждую неделю. А однажды пришла и сказала, что между ними все кончено. С того дня Нил принялся отращивать бороду, потом раздобыл кредитную карту комиссара, заказал по интернету полицейскую форму и беспрепятственно вышел с территории тюрьмы. Потом он угнал машину и направился в квартиру, где они жили. Но обнаружил там лишь отсутствие вещей и пустую бутылку от Бордо. Там я и нашел его, безоружного, сидящего на полу. Он не сопротивлялся и позволил себя арестовать. Дальше, думаю, вы знаете, — с улыбкой закончил Питер.

— А что в итоге было с той девушкой?

— Не все детали я имею права обсуждать. Скажу лишь, что она погибла, и Нил довольно долго и тяжело переживал это.

— Бедняга, — вздохнул Джон. — Сочувствую ему. Как же он клюнул на Ребекку?

Шерлок сделал вид, что прочистил горло, но Джон понял, на что намекнул ему любовник. Он легко пихнул его локтем.

— Она действительно проделала большую работу над тем, чтобы влюбить его в себя. Изучала каждую из девушек, с кем у него были отношения.

— Что ж, вероятно, этот бриллиант стоил затраченных усилий, а заполучить его самостоятельно ей было не по зубам, — заключил Холмс.

— Совершенно верно. Он стоил целое состояние.

Как только они прибыли на место, группа захвата тут же направилась внутрь следом за Питером. Джон с Шерлоком шли чуть позади, поскольку были не вооружены, и никто из них не знал, кто может скрываться внутри помимо пленника и Бута.

— Поздравляю, — с улыбкой сказал Джон. — Ты вновь оказался прав.

— Да, — довольно усмехнулся Холмс.

— Как я понял из беседы, агент Бёрк не был убежден именно в похищении Кэффри, только в исчезновении, когда позвонил тебе, но ты с уверенностью заявил мне о похищении, хотя это еще не было доказано.

— Как я уже сказал, такие ценные кадры пользуются спросом. Мы только что в этом убедились. Кстати, я уже говорил, что действия федералов до ужаса предсказуемы?

— О чем ты?

Шерлок только схватил Джона за локоть и потянул в сторону, к соседнему, темно-синему зданию, стоящему вплотную к серому.

— Эта Ребекка и Бут явно не были лучшими друзьями и не доверяли друг другу до конца.

— И что? Куда ты меня тащишь?

— Не думаю, что после того, как она пыталась кинуть его и сбежать с бриллиантом, он бы дал ей точный адрес. Скорее всего, он предполагал, что она попытается натравить на него копов, чтобы не мотать срок одной. Ему было нужно место, где можно затаиться, не опасаясь незваных гостей, и в то же время контролировать названное место встречи. Это здание кажется мне очень подходящим.

Джон устало потер лоб.

— Мы же не вооружены. Если ты прав… Впрочем, когда тебя это останавливало, — вздохнул он, с трудом поспевая за Шерлоком. — Почему ты говоришь это мне, а не Бёрку?

— Да брось, разве так не веселее? — азартно улыбнулся Холмс, заходя внутрь полузаброшенной высотки.

— Боже, и ведь я сам просил тебя никогда не меняться. Спасибо, что выполняешь мое пожелание, — тихо рассмеялся Джон.

Шерлок удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся, но дал знак, что теперь им стоит быть тише: все же, они не знали, находился Бут на точке или уже нет.

— Слушай, а каковы вообще шансы, что Кэффри еще жив?

— О, не для этого его похищали. Его могли убить в любой точке города, да хоть прямо в его квартире, но этого не сделали. Он определенно нужен им, и нужен живым. Наша задача — понять, зачем именно.

— Резонно, — согласился Джон.

Пройдя по лестнице мимо заваленных, казалось, тоннами мусора дверей, они вошли в просторное, грязное и заброшенное помещение с кучей строительного хлама. В глаза бросалась раскрытая шахта уже давно нерабочего лифта. Джон задался вопросом, почему такие дома не ремонтируют? Ну, или не сносят? Очевидно, здесь не происходило ни того, ни другого. Здание просто медленно превращалось в помойку и ночлежку для бездомных.  
Они обошли весь этаж, но никаких признаков чьего-либо присутствия не обнаружили.

Джон присвистнул.

— Ни Кэффри, ни Бута. Либо они ушли, либо…

— Нет, — твердо сказал Шерлок. — Я не ошибаюсь.

— Что ты, я и не думал произносить такие вещи вслух! — поддел его Джон. — Мда. Не хотел бы я оказаться здесь в плену. Да и в плену вообще, — он вспомнил собственное похищение и «ДМ-Викли», и его передернуло от одних воспоминаний.

Шерлок в это время снова сканировал своим цепким взглядом помещение, подмечая мелкие детали. Его внимание привлек старый деревянный стул с ручками и какой-то мусор рядом с ним, похожий на щепки. Из-за общей захламленности помещения они не сразу бросились в глаза. Джон в это время заинтересованно разглядывал обрывки скотча и мешок, который только что поднял с пола.

— Здесь явно кого-то держали против воли, — констатировал Джон.

— Очевидно, — протянул Холмс. Он вдруг сел на обнаруженный стул и сцепил руки за спинкой, как будто был прикован к нему. Джон вскинул бровь, глядя на его манипуляции, пока Шерлок победоносно не хлопнул ладонями. — Есть!

— Что? — Джон подошел к нему, когда тот вскочил с места и перевернул стул.

— Кэффри был здесь. О, он ведь умеет вывернуться из любой ситуации, просто блестяще! — восхищенно воскликнул Шерлок, демонстрируя Джону характерные царапины на стуле. — Сцепив руки, я попытался представить, что связан, и что мне нужно освободиться. Проведя пальцами по дереву, я почувствовал шероховатость, как будто кто-то резал по дереву чем-то острым. Еще я не досчитался одного гвоздя. И вот, смотри, — он указал выцарапанную на перекладине стула надпись: Кессман. — Он не пытался освободиться, Джон! Только выкрутил гвоздь и написал это слово.

— Ты уверен, что это был он? Это могли нацарапать когда угодно.

— Щепки свежие, лежат поверх внушительного слоя пыли, посмотри, даже наши следы видно. И не только наши. Им меньше суток. Они ушли совсем недавно.

— Ладно, — согласился Джон с его доводами. — Он оставил нам сообщение… Это похоже на фамилию или название, — задумчиво произнес Джон. — Он таким образом дал понять, куда или к кому повел его похититель?

— Так и есть, — вновь заговорил Шерлок. — Так называется один из небоскребов в центре Манхеттена.

— И что, его там собираются держать в плену? — спросил Ватсон.

— Нет, — усмехнулся Холмс. — В таких местах не держат пленников. Их грабят.

***

— Вот вы где! — едва они вышли на улицу, как их настиг гневный оклик агента Бёрка. — Мистер Холмс, что происходит? Я велел вам держаться позади команды, а вы берете и просто исчезаете!

— Нашли что-нибудь? — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, игнорируя вопросы.

— Пусто. Думаю, Ребекка нас обманула. Это была единственная зацепка.

— Агент, вы слишком предсказуемы, без обид, — Шерлок набрал что-то на своем смартфоне и показал экран агенту. — Кэффри находится здесь.

— Что? Откуда у вас эта информация? Мы прошерстили здание целиком и ничего не обнаружили.

— Потому что пошли туда, куда вас направили. На самом деле логово Бута было по соседству, — Шерлок указал на здание позади себя. — Теперь я понимаю, почему вам понадобилась моя помощь.

— Шерлок, — процедил Джон. — Сбавь обороты.

— Можете направить туда свою группу, чтобы они подтвердили мои выводы. Но так мы просто потеряем время.

— Говорите, — тяжело вздохнул агент.

После того, как Шерлок повторил Питеру все, что уже успел рассказать Джону, в их диалог неожиданно вклинился неведомо откуда возникший Моззи.

— Питер, Нил знал, что ты обязательно найдешь это место! И оставил тебе сообщение, — Моззи скрестил руки.

— Ты откуда здесь взялся? Следишь за ФБР?

— А что еще мне остается, ты же не допускаешь меня к делу? Поверил теперь, что он не сбегал?

Питер устало закатил глаза.

***

«Это просто божественно», — думал Джон, уплетая спагетти в одном из манхеттенских кафе, куда они с Шерлоком заехали перекусить после небольшого мозгового штурма в ФБР.

После визита в заброшенные высотки они вернулись в бюро, чтобы обсудить новую информацию. Там же Бёрк показал им досье на Джеймса Бута, который оказался вором по найму, получившим так называемую известность после кражи рубина в Бурдж-Халифа в Дубае.

— Вообще интересно. У нас вор, а не похититель, и здание, больше напоминающее цель, а не убежище. Кэффри определенно знает, куда и зачем направляется, что нетипично для пленника. И он не пытался сбежать от своего похитителя, — Шерлок задумчиво ковырялся в тарелке с лазаньей и больше размышлял, чем ел, хотя Джон от голода уже был готов полезть на стену, потому был чрезвычайно рад, что Бёрка вызвали на другое дело, предоставив им возможность передохнуть и вернуться в ФБР позже.

— Думаешь, они с Бутом работают вместе?

— Скорее Бут задумал украсть что-то, что ему не по силам, и решил использовать Кэффри. Тот, в свою очередь, приспособился к ситуации. Вопрос в том, кто их цель? В здании больше шестидесяти арендаторов. Проникнуть туда, будучи чужаком, довольно сложно. Там серьезная система охраны, служба безопасности следит за каждым входом, лифты включаются сканерами роговицы и датчиками температуры. Соответственно, через фойе никак. Кэффри и Буту придется искать другой способ…

— Откуда ты все это знаешь? — Джон на пару минут даже забыл о пасте, увлеченный размышлениями Холмса.

— Посмотрел в базе ФБР только что. Должен признать, досье они готовят оперативно.

— Как? Как ты смог получить доступ к их базе?!

— По данным Лестрейда. Представляешь, эти олухи не заблокировали его учетную запись после его ухода из бюро.

Джон глухо рассмеялся.

— Даже не буду спрашивать, откуда у тебя его логины и пароли.

— И правильно.

Подарив Шерлоку восхищенный взгляд и получив в ответ обворожительную улыбку, Джон сделал глоток кофе.

— Хорошо, если цель нам пока неизвестна, может быть, мы подумаем, как он туда проникнет?

— И что, никаких идей? — поддел его Джон.

Шерлок недовольно фыркнул, впрочем, не переставая улыбаться.

— Я понимаю, что ты был впечатлен моими навыками взлома и набором отмычек, когда мы расследовали самоубийство Элинор Брикс и вламывались в дом Мориарти, но, увы, я не мошенник, поэтому не представляю, как он собирается попасть внутрь мимо охраны. Но я знаю, кто может нам об этом рассказать.

Джон и подумать не мог, что отсидевший за подделку облигаций и один из лучших мошенников мира после выхода под надзор смог поселиться в таком месте. Но именно возле этого старинного здания Шерлок остановил машину спустя полчаса.

Они вышли и взглянули на дом. Перед ними открылся вид на великолепный особняк начала XX века. Белый камень, изящная линия архитектуры, подчеркнутая лепниной, колоннами, башенками и оригинальными скульптурами грифонов. Все выглядело так, словно они перенеслись во времени и оказались в совершенно другом Нью-Йорке.

— И ты уверен, что Моззи здесь? — Джон закрыл дверцу машины и теперь шел следом за Шерлоком по лестнице, ведущей к парадному входу. — Это же не его дом.

— Где же ему еще быть, если в ФБР его не пускают? — резонно заметил Холмс и нажал кнопку звонка.

Дверь им открыла элегантно одетая женщина с маленькой собачкой на руках.

— Чем могу помочь?

— Добрый день. Мое имя Шерлок Холмс, а это Джон Ватсон. Мы помогаем ФБР найти Нила, наверняка вы в курсе, что его похитили. Нам нужно поговорить с Моззи. Он здесь?

— Вы оба не нуждаетесь в представлении, — улыбнулась женщина. — Я Джун Элингтон, хозяйка этого дома. И да, Моззи здесь, входите, прошу вас.

— Благодарю, мисс Элингтон, — улыбнулся Холмс.

— Моззи говорил, что вам удалось убедить ФБР, что Нил не сбегал. Я рада, что вы подключились к делу, я хорошо отношусь к Питеру, но иногда ему не хватает свежего взгляда.

— Мы надеемся, что все закончится благополучно, — заговорил Джон.

— Я убеждена в этом, никогда не сомневалась в Ниле. Он напоминает мне моего покойного мужа Байрона, — женщина на мгновение задумалась, погрузившись в воспоминания. — Квартира Нила на четвертом этаже, прошу, — мисс Элингтон указала на лестницу. — Если что, я буду в саду.

— Спасибо.

Дом поражал не только внешним убранством, которое сейчас и в исторической части Лондоне трудно встретить, но и внутренним. Тяжелая мебель, старинные вещицы тут и там, удивительный по своей красоте стиль, который сейчас хоть и считают аляповатым, но который до сих пор остается в искусстве как непревзойденный мастер создавать уют и шик.

Здесь не мог жить обычный человек, это становилось понятно сразу. Этот дом был ярким представителем среди своих соседей, и то же можно было сказать о людях, живших в нем. 

— Вот это да, — тихо присвистнул Джон, когда они стали подниматься по лестнице. — У твоего шикарного лофта появился реальный конкурент.

— Хочешь, купим загородный дом?

— Боже, я же пошутил! — опомнился Ватсон, на полном серьезе допуская, что Шерлок действительно может купить подобный особняк. — Нет, мне вполне комфортно и на Уильям-стрит, и на Бейкер-стрит, и в «Осколке», серьезно.

— Как скажешь, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Тебя ничего не смутило?

— Если ты о владелице, то да, я задался вопросом, откуда у женщины в столь почтенном возрасте и при, очевидно, праздном образе жизни вообще есть средства на содержание такого дома?

Шерлок удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

— Скажем так, все это ей досталось по наследству от покойного мужа, в том числе и банковские счета. Кроме того, уверен, он в свое время успел вложиться в акции хороших компаний, что позволяет его вдове ни в чем не нуждаться и даже давать крышу над головой такому как Кэффри за скромную, чисто символическую плату.

— И кем же был ее муж?

— Предполагаю, что мафиози, — пожал плечами Шерлок, когда они уже были возле двери, ведущей в апартаменты Нила.

Не успели они постучать, как дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник Моззи, меланхолично потягивающий красное вино.

— О, как я рад вас видеть! Прошу, заходите, — он отступил в сторону, пропуская гостей. — Хотите вина? Здесь есть очень интересные экземпляры! Какие новости?

Неприметная лестница и небольшая дверь скрывали за собой комнату, полную света благодаря французским окнам в пол и прозрачным дверям, выходившим на широкую веранду. Здесь среди белоснежных статуй обнаженных фей и прекрасных чудовищ открывался еще и великолепный вид на весь Манхеттен.

— Только то, что Кессман напоминает неприступную крепость в плане охраны, — уточнил Шерлок, кивком головы отказываясь от бокала.

— И нас интересует, как Кэффри собирается проникнуть туда вместе с Бутом, — добавил Джон, который также не решился пить.

— Если бы я был на его месте…

— То ты бы что? — раздалось с порога.

Все трое обернулись и увидели агента Бёрка. Уставшего, нервного и довольно злого.

— Что вы оба тут делаете? — обратился он к Холмсу и Ватсону. — Вам не позволено вести это дело без участия ФБР!

Шерлок сверкнул на него глазами.

— Правда? А кто вообще нашел вам зацепки?

— При всем уважении, агент Бёрк, — вмешался Джон. — Мы всего лишь хотели поговорить с Моззи, чтобы понять, как Кэффри попадет в Кессман. Почему вы так с нами разговариваете? Мы пока еще не преступники, а законопослушные граждане, или вы привыкли общаться только с мошенниками и не можете это контролировать?

— О, я наслышан о вашей «законопослушности».

— И, тем не менее, вы привлекли нас к делу, — ехидно заметил Холмс.

— Потому что вы лучшие. Я же работаю с Кэффри, почему не могу поработать с вами?

После этих слов, не дожидаясь ответа, он повернулся к Моззи, который будто и не заметил произошедшей перепалки.

— Итак, Моззи…

— Как Кэффри собирается пробраться в Кессман? — перебил его Шерлок, к удивлению Джона решивший не продолжать начавшуюся было ссору.

— Ну да, я расскажу, как бы я — в теории! — это сделал, и меня арестуют за преступные намерения! — воскликнул Моззи.

— Моззи, или ты отвечаешь на вопрос здесь и сейчас, или мы едем в бюро, где ты рассказываешь все под протокол! — Питер явно нервничал.

— Стой, полегче, ты же не подозреваешь меня, забыл? — Моззи допил вино и, отставив бокал, заговорил: — Хорошо. Как вы знаете, в здании хорошая охрана. Поскольку мы исключаем варианты со всеми входами и фойе, остается…

— Крыша, — глаза Шерлока загорелись, и Джон порадовался, что тот не избрал себе путь мошенника. Еще ему вспомнилась каждая из его сумасшедших идей, включая проникновение в офис Мориарти и его дом с сейфом-убийцей.

Моззи тем временем продолжал:

— Они пойдут туда днем, потому что ночью охрана более бдительна, а днем датчики движения будут выключены, также не будут патрулироваться офисы.

— Хорошо, но тогда как они туда попадут? — Бёрк, казалось, был в замешательстве.

— Питер, ты знаешь Нила уже столько лет. Подумай!

— Канат? — задумчиво предположил Холмс.

Моззи лишь буднично пожал плечами, будто для нормальных людей было в порядке вещей кататься на канате между небоскребами с целью кражи.

— Думаю, они проведут его над Кессман и доведут до соседней высотки. Дальше останется спуститься по нему и спрыгнуть на крышу. Действовать придется быстро, поскольку там есть охранник, который должен нажимать тревожную кнопку, иначе сработает сигнализация.

— Для этого понадобится особое оборудование, где Кэффри и Бут смогут оперативно достать его в Нью-Йорке? — Шерлок адресовал вопрос Моззи, чей взгляд заскользил по всем присутствующим будто в поисках доказательств того, что его разыгрывают.

— Э, нет, подождите, — запротестовал он. — Нил сказал, куда направляется, не для того, чтобы вы вмешивались в его планы, а чтобы сообщить, что он не сбежал!

— Я не работаю по его планам, Моззи! — повысил Бёрк голос. — Моя задача в другом, и ты мне сейчас все расскажешь, иначе арестую за препятствие следствию!

— Жирный Чарли, — стушевался тот. — Это имя торговца.

***

Вот уже час Джон с Шерлоком сидели на крыше небольшого двухэтажного строения, расположенного напротив «мастерской» Жирного Чарли, и ждали. Они видели, как Питер и Моззи пришли туда, о чем-то переговаривались до того, как дверь им открыл тощий бородатый мужичок, который в испуге убежал после нескольких слов агента и демонстрации его жетона. Джон не понимал, зачем они прогнали этого человека, пока не заметил удовлетворенной улыбки Бёрка. Потом тот куда-то спровадил Моззи и вошел внутрь, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Разумеется, по пути Шерлок рвался лично принять участие в «операции», однако Питер отказал ему в этом и запретил им обоим приближаться туда ближе, чем на пятьдесят метров, чем вызвал у Холмса бурю негодования, граничащего с оскорблением. Пыл Шерлока охладил только ультиматум Бёрка, что, если он не станет подчиняться его приказам, то его участие в этом деле завершится последующим запретом приближаться к любым делам ФБР в будущем, «и неважно, какая большая шишка в Британии» прикрывает его. Да, подумал Джон, Лестрейд явно не ограничился коротким резюме биографии и подвигов (далеко не всегда законных) Холмса.

Под колкие и ворчливые замечания они добрались до места своей дислокации. Джон видел, что Шерлок тоже вымотался, и давно усвоил, что в таком состоянии он становится куда более раздражительным, чем обычно, несмотря на все его заявления, что «сон — пустая трата времени». В конце концов, его муж был всего лишь человеком. Его любимым человеком.

— Черт, у меня уже мышцы начинают затекать. И шея, — Ватсон провалил попытку подавить зевок. Катастрофическая усталость не желала никуда отступать, норовя окончательно свалить его с ног.

— Терпение, Джон. И да, я тоже не отказался бы от пары часов сна, — Шерлок сменил позу, но не отвел взгляда от бинокля.

— Пары часов? — усмехнулся Джон. — Ты лукавишь. Лично я готов проспать хоть целые сутки, только кто же мне позволит. Столько дел.

Шерлок несколько раз моргнул и, не убирая руку с биноклем от лица, покосился на Джона с лукавой улыбкой.

— Не терпится отомстить? — проворковал он низким голосом, отправив тем самым мысли Джона в направлении, далеком от расследований, ФБР и конкретно Нила чертового Кэффри.

— Крайне не советую меня сейчас провоцировать, — процедил Джон, впрочем, наслаждаясь этой внезапной игрой.

— Звучит угрожающе, — Шерлок больше не смотрел на него, но как бы невзначай прикусил губы.

Джон вдруг отложил свой бинокль и переместился за спину Холмса, без предупреждения пробираясь руками под пальто и пиджак и сжимая упругие мышцы на его животе сквозь тонкую ткань неизменной белой рубашки.

— Так и должно быть.

— Джон… — было очевидно, что, несмотря на откровенную провокацию, Шерлок не ожидал от него конкретных действий, и ему удалось застать его врасплох. Он был рад поддаться этой инициативе, но тут из-за угла появились двое. — Это Кэффри!

Джон резко обернулся в сторону их цели, отмечая, как быстро Шерлок подобрался, вновь переключая все свое внимание на дело, и тоже уставился в бинокль. Они увидели, как Питер, вжившись в роль Жирного Чарли, открыл двум мужчинам дверь, представ перед ними жующим жвачку простачком в майке. Если Кэффри и был удивлен таким поворотом, то с их расстояния судить об этом было нельзя.

— Почему Бёрк просто не арестует обоих? — недоумевал Джон.

— Потому что ему интересно, что задумал Кэффри. Смотри, он дал ему возможность передать сообщение, — задумчиво протянул Шерлок, наблюдая за тем, как Нил что-то писал в протянутой Питером накладной. — Неплохой ход. Если бы он был в опасности, он мог бы сдаться прямо сейчас. Но у него свой план, как мы и думали.

— Он действительно дал им оборудование, — ошарашено протянул Джон. — Вижу арбалет, стрелу, бинокли, длинный трос… Господи, неужели существуют люди, способные на такой риск ради наживы?

— Здесь больше вопрос храбрости и безрассудства. Вспомни, мы угодили в ловушку Мориарти не ради наживы, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Уходят…

Они увидели, как Питер закрыл дверь, проследили за удаляющимися мужчинами до поворота, за которым те скрылись, после чего опустили бинокли.

***

Спустя полчаса они вновь сидели в офисе ФБР. Джон поймал себя на мысли, что будто бы и не покидал его, настолько насыщенным выдался день, конца которому пока видно не было. Шерлок сидел за столом напротив него и не сводил глаз с Бёрка, Моззи вальяжно покачивался в кресле из стороны в сторону, довольный, что ему позволили принять участие в совещании.

— Итак, «Розовые пантеры», — заговорил Питер. — Опаснейшая группировка воров в мире. За последние двадцать лет они украли бриллиантов, алмазов и других ценностей на миллиард и двести миллионов долларов. Ни одна спецслужба мира не смогла поймать их. И именно к ним решил проникнуть Нил по заданию Бута.

— Кто их главарь? — Шерлок казался даже слишком сосредоточенным.

— В этом и проблема. Никому не удавалось подобраться к ним настолько близко, чтобы хотя бы узнать его личность. Они всегда ускользают как песок сквозь пальцы.

— Но что-то же вам известно? — требовательно спросил Холмс, пристально глядя на Бёрка.

— Только его имя. Точнее, имя, под которым якобы скрывается главарь. В наших базах его нет. К слову, мистер Холмс, должен сказать, что благодарен вам с мистером Ватсоном за помощь, но думаю, что больше мы в ней не нуждаемся.

— Мне нужно имя, — твердо заявил Шерлок, поднимаясь на ноги и игнорируя все сказанное.

— Теперь это дело сугубо ФБР, мистер Холмс.

— О, неужели! — с издевкой усмехнулся Холмс. — Я был на другом континенте, когда вы осознали, что не справитесь без моего участия. И вот я здесь.

— Мистер Холмс… — Питер явно не ожидал такого напора, но как-то быстро подобрался, и Джону на миг показалось, что их сейчас выведут отсюда под конвоем.

— Шерлок…

— Теперь мне нужно имя.

Повисла неловкая пауза, во время которой Моззи невольно поерзал в кресле, отчего оно издало неприятный скрип, а Джон гадал, почему это вдруг стало так важно для Шерлока.

— И вы уйдете?

Шерлок молчал, не сводя с агента глаз, а Питер тяжело вздохнул, очевидно, припоминая все наставления Грегори Лестрейда.

— Рихард Брукс. Вероятный лидер этой банды — Рихард Брукс. А теперь — выход вон там.

— Позвольте мне остаться в деле, — настойчиво заговорил Шерлок, кардинально меняя тон.

Питер озадаченно взглянул на Джона, но тот так же ничего не понимал и только пожал плечами. Бёрк глубоко вздохнул, устало потирая лоб.

— И почему это так важно?

— Пожалуйста. Обещаю вести себя хорошо.

На этих словах Джон был уверен, что Шерлок вполне мог скрестить пальцы, но благоразумно промолчал.

— Ладно, одно замечания от меня или моей команды и…

— Уверен, он справится с искушением, — вмешался Ватсон, ничуть не сомневаясь, что Шерлок даже не собирается следовать приказам ФБР, как подсказывал ему весь прошлый опыт. К тому же, он вспомнил, как услышал эту фразу немного в другой вариации, но в исполнении премьер-министра Великобритании и теперь уже своего деверя, сказанную в Букингемском дворце. Тогда они с Шерлоком и в мыслях не держали подчиняться приказам Совета. Мелькнувшая одними уголками губ улыбка Холмса только убедила его, что тот уловил намек. Правда Джон снова понятия не имел, во что ввязывается.

— Хорошо. Хватит терять время. Как мы можем предположить исходя из того, что о «Розовых пантерах» нам стало известно от Нила, как и о здании Кессман, офис Брукса находится именно там. Вывод…

— Он сам решил ограбить лучших воров в мире! Потрясающе! — воскликнул Холмс.

— Точнее, Бут решил украсть что-то у них, — поправил его Бёрк. — Поэтому ему и понадобился Кэффри. Итак. У нас два часа — вместе с посланием он сообщил и время.

— Ты принял его правила игры! — победоносно хлопнул Моззи в ладони.

— Ну, в отличие от тебя Нил понимает, что ему может понадобиться прикрытие. Я распоряжусь, чтобы команда выдвигалась. Мистер Холмс, на минуту.

Питер вышел, следом за ним — Шерлок. Джон и Моззи переглянулись.

— Что происходит? — спросил последний.

— Понятия не имею, — честно признался Джон.

— Он похож на Нила.

— Вы имеете в виду внешне?

— Нет, хотя мистер Холмс тоже эффектный мужчина, как и Нил. Я больше говорю о склонности к разного рода авантюрам.

— Что есть — то есть, — согласился Ватсон. — Не могу с этим поспорить, даже если бы и хотел.

— Будьте начеку. За ними обоими нужен глаз да глаз.

— Вы это мне говорите? — усмехнулся Джон, наблюдая, как за прозрачной дверью о чем-то серьезно переговариваются Шерлок и Бёрк. — Извините за нескромный вопрос, но вы и Нил…

— Что? О, нет-нет! — рассмеялся Моззи. — Нас связывает исключительно дружба, и мы оба интересуемся только прекрасными дамами. Была у него одна возлюбленная. Страховой агент. Они познакомились, когда она охотилась за ним: считала, что Нил украл картину Рафаэля.

— А он украл?

— Не могу это комментировать.

Джон понимающе кивнул, пряча улыбку.

— Словом, он был готов ради нее даже оставить всю нашу жизнь. Но Сара уехала в Лондон, где теперь сосредоточена ее работа. А Нил… вы и так все знаете. Он по-прежнему не свободен.

— В чем, по-вашему, состоит его план сейчас?

— Думаю, он понимает, ради чего собирается так рисковать.

Тем временем, за дверью кабинета Бёрка происходил следующий разговор:

— Мистер Холмс, я разрешил вам остаться не из-за того, что вы меня об этом так настойчиво попросили.

— Интересно, — тот скрестил руки, скептически нахмурившись.

— Я позволил Нилу действовать по его плану. Дал понять, что обеспечу поддержку, даже несмотря на то, что его план — полное безумие.

— Однако?

— Однако мне нужно мнение незаинтересованного человека.

— То есть, вы ему не доверяете? Несмотря на все, что делаете, чтобы ему помочь? Он же вызвался вывести ФБР на самых разыскиваемых преступников мира, а вы ему не верите, но готовы помогать?

— Не уверен, что он хочет помочь именно ФБР. Мне нужен незаинтересованный человек, потому что наши с Нилом отношения довольно сложные, он мой друг, но столько раз лгал мне, в том числе и для того, чтобы меня защитить. Словом, я не считаю себя объективным, а это именно то, что сейчас необходимо. Если вы остаетесь в деле, я хочу, чтобы вы присматривали за ним. Я могу привлечь к этому все ресурсы и заниматься этим сам, но не уверен, что результат меня устроит. Я хочу ему верить. Но…

— Но не можете.

— Я хочу оставаться непредвзятым.

— А я даже понимаю, почему вы чувствуете такие сомнения и неуверенность. Кэффри мог сдаться в лавке Жирного Чарли, но вместо этого просто передал вам послание, сообщив свои дальнейшие намерения, которые вы приняли. Но в то же время вы допускаете, что Нил решил проникнуть в банду. Причина — ФБР его кинуло, и его друг Моззи признался, что они обдумывали побег. У него масса причин на вас злиться. На вас и на бюро.

— Нил стал мне другом за прошедшие годы. Но да, проблемы с доверием с обеих сторон преследуют нас обоих. И не без оснований. Так вы согласны?

— Хорошо.

— Тогда нам пора выдвигаться, — он махнул Джону и Моззи, чтобы те присоединялись к ним. — Вы с нами или своим ходом?

— Мы поедем следом.

Кивнув, Питер пообещал прислать по смс точное место локации ФБР у здания Кессман, а Джон и Шерлок, оставив Моззи в бюро, направились к своей машине.

— Итак, — заговорил Джон, захлопывая дверцу внедорожника, — о чем секретничал с агентом Бёрком?

— Какие уж там секреты. Позволил остаться в деле, если я буду «присматривать» за Кэффри. Он ему не доверяет и боится, что тот решил вступить в «Пантеры» не ради помощи ФБР.

— Это все очень интересно, но зачем тебе вообще во всем этом участвовать? Тебя вызвали найти Кэффри, ты помог это сделать. Ты всполошился, когда Бёрк назвал имя Рихард Брукс. В чем дело, Шерлок?

— А ты не догадываешься? — тот завел мотор и, прочитав смс, сквозь поток машин начал движение в сторону нужного небоскреба.

— Знаешь, иногда ты мог бы быть чуть менее загадочным.

— Вспомни, какая подпись стояла под статьей о нас в небезызвестном нам «ДМ-Викли».

— Ричард Брук, — едва произнеся эти слова, Джон резко замолчал, осознавая сказанное. Выдержав долгую паузу, он заговорил вновь: — Ты считаешь, под личиной Рихарда Брукса может скрываться Мориарти?

— Я почти уверен в этом.

— Но как это возможно, он же в международном розыске! — воскликнул Джон, понимая, что все спокойствие, в котором они пребывали последние полтора месяца, в эту самую минуту закончилось и сменилось привычной настороженностью в ожидании очередного «удара», мозговыми штурмами и грядущими опасными вылазками. — Устроить штаб-квартиру банды самых разыскиваемых преступников в мире прямо в Нью-Йорке, под носом у ФБР!

— Я даже не знаю, хочу ли ошибиться в своем предположении. В отличие от Майкрофта, я не сомневался, что ему удастся покинуть Лондон незамеченным. И если Рихард Брукс — это Джеймс Мориарти, то я не могу оставаться в стороне и спокойно позволить ФБР снова упустить его.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал Бёрку?

— Сперва хочу убедиться, что я прав.

— Ты неохотно делишься с копами информацией, Шерлок. Я знаю это лучше всех, — Шерлок красноречиво промолчал, сразив Джона азартной улыбкой.

По дороге, наблюдая в окно за проплывающими мимо высотками, Джон думал о том, что предчувствие его не обмануло. Во-первых, он не ошибся в том, что в мужья ему достался тот еще неугомонный искатель приключений, а во-вторых — Мориарти. Пока у них не было никаких доказательств, что Брукс и он — один и тот же человек, но в голове упорно стучала мысль, что таких совпадений не бывает. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что ему следует отговорить Шерлока от опасной затеи, но на деле у него самого чесались руки как можно скорее прищучить этого подонка.

Он также размышлял о том, как круто изменилась его жизнь. Чуть больше полугода назад, когда он только недавно приехал в США и устроился на работу в «Холмс-Юнайтед», он и помыслить не мог, что найдет в этом городе свою судьбу, а в его жизни появятся опасные и не всегда законные вылазки, сотрудничество с ФБР и заклятый враг. Все вдруг перевернулось с ног на голову, но он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Что сулило это новое дело, пока было загадкой, но одно Джон знал точно: скука ему не грозит.

Рядом с машиной ФБР они остановились как раз в тот момент, когда Питер отдавал своей команде распоряжения. План заключался в том, чтобы выследить Бута, который непременно захочет контролировать действия Кэффри, задержать его, а потом дождаться Нила. Правда, как это бывает чаще всего, все пошло не по сценарию.

Едва Нил проскользил на ужасающей высоте по тросу, переброшенному между двумя небоскребами, и скрылся из поля видимости, спрыгнув на крышу, Бёрк отдал приказ окружить два соседних здания, чтобы отрезать Буту все пути отступления, а сам вернулся в фургон, пропустив вперед себя Шерлока с Джоном.

ФБР не повезло: Бут ускользнул до того, как здания оцепили. Питер решил, что он направился на место встречи, о котором они с Нилом могли договориться заранее. Оставалось дождаться, пока Кэффри выполнит свою часть работы, и проследить за ним.

— Представляю, какое это для тебя мучение, — Джон сидел, подперев голову рукой, облокотившись о столик фургона.

— Ты о чем? — отозвался Холмс, не сводя глаз с мониторов, транслирующих происходящее на улице с разных ракурсов. Он нервно постукивал пальцами по столу, весь его вид выдавал нетерпение, и Джон вполне разделял это чувство. Он вдруг осознал, что и сам успел соскучиться по этому азарту.

— Вокруг такое веселье, а ты вынужден сидеть здесь и смотреть на все со стороны, — по-доброму усмехнулся Джон. — Не то чтобы я позволил тебе провернуть такой полет. Но я видел твой восторг, когда ты наблюдал за ним.

— Почему я не могу восхититься его ловкостью? В конце концов, такое увидишь не каждый день.

— Восхищение и все?

— Ладно, я никогда не боялся высоты, — после небольшой паузы признался Шерлок, многозначительно улыбнувшись Джону.

— Рад, что ты не стал мошенником.

— Я тоже, — заговорил Бёрк. — А то пришлось бы ловить не только Кэффри.

— Кстати, не припомню, чтобы мы обсуждали, как Кэффри собирается спускаться оттуда, — поспешил сменить тему Ватсон.

— Полагаю, это просто — через окно на втором этаже. Высота небольшая, особенно после той, на которой он недавно пролетел, поэтому при его навыках выбраться со второго этажа не составит ему труда.

— Согласен, Нил уже проворачивал подобное — вылетел с третьего этажа прямо из кабинета федерального судьи и приземлился на навес булочной, которую купил накануне, — усмехнулся Бёрк. — Это совпадение, разумеется, — он саркастично изобразил в воздухе кавычки.

— А вот, кстати, и Кэффри, — Шерлок указал на один из мониторов.

Все трое уставились в экран: Нил вышел из-за угла Кессман и скучающе-вальяжной походкой направился в сторону параллельной улицы.

— Скажите, агент, — продолжал Холмс, — если Кэффри сделал, что хотел Бут, какой резон теперь оставлять его в живых?

На мгновение Бёрк уставился на Шерлока, но тут же схватил рацию:

— Внимание, Джонс, Кэффри идет на запад, веду его, нужно подкрепление немедленно, — бросив эти слова, агент выскочил из фургона, напомнив «гражданским» не высовываться.

— Честно говоря, он немного бесит, — проворчал Джон.

— Теперь ты понимаешь тонкости моих отношений с Лестрейдом, — Шерлок уже собрался с чистой совестью выйти из фургона, чтобы встретиться с причиной их незапланированного возвращения в Нью-Йорк, когда внимание его привлек подъехавший к Кессман спортивный автомобиль.

Качество видео было далеко не идеальным, да и водитель машины не поворачивался к камере лицом, но Джон бы из тысячи узнал этот ненавистный силуэт. Он заметил, как кулаки Шерлока непроизвольно сжались, а через секунду он уже сорвался с места.

— Нет-нет-нет, Шерлок, стой! — Джон оказался проворнее и крепко перехватил его руку в полуметре от дверцы. — Ты не пойдешь сейчас туда!

— Джон, ты же видел, кто это! Предлагаешь позволить ему так просто уйти?! Не ты ли хотел поквитаться с ним?

— Во-первых, мы не видели его лица, но даже если это он — да, я тоже в этом не сомневаюсь! — ты не можешь броситься сейчас туда и устроить перестрелку посреди улицы, а я уверен, что он вооружен, в отличие, кстати, от тебя! Мы не готовы к этому прямо сейчас, к чему этот бестолковый риск?! Ты только раскроешься перед ним.

Джон видел, как Холмс боролся с собой, чтобы не наплевать на все рациональные доводы и не броситься на Мориарти с голыми руками, но, в конце концов, сдался и перестал прорываться к выходу.

— Хорошо. Ты прав, — он и неконтролируемо взъерошил волосы, как только Джон отпустил его. — Просто не могу спокойно сидеть и смотреть, как эта тварь разгуливает на свободе.

— Я очень хорошо тебя понимаю, но мы теперь знаем, под чьей личностью он сейчас скрывается, и наше преимущество в том, что ему неизвестно о нашем участии! У нас будет время подготовиться. Подумай об этом.

— Я сразу подумал о нем, когда услышал об этой группировке. Он как раз собирал людей, когда мы с ним встречались — это была одна из причин, по которой я прекратил эти отношения. Никаких названий и имен тогда не упоминалось. Выходит, довел дело до конца. Я должен был еще тогда сдать его копам.

Джон мысленно согласился с последним утверждением, но решил не продолжать тему. Они вновь взглянули на монитор, на котором все так же был виден автомобиль, но водитель уже успел скрыться внутри здания. В этот момент дверца фургона распахнулась.

— Надо же, я был уверен, что не застану вас здесь, — воскликнул довольный Бёрк.

— Как быстро ты нашел мне замену, — притворно-разочарованно посетовал Нил Кэффри, зашедший следом за агентом. — Он уже успел отчитать вас за пренебрежение к правилам? — подмигнул он Джону и Шерлоку, пока мужчины пожимали друг другу руки.

— Не то слово, — улыбнулся Джон. — Джон Ватсон.

— Шерлок Холмс.

— Приятно познакомиться. Ну, меня вы, очевидно, знаете.

— Разумеется, вы — причина нашего прерванного отпуска, — Шерлок сканировал собеседника взглядом, подмечая каждую деталь. — И часто вы болтаете с теми, кто держит вас на мушке?

— Неужели вы _тот самый_ Шерлок Холмс и действительно увидели это по моему лицу? — выражение лица Кэффри демонстрировало святую невинность.

— Нет, по следам пороха на руках агента Бёрка.

Кэффри был впечатлен.

— О, я просто тянул время, ждал помощь, — Нил широко улыбнулся Питеру. — Или ты думал, что я сбежал?

— Что ты, конечно, нет, — Питера вдруг заинтересовал вид потолка фургона. — Главное, что мы взяли Бута и никто не пострадал. Почти. Думаю, его подлатают в тюремной больнице.

— Мне очень льстит, что ты нанял помощь ради моих поисков. В былые времена ты находил меня сам в течение пары часов.

— Особенно не гордись, — предупредил его Питер и резко сменил тему: — Значит, «Пантеры».

— Да. Много они стоят для ФБР? — тон Кэффри из дурашливого стал серьезным.

— Определенно немало.

— Возможно, я прошел собеседование. И если это так, я хочу контракт. «Пантеры» в обмен на свободу. На этот раз мне нужны гарантии.

— Это справедливо, ты это заслужил, — согласился Бёрк. — Они сами с тобой свяжутся?

— Да, думаю, завтра.

— Хорошо. А теперь поехали в ФБР, там кое-кто хочет с тобой поговорить.

Джон уже сбился со счета, в который раз за этот бесконечный день они приехали в бюро. У него сложилось впечатление, что он здесь работает, хотя до своей реальной работы не добрались пока ни он сам, ни Шерлок. Какая может быть светская хроника, когда полдня они выслеживали похищенного консультанта, а еще полдня следили за воплощением его плана по проникновению в офис опаснейших воров в мире?

— Я не совсем понимаю, что мы делаем здесь сейчас? — Джон стоял с чашкой довольно невкусного кофе на мини-кухне и мечтал поскорее оказаться дома.

— Неужели тебе неинтересно пообщаться с Кэффри и побольше узнать о банде? — Шерлок не сводил взгляда с упомянутого консультанта, который беседовал с заключенной Рейчел Тернер, или Ребеккой Лоу, в зале переговоров.

— Ты так и не сказал Бёрку, что Рихард Брукс — это Мориарти.

— Не думаю, что удастся скрывать это вечно, но, боюсь, если он поймет, насколько мы лично заинтересованы в его поимке, то может запретить нам приближаться к этому делу. Поэтому я собираюсь так долго не сообщать ему эту информацию, как только смогу.

Джон вздохнул. Чутье и опыт подсказывали ему, что подобная таинственность еще ни разу не пошла им на пользу. Их и в сокрытии важной для следствия информации могли бы обвинить после такого, да так, что никакое «британское» вмешательство не поможет. С другой стороны, он знал, что у Шерлока есть право поступать, как он считает нужным. В конце концов, если бы не Холмс, Мориарти бы удалось провернуть свой план в Лондоне, и последствия были бы катастрофическими.

Ватсон тоже наблюдал за Нилом и Ребеккой. Он был рад, что она не попала в банду к Мориарти — страшно было представить, что эти двое сумели бы натворить вместе.  
Пока он размышлял о криминальных талантах отдельных личностей, за девушкой уже приехали маршалы, чтобы отвезти обратно в тюрьму. Джон заметил, что Кэффри расстроен, хоть и пытается держаться спокойно. Его подавленность выдавали опущенные плечи и руки в карманах. А ведь совсем недавно он был почти беззаботен, даже после того, как едва не получил пулю. Нил не сводил с Ребекки полных боли глаз, и Джон подумал о том, что никогда не хотел бы пережить нечто подобное. Когда маршалы выводили ее из зала, Джон поймал странный взгляд, который она адресовала Шерлоку, прежде чем конвой и заключенная вышли из офиса.

— Сочувствую ему, такого врагу не пожелаешь — видеть, как любимого человека сажают в тюрьму, — тихо сказал Джон, когда Шерлок потянул его в направлении переговорной.

— Такое случается, — отозвался Холмс, глядя на то, как к Кэффри заходит Питер.

— Ему катастрофически не везет с женщинами, Моззи рассказал мне о его романах.

— Романы с мужчинами тоже не застраховали бы его от предательства.

— Увы, — согласился Джон.

Ватсон видел, что в это время агент пытался поддержать, как-то подбодрить своего подопечного, хотя сам с трудом представлял, что утешительного можно сказать в такой ситуации.

— Знаешь, я хочу видеть в ней незнакомку, просто преступницу, которая совершила много ужасных вещей, но вижу девушку, в которую влюбился, — вздохнул Кэффри, когда Холмс и Ватсон подошли достаточно близко, чтобы слышать его из-за незакрытой двери помещения.

— Запомни ее такой, Нил. Она ведь спасла тебя сегодня, если бы Ребекка не указала, где тебя искать, мы ничего бы не смогли сделать, — Бёрк сжал его плечо в знак поддержки.

— Напоследок… — задумчиво протянул Нил, скрестив руки. — Перед уходом она сказала, что такие как мы всю жизнь ходим по краю, а в конце либо садимся в тюрьму, либо гибнем. И раз уже нечего терять, то стоит _напоследок_ успеть сделать что-то хорошее.

Шерлок все понял еще до того, как Нил сорвался с места и бросился к выходу, а Питер — за ним. Холмс метнулся к окну, и Джон присоединился к нему как раз в тот момент, когда вокруг тела Ребекки уже начали толпиться маршалы и прохожие. Шерлок выругался и со злостью стукнул кулаком по толстому стеклу.

— Нечего терять, — чуть слышно сквозь зубы процедил он, не сводя глаз с разыгравшейся у входа в ФБР трагичной сцены.

Джон вспомнил, что это были те слова, которые Шерлок утром сказал Рейчел во время допроса, пытаясь убедить ее назвать координаты сообщника. Но он не понимал, в чем он был неправ?

— Прекрати, это был ее выбор. Ты здесь ни при чем.

Шерлок молчал.

— Как ей удалось? Вокруг было столько федералов! — недоумевал Джон.

— Думаю, она все спланировала. У нее был на это целый день, — задумчиво и, казалось, отстраненно ответил Шерлок. — Проще всего покончить с собой, находясь под конвоем, — это напасть на конвоира. Они стреляют на поражение, не разбираясь.

Джон видел, как к телу пробился Нил, а следом Питер, который дал знак, чтобы маршалы пропустили Кэффри. Нил закрыл погибшей глаза, после чего резко встал и ушел. Питер остался на месте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ух, ну, поехали! Пожалуйста, оставляйте комментарии и ставьте лайки, если работа вам нравится! Это очень важно для нас, особенно в условиях нынешнего состояния фандома.  
> Заходите в нашу группу в ВК https://vk.com/johnlocked_we если вам есть 18 лет.  
> Там мы публикуем новости о своих работах, а также другой контент о Шерлоке.


	2. Chapter 2

***

— Поверить не могу, что за время нашего отсутствия…

— Ничего не развалилось?

Джон был рад вернуться в «Холмс-Юнайтед», он ведь не появлялся в редакции с того злополучного дня, когда его похитили и отвезли в «ДМ-Викли». Тогда же Джеймс Мориарти в обмен на освобождение Джона вынудил Шерлока подписать документы на передачу ему прав собственности на «Холмс-Юнайтед», чтобы тот, занятый потерей всего состояния, не мешал его планам по захвату лондонских ученых и их разработок. К счастью, гениальности Шерлока хватило на то, чтобы обвести его вокруг пальца. Джон все еще не верил, что Холмс переоформил право подписи на него, даже не поставив его в известность. 

— Честно говоря, да, — признался Джон, листая отчет, удобно устроившись в кресле в офисе Шерлока.

— Что ж, это не значит, что нам нечем заняться, раз уж мы вернулись в Штаты. 

— Еще бы, ты хоть и был на связи фактически круглосуточно и многое мог решить дистанционно, но для руководства компанией необходимо личное присутствие. Хотя, должен признать, что Молли хорошо справилась. Подумай о том, чтобы ее повысить. Должность секретаря гендиректора давно не ее уровень, она это доказала.

— Согласен, как только разберемся с насущными делами.

— От Бёрка новостей не было?

— Он пообещал сообщить, как только «Пантеры» выйдут на связь с Кэффри. 

— Представляю, каково ему, — вздохнул Джон. — Потерять любимую, хоть и преступницу, и в то же время быть собранным, продолжать работать как ни в чем не бывало, потому что ему предстоит проникнуть в банду лучших воров в мире. И как он только справляется?

— Не забывай, что он профессиональный мошенник. Играть роли для него как профессия. Кроме того, не думаю, что у него есть выбор. Дело того стоит. По словам Бёрка, бюро с высокой долей вероятности пойдет на сделку с Кэффри, если его план сработает. 

— Думаю, сегодня мы это узнаем наверняка, а пока давай определимся с нашими рабочими планами.

— Давай. Пробегись по последнему номеру, если чего-то не хватает, еще есть пара дней, чтобы сделать и добавить необходимый материал.

— Хорошо, мне нужно пару часов — ознакомиться с повесткой.

— Чудно, по твоему отделу пока все. Достаточно, чтобы включиться в работу. Раз уж ты отказался от повышения. Не передумал?

— Нет, Шерлок, я не буду твоим замом. По крайней мере, не раньше, чем решу, что действительно заслужил эту должность.

Холмс закатил глаза.

— Тогда добро пожаловать в попсу. Снова, — хмыкнул тот.

— О, благодарю, — Джон снял невидимую шляпу. — Последние несколько недель выдались столь насыщенными, что возвращаться в скучную, хоть и любимую рутину будет невесело, — усмехнулся он.

— Полагаю, тебя развеселит интервью с латиноамериканской звездой мыльных опер. Через неделю приезжает Мариса Иглесиас, мы должны максимально осветить это событие. Речь идет о большом интервью, фотосессии и съемке промо-ролика. Скучать будет некогда.

— Ух ты, доверишь мне работу со знойной красоткой? И никакой ревности?

На лице Шерлока отразилось негодование, но в этот момент в офис постучалась и вошла Молли Хупер, лишив его возможности съязвить в ответ.

— Мистер Холмс, только что прислали это приглашение. Настаивали, чтобы передали его вам лично в руки.

— Спасибо, — Шерлок взял протянутый конверт и открыл его, жестом отпустив секретаря. — По возможности я стараюсь избегать таких мероприятий.

— Так куда тебя приглашают?

— Светский раут. Устраивает влиятельный человек.

— И в чем проблема? Мне кажется, стоит пойти. После «сенсации» Мориарти будет неплохо появиться на страницах приличных изданий, а там наверняка будет пресса. Включая и наших журналистов, разумеется.

— Надо подумать. И прессы в таких местах не бывает.

— Ну думай, думай, ты здесь босс, — улыбнулся Джон, поднимаясь с места. — А я пойду работать, — с этими словами он обошел стол, наклонился к Шерлоку и, зарываясь пальцами в локоны, коротко поцеловал его, ощутив ответные объятья. — Я буду у себя.

— Хорошо, — Шерлок неохотно выпустил его и предупредил: — Но разговор о «знойной красотке» не окончен.

— Боже, я весь в ужасе, — рассмеялся Джон, выходя из кабинета.

За дверью на своем месте сидела Молли и с кем-то говорила по телефону. Впрочем, заметив Джона, она тут же повесила трубку и встала, чтобы обнять его.

— Привет, рада тебя видеть! Кстати, поздравляю, — девушка кивнула на золотое кольцо на пальце Джона.

— Взаимно, и спасибо. Знаешь, я опасался, что вся редакция снова будет прожигать мою спину взглядом, но, видимо, все уже забыли эту историю с «пикантным» скандалом.

— Ну, ты же знаешь, что даже неделя — это вечность для СМИ, а прошло гораздо больше времени. К тому же, для сплетен нужно свободное время, а я его никому не оставляла, — злорадно потерла руки Молли.

Джон рассмеялся.

— Это точно. И я рад снова вернуться, хоть мы и планировали провести в Египте больше времени.

Молли сочувственно улыбнулась.

— Что заставило вас приехать?

— Долгая история. У Шерлока в Нью-Йорке возникли неотложные дела.

— Понимаю. Ой, извини, — девушка бросилась к столу, где зазвонил рабочий телефон. — Офис мистера Холмса, Молли Хупер, слушаю вас.

— Увидимся, — кивнул Джон ей и отправился в направлении своего кабинета.

Следующие полтора часа он усиленно вникал в повестку, буквально заставляя себя думать о звездах, известных политиках, светских львицах и скандалах, вместо того чтобы то и дело возвращаться мыслями во вчерашний день. Из головы не шли ФБР, Кэффри, смерть преступницы и Джеймс Мориарти. Если Шерлок прав, и под именем Рихард Брукс действительно скрывается он, размышлял Джон, им следует быть очень осторожными, тщательно все продумать, предусмотреть массу вариантов. Задача обещала быть сложной, поскольку Джон очень хорошо знал, как Шерлоку не терпится прижать его, а это в прошлом всегда приводило к спонтанным и сумасшедшим идеям.

Когда в глазах уже рябило от имен светских львиц и певцов, Джон решил встать и прогуляться до кафе за латте — благо, можно было не опасаться вновь нарваться на Ребекку Робинсон, теперь уже бывшую секретаршу, которую Холмс уволил по собственному желанию. Это было очень великодушно с его стороны, поскольку барышня заслужила куда более серьезное наказание, «отличившись» промышленным шпионажем и соучастием в похищении. Шерлок не отправил ее за решетку только ради миссис Хадсон, своей лондонской домовладелицы, которой Ребекка приходилась племянницей. Ватсон подумал о том, что никогда, пожалуй, не встречал более неприятной женщины, чем Ребекка, и диву давался, как вообще когда-то ему могло прийти в голову ухаживать за ней. 

Он уже встал и накинул куртку, когда за прозрачной дверью кабинета заметил Шерлока, как раз направлявшегося к нему.

— Куда ты? — спросил тот, прищурив глаза.

— Боже, всего лишь хотел выпить кофе. Не думаю, что Мориарти снова похитит меня. Или ты решил реализовать свой план не отпускать меня от себя? — усмехнулся Ватсон.

— Звонил Бёрк, — резко сменил Шерлок тему, недовольно вздохнув. — Нас ждут в ФБР. 

— Что ж, — Джон вернулся к компьютеру, выключил его и снова подошел к Шерлоку, который переминался с ноги на ногу от нетерпения, — не будем терять время. Он что-то рассказал?

— Нет, пообещал сообщить новости, как только мы приедем.

По пути к лифту Джон снова поймал парочку любопытных взглядов журналистов, но напомнил себе, что теперь можно не переживать за сохранение их с Холмсом отношений в тайне, поскольку они — подумать только! — стали официальными. Где-то в глубине души он даже был немного благодарен Мориарти за разоблачение: несмотря ни на что, именно это подтолкнуло Шерлока к такому долгожданному признанию. И если бы Джон только мог знать тогда, насколько Шерлок готов довериться ему.

— Кстати, — Джон захлопнул дверцу внедорожника, сев на свое место, — когда поедем к нотариусу? Ты говорил, что все бумаги можно переоформить на тебя только в США, и вот мы здесь.

— Сейчас не самое удачное время мне снова становиться владельцем «Холмс-Юнайтед», Джон, — Шерлок выруливал на дорогу. — Мы вчера узнали, что Мориарти по-прежнему чувствует себя неуязвимым, а значит, это пока небезопасно.

— Хорошо, — Джон нехотя согласился с доводами Холмса. — Но как быть с кучей документов, которые тебе наверняка приходилось подписывать раньше? Что изменилось?

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся он, — думаю, тебе не составит труда поставить пару подписей, если в этом возникнет острая необходимость. Я просмотрел текущие дела, пока мы работаем с уже имеющимися партнерами, выполняем уже взятые обязательства, поэтому спешить некуда.

— Ладно, как скажешь, — тяжело вздохнул Джон, и принялся смотреть в окно.

— Почему ты так недоволен?

— Мне некомфортно, вот и все. Но да, я понял тебя, — поспешил заверить его Джон.

— Для миллионера ты какой-то очень скромный, — развеселился Шерлок.

— Это ты миллионер, а я просто временный казначей. Ну, что-то вроде этого, — хмыкнул он, не в силах сдержать улыбки, когда Шерлок тоже так лучезарно улыбался.

Весь их путь занял не более двадцати минут, хотя в прошлый раз они доехали до ФБР быстрее по прямой дороге. Шерлоку пришлось свернуть на параллельную улицу, чтобы не потерять еще больше времени в вечных манхеттенских пробках. Едва они вышли из лифта, как у стола недалеко от входа заметили элегантно одетого Нила Кэффри в шляпе, который широко улыбался и о чем-то говорил Питеру, подбрасывая и проворно подхватывая мячик для ручной гимнастики, очевидно, позаимствованный у кого-то из здешних работников. 

— Всем привет! — поздоровался Джон.

— Привет! — Нил еще раз подбросил и поймал мячик, после чего вернул его на соседний от своего стол.

— О, вы быстро, — Бёрк взглянул на часы. — Идемте. Нил только что вернулся со встречи с «Пантерами».

Когда дверь кабинета Бёрка закрылась за ними, Нил сказал:

— Шикарное пальто!

— Белстафф, — Шерлок как раз снял его и повесил на спинку одного из кресел для посетителей. — Итак?

— Люблю деловой подход, — ухмыльнулся Кэффри. — Поздравьте меня, господа, я в банде.

— И как прошла встреча с Бруксом? — спросил Джон.

— С угрозами уничтожить меня, но в целом — конструктивно, — будничным тоном ответил Нил. — Сначала он не поверил и был вне себя от того, что я проник к нему в офис и выдал себя за Бута, но когда убедился в моих навыках, был впечатлен. Он позвонил утром и назначил мне встречу с «командой» на сегодня.

— Ты взял у него что-то ценное? — спросил Холмс, оценивающе глядя на Кэффри.

— Не совсем. Я заменил стопку поддельных паспортов в его сейфе за липовой картиной Мондриана на другие — со своими фотографиями.

— С ума сойти, — воскликнул Джон. — И как ты мог знать, что в сейфе будут лежать именно паспорта?

— Если он лидер группировки, то у него просто не может их не быть, — самодовольно улыбнулся Нил и продолжил: — Таким образом, я сдал вступительный экзамен — провел ограбление. 

— Тебя могли пристрелить, — резонно отметил Шерлок.

— Такова наша участь, — притворно смиренно развел Нил руками, чем вызвал усмешку Джона и последующий за ней скептический взгляд Холмса.

— Так, ладно, — заговорил до этого молчавший Питер, — как прошла встреча?

— Хорошо, — туманно ответил Кэффри. 

Питер нетерпеливо развел руками, призывая Нила не тянуть с подробностями.

— Для начала, — Нил снял с плеча сумку на длинной ручке и извлек оттуда внушительного размера папку с бумагами, — мне нужна подпись.

Папка с довольно громким звуком приземлилась на стол Бёрку.

— Я обсуждаю твою сделку с Дэвидом Пиларом из ФБР. Возьмешь «Пантер» — получишь свободу. Раз и навсегда. Я сообщу, что решило начальство, как только Пилар с ним поговорит.

Шерлок чуть слышно хмыкнул, и Джон не мог осуждать его. Того же мнения, как оказалось, был и Нил.

— Я теперь как-то не верю словам. Мне уже не первый год обещают свободу, но в итоге кто-то меняет решение или все срывается из-за формальностей. 

— Ладно, и что это? — Питер кивнул на папку.

— Контракт, составленный настоящим светилом юридических наук. 

— Моззи, — уточнил Бёрк, прекрасно зная ответ, и принялся листать бумаги. — Да, похоже, вы хорошо подготовились. Я бы даже сказал — перестарались.

— Если ФБР его не подпишет, я не буду помогать с «Пантерами», а если подпишет, будет обязано выполнять его условия. 

— Это справедливо, — тихо сказал Джон Шерлоку. — В конце концов, это его право.

Тот не отреагировал, продолжая молча наблюдать за собеседниками.

— Попробуют найти лазейку — я не побоюсь обратиться в суд, — предупредил Нил.

— Уж поверь, ФБР совершенно не горит желанием попасть под перекрестный допрос, который будет вести Моззи. Нил, — Бёрк положил папку на стол и вдруг сменил тон, — я тоже хочу этого для тебя и для бюро, но ты должен понимать, во что ввязываешься.

— Я еще вчера дал понять, что дело стоит риска. 

— Вернемся к Бруксу, — вмешался Холмс. — Уверен, агент Бёрк уже успел подробно расспросить об этом, но, будь добр, расскажи нам, что он из себя представляет.

Джон не мог отделаться от мысли, что рано или поздно бесцеремонная манера Шерлока вклиниваться в разговор и его командный тон приведут к тому, что их все-таки отсюда выставят.

— Я все еще не услышал ответа ФБР насчет контракта, — Нил уставился на Бёрка.

— Я не могу решить этот вопрос сию минуту, — устало ответил тот. — Но можешь мне поверить, я сделаю все, чтобы там стояла подпись генпрокурора.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кэффри и обернулся к Шерлоку. — Рихард Брукс — человек приблизительно нашего с вами возраста — не старше тридцати пяти лет, с небольшой бородой, усами, носит очки, по крайней мере, был в них, когда я с ним разговаривал. 

— О чем вы говорили? — спросил Джон.

— Начнем с того, что ждал он не меня, а Джима Бута. Пока я был его пленником, я выяснил, что он хотел выкрасть из ФБР бриллиант — тот самый, который не удалось заполучить Ребекке, это и должно было стать вступительным экзаменом в банду. Если бы он не справился, ему бы пришел конец. По крайней мере, так он говорил. Чтобы справиться, ему понадобился я, потому что он не был на это способен, несмотря на свои амбиции. Я сумел убедить его, что из ФБР бриллиант не выкрасть, но можно впечатлить «Пантер» иначе — ограбить самих грабителей, и это будет гениально и невероятно. Не без помощи всех присутствующих мне удалось сделать так, что задание он провалил.

— Как вообще ты заставил его доверять тебе? — Джон с большим любопытством слушал рассказ Нила и не замечал, что этот интерес очень не нравился Шерлоку.

— О, я поблагодарил его за то, что облегчил мне задачу и помог скрыться от федералов. Не всерьез, разумеется. 

— Ты уверен? — с подозрительной улыбкой спросил Бёрк.

— Я не отвечаю на провокации, — в шутку нахмурился Кэффри.

— Что было на встрече? — Шерлок вновь вернул всех к повестке дня.

— Я получил первое задание. Мне дали понять, что если я не справлюсь, то не попаду в команду. 

— В чем оно заключается? — Бёрк положил руки на пояс.

— Я должен выкрасть ценную марку, которая, по словам Брукса, имеет «огромное значение» для основной миссии «Пантер». Она шведская, образец девятнадцатого века. Он сказал, что у всех членов банды есть задание, и мое — эта кража. 

— Ты знаешь, где она? — уточнил Питер, что-то набирая на телефоне.

— Завтра ее выставит на продажу женщина, которую зовут Бьянка Эстеверена. Я должен принести марку через сорок восемь часов, — Кэффри взглянул на часы. — Уже через сорок семь. Я рассчитывал на серьезное задание, а из меня сделали мальчика на побегушках. 

— Да ладно, задание очень интересное, — вдруг оживился Бёрк.

Нил скорчил скучающую мину.

— Впервые слышу, чтобы слова «марка» и «интересное» находились так близко друг к другу. 

— Я помню, как в детстве мы с отцом каждый воскресный вечер рассматривали его коллекцию с увеличительными стеклами. Было здорово. 

— У меня очень похожие воспоминания, — заговорил Джон. — Правда, я тоже никогда не интересовался филателией, но отец считал, что это лучшее в мире хобби. Пытался втянуть меня, даже дарил особенные, по его мнению, марки на праздники. Я так и не смог ему сказать, что его затея оказалась провальной, он так горел этим.

В это время в кабинет постучал и зашел один из сотрудников бюро, Питер забрал у него флешку и жестом пригласил Нила, Шерлока и Джона в зал переговоров. 

— Пока мы беседовали, подоспело досье, — Питер подключил флешку к одному из экранов и продолжил. — Марка, которая тебе нужна, Нил, — желтый трехскиллинговик. Желтая шведская марка 1855 года.

— Но она должна быть сине-зеленого цвета, — заговорил Холмс.

— Верно, — отозвался Бёрк. — Но однажды кто-то напортачил и напечатал тираж желтых.

— И этот тираж пользуется у ценителей большим спросом, — продолжал Холмс.

— Ты увлекался марками? — Джон в удивлении посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Люди моей профессии интересуются многими вещами, — туманно ответил Холмс, но Джон понял, что тот говорил не о журналистике. — Таких марок в мире осталось всего два экземпляра. Один из них пару лет назад купил частный миллионер за два миллиона триста тысяч долларов.

Джон присвистнул.

— Другой экземпляр, который интересует Брукса, завтра продает на аукционе Бьянка, — Питер вывел на экран ее снимок. 

Джон увидел на нем миловидную темноволосую женщину тридцати двух лет, уроженку Аргентины, что следовало из материалов досье. В это время Питер говорил о том, что Бьянку вырастил дед, который скупал краденые предметы искусства во время Второй мировой войны и обучил внучку всему, поскольку теперь она держит лучший аукционный дом черного рынка. 

— Воры поставляют ей товар, она его продает и оставляет себе приличную комиссию. Хороший бизнес, — саркастично отметил Холмс. — И это неудивительно. Ее аукционы прибыльные, хорошо организованы и тщательно спрятаны. 

— Это так, — Бёрк с подозрением посмотрел на Шерлока, — ФБР действительно неизвестно, где она их проводит и какая там обычно бывает охрана. Это усложняет нам работу. А откуда вам об этом известно?

— У меня свои связи, — отмахнулся Холмс. — Но я тоже не знаю мест проведения аукционов. Обычно она сообщает о них в день проведения.

— И встречается с каждым клиентом лично перед тем, как пригласить его на аукцион, — если Бёрка и не устроил ответ Холмса, он этого не показал. — Мы получили доступ к ее телефону. Если верить последним сообщениям, сегодня у нее встреча с четырьмя клиентами. Большинство из них на виду и подменить их не выйдет — Бьянка тщательно наводит справки, однако нам повезло, — Питер вывел на экран другую страницу с досье, где была довольно размытая фотография мужчины. — Натаниэль Дитрих родом из очень скрытной семьи из округа Ориндж в Калифорнии. Нигде невозможно найти фотографии этих людей, они не любят прессу. Нам известно, что этот человек покинул Калифорнию в восемнадцать лет и все это время прожигал жизнь на райских островах, но теперь вернулся и решил возглавить семейный бизнес. Он прилетает в Нью-Йорк сегодня и встречается с Бьянкой в четыре часа. 

— И на эту встречу он, разумеется, не попадет, — ухмыльнулся Холмс. — Придумаете повод задержать его в аэропорту на выходе из самолета? 

— Всегда срабатывает, — согласился Бёрк. — В данном случае он поедет на допрос по факту преступного сговора в сфере искусства. А в это время, — он обернулся к Нилу, — познакомьтесь…

— Натаниэль Дитрих, наследник баснословного состояния и плейбой, — Кэффри вошел в образ. 

— Эта операция крайне важна, нам нельзя спугнуть Бьянку, поэтому до того, как марка окажется у Нила, я прошу вас двоих к этому делу не приближаться, — обратился агент к Холмсу и Ватсону.

— Что? — Шерлоку явно не понравился такой поворот.

— Воспринимайте это как временную передышку, займитесь своими делами, уверен, у вас их и без этого дела хватает, — отрезал Бёрк. — Через два дня снова встретимся здесь и все вместе подумаем, как действовать дальше. Я позвоню.

— То есть, к этой операции вы нас не допускаете? — ехидно уточнил Шерлок.

Джон устало потер лоб.

— Я именно так и сказал, — кивнул агент.

Шерлок молча схватил свой Белстафф и вылетел из кабинета, Джон пошел следом, попрощавшись с Бёрком и Кэффри.

— До встречи.

— Какой тяжелый характер, — покачал головой Нил.

Джону бы очень хотелось возразить, он думал об этом всю дорогу до лифта, где на своем обладателе уже маячило любимое темное пальто. Но беда была в том, что он не мог. Еще не давали покоя подозрения.

— Куда именно ты получил приглашение сегодня в офисе? — заговорил Джон, когда они уселись в машину, путь до которой протекал в тишине и злобном фырканье Холмса.

— Ты все правильно понял, — Шерлок бросил полный гордости взгляд на Джона, заводя мотор.

— Ты назвал это светским раутом.

— Старая привычка. На таких мероприятиях всегда можно познакомиться и, что еще важнее, — проследить за нужными людьми. 

— И ты, разумеется, знаком с Бьянкой.

— Нас познакомила Ирэн уже довольно давно, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — И да, я знал, что дела Бьянки далеки от законных.

— И не сдал ее? Ты — охотник за преступностью? — изумился Джон.

— Как я уже сказал, такие люди полезны, их стоит держать на виду, чтобы добраться до рыбы покрупнее.

— Ладно, но после завтрашней операции она, скорее всего, окажется за решеткой.

— Плевать. Сейчас на кону стоит поимка Мориарти, Джон. И мне все равно, какими связями придется ради этого пожертвовать. 

— Я правильно понимаю, что мне пора достать свой смокинг? — усмехнулся Ватсон.

— О, да. Бёрка ждет сюрприз, — коварно улыбнулся Холмс.

***

Если бы Джон не знал, чем вероятнее всего закончится этот «светский раут», то решил бы, что это одно из лучших мероприятий, на которых ему приходилось бывать. Лучше был разве что юбилейный вечер «Холмс-Юнайтед». Даже несмотря на то, что под конец в женском туалете была найдена без сознания начинающая певица, которую приспешник Мориарти едва не убил. Но это все мелочи, усмехнулся про себя Джон.

Он оправил бабочку и осмотрел смокинг перед большим зеркалом во всю стену в холле внушительных размеров особняка, увешанного и уставленного различными произведениями искусства, и взглянул на Шерлока, который с момента, как они вошли, успел поздороваться почти с дюжиной человек. Казалось, он даже не заметил усердной проверки службы охраны, которые, едва они переступили порог, просканировали их с ног до головы, очевидно, пытаясь обнаружить следящие средства. Ему приходилось постоянно напоминать себе, что этот мужчина, который выглядел как настоящая модель подиумов и глянцевых обложек, особенно с уложенными и залитыми лаком волосами, чтобы усмирить это буйство локонов, около месяца назад стал его законным супругом. Джон просто стоял, сцепив руки за спиной, и с улыбкой наблюдал за ним.

Накануне, пока они заканчивали дела в редакции, Шерлок рассказал ему о грядущем рауте, поскольку бывал на них прежде. Он знал, что вот-вот начнется аукцион, на котором будут продавать бессмысленные, по его мнению, но баснословно дорогие произведения искусства. Джон никогда не понимал, как можно тратить миллионы долларов на невразумительную мазню малоизвестных псевдохудожников. Впрочем, были и действительно ценные экспонаты.

Например, шведский трехскиллинговик. 

Джон заметил его сразу, как только Шерлок потянул его в следующий зал. По пути ему показалось, что кто-то сфотографировал их, но его внимание быстро переключилось на причину их появления здесь. 

Витрина, на которой в стеклянном прозрачном футляре находилась марка, представляла собой стойку, края которой окружали резные столбики, а на них базировалась небольшая крыша. Джон поймал себя на мысли, что издалека эта конструкция напоминала башню, например, Биг-Бен. Смущало, что этот стенд не был застеклен, как это было в музеях, и до марки, казалось, можно было дотронуться.

— Не стоит столь пристально смотреть на нее, — шепнул Шерлок ему на ухо.

— Да, правда, — встряхнул головой Джон. — Как думаешь, почему все так очевидно?

— Это же ловушка, приглядись, — Шерлок незаметно кивнул ему в направлении курящего рядом с витриной человека, и когда тот выдохнул дым от сигары, Джон сумел рассмотреть тонкие зеленые полоски лазера, создающие невидимую решетку вокруг марки.

— Ничего себе, — Джон едва удержался от того, чтобы не присвистнуть. — Полагаю, система сигнализации здесь как в Лувре.

— Оттуда тоже совершались кражи, — пожал плечами Холмс.

— Как думаешь, почему Нила и Питера еще здесь нет?

— Полагаю, кое-кто из них слишком долго прихорашивается, чтобы соответствовать образу плейбоя. 

Джон иронично улыбнулся.

— Сказал человек с тонной лака в волосах. 

— Неправда, его там совсем немного.

— Вечером я освобожу твои локоны от этого безобразия.

— Хм, ловлю на слове, джакузи подойдет? — мурлыкнул Холмс ему на ухо.

Джон ответить не успел, поскольку рядом с ними материализовалась Ирэн Адлер. Она выглядела как всегда элегантно, на ней было длинное обтягивающее черное платье, в руках — поблескивающий клатч, на голове — аккуратная укладка. 

— Привет, мальчики! — она широко улыбалась, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Как давно мы не виделись! Как поживают молодожены?

Шерлок поцеловал ей руку.

— Молодожены в полном порядке. 

— Было бы еще лучше, если бы мы могли оставаться за пределами США как можно дольше, — добавил Джон.

— Хм, кажется, кто-то снова взялся за старое, да? — Ирэн подмигнула Шерлоку. — Что делаешь здесь?

— Почему я не могу появиться на классическом светском рауте в загородной резиденции?

— Потому что ненавидишь такие мероприятия.

— Ладно, — фыркнул Холмс. — У нас здесь дело. 

— Я догадалась. Я так понимаю, что если ты здесь, Бьянке недолго осталось быть царицей продажи краденых артефактов? — хищно улыбнулась мисс Адлер.

— Без комментариев, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Сама что здесь забыла?

— Мы же с ней подруги, — с напускной искренностью хохотнула Ирэн. 

— Воистину, нет ничего страшнее женской дружбы.

— Нет, все не совсем так…

Ирэн не договорила, как-то быстро растеряв свою веселость. Джон проследил за ее взглядом, который был направлен где-то между ним и Шерлоком, и заметил высокого мужчину в сером, очевидно, дорогом костюме, с короткой бородкой и в овальных очках, за которыми скрывались по-акульи хищные глаза. 

— Добрый вечер. Прошу прощения, что прерываю вашу беседу. Я в Нью-Йорке проездом и не мог упустить случай поздороваться с вами, мистер Холмс. Мое имя Чарльз Магнуссен. 

Шерлок пожал протянутую руку, изучающее глядя на собеседника.

— Приятно познакомиться, я слышал о вас. Британский медиамагнат.

— Вы хорошо осведомлены. И приукрашиваете мои достижения, я всего лишь владелец нескольких газет.

— Джон Ватсон, — представил Шерлок Джона, и новый знакомый пожал ему руку. — Мой партнер. А это…

— Мисс Адлер, мы уже встречались, не так ли, дорогая? — он галантно поцеловал даме руку, не замечая ее настороженности. 

— Да, кажется…

— Мистер Холмс, у меня есть идеи по поводу нашего потенциального сотрудничества. Неформальная беседа в офисе будет как нельзя кстати.

— Свяжитесь с моим секретарем, она все устроит, — Шерлок протянул ему визитку.

— Благодарю, — тот также протянул свою в ответ.

В это время Шерлок заметил, как в зал вошли Питер Бёрк и Нил Кэффри — оба в смокингах. Холмс понял, что что-то в их плане по вхождению в доверие к Бьянке пошло не по плану, поскольку Питер очевидно был в образе кого-то старше себя. Вывод был прост: он играл отца Наталиэля Дитриха. Вечер переставал быть томным.

— Прошу прощения, что отнял время, был очень рад встрече, — улыбнулся Магнуссен, кивнул всем троим и отправился в соседний зал.

— Смотри, кто пришел, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок и указал Джону на вход в зал.

Те, очевидно, тоже заметили их, и если Нил просто приветливо улыбнулся и кивнул в знак приветствия, то взгляд Питера, даже несмотря на очки, надетые для полноты образа и прибавки возраста, пообещал все возможные виды кары. 

— Не очень-то он рад нашему присутствию. Он же был против этого, — заметил Ватсон.

— Это не только его операция. Ты же знаешь…

— Что тебе важно быть здесь, если эта марка так нужна Мориарти. Да, я знаю, — Джон незаметно сжал его руку и тот сжал ее в ответ. 

Они видели, как к Нилу и Питеру подошла Бьянка, и даже услышали их беседу.

— Элайас, — Бьянка изящно протянула Питеру руку, широко улыбаясь, — смокинг вам очень к лицу.

— Благодарю, — тот поцеловал ее. — Я в свое время часто их носил. Теперь снова чувствую себя молодым. Вы просто прекрасно выглядите, моя дорогая, — сделал он комплимент Бьянке, и никто не мог бы с ним поспорить: на ней было средней длины темно-фиолетовое платье, сидящее точно по фигуре, в руках — золотой клатч, а волосы были зачесаны на одну сторону в модную прическу. 

Джон с трудом подавил в себе желание рассмеяться. Нет, Питер хорошо справлялся со своей ролью, но было заметно, что чувствует он себя слегка не в своей тарелке. Зато Нил, казалось, был как рыба в воде. Ему не привыкать примерять разные личности, отметил про себя Джон.

— Мы скоро начнем, — снова заговорила Бьянка. — Прошу, угощайтесь пока напитками.

— Благодарю вас.

Когда Бьянка отправилась к другим гостям, а Нил и Питер принялись что-то тихо обсуждать, Джон повернулся к Шерлоку.

— Как думаешь, он поймет, что витрина не так проста, как кажется?

— Можешь не сомневаться, — фыркнул Холмс. — Если бы он не мог распознавать такие вещи с первого взгляда, он бы не построил себе такую «карьеру». Гляди, он тоже догадался посмотреть на дым от сигары.

— Иногда ты меня пугаешь, — усмехнулся Джон. — Повторюсь: я очень рад, что ты избрал себе поприще детектива, а не оказался по ту сторону баррикад.

— Уверен, он также заметил отсутствие камер и оружия, но обратил внимание на массу путей отхода. Это говорит о том, что марка более чем надежно охраняется. 

В это время они увидели, как Нил с энтузиазмом взял с подноса у официанта закуску из устриц и трехзубую вилку для этого блюда. Джон не был очень силен в этикете, просто заметил это угощение для гостей на подносах у обслуживающего персонала. Легкое недоумение вызвало то, что Кэффри незаметно спрятал вилку во внутренний карман пиджака и взял еще одну закуску.

— Скоро начнется шоу, — тихо сказал Джону на ухо Шерлок. — Уверен, это будет забавно.

— Дамы и господа, добро пожаловать. Мы начинаем торги, — заговорил высокий седовласый мужчина, очевидно, ведущий аукциона, когда гости расселись на аккуратно расставленные перед трибуной винтажные стулья.

— А где Ирэн? — вдруг спросил Джон, заозиравшись по сторонам. Не то чтобы он действительно переживал об этом.

— Понятия не имею. Не заметил, когда она ушла.

Ведущий тем временем продолжал:

— Первый сегодняшний лот — автопортрет итальянского художника Бенедетто Лути, написанный между 1690 и 1696 годом, барокко. Начальная цена — миллион шестьсот тысяч. Кто предложит миллион шестьсот? Спасибо, сэр, — кивнул он мужчине во втором ряду, поднявшему табличку. — Кто-то даст миллион семьсот? Да, спасибо, мэм! Миллион восемьсот? Спасибо, сэр. Миллион девятьсот, первый ряд. Кто-то даст два миллиона? Последний шанс, миллион девятьсот тысяч долларов раз… два…

— Два четыреста! — взметнулась вверх рука Нила.

— Он в своем уме? — озадаченно спросил Джон.

— Вполне, — хмыкнул Холмс, глядя на смятение среди гостей.

— Дружище, — обернувшись, обратился к Кэффри бледный молодой щеголь, сидящий в третьем ряду, — на случай, если вы не знали, у нас здесь есть правила, и цену не принято поднимать так резко.

— Мне очень жаль, амиго, — нахальным тоном ответил Нил, — я не знал, что мы тут играем на интерес. Я сбавлю темпы, подарив вам возможность отдышаться и подсчитать свои гроши. 

— Если хотите помериться банковскими счетами, это можно устроить, а пока постарайтесь вести себя прилично, — выплюнул тот и отвернулся. — Если умеете, конечно.

Питер о чем-то спросил Нила, несколько секунд они о чем-то пререкались, а потом Кэффри вновь вскинул табличку, когда ведущий огласил сумму в два с половиной миллиона.

— Два шестьсот, а еще солярий для моего друга с недостатком витамина D, — Нил проговорил эти слава, фамильярно положив руку на плечо своего оппонента. 

— Ах ты, нахальный ублюдок, — щеголь вскочил с места и развернулся к Нилу.

— В чем дело? Позовешь телохранителя? — продолжал хамить тот.

— Что он делает? — спросил Джон у Шерлока, не вполне доверяя глазам. Ему казалось, что операции ФБР проводят более… изящно?

— Пытается привлечь внимание. И весьма успешно, — констатировал Шерлок в тот момент, когда в конфликт вмешался Бёрк.

— Не смей называть моего сына нахальным ублюдком, сукин ты сын! — с этими словами Питер толкнул щеголя под крики Бьянки прекратить это безобразие. В это время один из сотрудников охраны попытался оттащить Питера в сторону, и тот весьма ловко задел рукой лазер на витрине, на которой находилась картина. Мгновение спустя на всех стендах с грохотом опустились решетки.

Помещение мигом наполнилось неприятным звоном сигнализационной сирены. 

— Потрясающе, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Я им даже завидую.

— Забыл комнату-сейф? — ворчливо напомнил ему Джон. — Не хватило адреналина?

— Да нет, еще свежи воспоминания. Особенно о твоем поцелуе.

— Не дождешься больше от меня искусственного дыхания, — Джон боролся с желанием расхохотаться, когда взгляд его упал на витрину с маркой. — Шерлок!

Тот обернулся и увидел, как решетку подпирают те самые вилки для устриц, а марки на стенде нет.

— Все оставайтесь на местах! — вскричала Бьянка и заметила пустую витрину, где должен был находиться желтый трехскиллинговик. На ее лице отразилась паника. — Выключите сигнализацию, немедленно! 

В помещение буквально сразу после того, как все смолкло, ворвались люди в черной одежде, с оружием, рациями, и настроены они были весьма недружелюбно. 

— «Брекснет Секьюрити». Никому не двигаться!

— Никто отсюда не уйдет, пока я не верну марку! — заявила Бьянка и суетливо принялась скользить взглядом по гостям. — Обыщите всех, — распорядилась она, — и начните с него! — уверенно указала она на Нила.

Тот бросил на нее немного взволнованный взгляд, но стойко позволил одному из «людей в черном», как прозвал их про себя Джон, обыскать себя.

— Он чист, — заключил мужчина.

— Раз уж нужно обыскать всех, обыщите и ее тоже! — Нил указал на Бьянку.

— Правильно, — поддержал его Питер. — Бьянка продает марку, которая принадлежит третьей стороне. Очень ловкий фокус, зачем брать всего четверть ее стоимости, если можно получить всю целиком?

Бьянка надменно и скептически улыбнулась, но картинно раскинула руки и согласилась на обыск. Секьюрити взял ее клатч, открыл ее и обнаружил там… стеклянный футляр от марки. Пустой стеклянный футляр. Бьянка, глядя на это ошарашенным взглядом, только открывала и закрывала рот, не в силах сказать ни слова, но быстро справилась с собой. 

— Это какой-то бред! Это пустой футляр, а где марка?!

Под нескончаемым потоком протестов секьюрити вывели ее из зала, а следом предложили убраться оттуда и всем остальным собравшимся. Нил и Питер шли впереди и о чем-то вполголоса переговаривались, Джон с Шерлоком следовали в людском потоке чуть поодаль и не могли слышать их разговор.

— Как думаешь, все получилось? — тихо спросил Джон Шерлока.

— Марка у него. Без сомнений. Это было весьма ловко. Помнишь, в потасовке Бьянка столкнулась с ним? В это момент он и обставил все так, чтобы подставить ее, а саму марку до этого похитил, пока Бёрк пытался влезть в драку.

— Что ж, их отвлекающий маневр сработал. Куда мы сейчас?

— Как насчет ужина? А потом заедем к Кэффри, я хочу увидеть эту марку, если удастся.

— С удовольствием.

***

— Неизменное Dolce Fabio, — тепло улыбнулся Джон, касаясь своим бокалом бокала Шерлока.

— Наше любимое вино, да.

Они сидели в тихом уютном ресторане, неспешно ели цыпленка, запивали вином и обсуждали прошедший аукцион. 

— Как думаешь, зачем Мориарти сдался шведский трехскиллинговик?

— Не представляю, — Шерлока злило, что он не понимал причины. — Это все нелепо. Да, он дорого стоит, но продать его сейчас не выйдет, даже если допустить, что ФБР пожертвуют маркой ради поимки «Пантер», что вряд ли.

— Но если ФБР не отдаст марку, представив ее как улику, то с чем Кэффри пойдет завтра к Бруксу?

— Хороший вопрос, — Шерлок сделал еще один глоток вина. — Маловероятно, что такой принципиальный человек как Бёрк просто так позволит отдать украденную с его помощью улику преступникам, какие бы цели ни стояли за этим.

— Тогда у Нила должен быть план, — задумчиво протянул Джон.

— Ты не говорил, что твой отец увлекался марками, — вдруг сменил тему Холмс.

— У нас с тобой пока было не так много времени, чтобы узнать друг о друге абсолютно все, — ответил Джон. — Как-то не было повода вспоминать об этом.

— Чего еще я о тебе не знаю? — задумчиво протянул Шерлок, не сводя с Джона любопытного взгляда.

— Ты же гений, — вдруг усмехнулся Джон. — Примени дедукцию. О чем я думаю?

— Ты… хочешь меня поцеловать, прямо сейчас.

— Этот ответ… принимается, — Джон игриво улыбнулся. — Но мы находимся в общественном месте. 

— Мы сидим в отдельном кабинете за шторой. И потом… когда меня это останавливало?

С этими словами Шерлок перегнулся через стол и притянул голову Джона для поцелуя, впиваясь в его губы, лишив того возможности что-либо возразить. Тот охотно отвечал на него, обхватив его руки, и отчаянно желал послать к черту Кэффри вместе с Мориарти и поехать прямо домой, а не выяснять все про эту чертову марку.

Тем не менее, уже через полчаса, поздоровавшись с Джун Эллингтон, они поднимались на четвертый этаж, где жил Нил, и еще за дверью услышали голоса.

— Моззи здесь, — констатировал Шерлок и постучал.

— О, неожиданно, — Кэффри, который только что распахнул перед ними дверь, действительно выглядел удивленным. — Прошу, — он отступил в сторону, позволяя гостям войти. 

Взгляд Джона упал на мольберт, на котором стоял белый лист. На нем под огромным увеличительным стеклом виднелась… марка. И создана она была явно не в девятнадцатом веке. Рядом висел увеличенный снимок оригинала.

— Надеюсь, Бёрка здесь нет? — осведомился Шерлок, тоже окидывая взглядом обстановку.

— Нет, к счастью. А что, какие-то проблемы?

— Я не в настроении терпеть его ультиматумы. А с тобой что?

— Долгая история, — отмахнулся тот и попытался сменить тему. — Смотрю, вы все еще в смокингах. Приятно провели вечер после аукциона?

— С таким треском сорванного твоими усилиями? Безусловно, — Холмс скользнул взглядом по его майке. — Видишь, Джон, Кэффри трудится в поте лица, я был прав.

— Насчет чего? — спросил Нил, вновь берясь за кисточку, которую ему пришлось отложить, чтобы открыть дверь.

— ФБР не позволило ему использовать марку для расследования, — самодовольно пояснил Шерлок.

— И какой план? — Джон все еще не понимал.

— Его план — полное безумие, — провозгласил вернувшийся в комнату с балкона Моззи, держа в руке бокал красного вина. — Скажите вы ему!

— Он собирается сделать подделку и отдать ее «Пантерам», ведь так? — уточнил Джон.

Моззи кивнул, едва не хватаясь за голову: мешало вино.

— Нил, до утра не хватит времени изготовить приличную подделку, — не надеясь быть услышанным, обратился он к другу.

— Я должен попытаться, такую возможность нельзя упускать.

— Это тебе не впаривать липового Ремингтона какому-нибудь кретину из Ки-Уэста. Это «Розовые пантеры»! 

— Я в курсе. Фен, — он протянул руку, не отрывая глаз от своего творения.

Моззи смиренно передал требуемое. Нил продолжал работу, несмотря на три пары заинтересованных глаз, столь пристальное внимание, казалось, вовсе не было ему помехой. 

— Что сказали в ФБР? — Холмс критическим взглядом осматривал готовящуюся копию марки.

Нил разочарованно вздохнул и посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Обычно улики можно использовать в текущем расследовании, но все иначе, когда они принадлежат гражданину другой страны. Питер пытался выиграть время, но «таковы инструкции», — Кэффри изобразил в воздухи кавычки на последних словах. 

— Стало быть, бюро было обязано сообщить о марке в международную базу данных, — констатировал Холмс. 

— Увы. Шведское правительство сообщило, что ее украли из частной коллекции, и владелец сотрудничать с нами не намерен. У меня нет выбора.

— А если «Пантеры» поймут, что это подделка? — заговорил Джон. — Они же не оставят тебя в живых. Неужели свобода стоит жизни?

— Может быть,— отрезал Нил.

— Ладно, это твое дело, — поднял Джон руки в примирительном жесте. — Тогда расскажи, как тебе удалось выкрасть оригинал?

Было заметно, как Нил обрадовался возможности поговорить о чем-то более приятном, чем вероятная гибель завтрашним утром.

— Едва я увидел витрину, то сразу узнал, почему марка была на виду. «Брекснет А97» — самая сложная охранная система на рынке. У каждого блока — независимое питание, поэтому гасить свет во всем доме было бессмысленно, это бы ничего не дало. Но я знал, что, если задеть лазерный луч, решетка опустится моментально. 

— Потрясающе, — воскликнул Джон. — Должен сказать, то, что ты сделал на аукционе, было впечатляюще!

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся тот. — Как вам вилки для устриц?

— Просто без комментариев, приятель! Выражение лица Бьянки стоило того, чтобы это устроить. А откуда ты узнал, что это за охранная система? Я не помню, чтобы на витрине были надписи.

— Увидел по структуре и внешнему виду. В этой системе продумана каждая мелочь, ведь в ее разработке участвовали лучшие воры.

— Злишься, что тебя не позвали? — ехидно заметил Холмс.

— Позвали. Я тогда сидел, — сокрушенно признался Нил. 

— А что на аукционе делал Бёрк? — спросил Джон. — В смысле, как так вышло, что ему пришлось выдать себя за отца Натаниэля Дитриха?

— Когда я пришел на встречу с Бьянкой, она наотрез отказалась общаться с Натаниэлем. Очевидно, дело в его репутации. Она дала понять, что будет говорить только с его отцом Элайасом. Питер был в фургоне неподалеку и слышал нашу беседу. Ему пришлось импровизировать. Вполне сносно, должен сказать, — усмехнулся он. — Он спас ситуацию и мы получили приглашение на аукцион.

— А как тебе удалось незаметно вынести марку из особняка? Тебя же обыскивали! — не унимался Ватсон.

— Мы не знали заранее, где все будет проходить, ведь Бьянка сообщила адрес только за час до начала, и это лишило нас возможности осмотреться перед началом и поискать тайники, где можно было бы ее спрятать, поэтому пришлось импровизировать.

— Уверен, тебе не впервой, — перебил его Холмс и закатил глаза. 

— Поэтому, — демонстративно проигнорировал его Нил, — пока все были заняты дракой, которую устроил Питер, — кстати, еле его уговорил! — я незаметно достал марку из футляра и спрятал под бабочкой смокинга, — гордо улыбнулся он.

— Да ты просто виртуоз! — рассмеялся Джон.

— Да, все это очень мило, но нам пора, — сквозь зубы сказал Шерлок, беря Джона за локоть.

— Что, почему? — недоумевал Джон.

— Скажи, Шерлок, — вдруг серьезно спросил Нил, — Зачем вообще вы пришли? Почему я так часто тебя вижу? Ты же должен был помочь разобраться с моим похищением и на этом все. Уж не приставил ли тебя Питер следить за мной?

— А что, у него есть повод сомневаться в тебе? Ты же не решил на самом деле вступить в банду и послать ФБР куда подальше?

— Не решил.

— Тогда волноваться тебе не о чем.

— Не уверен, — процедил Кэффри.

— Ребята, спокойно, — попытался призвать всех к миру Моззи, — мы ж все на одной стороне, так?

— Всего доброго, — и он почти заставил Джона тоже попрощаться и уйти.

Джон не понимал, что случилось с настроением Шерлока. Они же провели прекрасный вечер, поужинали, пообщались, сюда приехали по его настоянию, чтобы побольше разведать о деле, а теперь он вдруг превратился в огнедышащего дракона и вел себя как идиот.

— Шерлок, объясни, что происходит? — Джон сел на свое место и захлопнул дверь.

— Мы просто едем домой.

Это все, чего добился Джон за всю поездку до Уильям-стрит. Как ни пытался он втянуть Холмса в разговор, все его попытки оказались провальными. В конце концов, ему это надоело. Не обязан же он, в самом деле, каждый раз влезать к нему в голову или гадать, что у него на уме.

Войдя в квартиру, Джон даже не успел опомниться, как оказался прижатым к стене рядом с дверью. В голове мигом всплыло воспоминание об их первом свидании с Шерлоком, когда ровно так же по-настоящему и начались их отношения. 

Реальность не позволяла долго придаваться воспоминаниям, поскольку губы Шерлока были влажными и настойчивыми, и руки уже умудрились наполовину стащить с него пальто, надетое поверх официального наряда. 

— Шерлок… — выдохнул Джон, когда губы любовника начали настойчиво исследовать его шею.

Вместо ответа тот вновь впился в его губы жадным поцелуем, окончательно стягивая с него предмет верхней одежды и отбрасывая на пол. Его ловкие пальцы тем временем принялись за пуговицы рубашки. Несносный, думал Джон, так же лихорадочно освобождая его от пальто, несносный и великолепный Шерлок чертов Холмс. Он зарылся пальцами в любимые темные пряди, на которых все еще оставался ненавистный лак, вцепляясь в них и слегка оттягивая, и услышал тихий стон.

— Джон, — Шерлок прервал поцелуй и сейчас смотрел на него полными желания глазами. — Давай поиграем.

— Ты явно не в себе. Ведешь себя странно, нахамил Нилу и за всю дорогу не сказал мне ни слова, — сказанное хоть и звучало как возражение, но сам Джон не мог оторвать взгляда от губ Шерлока.

— Джон, — настойчиво повторил Шерлок, обжигая кожу горячим дыханием, и положил его руку к себе на ширинку. — Пожалуйста.

Джон ощутил весьма внушительную эрекцию супруга и непроизвольно облизал губы, чем выдал и свое тщательно маскируемое желание. Конечно, от Холмса это не укрылось, и он тут же утянул Джона в очередной жаждущий поцелуй.

— Черт с тобой, — выдохнул он, с трудом разрывая это влажное безумие губ. — Но разговор не окончен. 

— Как скажешь.   
  
Не отрываясь друг от друга, путаясь в руках и одежде, они добрались до той самой комнаты. Целуя эти невозможные губы, Джон вспоминал, как в самом начале сопротивлялся и не признавался даже себе, насколько велико было его желание вернуться к этой практике. Шерлок же, как обычно — методом провокации, заставил его передумать. 

Оказалось, избавляться от смокинга, когда разум застилает страсть, было не так-то просто. Джон потом даже не мог точно сказать, как им это удалось. К реальности его вернул только голос Шерлока.

— На колени, Джон.

Обнаженный до белья, он выполнил приказ, не отводя взгляда от любимого изумрудного моря. 

— Что нужно сказать? 

— Да, господин.

Они пока ни разу не занимались этим по всем правилам. Черт подери, думал Джон, глядя на удовлетворенную улыбку снизу вверх, каждый из тех прошлых разов был потрясающим, но эта субординация неведомым образом заводила еще больше. Впрочем, следовать канонам до конца он тоже не собирался, в конце концов, Шерлок всегда поступал только согласно своим желаниям, ловко манипулируя им и его желаниями.

Джон прижался к его эрекции через ткань темных боксеров, касаясь ее губами, и с наслаждением услышал судорожный вздох Шерлока. Тот не протестовал против подобных действий, лишь вцепился в его волосы и прижал его голову еще теснее. Джон потянул ткань вниз, освобождая напряженный член, и, не теряя времени, принялся ласкать его сначала руками, затем медленные и дразнящие движения сменились языком. Он неспешно кружил им вокруг головки, наслаждался несдержанными стонами, с каждым разом стараясь взять глубже. Боже, он обожал своего мужчину, тем более в моменты, когда тот находился всецело в его власти, даже будучи в роли доминанта.

Отросшие на несколько сантиметров пряди лезли в глаза, небрежно спадая на лоб, но Шерлок категорически, до скандала, был против его похода к парикмахеру. Джон догадывался, почему: в такие моменты как этот он предпочитал путаться в его волосах пальцами, оттягивая их, чем и занимался в данную минуту.

Наконец, Шерлок прервал его занятие. Джон поднял на него взгляд и облизал влажные губы, улыбаясь. Это вожделение в его глазах было ни с чем не сравнимо. 

— Встань, — хриплым голосом сказал Холмс, и когда Джон повиновался, Шерлок поднял его руки вверх, закрепляя их в висящих кожаных наручниках. Джон вновь неконтролируемо облизал губы, с предвкушением наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок отходит к стене, на которой висели различные девайсы. 

Шерлок взял уже знакомую Джону плеть, и тот вновь не сдержал улыбки. Полтора месяца они полноценно не проводили время в этой комнате, поскольку были в отъезде, но все это было как будто вчера.

— И что, не будет никаких комментариев о «плохом мальчике»? — усмехнулся Джон, сжимая и разжимая пальцы сцепленных рук.

— Молчи, — плотоядно улыбнулся Холмс и размахнулся.

Джон тихо застонал, едва россыпь кожаных ремешков обрушилась на его грудь с чуть слышным шлепком. Смесь боли и наслаждения, о, да, он успел соскучиться по этому ощущению. Он стонал, не сдерживаясь, получая удовольствие от каждого удара. Его воображение услужливо подкидывало ему картины того, как он в следующий раз будет проделывать что-то в этом же духе с Шерлоком, когда они неизменно поменяются местами. 

Джон понял, что потерялся в своих ощущениях и мыслях, когда что-то со стуком упало на пол. Он открыл глаза в тот момент, когда Шерлок приблизился к нему вплотную и обнял, прижимая к себе и впиваясь губами в основание его шеи.

— Шерлок… — с мольбой в голосе выдохнул Джон.

— Чшш, — отозвался тот, продолжая оставлять влажные горячие поцелуи на шее, ключице, груди, но давая понять, что запрет на разговоры никто не отменял. 

Его эрекция упиралась Джону в бедро, он чувствовал ее и мучительно желал прикоснуться к себе или чтобы Шерлок уделил немного внимания его члену, чего он, очевидно, делать пока не собирался. 

Вместо этого любовник вновь принялся целовать его, скользнув языком внутрь, лаская его собственный и тихо постанывая, в то время как его влажные руки (Джон так и не понял, когда он успел смазать пальцы лубрикантом) развели ягодицы и принялись растягивать его. Не то чтобы на это требовалось много времени, особенно с тех пор, как между ними начались отношения, но как бы сильно страсть не застилала глаза, каждый из них всегда помнил о безопасности и комфорте другого. 

Джон чувствовал, что вот-вот может кончить, когда ощутил, как длинные изящные пальцы легко касаются бедер и вдруг впиваются в кожу ногтями. Идеально наманикюренными ногтями. Не глубоко, не сильно, но его вдруг будто прошиб разряд в двести двадцать вольт.

Джон помнил как в тумане, как Шерлок освободил его руки и подтолкнул к кровати — точнее, кожаному матрасу, куда тот не без удовольствия плюхнулся. Он не смог подавить усмешку, когда Шерлок вновь пристегнул его руки к перекладине кровати. В таком положении он уже находился пару дней назад, сразу после прилета, когда Шерлок сделал вид, что оставил его здесь и отправился разбираться с похищением Кэффри в одиночку. Но потом он вернулся, и все было просто… невероятно.

— Ты фантастический, — выдохнул ему на ухо Шерлок, легко целуя.

Джон повернул к нему голову, чтобы окунуться в полный любви и желания взгляд, и Холмс вновь завладел его губами на этот раз в полном нежности поцелуе. 

Потом он подхватил Джона под колени, вызвав этим прерывистый вдох, и стал медленно входить. Джон закусил губу, запрокидывая голову, его грудь поднималась и опускалась от частого дыхания, а руки отчаянно желали обнять любовника. 

Ремешки из кожи на запястьях ощутимо ограничивали возможность двигаться. Закрепленные на перекладине, руки уже понемногу начали затекать, однако Джон едва отдавал себе в этом отчет. Он впитывал в себя каждое движение Шерлока, который двигался в нем до безумия медленно, традиционно растягивая эту пытку. Джон тяжело дышал, стараясь выгнуться еще больше, сопротивляясь возможностям человеческой анатомии. Во рту его кляпа не было, но ему приказали молчать, и он держался изо всех сил. Стонов в голос он, впрочем, сдержать уже не мог, особенно когда Шерлок вновь принялся жадно целовать его, лаская (наконец-то!) его член размеренными движениями в такт с толчками, с математической точностью задевая простату. 

Джон уже был близок к краю, когда любовник вышел из него и, оказавшись сверху в горизонтальном положении, продолжил интенсивно двигать бедрами так, что его член буквально терся о его собственный, и это было что-то новое и захватывающее. 

Джон пропустил момент, когда не смог больше сдерживаться, и только краем сознания отметил, что впервые в жизни кончил без помощи рук. Еще не отдышавшись от оргазма, он увидел, как Шерлок скользнул вниз к паху. Последовавшее за этим, пожалуй, одно из самых развратных и сексуальных зрелищ в его жизни заставило его буквально задыхаться, особенно вид собственной спермы на губах Шерлока.

— Черт, — простонал Джон с ленивой улыбкой, — что же ты творишь.

Шерлок только пошло облизал губы и ловко освободил руки Джона. Тот не преминул этим воспользоваться и крепко прижал его к себе, обнимая и на этот раз самостоятельно утягивая его в собственнический поцелуй. Тот застонал, на несколько мгновений расслабляясь, но тут Джон добрался до его члена и принялся успешно доводить его до разрядки.

— Черт, дааа, резче… да… вот так… 

Джон почувствовал, как член Шерлока пульсирует в его руке, и продолжил ласкать его, другой рукой поглаживая по спине, пока семя ненасытного любовника растекалось по его кулаку и бедру. Какое-то время оба лежали, пытаясь отдышаться. Немного успокоив сердцебиение, Джон вынудил Шерлока поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть в его глаза.

— Ты чокнутый безумец. Как же я люблю тебя, — и он вновь окунулся в поцелуй с лучшим, по его мнению, мужчиной в мире. 

Тот в ответ лишь замурзился как кот. 

— Так, ладно, и что это было? — Джон пристально уставился на Шерлока.

— Лучший секс в этом месяце?

Джон слегка шлепнул его по заднице.

— Что нашло на тебя, я спрашиваю?

Шерлок фыркнул, отвел взгляд, вздохнул, но все же снизошел до ответа:

— Ты любезничал с ним. 

— С кем, с Нилом? — уточнил Джон, но не дождался подтверждения и продолжил: — Это называется «вежливость». 

— Не думал, что живое восхищение входит в это понятие, — проворчал Холмс, прищурив глаза.

— Бога ради, Шерлок, это то, что я думаю?! — вдруг воскликнул Джон, расплываясь в довольной улыбке.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты. 

— Точно. 

Шерлок напустил на себя максимально возмущенный вид, насколько это вообще возможно сделать голышом, лежа на любовнике.

— Джон! Нет, я не... 

— Ревнуешь, — протянул Джон, скрещивая пальцы на его пояснице. — Опять, — он не смог побороть желание тихо засмеяться. — Обожаю тебя. 

— Ты снова смеешься. 

— Я с тобой, Шерлок. С тобой, — с напором повторил Джон и продемонстрировал кольцо на безымянном пальце левой руки. — Незачем волноваться, что я могу легкомысленно... 

— Он красив. 

— И кто, мать твою, должен устраивать сцену ревности?! Я об этом даже не задумывался, в отличие от тебя. 

— Ложь. 

— Окей, хорошо, он довольно миловидный, но черт подери, Шерлок! Я журналист, если ты не забыл. Я общаюсь со многими людьми, и среди них много привлекательных мужчин и женщин. Что мне теперь, запереться дома и ни с кем не видеться?! 

— Было бы неплохо, — проворчал Шерлок, обнимая его лицо ладонями и заглядывая в глаза. — Я никогда не перестану тебя ревновать. Смирись. 

— Ты сведешь меня с ума, определенно, — Джон запустил руки в его волосы, путаясь в них пальцами. — Ты мой единственный и самый гениальный, тебе ясно?

— Джон, — Шерлок потерся носом о его щеку. — Я тоже люблю тебя.

После последовавшего за этими словами ленивого поцелуя и таких же объятий Джон, вновь проведя по его волосам, проворчал:

— Ну что, идем в джакузи. Я же обещал избавить твои волосы от этого лакового безобразия.

Шерлок засмеялся, крепче обнимая Джона, но позволил тому встать и стянуть себя с кровати. Когда спустя четверть часа они расслаблялись в светлой просторной ванной, их мысли были бесконечно далеки от расследования, краденых вещей и, в частности, Нила Кэффри.

***

Упомянутый мошенник спустя несколько часов, в отличие от Холмса и Ватсона, не нежился в уютной теплой постели, а находился далеко за пределами своего шикарного жилища. Он неспешно ступал по дороге под длинным мостом на окраине города, скользя взглядом по испещренным граффити бетонным блокам. Его много лет назад перестали удивлять подобные места встреч людей, промышляющих незаконными делами. Пройдя еще около ста метров и повернув, он заметил группу мужчин, ждавших его.

— Принес? — обернулся к нему Рихард Брукс собственной персоной.

— Разумеется, — Кэффри извлек из кармана марку и показал боссу.

Тот взглянул на нее, но не взял.

— Бьянка Эстеверена использует самые современные технологии и не жалеет на них денег. Ее система безопасности создана очень серьезной фирмой под названием «Брекснет Секьюрити».

— Я узнал ее, как только вошел. Ее не обойти.

— Это так.

— Вы хотели, чтобы я провалился.

Брукс оставил эти слова без внимания.

— Вашей целью было выяснить, как быстро фирма реагирует на срабатывание сигнализации. Марка — лишь приятный бонус. Мы решили, что у вас один шанс из ста.

— Вы наблюдали.

— На аукционе было несколько моих людей. Они считали гостей, отмечали время их прибытия. Наблюдали за ними, искали их сильные стороны, слабости. Все это важно для нашего плана.

— И в чем он заключается?

Брукс загадочно улыбнулся, не удостоив того ответом.

— Мои люди заметили на аукционе некоего человека. И, кажется, он работал с вами. Кто он?

— Надежный сообщник, — после короткой паузы ответил Нил. — Он знает только то, что я хотел украсть марку. И думает, что я сам ее продам.

Брукс протянул руку, и Кэффри вложил в нее марку.

— Посмотрим, — он взял ее и стал пристально изучать, рассматривая сквозь увеличительное стекло. 

Нил знал, что главарь, вероятнее всего, захочет лично убедиться в подлинности марки, также он был уверен в своем мастерстве, но в такие моменты сердце любого мошенника замирало в ожидании вердикта: пан или пропал.

— Блестящая работа, мистер Кэффри, — объявил он, оторвавшись от созерцания марки и сверкнув взглядом на Нила. — Просто блестящая.

Нил старался выглядеть невозмутимо, но в полной мере уловил прозвучавший в этих словах двойной смысл. Брукс мог говорить о краже марки, а мог и… о подделке.

— Вы пока свободны, — взмахом руки отпустил он остальных четверых членов группы, и когда они разошлись, он, не сводя с Нила гипнотического взгляда черных глаз, спросил, меняя тон на вкрадчивый:

— Как ваши дела в ФБР, мистер Кэффри?

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> НЕРЕАЛЬНАЯ ОБЛОЖКА ОТ МОЕГО ЛЮБИМОГО СОАВТОРА! АААААА!  
> https://sun9-64.userapi.com/c858520/v858520992/1569de/2zNNqsa3iiQ.jpg
> 
> Вот и вторая глава! Как и обещала - небольшая загадка: о какой реально существующей актрисе говорит Шерлок, когда сообщает Джону о грядущем интервью?:) Кто угадает, тому будет посвящена следующая глава :)  
> По традиции - если вам есть 18 лет, приходите к нам в группу https://vk.com/johnlocked_we, где мы будем веселить вас, кидать фотки наших любимчиков, делиться новой информацией о фандоме и актерах) И, пожалуйста, если вам понравилось, ставьте лайк и пишите отзывы, это очень важно! Хочется видеть отдачу, когда с таким усердием трудишься над работой. Всех обнимаем и целуем!  
> P.S. Спасибо Miss_Catherine за пинки, вычитку и исправления! Люблюнимагу!


	3. Chapter 3

***

— ФБР? — опешил Нил. Этот вопрос — последнее, что он ожидал услышать от Брукса.

— Вы же не хотите оскорбить меня предположением, что я не проверяю тех, кого нанимаю? — сверкнул он глазами на Кэффри, не меняя вкрадчивого тона.

— Нет, мистер Брукс, — Кэффри удалось взять себя в руки и даже слегка улыбнуться.

— Я жду, — Брукс, казалось, почти не моргал, не сводя с него гипнотического взгляда черных глаз.

— Если больше нет смысла скрывать это… — Нил вздохнул. — Я хочу от них отделаться. Раз и навсегда. Ваша команда как нельзя кстати подходит для этого.

— Звучит самонадеянно. Вы отдаете себе отчет, что можете отсюда не выйти?

— Дело ваше, — беззаботно пожал плечами Кэффри. — Но если вы меня «проверяли», то должны были выяснить, что ФБР не раз кинуло меня, обещая освобождение и не давая его. Мне нужны деньги, чтобы оторваться от них и вырваться из этой страны.

— Допустим, — лениво кивнул Брукс. — И у лучшего вора нет никакой «подушки безопасности»?

— Разумеется, есть, — снисходительно улыбнулся Нил. — Но дело в том, что все это находится в Европе. Здесь мне приходится жить на скромную зарплату консультанта.

— И по каким делам ФБР требуется ваша «консультация» сейчас?

— Увы, не по преступлениям в области искусства. Так вышло, что мне больше не доверяют. Повесили на меня какое-то дело о неуплате налогов. Я считаю дни до конца срока, но поскольку сомневаюсь, что меня отпустят, надеюсь, что смогу работать с «Пантерами».

— Будем считать, что вы меня убедили. Докажите свою преданность еще раз — достаньте мне файл-исход.

***

— Файл-исход? — воскликнул парой часов спустя Питер Бёрк в ФБР.

Джон подавил зевок. Удивительное дело, он хорошо выспался впервые за несколько дней, но, будь у него возможность, остался бы в постели еще на полдня. Разумеется, не один. После подобных сеансов ему вообще никогда ничего не хотелось, кроме как обнимать свое кудрявое чудо и не вспоминать обо всем мире. Еще он не мог не оценить то, что Холмс умудрился незаметно заменить традиционные наручники кожаными, которые не оставляют следов. Джон слегка встряхнул головой, прогоняя непрошеные, но настойчивые мысли испытать их на нем тоже. Шерлок сидел рядом, скрестив руки, и был сосредоточен на рассказе Кэффри о беседе с Бруксом.

— Брукс хочет, чтобы я проник в компанию «АтласТек». В офисе есть хранилище, а в нем — цифровой файл под названием «исход».

— Что в нем? — спросил Холмс.

— Он сказал, что меня это не касается. Но я выяснил, что компания специализируется на охранных системах.

— Снова охранные системы, — задумчиво протянул Ватсон.

— Мне поручили скопировать файл так, чтобы никто об этом не узнал.

— И как ты собираешься войти в «АтласТек»? — спросил Питер.

— Нет ничего лучше старой доброй классики. Я выяснил, что помощницу директора компании Гарольда Гранта зовут Эмми Харрис. Босс ей доверяет, поскольку она работает там шесть лет. У нее есть доступ к убежищу. То есть, к хранилищу, где держат файл-исход.

— Дай угадаю, — встрял Шерлок, — ее босс уехал из города?

— Верно, на трое суток.

— Времени на то, чтобы войти к ней в доверие, маловато, — с сомнением заметил Питер.

— Потому дело и поручили лучшему, — широко улыбнулся Кэффри.

Шерлок скептически хмыкнул.

— Что ты подразумевал под «старой доброй классикой»? — уточнил Бёрк.

— Схема «Защитник». Всегда срабатывает. И нам пора выдвигаться, если мы хотим успеть к ее обеденному перерыву.

Пока они в фургоне ФБР ехали на Первую авеню к зданию, где располагалась компания «АтласТек», Джон думал о том количестве дел, которые ждали его в «Холмс-Юнайтед». Несмотря на первостепенность задач, которыми они занимались в данный момент, сроки выполнения обязательств в газете никто не отменял. Через несколько дней уже должна была прилететь Мариса Иглесиас, и Джон надеялся, что Молли справится со всеми организационными моментами.

— Итак, — прервал его размышления Нил, — поскольку мы почти на месте…

— Твоя схема «Защитник» предполагает участие двоих человек, — перебил его Холмс.

— Именно. Нужны двое.

— И кто с тобой пойдет? Питер? — Джон перевел взгляд на Бёрка.

— Я так не думаю, — хмыкнул Нил.

— Это еще почему? — нахмурился Питер.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, но у тебя на лице написано «джентльмен». Ни одна, даже самая наивная провинциальная девочка, не увидит в тебе угрозы.

— Я могу пойти, — объявил Шерлок, снимая шарф и ероша волосы.

— Серьезно? — рассмеялся Нил. — Да ладно, — он обвел взглядом всех присутствующих и указал на Шерлока. — Да какая дама в здравом уме откажет ему? Так не годится.

— Если это был комплимент… — ощетинился Холмс.

— Не сомневаюсь в вашей способности демонстрировать невыносимый характер, мистер Холмс, — твердо сказал Питер, прерывая его, — но вам по-прежнему не стоит светиться в этом деле. Я и так сделал большое одолжение вам, допустив к нему. И скажите спасибо, что я спустил вам с рук появление на аукционе.

— У меня было приглашение, мы не нуждались в вашем разрешении, — отрезал Холмс.

— Тем не менее, вы нарушили обещание исполнять мои приказы, — напомнил Бёрк.

— Ладно-ладно, давайте вернемся к делу, — призвал всех к спокойствию Джон. — Выбора у вас все равно нет, поэтому с Нилом пойду я.

— Что? — хором воскликнули Шерлок и Бёрк.

— А он прав, — улыбнулся Нил. — Выбора и правда нет.

— Да ладно, Шерлок, не смотри так. Я вполне способен притвориться далеко не самым приятным человеком, — усмехнулся Джон, придавая своему лицу максимально отталкивающее выражение.

— Приехали, шеф, — оповестил помощник Питера, офицер Джонс, заглянув в фургон через окошко с водительской стороны.

— Джон, ты уверен? — несколько взволнованно уточнил Шерлок.

— О, брось, не думаю, что меня может съесть двадцатипятилетняя девушка, — хохотнул Ватсон. — Ну, мы идем, да? Вы не против, агент Бёрк?

— Вперед, — он махнул рукой, переводя взгляд с Джона на Нила. — Время не ждет. Нил, не забудь ручку с микрофоном.

— Есть, босс, — тот взял протянутый аксессуар и, скинув пиджак, аккуратно положил в карман идеально сидящей на нем рубашки. — Поехали.

— А можно мне тоже такую? — Джону вдруг захотелось поиграть в шпионов.

— Да бога ради, — Питер протянул и ему ручку.

Джон кивнул, посмотрел на Шерлока постарайся-не-устроить-скандал взглядом и выбрался из фургона следом за Кэффри.

Перед его глазами, аккурат между невысокими офисными зданиями, расположилась небольшая сезонная ярмарка. Она традиционно притягивала сюда любителей свежих овощей и фруктов, а также, судя по запаху, свежей рыбы и крабов.

— Вот она, — Нил аккуратно указал Джону, куда смотреть, и тот заметил у красной палатки с капустой и прочей зеленью невысокую светловолосую девушку в летнем платье и розовом кардигане. — Консультация требуется? — хмыкнул он, оценивающе глядя на Джона.

— Не забывай, кто мой муж, — ухмыльнулся Джон, представляя выражение лица оставшегося в фургоне Шерлока на этих словах. — У меня была практика.

— Такое забудешь. Идем.

Они перешли через дорогу и постарались незаметно встать так, чтобы наблюдать за Эмми. Та как раз укладывала в сумку пучок внушительных размеров морковки.

— Ладно, я иду первым. Не забудешь вовремя подключиться? — Джон уже собрался сделать шаг, как Кэффри его остановил.

— Эй, мне казалось, что моя репутация меня опережает, — фыркнул Нил. — И нет, сначала иду я. Нужно сперва произвести положительное впечатление.

— О, да, хорошо. Не хотел тебя оскорбить, — Джон улыбнулся.

Он наблюдал за тем, как Нил вальяжным прогуливающимся шагом направился к поставленной цели, то есть, к Эмми Харрис. Он остановился у палатки, где Эмми рассматривала капусту, и притворился, что приценивается к фруктам. Джон не слышал, о чем у Нила завязался разговор с девушкой, но было очевидно, что он сразил ее своим обаянием. Она мило улыбалась, смеялась, и как только Нил взял с прилавка и вручил ей горшок с цветком, очевидно, в честь знакомства, и направился на соседний торговый ряд, кивнув ей на прощание, Джон понял, что теперь его выход.

— Привет, красотка, — Джон постарался подойти к ней так, чтобы она его не заметила. Его расчет оказался верным, и девушка слегка дернулась от неожиданности. — Я не местный, ищу человека, кто мог бы показать мне город. Ты мне понравилась.

— Извините, — со смущенной и опасливой улыбкой ответила Эмми и попятилась. — Ничем не могу помочь.

— В чем дело, детка? — развязно продолжал Джон. — Ты ведь милая девушка, разве не хочешь помочь парню узнать Нью-Йорк получше и скрасить мой уикенд?

— Я… Я… — растерялась Эмми, и в этот момент к ней сзади подошел Нил и положил руку ей на плечо, собственнически приобнимая.

— В чем дело, дорогая? Он к тебе пристает? — он адресовал Джону недружелюбный взгляд.

Честное слово, если бы Джон не знал, что все это спектакль, он бы купился, поверил, что Нил действительно ее муж. Даже несмотря на слегка озадаченный взгляд Эмми. Впрочем, замешательство ее продлилось недолго.

— Нет, — улыбнулась она, приобнимая Нила за талию. — Все в порядке.

— Я не так понял, извините, — буркнул Джон.

— Ну конечно, — с вызовом рыкнул Нил.

— Я же извинился, парень!

— И правильно!

Джон выругался и поспешил ретироваться в фургон, борясь с подступающим приступом смеха.

— «Привет, красотка»? — оскалился Шерлок, снимая наушники, как только Джон вошел внутрь.

— Ну, а что? — все же рассмеялся он. — Вот и довелось поработать «в поле», — добавил он и вернул устройство Бёрку. — Было непривычно в этом «образе», но мне даже понравилось.

— Нет, ты отлично справился, — признал Холмс. — Оказывается, ты можешь быть таким убедительным не только в компрометирующих…

— Да ну? — многозначно улыбнулся Джон, прерывая его. — Я ведь учился у мастера.

— Кхм, тем не менее, ваш план сработал, — оставил Шерлок его ремарку без комментариев.

— Да, Нил уже взял ее номер телефона, — отодвинув один наушник, сказал Питер. — Спасибо за участие, мистер Ватсон.

— Я был рад, — пожал тот плечами и сел рядом с Шерлоком. — Что теперь?

— Поговорим об этом, когда Нил вернется. В любом случае, через два дня возвращается ее босс. Действовать придется быстро.

— Пока я работал с Лестрейдом, он как попугай повторял, что ФБР не может действовать незаконно, без конца плел что-то про ордеры и разрешения. А теперь ФБР пытается позволить группировке воров ограбить крупную охранную компанию, — Шерлок скрестил руки и ноги, вытягивая их в проход. — Нелогично, не находите?

— Нахожу, — нехотя признал Бёрк. — Но сейчас слишком многое поставлено на карту. Речь не только о свободе Нила, но и о моей карьере тоже. Не возьмем «Пантер» — и все, конец всему. Если все пройдет гладко, владелец ни о чем не узнает. Если мы засветимся, но в результате наши действия приведут к поимке преступников, думаю, бюро простит нам некоторые вольности.

— Хорошо, звучит резонно, — согласился Холмс. — Что, по-вашему, может быть в этом файле? И связано ли оно с «Брекснет Секьюрити»?

— Боюсь, мы узнаем об этом, только когда файл-исход окажется у нас.

В это время дверь фургона распахнулась, и вошел Нил с пакетом свежих фермерских продуктов.

— Поздравьте меня, Эмми согласилась со мной поужинать. Но вы это, конечно, слышали, — он вернул ручку с прослушкой Питеру.

— Тебе самому не противно обманывать наивных девочек? — съязвил Холмс.

Широкая и почти счастливая улыбка Нила померкла.

— Мне очень жаль, что приходится так поступать с ней. Она мне правда понравилась. Я никогда не хотел быть таким. Тем, из-за кого страдают невиновные.

— Дилемма мошенника?

— Может, поэтому я и люблю работать на ФБР. Они разводят только злодеев.

Шерлок недоверчиво хмыкнул, но промолчал.

— Когда встреча? Хочешь выманить ее и провернуть все? — уточнил Питер.

— Для начала мой информатор и лучший друг должен провести разведку на месте, — покачал головой Нил. — Так что ориентируемся на завтрашний день.

— И как он это сделает? — спросил Джон.

— Лучше тебе не знать.

Питер лишь устало потер глаза.

***

Дело клонилось к вечеру. Прошло уже несколько часов после их возвращения из бюро. Джон допивал отвратительный кофе из автомата и заканчивал работу над свежим номером. Ему не давало покоя, что Шерлок слишком спокойно вел себя, зная о Мориарти и о том, насколько он близко, даже не пытался вести разговоры на эту тему. Не покидало чувство, что он снова что-то задумал и просто «забыл» посвятить его в свой план. Джон допускал, что это могло быть лишь проявлением его паранойи, особенно исходя из прошлых поступков Шерлока, но на душе было беспокойно. Шерлок никогда легко не отступал от задуманного, и Джон не тешил себя иллюзиями, что их брак что-то изменит.

Его размышления прервал звонок Молли.

— Да, я слушаю.

— Джон, я думаю, тебе лучше прямо сейчас бросить все, чем бы ты ни занимался, и быстро идти сюда.

— Что случилось? — Джон неосознанно поднялся, сильно хмурясь.

— К Холмсу пришел какой-то странный тип, и, судя по повышенным тонам, которые я сейчас слышу из-за двери, он ему очень не рад.

— Уже иду, спасибо.

Джон бросил трубку на аппарат и поспешил в сторону холла главного редактора. Он понятия не имел, о ком могла идти речь, но был готов стереть в порошок любого, кто посмел бы навредить Шерлоку.

Миновав ряды многочисленных новостников, продюсеров и корреспондентов, Джон оказался прямо перед столом Молли, которая заметно нервничала.

— Чертово дежавю, — выругался Джон.

— Да, я тоже об этом подумала. Но в этот раз, похоже, тебе действительно нужно прервать эту встречу.

Джон прислушался и смутно вспомнил голос этого визитера. Но этого не могло, просто, черт подери, не могло быть.

— Как он выглядит? — спросил Джон, уже зная, что услышит в ответ.

— Такой высокий, симпатичный, темные коротко стриженые волосы…

Из-за закрытой двери донесся взволнованный голос мужчины:

— Шерлок, ради всего святого, я преодолел океан, чтобы встретиться с тобой! Ты представляешь, как трудно было тебя найти?

— Тем же путем можешь убираться обратно в Лондон, мы выяснили все много лет назад, — со злобой ответил ему Холмс. — Не вынуждай меня вызывать охрану.

— Только когда я встретил тебя в том ресторане, я осознал, каким идиотом был! Прошу, дай мне шанс все исправить, начать все сначала. Вспомни, как нам было хорошо вдвоем!

— Ты бредишь?! Все кончено давным-давно, Том! Я состою в браке, как и ты, кстати, поэтому просто…

Джон не стал слушать дальше, а просто сделал несколько уверенных шагов вперед и распахнул чертову дверь.

И увидел, как Шерлок с силой отталкивает буквально вцепившегося в него Тома Прескотта, разрывая неприятный ему поцелуй. На звук его появления оба обернулись.

— Твою мать, — простонал Том. — Он? Твой муж — это он?! Серьезно?

— Тебе сказали убираться, — обманчиво спокойным тоном сказал Джон, пугающе улыбаясь.

— А то что? Мистер «Светская хроника» разозлится и отшлепает меня?

Его кривляния прервал четкий и сильный удар Джона, угодивший прямо в челюсть. Прескотт едва удержал равновесие, но ненадолго: Джон схватил его за грудки и буквально вышвырнул из кабинета, потом вышел следом и спокойным же тоном сказал:

— Еще раз приблизишься к нему — я выброшу тебя в окно.

В это время к кабинету подошли двое охранников, которых, очевидно, успела вызвать Молли.

— Выведите его, — послышался за спиной голос Шерлока. — И никогда не впускайте сюда впредь.

— Да, сэр, — те подхватили Прескотта под руки и, несмотря на его ругань, быстро вывели его из холла по служебной лестнице.

— Спасибо, Молли, — сказал Шерлок и утащил Джона в кабинет, схватив под локоть.

Едва дверь захлопнулась, Шерлок прижал Джона к стене одной рукой, другой ловко повернув ключ в замке. В следующий миг Джон ощутил жгучий поцелуй, который тут же стал глубоким и нетерпеливым.

— Это, черт возьми, было очень… возбуждающе, — жарко выдохнул Шерлок и вновь взял в плен его губы.

Джон охотно отвечал, все еще пребывая на взводе. Но состояние Шерлока передалось и ему. Он крепко обнимал его, лихорадочно скользя руками по его спине, когда почувствовал, что Шерлок успел добраться до его ширинки и даже расстегнуть ее.

— Что ты делаешь? — только и мог усмехнуться он.

— Воспользуйся моим методом и примени дедукцию, — плотоядно улыбнулся Холмс и, коротко, но горячо поцеловав, опустился перед ним на колени, освобождая его член.

— Боже, — простонал Джон, откидывая голову на стену, когда губы Холмса сомкнулись на головке, а потом скользнули дальше по стволу.

Джон зарылся пальцами в эти восхитительные кудри и постарался выбросить из головы недавнюю сцену с проклятым Прескоттом, который посмел прикоснуться к его мужчине. Шерлок, похоже, задался той же целью и не намерен был щадить его, поэтому очень скоро напомнил, как умеет сводить его с ума одними губами и языком, впиваясь в ягодицы пальцами. Джон сам не заметил, как начал подаваться навстречу развратному рту, чувствуя, что в любой момент может потерять контроль.

— О, господи, Шерлок, — вырвалось у него на выдохе, — это все выглядит так, будто не ты делаешь мне минет, а я трахаю тебя в рот.

— И делаешь это великолепно, продолжай, — прервался Шерлок на мгновение и, возвращаясь к делу, от которого так же получал наслаждение, медленно, мучительно медленно провел языком вдоль всего ствола, крепче впиваясь в ягодицы пальцами.

— У меня буквально голова кружится от того, каким непредсказуемым и развратным ты можешь быть…

— Только с тобой. Не останавливайся, Джон.

— Тогда надолго меня точно не хватит.

— И это хорошо, — хрипло отозвался Шерлок. — Я хочу этого, Джон. Прямо сейчас.

— Чего?

— Хочу почувствовать тебя на вкус.

— О, боже, — эти слова и буквально несколько движений развратнейших губ по его члену, и Джон не смог больше сдерживаться, изо всех сил стараясь подавить стон.

Несколько секунд спустя, приведя в порядок вконец сбившееся дыхание и насладившись уже более спокойными, но не менее нежными ласками Шерлока, Джон опустил взгляд, чтобы встретиться с блестящими любимыми глазами.

— Это я удачно зашел, — усмехнулся Джон.

Шерлок улыбался, на его губах еще были видны капли семени. Джон потянул его на себя вверх, чтобы через секунду поцеловать со всей любовью и нежностью, которые он чувствовал к этому человеку.

— Я люблю тебя, — Джон снова обнял его. — Мой любимый, ненормальный, потрясающий.  
Шерлок… — за этими словами снова последовал поцелуй, глубокий и чувственный.

— Джон, поверь мне, я не знал, что он появится здесь, — Шерлок заглянул ему в глаза.

— Я не сомневаюсь, правда. Надеюсь, он усвоил, что ему не следует приближаться к тебе.

— Уверен, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Обожаю, когда ты такой, — мурлыкнул он ему на ухо, легко касаясь шеи губами.

— Ммм, кому-то нравится меня провоцировать. Ты точно не знал, что он прилетел? — шуточно нахмурился Джон.

— Точно, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Он проник сюда, якобы собравшись на смотровую площадку Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, а потом отбился от группы. Признаю, в этом он преуспел, что дает мне повод установить дополнительные турникеты прямо на этаже. Раньше не думал, что это может понадобиться.

— Ладно, к черту твоего бывшего, — почти всерьез проворчал Джон, приводя себя в порядок. — Мне кажется, я задал хорошую традицию, — с этими словами он облизал губы и спустился руками к паху Шерлока.

— Какую? — Шерлок вскинул бровь, прищурив глаза и закусив губу.

— Секс в твоем кабинете, — и Джон подтолкнул ухмыляющегося Шерлока в сторону дивана.

***

Следующим утром, еще не успев отправиться в «Холмс-Юнайтед», они проснулись от сообщения Кэффри с просьбой приехать к нему. Шерлок, который явно не выспался и был не в самом приятном расположении духа, безудержно ворчал, чем вызывал у Джона полную нежности улыбку. Усмирить этого дракона оказалось на удивление просто: блинчики с вареньем. Джон успел напечь их, пока Шерлок плескался в душе, прогоняя остатки сна. Позавтракав, они спустились на подземный паркинг, где Шерлок оставлял свой Lexus, и выдвинулись в сторону особняка, в котором жил Нил. Радовало, что добираться туда было недолго от Уильям-стрит.

— И что мы здесь делаем с утра пораньше? — Шерлок, не здороваясь, вошел в апартаменты Нила, Джон — следом.

— Привет, Нил.

— Привет, — тот, казалось, не обратил никакого внимания на грубость Холмса и продолжал увлеченно раскладывать на красивой тарелке закуску с кольраби и черри, даже не взглянув в их сторону. — Вы здесь, потому что Питер просил держать вас в курсе событий.

— Сам просил? Удивительно, — буркнул Шерлок и сел за стол, наблюдая за манипуляциями Кэффри.

— Да. Планы немного изменились. Ужина с Эмми не будет.

— Вот как? — Джон сел напротив Шерлока. — Что взамен?

Нил не успел ответить, поскольку дверь только что распахнулась.

— Как прошла ночная смена уборщика? — спросил Нил Моззи, который, как всегда без стука, вошел в комнату.

— Она напомнила мне, что нельзя голыми руками трогать дверные ручки и столы. Вообще ничего. Приветствую вас, — кивнул он Джону и Шерлоку.

Джон не сдержал смешка.

— Достал, что хотел, Моз? — спросил Нил.

— Я всю ночь драил унитазы в «АтласТек», слово «хотел» здесь неуместно, но да, план здания во всех подробностях у меня, — он протянул Нилу свернутый в трубу небольшой лист.

Нил развернул бумагу на столе чуть поодаль от блюда и принялся рассматривать схему здания. Это мимолетно напомнило Джону их с Шерлоком подготовку проникновения в «ДМ-Викли» пару месяцев назад.

— Стол Эмми возле кабинета генерального директора, — Моззи ткнул на соответствующую часть чертежа. — В конце коридора находится стальная дверь, которую можно открыть только при помощи сканирования глаза и отпечатка пальца.

— То есть, открыть ее сможет только сама Эмми? — уточнил Джон.

— Именно, и ничего при этом не заподозрить, иначе вся наша затея — сущий провал. Получив файл-исход из главного компьютера, нужно будет скопировать его вот на эту флешку, — Моззи продемонстрировал небольшую флешкарту.

— Отлично. Джон, думаю, придется еще раз показаться в роли плохого парня.

— Это обязательно? — Шерлок пристально смотрел на Джона.

— Боюсь, что да, — кивнул Кэффри.

— А я не против помочь ФБР, — пожал плечами Джон, чем заработал неодобрительный взгляд Шерлока, но предпочел проигнорировать его.

— Кстати говоря, — вновь заговорил Моззи, с вожделением глядя на закуску, — от чистки стульчаков у меня всегда разыгрывается аппетит, так что спасибо! — и уже потянулся к блюду, но его руку перехватил Нил.

— Пожалуйста, не ешь мой план, — в шутку взмолился Нил. — Это для Эмми.

— Выглядит довольно изысканно, — заключил Джон.

— Ну, для нее я шеф-повар.

— Так вот как ты собрался попасть в «АтласТек», — Шерлок поднялся и прошелся вдоль окон. — Принести Эмми ланч, под каким-то максимально убедительным предлогом отказавшись от ужина, и пока она будет безумно благодарить тебя за заботу и выбрасывать разогретый в микроволновке полуфабрикат, Джон с Моззи должны будут проникнуть в хранилище?

— Почти, — кивнул Кэффри.

Джон заметил, что Нил впечатлен верными выводами Шерлока, но сам Ватсон не горел желанием становиться непосредственно тем, кто должен будет ограбить главу компании.

— А как мы это сделаем?

— Файл заберет Моззи, — успокоил его Нил. — Тебе нужно будет лишь показаться на глаза Эмми в офисе со стороны хранилища, после чего исчезнуть. Она должна увидеть тебя и забеспокоиться. Нужно заставить ее открыть хранилище. Все, что для этого понадобится, — лишь небольшой маскарад в виде формы охранника.

— Ладно. Когда?

— Мне следует приготовить еще одно блюдо, после чего можно будет приступить. Можете подождать, если, конечно, у вас нет других планов, — Нил улыбнулся Шерлоку.

Тот в ответ лишь закатил глаза и вышел на террасу.

— Иногда я жалею, что бросил курить, — проворчал он, не отрывая взгляда от восхитительного вида на Манхеттен, когда к нему вышел Джон, оставив Нила и Моззи в гостиной.

— Что ты так волнуешься? Все же под контролем.

— Мне не нравится, что тебя в это втянули.

— Или то, что не втянули тебя? — поддел его Джон, не сводя глаз с темных локонов, которые трепал ветер. — Расслабься, Шерлок. Как сказал Нил, ничего сверхъестественного не требуется.

Шерлок лишь что-то неразборчиво фыркнул.

— Правда, что ты на него взъелся? — не сдавался Джон. — Уверен, что на этом файле дело не закончится. И тогда…

— Ясно, что не закончится, — нетерпеливо перебил его Шерлок. — Мориарти ведет свою игру, и все его задания — это частички паззла, и чем скорее мы соберем общую картину, тем скорее прижмем его.

— Я о том же, — продолжил Джон. — В этом случае у него будут для Нила другие задания, и в одном из них, я не сомневаюсь, найдется роль и для тебя.

— Что, это настолько заметно? — после небольшой паузы уточнил Холмс.

— То, как ты злишься? Да. Серьезно, перестань. И ревновать тоже, — в шутку пригрозил ему Джон.

— Почему? Обычно после этого мне везет, — интимно прошептал ему на ухо Шерлок.

— Как будто в остальное время — нет, — улыбнулся Джон и украдкой поцеловал его.

— Эй, женатики, — раздалось из гостиной. Голос принадлежал Моззи.

— Просто молчи, — усмехнулся Джон, сжал руку Шерлока в предупредительном жесте и повел обратно в квартиру. Тот лишь усмехнулся, но Джон почувствовал, что тот немного успокоился.

«Укротитель драконов, не иначе», — с толикой гордости окрестил себя Джон.

— Нам уже пора? — спросил он у Нила.

— Да. Обед Эмми через полтора часа.

— Можем все вместе поехать на моей машине, — вдруг предложил Холмс.

— Правда? И тебя это не затруднит? — с подозрением уточнил Нил, не переставая улыбаться.

— Нисколько, — нейтрально ответил Шерлок. — Это сэкономит всем время. Встретимся с Бёрком на месте.

— Хорошо, тогда идемте, — Нил взял сумку с уже упакованным ланчем для Эмми, и все они вышли из квартиры.

Джон не стал спрашивать, что двигало Шерлоком, когда тот предложил всех довезти до «АтласТек». Он предпочитал думать, что Холмс таким образом решил показать, что прислушался к его увещеваниям.

— А вы в курсе, что производители этой марки машин замешаны в заговоре правительства? — через десять минут поездки в тишине заговорил с заднего сиденья Моззи.

— В самом деле? — с серьезным лицом уточнил Шерлок, бросив на Моззи взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.

— Разумеется, но ради вашего психического здоровья я не стану посвящать вас в подробности.

— Как жаль, — покачал головой Шерлок и улыбнулся Джону. Их предупреждали, что Моззи — тот еще любитель теорий заговоров.

— Не уверен, что такое понятие как «психическое здоровье» применимо к любому из нас, — усмехнулся Ватсон. — Но на всякий случай, я думаю, Моззи прав.

Холмс беззвучно рассмеялся, Нил у него за спиной почти не вслушивался в разговор, о чем-то задумавшись. Никто больше не разговаривал до прибытия. Добравшись до места, все собрались в фургоне ФБР, в котором их уже ждал Питер Бёрк, чтобы еще раз проговорить детали «операции». Когда Нил, Моззи и Джон, переодевшийся в форму охранника, направились в «АтласТек», в фургоне остались лишь Питер и Шерлок.

— Нервничаете? — спросил Бёрк у Холмса, заметив то, как он нервно постукивает пальцами по коленке, сосредоточенно о чем-то размышляя.

— Что? Да. Немного, — неохотно признался он и взглянул на Питера.

— Вы так рвались участвовать в операции, а теперь кажетесь недовольным, что вам это позволено.

— Нет, я рад, что Джон сможет помочь, — заверил его Холмс.

— Что же тогда вас беспокоит? — допытывался Бёрк. — Смелее, у нас есть время и нечем заняться, никаких следящих устройств в этот раз. Расскажите.

— Я заметил, что Кэффри не носит браслет. С момента похищения.

— Вы же понимаете, что «Пантеры» не должны связать его с ФБР. Если на нем заметят следящий браслет, то операция провалится и он сам может пострадать.

— А я не об этом, — взмахнул рукой Шерлок. — Забудьте.

— Нет, я понимаю, вы снова вернулись к вопросу о доверии. Да, я доверяю Нилу.

— И поскольку вы все еще не отстранили меня от дела, вам по-прежнему нужно за ним «приглядывать».

Питер потер лоб.

— Да. Это так. Не буду отрицать, но это наша с ним многолетняя история. Однако откровенность за откровенность. Что смущает лично вас? — настаивал Питер, пристально глядя, как Шерлок неосознанно прокручивает на пальце обручальное кольцо.

— Кэффри натурал? — вырвалось у Шерлока, о чем он мгновенно пожалел. Он проследил за взглядом агента и просто сцепил руки.

— О, так это все неуверенность? — осторожно уточнил Бёрк.

Холмс лишь поджал губы, но с неохотой все же ответил:

— Я уверен в Джоне. Но не могу сказать того же о Кэффри.

— Нила интересуют одни женщины, без вариантов. Сколько их у него было! — махнул рукой Питер.

Шерлок не ответил, стараясь вновь принять невозмутимый вид.

— Да это никак ревность? — вдруг развеселился Питер.

— Не вижу ничего смешного, — оскалился он. — Зачем мы ведем этот разговор? Это обязательно?

— Если бы я не знал вас, мистер Холмс, не знал, каким эго и высокомерием вы обладаете, то мог бы подумать, что это признак неуверенности в себе.

— Что за чушь? — возмутился Шерлок, нахмурившись в его сторону.

— Чушь — это паранойя, написанная прямо вот здесь, — отрезал Бёрк, указывая на его лицо. — Так нельзя. Вам определенно не о чем переживать. По крайней мере, о том, что касается мистера Ватсона. Мне знаком такой взгляд, тот, каким он смотрит на вас. На меня так смотрит моя жена Элизабет. А мы вместе уже пятнадцать лет.

— Скучаете по ней? — вдруг спросил Холмс, неожиданно для себя всерьез задумавшись над его словами.

— Да, — просто ответил Бёрк. — Мы, конечно, созваниваемся, и она обещала прилететь на выходные, когда устроится. Конечно, я скучаю. Но у меня не было выбора. Мой долг — поступить правильно. Я не мог бросить Нила в беде. Не окажись меня здесь, его бы действительно обвинили в попытке побега.

— Не думаю, что смог бы поступить так же благородно, — еле слышно признался Шерлок, больше теряясь в собственных мыслях, чем отвечая агенту.

— Все зависит от того, _ради кого_ приносишь жертву, — пожал плечами Бёрк. — Как я уже говорил, у нас с Нилом непростая история, но… он мой лучший друг, несмотря ни на что. Я бы не смог наслаждаться высокой должностью в Вашингтоне, если бы знал, что из-за меня с ним поступили несправедливо.

Шерлок не ответил, но крепко задумался о словах Бёрка. Нехотя ему пришлось признать его правоту. Хотя подпись под документами передачи прав собственности на его компанию на имя Мориарти и была предусмотрительно недействительной, Шерлок не солгал Джону в ту ночь в Лондоне, накануне охоты на Мориарти: сложись все иначе, он на самом деле отдал бы «Холмс-Юнайтед» своему врагу, если бы от этого зависела жизнь Джона.

Больше они не разговаривали, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Джон, Нил и Моззи вернутся в фургон.

***

— Он должен был оставаться в хранилище! — Питер был готов схватиться за голову.

Они все недавно приехали в офис ФБР. Нил и Джон прекрасно отыграли свои роли, а Моззи удалось достать файл-исход, но…

— Я не мог скопировать оттуда на флешку ничего, файл защищен! — оборонялся тот. — Но поскольку нам крайне важно было его достать, я принял единственно правильное решение.

— Если руководство «АтласТек» обнаружит пропажу, вся операция провалится, — Питер озадаченно смотрел на мини-диск, лежавший на столе в переговорной, где они собрались после тщетных попыток местных специалистов узнать содержимое файла.

— Мы его украли, мы и вернем, когда вытащим оттуда файл-исход, — попытался успокоить его Нил.

— Что может там такого храниться, что о безопасности этих данных ТАК позаботились? — недоумевал Джон.

— Что-то, что очень нужно и важно для «Пантер», — констатировал Шерлок, и Джон понял, что он имел в виду не всю банду, а конкретно главаря.

— Мне больше интересно, почему такие допотопные средства защиты? Как же современные файерволлы, системы защиты от взлома? — Бёрк продолжал гипнотизировать мини-диск.

— Практически невозможно взломать на расстоянии подобные вещи, — пояснил Моззи. — Но я могу попытаться сделать это здесь, если дадите мне время.

— Кстати, сколько его у нас? — спросил Питер.

— Послезавтра возвращается босс Эмми. К этому моменту нужно вернуть файл на место и скопировать данные с этого файла, чтобы было, что отдавать «Пантерам», — ответил Нил.

— Я все еще здесь, — напомнил о себе Моззи.

— Ладно, иди с агентом Джонсом, — махнул рукой Питер.

Когда Моззи вышел, Нил, Шерлок, Джон и Питер молча переглянулись, после чего Шерлок сел и принялся что-то делать на своем смартфоне.

— Нил, а как ты планируешь возвращать файл на место? — спросил Джон.

— Тем же путем, хотелось бы надеяться.

— И ты думаешь, что план с ланчем сработает снова? — усомнился Питер.

— Почему бы и нет? Конечно, было бы логичнее просто подбросить диск ей в сумочку, но тогда она поймет, что я украл его. А мне бы…

— Не хотелось портить впечатление? — подсказал Холмс, не отрываясь от занятия с телефоном.

— Да.

— Думаю, она и без того разочаруется, когда ты перестанешь выходить с ней на связь после окончания операции, — покачал головой Бёрк.

— Но так она хотя бы не будет думать, что я подлец, — пожал плечами Кэффри. — Она хороший, открытый человек, много улыбается, смотрит прямо в глаза. Таких людей мало. Раньше я обманывал плохих парней, и это не было проблемой. Но с Эмми так поступать не хочется.

— Возможно, когда ФБР тебя отпустит, ты сможешь найти ее и… попробовать начать все сначала? — осторожно предположил Джон. — Если захочешь.

— Да, возможно, — как-то отрешенно отозвался Нил, не поднимая взгляда.

Шерлок нетерпеливо отбросил мобильник.

— Где именно сейчас Моззи?

— Все еще пытается взломать файл, — пожал плечами Джон.

— Могу я взглянуть? — обратился он к Питеру, забирая свой телефон со стола.

— Зачем?

— Вдруг я смогу помочь, — настойчиво ответил Холмс.

— Ладно. Диана, — он позвал проходившую мимо кабинета помощницу, — проводи мистера Холмса к Моззи.

— Да, шеф.

— Шерлок, мне пойти с тобой? — Джон уже собрался как всегда последовать за ним, но тот отмахнулся:

— Не стоит, я скоро.

Не обращая внимания на недоуменный взгляд Джона, он оставил его с Питером и Нилом обсуждать дело, а сам уже просчитывал всевозможные варианты убеждения Моззи поделиться информацией.

— О, неожиданно, — отозвался Моззи, едва завидев входящего в кабинет, где он отчаянно пытался взломать злополучный диск.

— Моззи, — Шерлок закрыл за собой дверь, и в помещении остались только они. — Выкладывай.

— Что? Я не понимаю, о чем, ты, — Моззи оторвался от бесплодных попыток вытащить с диска информацию и поднял взгляд на Шерлока.

— Я ни на секунду не допускал мысли, что ты и Кэффри рассказываете Бёрку абсолютно все, что вам известно о «Пантерах».

— Не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть твое предположение.

Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Не сомневался. И, тем не менее, как я вижу, ты не знаешь, как открыть этот файл. Предлагаю пойти другим путем.

— Не хочу показаться грубым, и не то чтобы я не был тебе благодарен за помощь с похищением моего друга, но я знаю, что если костюм позволил тебе остаться в деле, то это потому, что ему нужно, чтобы ты был среди нас. Точнее, чтобы следил за нами. Не думай, что мы с Нилом об этом не знаем, и…

— Верно, — просто признался Холмс, не сводя с Моззи испытующего взгляда. — Но кто сказал, что остался я не по своим причинам?

— В каком смысле? — с подозрением спросил Моззи.

— Мне плевать, какой у вас с Кэффри план. Мне плевать, собираетесь вы бежать или нет. Мне плевать на просьбы Бёрка. Если ты просил его привлечь меня, то ты обо мне наслышан, а раз так, ты в курсе, что я никогда не отличался откровенностью с бюро. У меня своя цель. И она тоже связана с «Пантерами». Что тебе удалось узнать о диске?

Моззи с сомнением кинул взгляд на Шерлока, и, очевидно, что-то в выражении его лица его убедило, потому что он ответил:

— Здесь есть информация. Мне удалось это увидеть. Вот, видишь эти файлы, — он указал на экран. — Они здесь, прямо у нас под носом. Но к ним никак не подобраться. Сто лет не сталкивался с такой системой защиты.

— Пароля нет? Мне не так давно тоже пришлось взламывать зашифрованную флешку.

— Нет, здесь дело не в пароле. Нужен дешифратор.

— И?

— Проблема в том, где его взять, — задумчиво проговорил Моззи.

— Моззи, — Шерлок заговорил доверительным тоном. — Подумай хорошенько, что Нил рассказывал тебе о «Пантерах». Если банде нужен файл-исход, то они тоже должны как-то расшифровать его? Разве нет?

— Полагаю, от Нила ждут, что он принесет уже расшифрованную информацию.

— Иными словами, мы в тупике? — недовольно уточнил Холмс.

— Не совсем, но костюм на это не подпишется. Его лимит компромиссов с законом близок к пределу.

— О, раз ты заговорил о Бёрке, значит, нашу проблему _можно_ решить, но незаконно, — уличил его Шерлок, потирая руки. — Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Моззи. И ответ — да! Давай просто сделаем это, а ФБР вовсе не обязательно об этом знать.

***

— Что вы задумали? — спросил Джон, сев в машину, в которой они дожидались Нила и Моззи.

— Нам нужен ответ, что на диске. Так? — Шерлоку плохо удавалось скрывать предвкушение очередной вылазки.

— Ну да.

— Есть способ это узнать, но Бёрк ни за что этого не одобрит, поэтому мы будем действовать у него за спиной.

— Шерлок, — осуждающе покачал головой Джон.

— Да брось, Джон, не время сдавать назад.

— А я знал, что ты не усидишь на месте, — усмехнулся Ватсон. — Ладно, гений, какой план?

— Я просмотрел список сотрудников «АтласТек», пока Бёрг рассуждал о законности получения улик, что странно, поскольку он сам одобрил эту кражу. Я выяснил, что вице-президентом компании является Лех Камински. Для расшифровки файла «Пантерам» понадобится дешифратор, без него обойтись нельзя. Очевидно, от Кэффри ждут, что он принесет готовый объект, а это значит, что нам нужно познакомиться с Камински. У кого как не у него может быть ключ?

— Я понял, о чем ты думаешь, — улыбнулся Джон и достал свой телефон.

— Куда ты звонишь?

— Не зря же у нас целый штат продюсеров, а журналисты — лучшие добытчики информации, — усмехнулся Джон. — Алло, Мэнди, привет. Оперативно пробей мне одного человека — Лех Камински, вице-президент компании «АтласТек», и сделай это, не привлекая внимания. Да, я жду, — Джон включил громкую связь.

— Итак, — раздался из динамиков голос продюсера спустя несколько минут, — Лех Камински, тридцать восемь лет, женат, двое детей, любит развлекаться.

— В каком смысле? — спросил Шерлок.

— Ой, здравствуйте, мистер Холмс, — девушка откашлялась, — я имею в виду то, что господин Камински не вылезает из баров и ночных клубов.

— Например, каких?

— За последний месяц он три раза был в Cubby Hole, и еще восемь раз в вип-клубе Blur Party — в дни вечеринок. Ой, — Мэнди захихикала.

— Что?

— Я погуглила, это гей-клубы. Странно, он же женат…

— Блестяще, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Посмотри, нет ли там мероприятий в ближайшее время.

— Да, Мэнди, и побыстрее, — поторопил ее Джон.

— Мистер Ватсон, а мы что, задумали статью-разоблачение женатого бизнесмена? Мне уже точить перо?

— Пока нужно кое-что проверить, — утихомирил не в меру активного сотрудника Джон, пряча улыбку.

— Так, нашла закрытую мега-дэнс вечеринку сегодня в Blur Party. На его странице в Фейсбуке отмечено, что он интересуется этим мероприятием.

— Спасибо, на этом пока все, — Джон отключился.

— Великолепно, — Шерлок буквально светился нетерпением. — Прекрасная идея была позвонить Мэнди, ей палец в рот не клади.

— Да, работает не хуже ФБР, — рассмеялся Джон. — Она собаку съела на выискивании информации. Но какой план?

Задние дверцы распахнулись и в машину сели Кэффри и Моззи.

— Поверить не могу, что это предложил ты, а не я, — ухмыльнулся Нил Шерлоку и захлопнул дверь. — Вы узнали, где он обычно появляется?

— Узнали, клуб Blur Party.

— Это безумие, — в предвкушении хохотнул Моззи, закрыв свою дверь, и теперь потирал руки. — Гей-клуб? Давненько не приходилось в них бывать.

— А вы откуда знаете, что это за место? — ухмыльнулся Холмс.

— Полезно иметь своих людей во всех сферах, но что я вам рассказываю?

— Я все не могу забыть наше караоке в Бруклине, — Джон с улыбкой потер глаза.

— А что было в караоке? — с невинным видом поинтересовался Нил, когда Шерлок все-таки завел мотор и выехал на дорогу.

— Уж не оттуда ли были те самые снимки? — хитро уточнил Моззи.

— Без комментариев, — борясь со смехом, отозвался Джон. — Когда мы туда пойдем?

— Сегодня в клубе эксклюзивная вечеринка, и очень может быть, что мистер Камински почтит ее своим присутствием. Учитывая его ориентацию, — ответил Шерлок.

— Никак не возьму в толк, что за ерунда, он же женат? — озадаченно спросил Джон.

— Жена может быть прикрытием, но в этом случае неясно, как ему удалось сделать двух детей, если речь не идет об ЭКО или суррогатном материнстве. Также его увлечение может быть следствием его бисексуальности. В этом случае миссис Камински вряд ли в курсе его похождений. Если нам повезет, сегодня узнаем о нем больше.

— Что ж, самое время позвонить Молли, бесконечно извиниться перед ней и вновь попросить заняться финальными штрихами к номеру, — Джон взглянул на Шерлока.

— Да, сегодня нам не до этого. В игру, — хищно улыбнулся Холмс.

***

— Ничего себе, — тихо присвистнул Нил, переступив порог квартиры Шерлока. Он неспешно осматривал большую гостиную, задержавшись взглядом на панорамных окнах с шикарным видом на нью-йоркский закат.

— Располагайся, — бросил Шерлок, скрываясь в спальне.

— Поверь, мы были впечатлены не меньше, оказавшись у тебя, — признался Джон. — Пока Шерлок подбирает себе костюм, может, хочешь кофе?

— Спасибо, не стоит, — вежливо отказался Нил. — Ты правда не в обиде, что я позвал Шерлока?

— Нисколько, — заверил его Джон. — Я понимал, что мы не пойдем туда все вчетвером. И да, я так же знаю, что на фоне вас двоих во мне никакого толка, — усмехнулся он.

— Ты себя недооцениваешь, Джон, — донеслось из спальни вместе с шорохом одежды.

— А он прав, — Нил прошелся по комнате. — К тому же, вряд ли он бы отпустил тебя со мной туда.

— Да, он тот еще ревнивец, — с улыбкой признал Джон, вспомнив, во что вылилась его ревность в прошлый раз.

— Я все слышу, — возмутился Шерлок из спальни и вышел к ним.

Джон медленно оглядел его с ног до головы и прочистил горло. Нет, этот человек просто невозможный.

— Что? — нахмурился Шерлок, взъерошивая волосы.

— Ничего, — Джон не мог оторвать глаз от облегающих стройные ноги черных джинсов с изрядным количеством «рванины». На нем так же была кожаная куртка, которая по сути являлась жилетом, поскольку на рукавах отсутствовала большая часть ткани. Рубашка или футболка отсутствовали. — Не знал, что в твоем гардеробе можно найти подобную одежду. Раздежду, — рассмеялся он на последнем слове.

Шерлок с улыбкой закатил глаза.

— Как насчет подводки для дополнения образа? — протянул Джон, не сводя с него завороженного взгляда.

— Даже не думай об этом.

— На всякий случай напомню, что я еще здесь, — Нил, конечно, не мог не заметить взглядов, которыми обменялись эти двое. — А еще о том, что поскольку Шерлок у нас личность медийная, ему бы не помешало немного изменить внешность.

— Он прав, — согласился Джон.

— Да вы серьезно?! — Шерлок переводил возмущенный взгляд с одного на другого.

— Абсолютно. Утюжок для волос найдется?

Спустя пятнадцать минут Шерлок с максимально недовольным выражением лица сидел в ванной напротив большого зеркала с подсветкой и скептически смотрел на свое отражение.

— Ну и что вы со мной сделали? — сквозь зубы процедил он.

— По-моему, тебе идет, — Нил выпустил из утюжка очередную прядь непослушных шерлоковых кудрей, которые теперь представляли с собой прямые пушистые волосы.

— Я похож на клоуна.

— Главное, что ты не похож на себя, лицо с обложки! — попробовал убедить его Джон.

— Хочу напомнить тебе, Джон, что ты тоже побывал на этой обложке. Нет, к черту, — он отмахнулся от Нила, который собрался закончить начатое, и сунул голову под кран, намереваясь намочить волосы. — Я пойду так, как хожу обычно. Не думали же вы, что прическа как-то изменит мое лицо?

Джон только тяжело вздохнул. Когда Шерлок закончил и принялся вытирать волосы полотенцем, он обратился к Кэффри:

— Кстати, что насчет тебя? Не собираешься переодеться?

— Мое обаяние — мой маскарад, — задорно улыбнулся Нил и пригладил несуществующие складки на своем великолепно сидящем костюме. — Но галстук, пожалуй, сниму, — с этими словами он развязал упомянутый аксессуар и убрал в карман, не забыв расстегнуть пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке.

— Господи, сколько самолюбования, — проворчал Шерлок и принялся укладывать свои волосы феном.

— Вы только не подеритесь там, хорошо? — обреченно фыркнул Джон.

Как только Шерлок закончил, они не стали дальше терять время и спустились в лифте на парковку. Перед тем, как ехать в клуб, по дороге им предстояло подобрать Моззи, который покинул их еще по пути на Уильям-стрит, отправившись за «оборудованием», но не уточнил, за каким.

— Что конкретно он должен принести? — спросил Джон.

— SyncBox, — ответил Нил.

— А это что?

— Автономное устройство для копирования баз данных с переносных носителей. Иными словами, с флешек.

— А почему мы так уверены, что этот Камински держит дешифратор при себе?

— На нем слишком высокая ответственность, разумеется, он не оставляет его без присмотра, — отозвался Шерлок и добавил, будто прочитав его мысли: — И нет, Джон, он не хранит его в хранилище. Какой смысл хранить ключ и замок в одном месте?

— А что, если он все-таки не носит его с собой в гей-клубы? — не сдавался Джон. — Что вы тогда будете делать?

— При таком раскладе нам придется проводить его домой, — озвучил как бы само собой разумеющееся Нил.

Джон скрестил руки.

— Ну, класс.

— Да ладно, в чем проблема? Один из нас его отвлечет, а второй в это время найдет флешку. Исходя из оценки наших навыков, — Нил указал на себя и на Холмса, — на поиски отправлюсь я. А Шерлок…

— Класс, я же говорю, — скептически нахмурился Джон. Ему категорически не нравилась мысль, что Шерлок будет изображать интерес к другому мужчине.

— А что, только тебе можно подкатывать к «красоткам» ради дела? — усмехнулся Шерлок. — И да, Кэффри, мои навыки не намного отстают от твоих, спроси Джона.

— Мне не по душе ваша затея. Если Питер об этом узнает, нас с тобой отстранят, Шерлок, а Нила… — Джон говорил все это, прекрасно понимая, что выбора у них, в сущности, нет.

— Я буду в порядке, — ослепительно улыбнулся последний.

— Чего Бёрк не узнает — ему не повредит, — Холмс был непреклонен.

— А вот и Моз, — Нил указал на ближайшую остановку, где их дожидался его друг с видом скучающего человека, отчаявшегося сесть на свой автобус.

Шерлок притормозил напротив и, дождавшись, пока Моззи усядется в машину, они продолжили путь в Blur Party.

— Значит так, — он протянул небольшое устройство Нилу, — это без проблем поместится в карман твоего пиджака, и едва ли кто-то обратит на него внимания при досмотре на входе, пока оно находится в пачке от сигарет.

— Отличная мысль, Моз, — улыбнулся Нил. — Я просто вставлю в него флешку и…

— Да, пока мигает оранжевая лампочка — выполняется копирование, зеленая — все уже у нас, можно извлекать флешку и возвращать этому олуху, — усмехнулся он.

— А красная? — с любопытством уточнил Холмс.

— А красная, будем надеяться, мигать не будет. Если флешка окажется при нем, значит, с высокой долей вероятности, дополнительной защиты данных на ней нет.

Шерлок кивнул.

— Еще я принес вот это, — Моззи вытащил из кармана два маленьких незаметных радио-наушника телесного цвета и отдал по одному Нилу и Шерлоку. Также он что-то прикрепил к пуговице на пиджаке Нила, потом передал аналогичный аксессуар Холмсу, который незаметно спрятал его на своей богатой украшениями куртке. — Это радиомикрофоны. Так мы сможем слышать друг друга и контролировать ситуацию на случай форс-мажора.

После этого он вытащил из сумки микрофон побольше, а также что-то похожее на рацию с антенной и небольшой подключенный к ней динамик

— Вау, а можно узнать, откуда это чудо техники? — поинтересовался Джон.

— Скажем так, одолжил кое у кого из личной коллекции в обмен на кое-что из моей, — хитро улыбнулся Моззи. — Мы будем слышать их, а они — нас. Как слышно, прием?

— Порядок, — отозвался Нил.

— Хорошо, — откликнулся Шерлок, поправляя наушник, который прекрасно скрывался за локонами.

— Чудненько, — Моззи с задором во взгляде уставился на Нила и Шерлока, — ну что, парни модельной внешности, готовы сыграть пару ради дела?

— Можно подумать, есть выбор, — буркнул Шерлок.

— Не стоит так волноваться, — Нил улыбнулся, — учитывая твой внешний вид, едва ли у меня будет возможность хотя бы приблизиться к тебе в зале.

— Пожалуйста, идите уже, — почти взмолился Джон, пытаясь задушить на подходе подступающую ревность. Как он уже когда-то говорил себе, кто-то должен вести себя как взрослый человек, и, очевидно, эта роль принадлежит ему самому. — Чем скорее покончим с этим, тем лучше.

— Джон, все хорошо? — вдруг спросил Шерлок с несколько неуверенной улыбкой.

— Господи, да, — Джон сжал его руку в знак поддержки. — Идите.

Оставшись в машине вдвоем, Джон и Моззи дождались, пока Шерлок и Нил беспрепятственно попали внутрь — Джон не сомневался, что причиной этого были вызывающий вид Холмса и обезоруживающая обаятельная улыбка Кэффри, — и стали слушать, что происходит вокруг них.

Тем временем Шерлок с Нилом, идя максимально близко друг к другу, медленно продвигались к бару через толпы танцующих под Рианну мужчин.

— Поразительно, как в закрытых клубах на частных вечеринках может собираться такое количество народу, — проворчал Шерлок, ловко уворачиваясь от приставаний отдыхающих.

— Стандартная практика, иначе какой смысл владеть заведением, если оно не приносит доход? — Нил первым пробрался к барной стойке и ловко освободил себе и Шерлоку места, подмигнув потягивающему пиво мужчине средних лет. — Два виски, пожалуйста, — сладко улыбаясь, протянул Нил, обращаясь к бармену, едва перекричав музыку.

— Для натурала ты слишком глубоко вжился в образ, — заметил Шерлок, осматриваясь.

В зале громыхали один за одним популярные хиты, откуда-то из-за кулис анонсировали эксклюзивное травести-шоу, но цель их визита сюда пока обнаружить не удалось.

— Даже несмотря на наряд, ты тоже не слишком сейчас похож на гея, и что? Кстати, расслабься немного, иначе нам его не провести, — с этими словами Нил передал Шерлоку стакан с янтарной жидкостью и картинно притянул к себе, фамильярно обнимая за плечо.

Шерлок обреченно вздохнул и взял напиток, стараясь принять максимально расслабленный и даже ленивый вид, будто он сам не понимал, как оказался здесь, среди мерцания огней и сумасшедшей вакханалии, в которую постепенно превращались танцы.

— Эй, парень, как насчет уединиться втроем где-нибудь в тихом месте? — склонившись к его уху, проворковал мужчина с пивом. — Вы такие… горячие оба! Особенно ты.

— Не заинтересован, — Шерлок даже не взглянул на него.

— А может твой дружок не против? — не сдавался тот.

— Тебе сказали, что он не заинтересован, — твердо сказал Нил, притягивая Шерлока вплотную и гладя руку ниже спины, после чего мужчина все же отступил со вздохом «жаль».

Как только он убрался восвояси, Шерлок с приторной улыбкой повернулся к Нилу и процедил:

— Немедленно убери свою руку с моей задницы, Кэффри.

— Поверь, я не заинтересован ни в тебе, ни в твоих частях тела, но мы должны выглядеть естественно, раз пришли сюда как пара, так что веди себя соответствующе, милый, — и Нил игриво поправил выбившийся локон на лбу Холмса.

— Ребята, спокойнее, — донесся до них в наушниках голос Джона, призывающий к благоразумию. — Помните, зачем вы там.

— Представляю, что бы делалось с Шерлоком, окажись ты вместо него в этом клубе, — не сдержал смешка Моззи. — Он бы просто с ума сошел!

— Лучше не представлять, — Джон тоже рассмеялся, и Нил с Шерлоком услышали звук, характерный для жеста «дай пять».

— Ладно, давай пройдемся, здесь есть еще один зал. Вдруг он предпочитает диско, — Шерлок вопреки всеобщим ожиданиям решил проигнорировать все сказанное не по существу.

— Как скажешь.

Они начали пробираться сквозь море вспотевших и наслаждающихся жизнью парней и мужчин, пока не выбрались к прозрачной двери. Она вела в другую часть клуба через коридор с мерцающим фиолетовым светом и, судя по всему, неплохой звукоизоляцией. Аккуратно переступив через стекло от разбитого бокала из-под коктейля (вероятно, кто-то не рассчитал силы и слишком разогнался, влетев в тяжелую дверь), они оказались в темном зале, где на сцене танцевали полураздетые мужчины, демонстрируя всем желающим накаченные мышцы и минимум ткани, которая по идее должна была что-то прикрывать.

Людей здесь было на порядок меньше, в уши била не самая замысловатая музыка, состоящая почти из одних битов, свет в зале заменяли лишь прожекторы и светодиоды, выхватывающие гостей из полумрака своими лучами. Но Шерлок перестал воспринимать всю эту информацию, едва взглянув за дальний столик напротив сцены, на которой, очевидно, иногда проводили вип-концерты.

— Вижу цель, — Шерлок незаметно указал Нилу, куда смотреть.

— Тоже.

— Какой у нас план? — спросил Шерлок больше себя, чем остальных.

— Для начала — привлечь его внимание, — раздался в наушниках голос Моззи.

— Танцуешь, Кэффри? — отставив свой пустой стакан от виски на барную стойку, Шерлок протянул Нилу руку, ухмыляясь.

— Вау, мне казалось, ты был не настроен так близко общаться, — в той же интонации протянул тот, избавляясь от своего бокала, но взялся за руку и позволил увлечь себя в подобие танца, насколько позволяла такая дерганая музыка.

— На что не пойдешь ради дела!

— Надеюсь, вам там весело, — сказал Джон, прочистив горло.

— Не ревнуй, дорогой, — ухмыльнулся Холмс и незаметно начал перемещаться с Нилом в сторону одиноко сидящего Леха Камински, который явно проявлял интерес, по крайней мере, к одному из них, не отводя томного взгляда.

— Как думаешь, пора? — Нил склонился к его уху, чтобы сказать это с видом, будто шепчет ему нежности.

— Несомненно, — игриво улыбнулся Шерлок и, крутанув Нила вокруг своей оси и позволив ему проделать то же, грациозно выпрямил спину и, взяв того за руку, ленивой, даже немного развязной походкой направился к Камински.

Тот поднял на них удивленный, но плотоядный взгляд.

— Почему такой милый джентльмен скучает один этим прекрасным вечером? — растягивая слова, почти промурлыкал Шерлок, копируя интонацию среднестатистического стереотипного гея и опираясь руками о столик.

— Отдыхаю, — просто признался он, его губы расплылись в предвкушающей улыбке. — А у вас есть предложения?

— Вы угадали, — Нил сел на диванчик рядом с ним, Шерлок занял место с другой стороны и картинно закинул ногу на ногу. — Я Брэд, а это Уилл.

— Я Лех и внимательно вас слушаю, — казалось, Камински терялся, на кого из них смотреть, очевидно, находя в равной степени привлекательными обоих мужчин.

Сам он выглядел вполне респектабельно, лишь немного уступая стилю Кэффри. Его отросшие до плеч светлые волосы были собраны в небрежный хвост, одет он был в брюки и светлую рубашку, но Шерлок рассмотрел тонкую стрелку черной подводки для глаз. Несмотря на то, что его возраст приближался к сорока годам, он не чурался подобного способа привлечь внимание, хотя не за горами у него маячил период, который у мужчин называется «кризисом среднего возраста». Шерлок поймал себя на мысли, что у геев обычно это происходит еще более остро, чем у натуралов. Сам он надеялся с этим не столкнуться.

— Может, для начала потанцуем? — Шерлок томно взглянул на него, нарочито медленно прикрыв глаза, подарив жертве возможность насладиться видом его и без туши длинных и густых ресниц.

— Все втроем? — тот непроизвольно провел языком по губам, в своих фантазиях уже, очевидно, укладывая обоих в свою постель.

— Боюсь, нас не так поймут, даже здесь, — заговорил Нил, — но я готов уступить право первого танца моему партнеру.

— Идем, сладкий, — сверкнув на Кэффри глазами, проворковал Шерлок и потянул Камински за собой на танцпол.

— Не увлекайся, — прозвучал у него в ухе ворчливый голос Джона.

— А он отлично справляется, — заговорил Нил. — Почти сразу перешел к делу.

— К какому еще делу? — уточнил Джон с плохо скрываемым раздражением под смешки Моззи.

— Он классно двигается, вы часто танцуете? Такое чувство, будто Шерлок всю свою жизнь посвящает танцам.

— Он его лапает, да?

— Не совсем, — протянул Нил, наблюдая, как руки Холмса как бы невзначай скользят по груди Камински, повторяя его же движения. — Но… это же танец, верно? И, напоминаю, это гей-клуб…

— О, боже, скорее бы это закончилось, — вздохнул Ватсон.

— Красавчик, как насчет выходных в моем загородном доме? — зазвучал вдруг голос Камински.

— Звучит весьма заманчиво, — Шерлок улыбался, едва не касаясь его уха губами. — Только я не принимаю важных решений, не посоветовавшись с моим парнем.

— Сейчас и его спросим, — хохотнул мужчина и, намотав на палец темный локон и выпустив его, не прекращая танцевать, двинулся вместе с Шерлоком к столику.

— Я бы сказал ему убираться нахер, — процедил Джон.

— Да расслабься, Джон, не будь как Шерлок, — усмехнулся Моззи.

— Сейчас он получит возможность ответить, и я вам не завидую, — констатировал Нил, когда Шерлок и Камински были уже совсем рядом. Ему удалось скрыть разговор «с самим собой», поскольку он был занят якобы завязыванием шнурка на ботинке. — Вы быстро! — обратился он уже к Шерлоку, сияя широкой улыбкой.

Тот вальяжно опустился рядом с ним и склонился к его уху, касаясь рукой его колена.

— Флешка у него в нагрудном кармане. Действуй.

— О, потанцевать? С радостью, — вскочил он и быстро позволил Камински увлечь себя на танцпол.

— Итак, я проигнорирую все ваши инсинуации, — заговорил Холмс. — Джон, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что все это ради дела.

— Разумеется.

— Что делает Нил? — поинтересовался Моззи.

— Только что, повторяя мои движения, незаметно стащил у него флешку, — усмехнулся Шерлок, максимально расслабленно разваливаясь на диванчике. — Все, она уже у него в кармане. Осталось скопировать файлы.

— Да, а это значит, что Нилу придется на пару минут оставить вас наедине и отлучиться в туалет, — констатировал Моззи.

— Что ж, не будем затягивать процесс, — Шерлок встал, прошел к бару и заказал три стакана виски. — Нужно же как-то скоротать время и отвлечь Камински.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что после спиртного не стоит садиться за руль? — задал Джон риторический вопрос. — Вспомни, что произошло с твоей предыдущей машиной.

— Я же немного…

— Я поведу, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявил Моззи. — Но прежде, чем это случится, достаньте чертовы данные, мальчики!

— Уже занимаемся этим. Нил ведет его ко мне, — сообщил Шерлок и вновь сменил тон на гейски-игривый. — Как потанцевали? Решили вопрос?

— О, да, твой парень согласен, целиком и полностью, зря ты волновался, — с восторгом сообщил ему Камински.

— Я лишь хотел, чтобы все было прозрачно и честно, — глупо улыбнулся Шерлок.

— Я абсолютно не возражаю против нашего уединения за городом, я чертовски устал от мегаполиса, — «признался» Нил, делая глоток напитка. — Но сейчас позвольте оставить вас на минуту, спиртное со мной беспощадно.

— Конечно, милый, — улыбнулся Шерлок, делая глоток виски и передавая второй стакан Камински.

— Благодарю, — тот скользил по Шерлоку откровенно раздевающим взглядом, и если бы не дело и не желание добраться до Мориарти, разгадать его план, Холмс бы давно поставил этого идиота на место. — Потрясный прикид.

— Он что, пытается молодиться, используя молодежный сленг? — вздохнул Джон.

— Спасибо, — лениво отозвался Шерлок. — Так, где находится ваш загородный дом?

— За городом, — уклончиво ответил тот. — Когда договоримся о времени, вы мне скажете адрес, и я отправлю за вами машину.

— Идет.

— А он не так уж и глуп. Осторожничает, — заметил Моззи. — Нил, ты скоро?

— Почти закончил, — отозвался Кэффри, за голосом которого послышался звук спуска воды в унитазе. — Извините, я тут вроде как по делу.

— Нил, ты уверен, что на флешке именно нужные нам данные? — уточнил Моззи.

— Вероятность высока, на ней логотип компании. Других при нем не было. Так, готово. Шерлок, план такой: я возвращаюсь, увожу его обратно танцевать, незаметно возвращаю ему флешку, после чего мы уходим.

— Как же здорово! — воскликнул Шерлок.

— Простите? — спросил Камински, не понявший его восторга.

— Говорю, как здорово будет увидеть вас. В неформальной обстановке. Где не будет столько людей.

— Если хотите, на втором этаже есть комната… специально для тех, кто устал от толчеи, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Я… мог бы проводить вас туда. Обещаю, вы не пожалеете.

— Это звучит бесконечно заманчиво, но сегодня был такой сложный день, — Шерлок сделал вид, что устало потягивается. — Нет настроения. Но я уже мыслями в вашем загородном доме.

— Ловлю на слове, — тот снова облизал губы, не сводя с него глаз, и протянул свою визитку. — Ну где же ваш парень, Уилл? — он фамильярно приобнял Шерлока, поглаживая его плечо, и тот приложил все усилия, чтобы не поежиться от неприятных ощущений.

— Думаю, он скоро будет, — Шерлок сделал упор на последнем слове, оглядываясь в сторону уборной. — А вот и он.

— Соскучились? — Нил ловко протиснулся между ними, спасая Шерлока от навязчивого внимания, взял свой бокал, сделал глоток и повернулся к Камински. — Прошу прощения, что мы не закончили наш танец. Исправим это?

— С удовольствием, — и тот позволил увести себя в гущу танцующих.

— Почти готово, — Шерлок осушил свой бокал. — Черт, вот это да.

— Что? — спросил Моззи.

— Просто для протокола: Кэффри неплохо целуется с мужчинами. Мне остается порадоваться, что право последнего танца досталось не мне.

— Охренеть, — Джон был лаконичен.

— Все. Кэффри решил не затягивать. Флешка вернулась на прежнее место.

— Давайте, валите оттуда, — нетерпение в голосе Джона вызывало улыбку.

Несколько минут Нил танцевал с Камински, изображая максимальную вовлеченность и заинтересованность, после чего они оба подошли к нему. По пути Нил сообщил новому знакомому, что они с бойфрендом должны поехать домой.

— Мы безумно рады были с вами познакомиться, — Нил склонил голову, лукаво улыбаясь. — Надеюсь, ваше предложение будет в силе через пару дней.

— Безусловно, — заверил тот. — Жаль, что вы так рано уходите.

— Ничего не можем с этим поделать, сами расстроены, — развел тот руками. — До скорой встречи, Лех, — томно протянул он, погладив того по руке.

— До скорой встречи, Брэд, Уилл.

После этого Нил приобнял Шерлока за талию, и они пошли в сторону зала с поп-музыкой через тот же фиолетовый коридор, после чего, миновав танцпол вокруг подиума со столиками, спустились по лестнице к выходу. Едва они скрылись с глаз Камински, Шерлок поспешил избавиться от руки Нила на своей пояснице.

— Хватит уже, я и так терпел все это время, — проворчал Шерлок.

— А я и не собирался продолжать.

Больше они не говорили до самого момента, как оказались в черном внедорожнике Холмса, за рулем которого уже сидел Моззи.

— Ну вы даете, ребята, — тот вытащил наушник из уха. — И да, Нил, позволь выразить тебе мое восхищение!

— Да брось, Моз, ты сам проворачивал такое минимум трижды! Что может отвлечь внимание объекта лучше, чем спонтанный поцелуй? Его замешательство, а потом последующее участие позволило мне выиграть время, чтобы незаметно вернуть флешкарту.

— Умно, умно, — признал Джон. — Шерлок, ты тоже был на высоте, он верил каждому твоему слову.

— Как могло быть иначе? — проворковал Шерлок тем же голосом и интонацией, которые использовал в разговоре с Камински.

— О, Боже, — рассмеялся тот. — Выйди из образа, пожалуйста.

— Пожалуйста. Если кому интересно, у Камински есть две маленькие собачки и садовник, с которым у него что-то наподобие романа. Он тот еще лгун, и, как мы заметили, довольно осторожен, что говорит нам о том, что о его загородной недвижимости жена либо не знает, либо ее не будет в городе.

— А как же соцсети?

— Уверен, жены в его списке друзей нет, это все для его развлечений. Что касается страницы, она закрытая, но я не зря потратил сто пятьдесят тысяч долларов на разработку софта, позволяющего решить эту проблему в нашей редакции.

— Вот, это мой Шерлок, — Джон обернулся на заднее сиденье и притянул Шерлока для легкого поцелуя.

— Хэй, может, тебя пустить сюда вместо меня, Джон? А я сяду спереди, — великодушно предложил Нил.

— Обойдемся, — усмехнулся он. — Ну что, куда мы теперь?

— В ФБР, разумеется, — Шерлок дал знак Моззи заводить мотор.

— Ты видел, который час? — уточнил Джон. — К тому же, что, предположительно, мы скажем Питеру?

— Правду, — пожал плечами Холмс. — Он же хотел расшифровать диск. Это был единственный выход.

— Предчувствую скандал, — усмехнулся Джон.

— У него не будет выбора, кроме как смириться, ведь мы уже это сделали. Он не может бросить дело «Пантер» из-за нашей небольшой импровизации, — подтвердил Нил.

— Да, ты импровизировал вовсю, — поддел его Холмс.

— Неужели я один? — улыбнулся Нил во все тридцать два зуба. — Ты одет вульгарнее, чем любая из моих подруг.

— Зато цель достигнута. Кэффри, звони Бёрку.

***

Добрались до ФБР они примерно за двадцать минут. Бёрк, к удивлению всех присутствующих, оказался еще в офисе в половине двенадцатого, засидевшись с бумажной работой, и с подозрением отнесся к просьбе о срочной встрече. Его опыт подсказывал ему, что когда Нил так проявлял инициативу, речь шла о чем-то незаконном.

— Я так и думал, — объявил он, озадаченно осматривая всех прибывших, за исключением Моззи, который ретировался, как только они доехали до бюро, растворившись в темноте нью-йоркских улиц. — Мне следует знать, откуда вы вернулись в таком… — он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону Холмса, — виде?

— Мы с радостью избавим тебя от подробностей, — улыбнулся Нил и извлек из кармана пачку из-под сигарет, где лежал накопитель. — Здесь то, что поможет расшифровать файл-исход.

— Что? — нахмурился Питер. — Нил… ты снова за свое?

— Нам нужен ответ, зачем этот файл «Пантерам», Питер. Он находится здесь.

— Вы получили это незаконно? — он обвел глазами всех присутствующих, которые, по его мнению, выглядели как нашкодившие школьники.

— Скажем так: никто не пострадал и ни о чем не узнает, — уточнил Шерлок.

Питер устало потер лоб.

— Хорошо, давай сюда, — он протянул руку, в которую Нил охотно вложил накопитель. — А теперь, мистер Холмс и мистер Ватсон, вы на сегодня свободны. Я позвоню вам, как только что-то прояснится.

— Но…

— Мистер Холмс, — повысил голос Бёрк, — если думаете, что я не знаю, кто надоумил моего консультанта нарушить закон, то вы ошибаетесь.

— Умоляю, — фыркнул Холмс, — вам самому удавалось заставить Кэффри делать то, чего он не хочет? Или вы думаете, что он нуждается в принуждении к незаконным делам, а не сам стремится к ним?

Нил прочистил горло.

Питер был вынужден признать, что Холмс прав, однако был непреклонен:

— Я не отстраняю вас. Пока. Просто мне необходимо поговорить с Нилом. До завтра, мистер Холмс, мистер Ватсон, — настойчивее повторил он и указал на дверь.

Им ничего не оставалось, кроме как покинуть бюро. Джон отчасти разделял негодование Шерлока, что их просто, можно сказать, выгнали оттуда, но, с другой стороны, он понимал, что Бёрк немало рискует, доверяя Нилу, не надевая на него браслет и позволяя действовать свободно, исходя из обстоятельств. Он понимал, что сегодняшняя вылазка тоже может обернуться для него серьезными последствиями, если что-то просочится.

В конце концов, усталость от этого бесконечного дня давала о себе знать, поэтому он просто взял Шерлока за руку, когда они вошли в лифт, и как только дверцы закрылись, притянул к себе для жаркого поцелуя, пресекая на корню любую возможность повозмущаться.

Тем временем Бёрк молча прошелся вдоль панорамного окна своего кабинета, засунув руки в карманы и поглядывая на Нила.

— Питер, не было другого выхода, — заговорил тот.

— Я очень хочу тебе верить, Нил, — вдохнул Питер. — Хочу, чтобы подпись под твоим контрактом была оправдана.

— Что? — расцвел Кэффри. — Подпись? Тебе удалось? Прокурор подписал?

Питер взял со своего стола толстую папку и передал Нилу.

— Вот, убедись, — он тоже не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Поверить не могу, — пальцы Нила крепко сжимали папку, а глаза неверяще смотрели на заветную подпись.

— Еще немного — и полная свобода, — Бёрк похлопал его по спине, и Нил тут же крепко обнял его, не выпуская папку из рук.

— Питер, спасибо, ты не представляешь, что это для меня знач…

Оглушительный взрыв за окном вынудил их инстинктивно дернуться и пригнуться. Спустя несколько мгновений Нил бросился к окну, чтобы увидеть горящий внедорожник Шерлока Холмса.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как и было обещано, глава посвящена моему постоянному читателю, прекрасной Gerenuk! Ты умница, что отгадала загадку :)  
> Друзья, пожалуйста, оставляйте свои отзывы и лайки, они очень важны для авторов, нет лучшего вдохновения, чем это! Спасибо всем, кто котики и так и делает! Мурк!  
> И, конечно, спасибо моей любимой Miss_Catherine за неоценимую помощь, вычитку, пинки, обоснуй и просто за все-все-все, включая этот офигенный арт! :)))  
> https://sun1-21.userapi.com/mNmEZUwJcj9AZTNkL8pqoCQ7rbm8vb7DC83weg/qAO-QiT2PBI.jpg
> 
> Забегайте к нам в группу! Если вам исполнилось 18 лет - https://vk.com/johnlocked_we


	4. Chapter 4

***

Джеймс Мориарти пребывал в восторженной ярости. Он допивал четвертый стакан виски, который пару минут назад ему принес услужливый полураздетый официант, и пристально наблюдал за тремя мужчинами у бара этого отвратительного места, ни на йоту не заслуживающего статуса «вип». Наблюдал и просто глазам не верил, плотоядно осматривая с ног до головы того, кто превратил его жизнь в кошмар, разрушив все планы.

«Шерлок чертов Холмс, вот это совпадение! Или нет?», — думал он, не замечая, как шокированная улыбка превратилась в жесткую. — «Я уберу тебя с дороги. Так или иначе».

Он прикрыл глаза, мысленно возвращаясь в Лондон и отключаясь от громыхающей музыки.

«Это был чертовски отвратительный день. Именно тогда, когда ему, наконец-то, удалось заполучить в свои руки Шерлока Холмса, можно сказать, прямо на блюдечке, чертовому Себастиану взбрело в голову все испортить и отпустить его! Джеймс даже отдаленно не представлял, как тому удалось убедить и чем подкупить такого верного, преданного ему целиком и полностью Морана. Только когда Мориарти попытался связаться с ним, обзаведясь новыми документами, тот перестал выходить на связь.

Такого плана отхода у Джеймса не было, поэтому он вернулся на одну из своих явочных квартир, намереваясь разработать новый план, который бы включал только его одного, раз уж напарник так некстати решил его кинуть. Он понимал, что, находясь в международном розыске, убираться из Соединенного Королевства будет сложно, поскольку (опять же, из-за Морана!) о простом решении этой проблемы можно было забыть. Ох, как же он жалел, что не запер Холмса в этом подвале и не увел напарника с собой, но разве мог он вообразить подобную выходку?!

Тем не менее, он не был бы Мориарти, если бы не умел выкручиваться из подобных историй. Ему уже было наплевать на то, что он не заполучил вирус и ученых, ведь то, _как именно_ Шерлоку удалось его обставить, не шло с этой целью ни в какое сравнение! Это было настоящее искусство.

Необходимо было попасть в Штаты, где у него было все — связи, другой бизнес, кое-какие активы, потому в Британии задерживаться Джеймс был не намерен. У него в разработке имелся колоссальный план, только провернув который он мог бы исчезнуть, не боясь преследования. И хотя изначально он не планировал исчезать, — ему просто не оставили выбора.

Ближе к вечеру, устав возиться с компрессом для ноги, на которой он потянул связки из-за взрыва в ангаре, Джим просматривал ближайшие рейсы до Нью-Йорка при помощи защищенного нетбука. Он как раз готовился наносить грим, чтобы изменить внешность под стать фотографии в его новом паспорте, когда дверь в квартиру-студию распахнулась. Джеймс моментально среагировал, вскакивая с места, и встретил гостя с пистолетом в руке, но тому было наплевать на оружие. Моран с угрюмым, но отнюдь не испуганным выражением лица по-хозяйски прошел мимо него, чуть задев пистолет плечом, и потянулся к бару за бутылкой виски, словно вышел отсюда минуту назад за своими любимыми сигаретами.

С неверящей улыбкой Джеймс медленно развернулся к нему, опуская пистолет. Моран спокойно налил себе виски, осушил бокал одним глотком, после чего молча взглянул на босса исподлобья.

— Смело. Очень смело с твоей стороны было прийти сюда, — Мориарти чувствовал, как в нем вновь закипает гнев, который он душил в себе весь день, чтобы сосредоточиться на делах.

Моран продолжал молча смотреть на него.

— Пожалуй, ты правильно сделал, что сбежал. Если бы я застал тебя в подвале одного, клянусь, пристрелил бы.

Себастиан никак не отреагировал и на это заявление, лишь немного наклонив голову.

— Какого черта ты молчишь, Себ?! — почти взревел Мориарти. — Чувствуешь себя в безопасности, раз посмел показаться мне на глаза после своего предательства?

Тот вновь повернулся к бару и налил себе еще один стакан виски.

— А что еще ты сделал? Может, уже успел сдать меня Скотланд-Ярду, и у дома меня ждут все полицейские Лондона?

Моран усмехнулся, делая глоток.

— Сука, как ты посмел меня ослушаться?! Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой говорю! — Джеймс вновь наставил на него пистолет и, сняв его с предохранителя, выстрелил.

Пуля угодила аккурат в наполненный янтарной жидкостью стакан, который спустя мгновение разлетелся по всей комнате множеством осколков. Моран лишь слегка дернулся от звука выстрела и, осуждающе взглянув на Мориарти, отошел к зоне кухни, чтобы промыть и перевязать пораненную осколками руку полотенцем.

— Какого черта ты отпустил его, Себ? — Джеймс тяжело дышал, в его голосе все больше проскальзывали истерические нотки.

— Он нам не нужен, — впервые с момента появления заговорил Моран.

— Что? — Джеймс все же сорвался на истеричный смех, все еще держа своего стрелка на мушке. — Что ты сказал? Повтори, пожалуйста.

— Я сказал тебе, Джим, что Шерлок Холмс нам не нужен, — с этими словами он подошел к Мориарти и вырвал пистолет у него из рук, возвращая предохранитель на место и откладывая оружие на стол.

— Ненавижу тебя, — тихо, но со странной, немного капризной улыбкой проворковал Джим, притягивая к себе Морана за пояс ремня.

— Это взаимно, — тот легко оторвал его от пола и, сделав пару шагов, бросил его на кровать».

Джим открыл глаза, выныривая из своих воспоминаний, чтобы сделать глоток спиртного и увидеть, как Кэффри взасос целует Леха Камински, тем временем подбрасывая ему флешку, с которой, без сомнений, уже успел скопировать все данные. Отчасти (самую малость) он был даже рад, что в его планы на сегодняшний вечер так беспардонно вмешались, поскольку иначе это все пришлось бы делать ему самому, а блондины никогда не были в его вкусе.

Он знал, что файл-исход будет максимально защищен, и был уверен, что если Кэффри сумеет достать его, то дешифратор ему раздобыть не удастся. Направляясь в клуб этим вечером, он намеревался просто добыть ключ и ждать, когда ему принесут файл. Пошел сюда сам, поскольку не планировал никому доверять дело, от которого зависела судьба всего плана. Увидев Кэффри, он решил проконтролировать его и спасти положение, если бы тот не справился. Этот вор-консультант удивил его — не просто понял, что нужен ключ, но и то, где и как его достать.

Только сам ли он догадался?

Если появление Шерлока на аукционе, о котором он выяснил благодаря снимкам своих людей, и можно было списать на совпадение, на простое желание посетить полулегальный светский раут, то приход в этот гей-глуб таковым не был.

Кусочки пазла начали выстраиваться.

Джеймс почти заворожено следил за попытками Камински заинтересовать Холмса, как он обнимал и поглаживал того по рукам, и был готов пристрелить этого поляка прямо здесь и сейчас. Никто не смел прикасаться к Шерлоку, включая это убожество, которое по недоразумению все еще именовалось его мужем.

Кстати об этом. Как он мог отпустить его в этот бордель? Или в семейном гнездышке не все спокойно?

Джеймс ухмыльнулся, доставая телефон. Место, где он отдыхал, было скрыто от всеобщего обозрения в полумраке, и ему удалось сделать несколько красноречивых снимков Холмса с Камински. Отсмотрев кадры, он набрал сообщение.

**Кому: Кристи The NY Sun**   
_«Подарок на $2000 в обмен на услугу. В утреннем номере должна выйти статья о Шерлоке Холмсе и его муже Джоне Ватсоне. Не жалейте фантазии. Холмс развлекается в закрытом гей-клубе с новыми мальчиками. Лиц любовников видно быть не должно. Ваш М»_

Удовлетворенно вздохнув, он с облегчением подумал о том, что иметь преданных людей в СМИ даже после объявления в международный розыск было весьма приятно и удобно. Он отправил сообщение, прикрепив фотографии, не сомневаясь, что его просьбу выполнят.

Он сделал еще глоток виски, размышляя о том, что Шерлок отнял у него буквально все: влияние, собственное СМИ, деньги и даже чертово имя. Он ненавидел личину Рихарда Брукса, борода раздражала кожу, а от очков периодически случалось головокружение, и во всем этом был виноват проклятый и гениальный Шерлок Холмс.

Несмотря на все неприятности, виновником которых он стал, Джеймс по-прежнему был одержим им, все так же желал, хоть и ненавидел всем тем, что простые люди называют душой.

Понимал ли он, что тогда, в подвале хостела на окраине Лондона, Шерлок лишь изображал готовность вернуться к нему? Разумеется, нужно было быть полным идиотом, чтобы в это поверить, но Джеймс не мог отказать себя в удовольствии подыграть ему. Если бы не проклятая ревность Морана, на которой пленник, очевидно, и сыграл, все могло бы сложиться гораздо удачнее. Но теперь ему приходилось разбираться с последствиями.

Группировку «Пантер» он создал много лет назад, вырастил собственными руками, сам сделал их лучшими в мире, и на заре ее формирования Холмс сумел кое-что об этом пронюхать, но не нашел никаких доказательств. Темные дела Джима явились лишь одной из причин их расставания, но не более того.

Сейчас же дела обстояли иначе, и Мориарти не сомневался, что появление в банде Нила Кэффри случайным не было. Он ни на секунду не поверил его рассказам о том, что ФБР ему не доверяют. В любой другой ситуации он бы просто избавился от такого «новичка», но сейчас его навыки имели первостепенное значение. Джеймс готов был рисковать, тем более что никогда не страдал от отсутствия рычагов давления и убеждения.

Здравый смысл подсказывал, что нужно было проделать все без шума, тихо и аккуратно, незаметно, с ювелирной точностью, но время его поджимало. И присутствие Шерлока на горизонте ничуть не успокаивало. Не успокаивало, но будоражило и возбуждало.

Ему следовало бы избавиться от этой занозы в заднице, но он не мог заставить себя справиться с искушением. Он был одержим и желанием, и местью. Шерлок посмел обвести его вокруг пальца, даже умудрился просчитать поворот с дарственной на «Холмс-Юнайтед» — навести справки и выяснить, кому на самом деле принадлежит право подписи, оказалось несложно. И Джеймс не мог сказать, что был так уж удивлен открывшейся информацией.

Но таких вещей Джеймс Мориарти не прощал никогда. Он хотел уничтожить его, разрушить его тошнотворное счастье и в полной мере насладиться местью. Он больше не намерен был повторять прошлых ошибок и недооценивать бывшего любовника. Мориарти вынес важный урок из своего поражения в Британии — войну нужно вести на своей территории.

А еще ему нужно держать Себастиана Морана на коротком поводке. Этот урок он тоже усвоил слишком хорошо. Его даже непродолжительное отсутствие показало, каким полезным и необходимым на самом деле он был.

«Еще одна ошибка, Джеймс, его ты тоже недооценил. Никогда никому не доверяй. Никогда ни на кого не надейся».

Кстати о Моране. Он вновь взял телефон и набрал номер.

— Басти, — протянул Джеймс. — Ты на точке? Хорошо. От клуба очень скоро поедет черный внедорожник. Ах, видишь его. Нужно проследить и хорошенько проучить. Погромче, но не окончательно. Да, и не забудь сигареты.

Джеймс сбросил вызов, облегченно выдыхая и глядя на то, как Шерлок и Кэффри в обнимку выходят из зала.

— Что ж, Шерлок, ты однажды сказал, что я предсказуем. Я удивлю тебя. Не сомневайся.

***

— Джон, — почти простонал Шерлок, с трудом отрываясь от губ супруга. — Мы доехали, это первый этаж.

— Со стороны офис ФБР куда выше, — в шутку проворчал Джон и потянул Шерлока к выходу в холл. — Мне удалось тебя отвлечь?

— Так это был коварный план? — Холмс вскинул бровь, поправляя рукава. — А я думал…

— Ты все правильно думал, — заверил его Джон, — и твой вид отнюдь не способствует моему спокойствию, но ведь одно другому не мешает, — он наклонился завязать шнурок.

— Знаешь, а это приятный бонус для сегодняшнего вечера, — Шерлок дождался Джона, и оба они вышли через крутящиеся двери на свежий ночной воздух. — Как насчет китайского ужина?

— С радостью. Поедем куда-то?

— Да, здесь недалеко есть…

Шерлок не договорил, замерев на месте. На другой стороне улицы стоял с сигаретой Себастиан Моран, который, глядя прямо на него, лениво сделал последнюю затяжку, бросил окурок на тротуар, отсалютовал ему и прогулочным шагом направился прочь.

— Ложись! — Шерлок в один прыжок догнал успевшего сделать несколько шагов вперед Джона, и они оба рухнули на асфальт за мгновение до мощного взрыва.

Все пространство вокруг наполнилось гулом и треском, звук взрыва, казалось, отбивался от окружающих ФБР высоток бесконечно долго, перебегая от одной к другой, кое-где выбило стекла, от полыхающего внедорожника распространялся жар, в ушах звенело от сработавших от взрывной волны сигнализаций всех автомобилей в радиусе полумили.

— Джон, ты в порядке? — донесся до Ватсона голос Шерлока, который прижимал его к тротуару своим телом.

— Да, — хрипло пробормотал Джон. — Что, черт побери, случилось?

Шерлок перекатился с него и попробовал встать. Получилось не с первой попытки, но он сумел и подал руку Джону.

— Ты сам как? — спросил тот, все еще ошалело осматриваясь по сторонам и пытаясь отдышаться.

— Нормально, порядок.

— Ничего не порядок, — воскликнул Джон, притягивая к себе его руку для осмотра. — Здесь довольно глубокая рана. Видно, зацепило осколком.

— Плевать, — Шерлок небрежно вырвал руку и бросился на то место, где заметил Морана.

— Куда ты?

Шерлок не потрудился ответить, потому Джон просто наблюдал за тем, как партнер перебегает улицу, и пытался прийти в себя и осознать, что им, похоже, чудом удалось избежать смерти. Через несколько минут он услышал позади себя нервный, но с нотками облегчения голос агента Бёрка. Следом за Питером из здания выскочил и Нил.

— Холмс, Ватсон! Слава богу, вы живы.

— Да уж, спасибо, — Джон устало потер лоб. — Шерлок что-то заметил и успел среагировать.

— Не пострадали? — спросил Кэффри. — Мы вызвали спасателей. А вот и они, кстати.

К зданию подъехали пожарная машина, скорая помощь и полиция. Спасатели принялись тушить то, что осталось от автомобиля. Несколько полицейских направились ко входу, чтобы пообщаться с ними как с очевидцами.

— У Шерлока рана чуть повыше локтя, но в целом все нормально. Задеты мягкие ткани. Внимательнее осмотреть его он не позволил.

— Что заметил Холмс? — Бёрк с подозрением наблюдал, как Шерлок, сидя на корточках, что-то ищет на тротуаре на противоположной стороне улицы.

— Не представляю, — нахмурился Джон. — Извините меня, — он поспешил к Шерлоку.

— Он должен быть здесь! — прорычал тот, как только Джон подошел. — Его не могло отбросить взрывной волной слишком далеко!

— Что ты ищешь?

Холмс не отвечал, продолжая свое занятие, а Джон увидел, как Бёрк настойчиво поманил их обоих средним и указательным пальцами, о чем-то переговорив с полицейскими.

— Шерлок, Питер нас зовет.

— Не сейчас, — отмахнулся он и, наконец, с победоносным возгласом поднял что-то с дороги возле бордюра, воспользовавшись салфеткой, которую извлек из кармана. — Есть!

— Окурок? — нахмурился Джон. — Ты можешь объяснить мне, что происходит?

— Моран, — лаконично отозвался Шерлок, рассматривая найденную улику в свете фонаря.

— Что?

— Перед взрывом он стоял здесь и курил эту сигарету. Потом демонстративно бросил бычок и ушел. Обрати внимание — никаких других окурков здесь нет. Не то чтобы жители этого города вдруг массово стали культурными, просто перед зданием ФБР всегда убирают чаще.

— Ты видел Морана? Хочешь сказать, он _специально_ тебе на глаза показался? В чем тогда смысл? Зачем взрывать машину, в которую мы пока не успели сесть? — Джон устало потер глаза, стараясь игнорировать легкий шум в ушах.

— Да, так он нас предупредил, — нетерпеливо ответил Шерлок. — Мориарти. Он знает о нашем участии, — он взглянул на Джона. — Остаться незамеченными нам не удалось, — он досадливо прикусил губу и процедил: — Где-то я ошибся.

— Идем, — Джон взял его за руку и, буквально подталкивая, заставил вернуться к Бёрку. — Поговорим с Питером, потом займемся твоей раной.

Тот без энтузиазма дал себя увести, бросив досадливый взгляд на горящий Lexus.

— Мистер Холмс, я сгораю от нетерпения услышать подробности произошедшего, — без обиняков заговорил Бёрк, минутой ранее отделавшийся от полицейских.

— Мою машину только что взорвали возле здания ФБР.

— Причина? — тот скрестил руки, сделав вид, что не заметил сарказма.

— Вам лучше знать, — огрызнулся Холмс. — Вы отправили нас домой. С вашего позволения, туда мы и поедем, — Шерлок сделал попытку закончить разговор, но терпение Бёрка оказалось на исходе.

— В мой кабинет, живо! — он сурово взглянул на обоих.

— С какой стати?!

Джон поспешил вмешаться, полностью осознавая все основания агента быть взбешенным.

— Агент Бёрк, позвольте ему хотя бы получить медицинскую помощь, после чего мы в вашем распоряжении.

— Не задерживайтесь! — буркнул агент.

Джон кивнул и увел Шерлока к машине скорой помощи.

— Я не собираюсь ничего ему рассказывать! — возмутился Холмс, оказавшись вне зоны слышимости Бёрка.

— Не думаю, что у нас есть выбор. Добрый вечер, — он кивнул фельдшеру и врачу, не дав Шерлоку ответить. — Ранение руки, осколочное.

— Добрый вечер, если можно так сказать, — с легкой улыбкой отозвалась женщина средних лет. — Присаживайтесь. Ваше имя?

— Шерлок Холмс, — недовольно протянул пациент, забравшись в автомобиль скорой, сел и позволил медикам аккуратно снять с него куртку, чтобы те могли заняться его травмой.

— Так, порез глубокий, но не настолько, чтобы пришлось накладывать швы. Будет щипать, — предупредила врач, закончив осмотр, и вооружилась средствами дезинфекции.

— Джон, а ты не можешь сам все обработать? — неожиданно мягко спросил Шерлок Джона.

— Не доверяете мне? — уже шире улыбнулась доктор.

— Он не это имел в виду, — посмеиваясь, ответил за него Джон. — Шерлок, я не практикующий врач, и будь я им, это было бы неуважением к доктору, который уже тобой занимается.

Тот лишь недовольно фыркнул, но позволил врачу делать свою работу. Та принялась тщательно дезинфицировать и обрабатывать рану. Джон знал, как это должно было быть больно, но с виду Шерлок выглядел лишь немного взъерошенным и безучастным к процедуре, погрузившимся в свои размышления. Только вот взгляд упал на его руки, которые, казалось, инстинктивно были сжаты в кулаки, а ногти того и гляди могли поранить кожу ладоней.

— Мистер Холмс, расслабьтесь, пожалуйста, — мягко обратилась к нему врач.

— Шерлок, — Джон коснулся его плеча, заставив того сфокусировать взгляд на себе. — Что ты делаешь? Так больно? — он сочувственно кивнул на его руки, когда врач начала бинтовать порез.

— Что? А, это… — он разжал пальцы. — Детская привычка, — неожиданно признался он, коротко взглянув на Ватсона и отведя взгляд. — Когда мне что-то неприятно, инстинктивно пальцы сами сжимаются. Никак не могу это побороть.

— Это даже довольно мило, — усмехнулся Джон.

— Тебе самому помощь не нужна? — сменил Шерлок тему, немного покраснев. 

— Нет, не считая ушибов от падения, я не пострадал. У самого как? Голова не кружится?

— Нет, все нормально, — Шерлок поспешил встать с места, едва врач закончила бинтовать рану.

— Делайте перевязку каждый день, если вдруг рана загноится, немедленно покажитесь специалисту, — доктор снимала одноразовые перчатки, пока делала наставление.

— Непременно, — бросил Шерлок, выскакивая из машины скорой помощи.

— Спасибо вам, — кивнул Джон и поспешил за ним.

Догнав, Ватсон аккуратно помог Шерлоку вновь надеть куртку. Когда они подошли, Питер и Нил о чем-то вполголоса переговаривались.

— Боялись, что мы сбежим? — ехидно заметил Шерлок, намекая на то, что Бёрк остался ждать их на улице, а не поднялся наверх. — Чего хотели полицейские? ЧП же произошло на территории ФБР.

— Установить обстоятельства взрыва они хотели. Я сказал, что бюро само разберется. Как только пожарные закончат, наши эксперты займутся этим. А пока — все наверх.

— И я? — уточнил Нил. — Я же был с тобой, когда это случилось.

— И ты, — с нажимом подтвердил Питер. — Вы трое, а еще Моззи, вот где уже у меня, — он указал пальцем на свою шею. — Пора поговорить откровенно.

В лифте все четверо поднимались в тишине, обмениваясь странными взглядами. Джону казалось, что Шерлок прокручивал в голове массу вариантов уйти от прямых ответов на вопросы Бёрка, которые непременно последуют, но сомневался, что ему удастся. Несмотря на всю его гениальность, Джон успел усвоить, какими въедливыми бывают представители правосудия.

— А можно мне кофе? — буднично спросил Нил, когда они проходили мимо мини-кухни.

— Нет, — отрезал Питер.

Нил разочарованно вздохнул, бросив тоскливый взгляд в сторону кофемашины, Джон усмехнулся, а Шерлок закатил глаза. Питер пропустил их в свой кабинет, после чего вошел сам и закрыл дверь.

— Я жду, — он вновь скрестил руки.

— Очевидно, сработало взрывное устройство, которое кто-то подложил в мою машину, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Сейчас я пытаюсь вспомнить, застраховал ли ее после покупки.

— Вряд ли, — тихо отозвался Джон, припоминая обстоятельства, почему Шерлоку вообще понадобилось покупать одну машину взамен другой. Вся ситуация тогда мало содержала в себе веселого, но в итоге Джон с улыбкой вспоминал, как Шерлок появился у него на пороге пьяный и промокший до нитки, чтобы попросить прощения. Позднее выяснилось, что он врезался в дерево, разбил машину и прошел несколько кварталов пешком до его дома под проливным дождем.

— Даю вам ровно тридцать секунд, чтобы рассказать всю правду, иначе…

— Иначе что? — взъерошился Шерлок. — Мою машину взрывают возле бюро, у вас под носом, так разберитесь с этим.

— Шерлок, — с предостережением одернул его Джон, но услышан не был.

— Нет, правда, мою машину взорвали, а агент ФБР спрашивает объяснения с меня!

— Но взорвали не мою машину, а _вашу_. До вашего появления здесь никогда такого не случалось, — отрезал Бёрк. — Я многое спускал вам с рук, но теперь мое терпение иссякло. Я требую объяснений. Рассказывайте, почему так настойчиво просили позволить вам остаться в деле «Розовых пантер».

— Я ухожу, — Шерлок сделал шаг к двери, но Питер преградил ему путь.

— А знаете, что? Мне ничего не мешает арестовать вас с мистером Ватсоном прямо сейчас за препятствие расследованию, — прошипел он, демонстрируя наручники.

— Что? — воскликнул Шерлок. — Вы издеваетесь? После всего, что я сделал для вас?

— Еще шаг, мистер Холмс, и окажетесь в камере.

Шерлок несколько мгновений сверлил его взглядом, потом, вероятно, убедившись, что перспектива оказаться за решеткой стала пугающе реальной, с тяжелым недовольным вздохом опустился на стул.

Помедлив, Питер занял свое место, Нил и Джон остались стоять.

— Я слушаю, — уже спокойно проговорил Бёрк, сцепив руки на столе.

Шерлок привычным жестом взъерошил волосы, поморщившись от боли в руке, и неохотно заговорил:

— Что вам известно о Рихарде Бруксе?

— То же, что и вам, мистер Холмс, — нахмурился Бёрк, подозрительно прикрыв глаза. — Единственный новый факт об этом человеке — это то, что у него отсутствует немецкий акцент при очевидно немецком имени. По словам Нила.

— Откуда же там взяться этому акценту? — иронично потянул Шерлок. — Кэффри ведь фальсификатор, верно? — он кивнул на стоящего в дверях Нила, не оборачиваясь.

— Хотелось бы, чтобы это было не так, — вздохнул Питер, бросив взгляд на Нила.

— Меня арестовали за подделку облигаций, — уточнил Нил. — Сколько сотен раз мне приходилось это повторять за время работы в ФБР? — озадачился он риторическим вопросом, деланно хмурясь, будто пытался вычислить что-то в уме.

— И этот фальсификатор не смог нарисовать портрет главаря «Розовых пантер»? Ни за что не поверю! Он ведь встречался с ним, и вы не могли упустить такой шанс! — воскликнул Холмс.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Бёрк. — За неимением досье на Рихарда Брукса в нашей базе нам пришлось прибегнуть к помощи Нила и в этом вопросе. Я не понимаю, при чем здесь…

Пока агент говорил, Шерлок выудил свой телефон из кармана обтягивающих брюк, что-то в нем поискал и резким движением повернул его экраном к Бёрку.

— Еще вопросы?

Джон заметил, как Питер несколько раз изменился в лице, после чего его глаза расширились.

— И вы молчали?!

— Надо же, меня же еще обвиняют в утаивании информации! — вскипел Холмс, вскакивая на ноги.

— Наручники еще здесь, — сурово напомнил ему Бёрк.

— Спасибо, предпочитаю использовать их по другому назначению, — оскалился Шерлок.

— Шерлок! — почти простонал Джон, внезапно начиная сгорать от стыда.

— Да брось, вся страна в курсе этого факта, кстати, благодаря Джеймсу Мориарти! — Шерлок активно жестикулировал. — Я не позволю, чтобы из меня делали козла отпущения только из-за того, что в ФБР не узнали в портрете лидера группировки воров находящегося в федеральном розыске преступника.

Повисла напряженная тишина. Были заметно, как Бёрк изо всех сил пытается взять себя в руки, признавая правоту Холмса.

— Хорошо, мистер Холмс, — наконец прервал молчание агент. — Спасибо вам за ваш вклад. А теперь — все карты на стол. Идет?

Шерлок подозрительно взглянул на него, но сел на место.

— Почему на самом деле вы просили оставить вас в этом деле? — задал вопрос Питер.

— У нас с Мориарти давние счеты.

— Можно мне все-таки кофе? — вздохнул Нил. — Пожалуйста?

— Неси для всех, — отозвался Питер, устало потирая лицо.

— Я помогу, — вызвался Ватсон, и они с Нилом спустились в кухню.

По дороге Джон поймал на себе парочку удивленных взглядов сотрудников бюро, которым не посчастливилось с ночным дежурством, кивнул им и теперь ждал, пока Нил заварит кофе.

— Нелегко тебе с ним, — сказал Джон, бросая взгляд на кабинет Бёрка.

— Тебе, в общем-то, тоже, — усмехнулся Нил, открывая ящик в поисках сахара. — Интересно, — вдруг заговорил он.

— Что именно?

— Джон, скажи мне правду: Питер правда хотел, чтобы Шерлок следил за мной?

— Нет смысла опираться, ты давно об этом догадался. Только ему нет дела до слежки. Он остался ради «Пантер».

— Да, я уже это уловил, — Нил сменил чашку и вновь запустил программу варки. — И вы даже не рассказали о Бруксе! Точнее, о Мориарти.

— Не думаю, что хочу сам говорить о Мориарти, — вздохнул Джон. — Серьезно, давай нальем кофе и вернемся в кабинет Питера, где Шерлок сам распишет все в красках.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Нил. — Но неприятно, когда твой лучший друг тебе не доверяет.

— Питер доверяет, просто… о тебе беспокоится. И не без оснований, ты же не станешь спорить с этим?

— Ни в коем случае, — ухмыльнулся Нил.

Оставшиеся две чашки кофе они дожидались в молчании.

— Наконец-то, — буркнул Шерлок, как только Джон поставил перед ним напиток.

— Сейчас заберу, — огрызнулся Джон: его терпение этим вечером уже было на пределе.

— Мы могли бы уже вернуться к делу? — сделав глоток горячего, но ужасного на вкус кофе, поинтересовался Бёрк.

— Вам, разумеется, известно, за что Джеймс Мориарти находится в международном розыске, — заговорил Шерлок.

— За попытку кражи запрещенных опасных веществ, убийства и покушение на убийство, планирование преступлений, несущих угрозу безопасности страны.

— Добавьте к этому похищение. Не буду вдаваться в детали операции по его поимке, в которой мы участвовали в Лондоне…

— Вы его упустили, — констатировал Бёрк, чем еще больше вывел Шерлока из себя.

— В этом была далеко не только моя вина, — прошипел он. — Однако разрушить его планы нам удалось. Мой брат был уверен, что ему не удастся покинуть Британию, я всегда знал, что так и будет.

— И он вернулся в США, чтобы…

— Ни у меня, ни у вас пока нет ответа на этот вопрос, — отрезал Холмс. — И вместо того, чтобы допрашивать меня о вещах, не относящихся к делу, лучше бы расшифровали содержание файла!

— Успеем. Вы сами не хотели уходить, и теперь у вас есть возможность участвовать в процессе. Вернемся к взрыву. Что вы искали на той стороне улицы?

— Это мое дело.

— Ошибаетесь, я жду.

Шерлок несколько секунд сверлил агента взглядом, после чего нехотя извлек то, что последние минут двадцать лежало у него в кармане.

— Вот.

Бёрк бросил на него непонимающий взгляд, после чего развернул салфетку и обнаружил там окурок специфической марки сигарет.

— И?

— У Джеймса Мориарти есть верный приспешник по имени Себастиан Моран, — принялся объяснять Шерлок. — Во время того дела в Англии я допустил ошибку, что позволило ему застать меня врасплох и похитить — точнее, вынудить пойти с ними. Мы ехали на одной машине, и в какой-то момент в бардачке я увидел именно эти сигареты. Вместе с визиткой с адресом хостела, куда меня, несомненно, хотели доставить.

— Он вас похищал? Зачем?

— Полагаю, Мориарти с моей помощью путем шантажа моего брата намеревался покинуть страну. Но их затея не увенчалась успехом — мне удалось сбежать на полпути.

— И вы предполагаете, что Себастиан Моран причастен к взрыву?

— Не предполагаю — знаю. За несколько секунд до того, как моя машина взлетела на воздух, я видел его. Как раз на той стороне улицы, где и обнаружил этот окурок. Он курил и ждал, пока мы выйдем из здания. Выбросив окурок, он поприветствовал меня взмахом руки, после чего просто ушел.

— Вы так спокойны, — констатировал Бёрк, глядя, как Шерлок не выказывает никакого беспокойства ни о почившем автомобиле, ни о том, что они с мужем едва не распрощались с жизнью.

— А есть повод для волнений? — хмыкнул он.

— Он хотел вас убить.

— Он даже не старался! — воскликнул Шерлок. — Он специально ждал, когда мы выйдем из здания, и предупредил меня о взрыве одним своим появлением. Он профессиональный наемник, и если бы перед ним поставили задачу убить нас, мы бы сейчас с вами не беседовали. В его планы не входило убийство. По крайней мере, сегодня. О, нет. Он хотел не этого.

— Чего же тогда он хотел? — немного сбитый с толку, спросил Нил.

— Он получает удовольствие от того, как путает наши планы, устраивая хаос. Он чувствует себя королем, наблюдая за нашими попытками остановить его. У него явно припасено для нас много сюрпризов, иначе он не был бы таким самонадеянным.

— Вы ведь уже говорите не о Моране, — Питер сцепил руки на столе.

— Разумеется. Я говорю о Джеймсе Мориарти, который, несомненно, не только в курсе моего участия в операции, но и того, что Кэффри работает на бюро.

— Почему тогда он продолжает сотрудничать с ним? — заговорил Джон. — Разве не в правилах Мориарти избавляться от всех препятствий?

— Кэффри нужен ему. И наша основания задача — понять, как именно он намеревается его использовать, — нетерпеливо заговорил Холмс. — Принимая во внимание специфические навыки, которыми он обладает, и уже выполненные им задания, могу предположить, что Мориарти затеял ограбление. И не просто ограбление, а кражу века. Нам остается выяснить, что именно он задумал украсть, если готов пойти на такой риск и использовать человека, напрямую работающего в ФБР.

— Это должно быть что-то очень ценное, гораздо дороже любого музейного экспоната, — задумчиво протянул Нил.

— Кстати, Кэффри, — Шерлок обернулся к нему, — неужели Мориарти, который, несомненно, в курсе твоей рабочей деятельности, ни разу не попытался тебя этим запугать? Угрожать? Шантажировать? Это его любимые приемы, чтобы заставить человека работать на него.

— Нет, — покачал головой Нил. — Если ты прав, и он действительно в курсе моего сотрудничества с бюро, то мне он об этом не говорил.

Шерлок лишь прищурился, оценивающе глядя на консультанта, после чего губы его дернулись в легкой усмешке, и он отвернулся.

— В таком случае, ты в большой опасности. Даже в большей, чем если бы он прямо объявил тебе обо всем, — резюмировал Шерлок максимально будничным тоном, в несколько глотков выпивая наполовину остывший кофе.

— Почему? — Нил нахмурился.

— Он избавится от тебя, как только ты станешь бесполезен. Ты даже не успеешь ничего понять.

— Мы сделаем все, чтобы этого избежать, — заявил Бёрк. — Вы неплохо осведомлены о его методах, мистер Холмс.

— Как я сказал, у нас старые счеты.

— Могу я услышать подробности?

— К «Пантерам» это отношения не имеет. Это личное, — нехотя ответил Шерлок, с недовольством глядя на Питера.

— В этом деле уже нет ничего «личного».

— Хорошо, — нетерпеливо вздохнул Шерлок, — у меня есть основания полагать, что он стоит за смертью моего отца. У него в доме пару месяцев назад я нашел и забрал наш фамильный перстень.

— А у него дома вы… — Питер склонил голову, желая услышать то, о чем уже и так понял.

— Искал кольцо и улики по тем убийствам, которые имели отношение к попытке похищения вируса, да.

— И как вы узнали о том, что они хранятся в его доме?

— Я вышел на его след на одном из мест преступлений, исполнителем которых был Моран. По какой-то причине он оставил орудие убийства в квартире одной из погибших, и я прикрепил к нему видеокамеру. Так я вычислил, куда эти улики попали. Сначала это был офис Мориарти, потом — дом. Там у него был целый алтарь, коллекция трофеев. Такой домашний сейф, безопасности которого может позавидовать любой музей.

— Да, там мы чуть и не погибли, — Джона до сих пор передергивало от одних воспоминаний, никак не получалось выбросить из головы то липкое чувство страха, которое он испытал, когда Шерлок потерял сознание от недостатка кислорода в той комнате-ловушке.

— А вы осознаете, что действовали незаконно? — уточнил Бёрк.

— С нами был агент Лестрейд, — приукрасил Холмс действительность, и Джон с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не рассмеяться. Да, агент был с ними, но он не одобрял то, что они сделали, просто проследил за ними и прикрыл, не переставая ворчать. Его негодование Джон разделял.

— И он позволил?

— Выхода у него не было, к тому же, на кону стояло слишком много.

— Когда ты отдашь ему файл? — спросил Джон у Нила, пытаясь действовать как громоотвод, уводя разговор в другое русло. Его не покидала мысль, что именно в этом и заключается смысл его присутствия.

— Исходя из того, что Бруксу, то есть, Мориарти, все известно, полагаю, что если не принесу его утром, нас ждет провал, — голос Нила звучал вполне нормально, но Джону показалось, что он крепко о чем-то задумался.

— Резонно, — кивнул Питер. — Я вызову специалистов.

— Можем позвонить Моззи, — предложил Нил.

— Нет, — просто ответил Бёрк и строго посмотрел на всех троих. — За последние несколько часов вы нарушили уйму правил, без необходимости я этого делать больше не буду. Сейчас эксперты расшифруют файл, мы сделаем копию, которую ты отдашь Бруксу-Мориарти. Оригинал придется оперативно вернуть в «АтласТек».

Питер поднялся, забрал со стола файл с дешифратором и направился в технический отдел.

— Все свободны, кроме Нила, — бросил он, выходя из кабинета.

— Он просто душка, — немного устало улыбнулся Нил и допил свой кофе. Джон понял, что не притронулся к напитку.

— Придушит любого, в этом смысле? — Шерлок тоже встал, забирая со стола салфетку с окурком сигареты Морана.

— Этого у него тоже не отнять, — признал Нил. — Что ж, до встречи. Питер позвонит, когда что-то прояснится.

— Не могу поверить, что ты, _лучший знаток своего дела_ , не узнал Джеймса Мориарти под личиной Рихарда Брукса. Разве такое возможно? — Шерлок пристально взглянул на Нила.

— Я действительно не узнал Джеймса Мориарти, просто потому что никогда не интересовался, кто он такой. Разумеется, я слышал о нем, когда он был медийной личностью, но я как-то не очень люблю газеты, поэтому его имя ничего для меня не значило, наравне с именами актеров или малоизвестных политиков. О Рихарде Бруксе я был наслышан, причем довольно давно. Когда он обновлял состав своей банды, я только вышел из тюрьмы, и мне было не до этого, — Нил допил остывший кофе, забрал чашку Питера и кивнул им, чтобы спускались за ним. — Но я никогда не видел его лица, даже когда встречал кого-то из банды, он предпочитал действовать не напрямую и не стремился быть узнанным.

— Выходит, теперь он передумал, — вздохнул Джон, спускаясь следом за Нилом со своей и шерлоковой чашками в руках.

— Как я уже сказал — цель, по его мнению, стоит всех рисков. А это не сулит нам ничего хорошего, — заключил Холмс.

— Разве так не интереснее? — ухмыльнулся Нил, сворачивая к мини-кухне.

— Обычно это твоя реплика, Шерлок, — фыркнул Джон.

Тот лишь закатил глаза. Джон поставил чашки у раковины, после чего они попрощались с Нилом и покинули бюро.

Оказавшись на улице, Джон достал свой телефон, чтобы вызвать такси. Шерлок молча посмотрел на обгоревший корпус своего внедорожника и недовольно вздохнул:

— Ненавижу такси.

Ватсон не смог сдержать усмешки. Для многих людей потеря машины означала бы трагедию, новый кредит или поездки на ненавистном общественном транспорте. Холмс же ограничился замечанием о такси, словно лишился не машины, а проездного.

— Уверен, долго без машины нам страдать не придется, — хмыкнул Джон.

— Разумеется, уже утром займусь этим, — фыркнул Шерлок и направился к тлеющим «останкам» внедорожника.

У обгоревшей машины толпились эксперты, которые лишь недавно смогли приступить к работе, вынужденные дожидаться, пока пожарные потушат все окончательно.

— Вы владелец? — обратился к нему один из экспертов бюро, которому явно не понравилось, что кто-то крутится на месте преступления.

— Да.

— Пока могу сказать одно: взрывное устройство находилось не в машине, а под корпусом.

— Я догадался, — буркнул Холмс. — Если бы оно было в машине, это бы означало, что нас хотят убить. Взрыв был предупреждением. Зачем тратить время, вскрывая машину, если можно прикрепить взрывчатку к корпусу?

— К корпусу или просто под машиной — устанавливаем. С вами свяжутся, — сказал эксперт и вернулся к своим делам.

Джон с трудом подавил зевок. Ужасно хотелось домой, поесть и поспать, выдался ужасно сложный и не самый приятный день. Шерлок молчал, о чем-то напряженно соображая, а он наблюдал за суетой экспертов.

Джон думал о том, что если теория Шерлока верна, то им стоит быть намного осторожнее, чем они обычно привыкли. Несмотря на все его яростное желание добраться до Мориарти, он был в состоянии оценить исходящую от него угрозу и смириться с тем, что просто не будет. Ему была чужда мания преследования, хотя однажды это и обернулось для него удавшимся похищением, но раздражало это неприятное ощущение, будто за ними следят. Еще он злился, что в том заброшенном лондонском ангаре не застрелил этого одержимого психопата, позволив им с сообщником уйти.

Они с Шерлоком много говорили о том, что тогда случилось, и пришли к выводу, что без группы поддержки им бы все равно не удалось справиться, а в ее опоздании не было их вины. Также Джон знал, что не виноват в том, что пострадал и потерял сознание: если бы ему вновь довелось пережить подобное, он бы снова использовал последние секунды, чтобы оттолкнуть Шерлока с линии огня. Травмы оказались несерьезными, контузия — слабой, но пока он был в отключке, Моран вынудил Шерлока идти с ним, угрожая пристрелить его, если тот не подчинится. Эта мысль не давала покоя Джону с того самого дня, хоть умом он и понимал, что не выбирал тогда, терять ли сознание, когда прогремел взрыв. Шерлок замешкался из-за него, вызвал скорую, но этого времени хватило мерзавцам, чтобы наскоро сочинить новый план. Джону оставалось только благодарить небеса, что Шерлоку удалось ускользнуть от них по дороге в хостел, где Мориарти сначала намеревался держать ученых, пока те не согласятся работать на него, а потом и Шерлока — в качестве ширмы для того, чтобы безопасно выехать из страны.

— Джон? — голос Шерлока вывел его из не самых приятных воспоминаний.

— Да?

— Такси.

— Оу, да, извини, задумался, — Джон прошел вместе с ним к желтой машине, и они оба сели на заднее сидение.

— Впервые в жизни еду в общественном транспорте в таком виде, — вдруг тихо рассмеялся Шерлок, поле того как назвал водителю адрес и повернулся к Джону.

— Идти пешком по ночному Нью-Йорку в этом костюме было бы гораздо… опаснее.

— Ты считаешь, мне стоит снова примерить этот образ? — хитро прищурился Шерлок, оценивающе глядя на Джона, который не мог и не хотел скрывать своей реакции на его внешний вид.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты был так вызывающе одет. Мне вообще плевать, что на тебе за одежда, если ее можно снять.

— Я мог бы обидеться на это, но мне приятно, — почти мурлыкнул Шерлок ему на ухо, касаясь в невесомом поцелуе.

Путь до Уильям-стрит, где находились апартаменты Холмса, обещал быть сложнее, чем казалось.

***

_Следующим утром_

— Не хочу вставать, — раздалось следующим утром из-под одеяла тихое сонное ворчание.

Джон позволил себе несколько секунд полюбоваться несколькими темными прядями, которые россыпью лежали на подушке, потом откинул одеяло, под которым прятался их владелец.

— Шерлок, просыпайся, — снова позвал его Джон, с улыбкой проведя ладонью по обнаженной спине. — Нил прислал сообщение. Они расшифровали файл.

— Не желаю слышать его имя в нашей постели, — Шерлок перевернулся на спину и потянул на себя Джона, глуша любые протесты теплым утренним поцелуем.

Тот охотно отвечал на ласки, как всегда уступая, не в силах противиться этим настойчивым рукам и губам. С каждым днем он все больше убеждался в мысли, что этого мужчины ему никогда не будет достаточно.

С тихим стоном Джон позволил опрокинуть себя на спину и теперь с удовольствием зарылся в темную, немного лохматую шевелюру, выгибаясь от жарких ласк партнера в области его члена, который проявлял все больше заинтересованности в происходящем. Шерлок был настойчивым, и с трудом можно было вообразить, что несколько минут назад он не желал просыпаться. Джон не сдержал громкого стона, когда любовник принялся растягивать его, не выпуская из плена своего рта его член, перед этим выудив из-под подушки тюбик лубриканта.

Эти мягкие и теплые пробуждения всегда радовали его, но пресекали на корню любое желание покидать постель. Джон бесконечно, как ему казалось, выдыхал имя любимого, пока мягкое, но настойчивое проникновение не заставило его вскрикнуть. В следующее мгновение он почувствовал на своих губах утешающий, но жаркий поцелуй.

Шерлок двигался в нем, прижимая запястья обоих его рук к постели, одаривал поцелуями шею, лицо, подбородок, постепенно наращивая темп, заставляя стонать все громче и громче, тоже не думая сдерживаться. Джон инстинктивно все шире разводил бедра, запрокидывая голову, дыхание его давно уже сбилось, а разрядка могла наступить в любой момент.

Наконец, Шерлок высвободил из захвата одну его руку и принялся ласкать член, все больше подталкивая к краю. Толчки стали более хаотичными, дыхание обоих — рваным, и потребовалось всего несколько скользящих движений любовника по стволу, чтобы Джон с протяжным стоном кончил. Едва он отдышался, как притянул свободной рукой голову Шерлока к себе для жаркого глубокого поцелуя. Тот горячо отвечал на него, вновь продолжил двигаться и ласкать его, позволяя любовнику насладиться отголосками оргазма.

— Джон, — простонал Шерлок, находясь уже на грани, и стоило Джону сделать несколько встречных движений, как он сорвался следом.

Несколько минут они лениво обнимались, приводя в порядок дыхание. Шерлок так и не потрудился перекатиться с Джона, зато так он мог обнимать его, гладить по влажной от пота спине и приводить любимые темные локоны в еще больший беспорядок.

— Шерлок, — хриплым, но довольным голосом попробовал расшевелить его Джон. — Ты был восхитителен, как всегда. Но нам правда пора ехать!

— Бёрк не ждет нас раньше девяти, — буркнул он, но, вновь коротко поцеловав его, все же перекатился на свободное место, потянулся, изогнувшись как большой довольный кот, и поднялся, приковав взгляд Джона к своим ягодицам. — В душ?

— Конечно, — с трудом сглотнув, хмыкнул Джон и тоже поднялся. — Позавтракаем где-нибудь по дороге?

— Закажем обед из ресторана, — Шерлок притянул его к себе и крепко обнял. — Но сначала — душ.

— Да уж, напрасно я вчера сожалел, что у нас не было сил ни на что, кроме как съесть по сэндвичу и завалиться спать, едва раздевшись, — хохотнул Джон, сжимая его ягодицы в ответном объятии.

— Абсолютно, — Шерлок легко коснулся губами его щеки.

— Как рука?

— Побаливает, но все это ерунда, врач же сказала, что ничего серьезного. После душа ты поможешь мне все обработать и сделаешь перевязку.

— Эксплуататор, — шутливо проворчал Джон и позволил увести себя в сторону ванной.

Спустя полчаса, как ни странно, они были уже собраны и готовы окунуться в новый день.

— Мы вообще планируем появляться в редакции? — спросил Джон, как только они уселись в такси: Шерлок еще не успел решить вопрос с собственной машиной.

— Да, как только разберемся с ФБР, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Не терпится узнать, что было в файле.

— Я как-то не заметил энтузиазма, когда мы проснулись, — хитро улыбнулся Джон.

Шерлок закатил глаза, как бы давая понять: «ты сам не жаловался».

— Ты ведь не поверил Нилу, что Мориарти не говорил с ним о бюро? — серьезно спросил Джон.

Шерлок удовлетворенно усмехнулся его наблюдательности.

— Верно. Он солгал. Не знаю, сумел ли он обмануть Бёрка, но нас, очевидно, ему провести не удалось.

— С Бёрком вообще все сложно, когда речь идет о Ниле, — заметил Ватсон.

— Меня мало волнуют их взаимоотношения, как и сам Кэффри. Он интересует меня исключительно как пешка в игре Мориарти.

— Почему он солгал?

— Излишняя самоуверенность. Думаю, он решил обмануть всех. Осознает ли он, что любая его ошибка может обернуться провалом операции или его смертью — это вопрос.

— Когда же эта шахматная партия уже закончится? — буркнул Джон. — В прошлый раз, когда мы «играли» с Мориарти, погиб невиновный. Генри Найт. До сих пор чувствую свою вину, ведь он спас меня.

Шерлок мягко взял его руку в свою и сжал.

— Джон, твоей вины в этом не было, — тихо произнес он. — Не больше, чем моей, во всяком случае. И Майкрофта. Ты даже не представляешь, как я благодарен Найту за твое спасение.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы в этот раз кто-то пострадал или погиб, — так же тихо отозвался Джон, стараясь выбросить из головы произошедшие в Лондоне события.

— Мы сделаем все, чтобы этого не случилось, поверь мне, — мягко улыбнулся Шерлок.

Такси остановилось напротив здания ФБР на Федерал-плаза. Джон огляделся по сторонам в поисках возможных преследователей, но Холмс кивнул ему идти за ним.

— Это было бы бессмысленно, — пояснил Шерлок. — Следить за нами. Они знают, что мы в деле, как и то, что ничто не заставит меня отступить.

— Тогда зачем было «предупреждать»?

О вчерашнем взрыве здесь напоминали только темные пятна и разводы от пены на асфальте. Машину, видимо, отвезли либо на дальнейшую экспертизу, либо на свалку.

Они миновали холл и вошли в лифт. Когда взорвалась машина, Джон на какие-то мгновения подумал, что их поцелуй здесь накануне спас им жизнь, но потом вернулся в реальность и согласился с Шерлоком, что если бы их действительно хотели убить, они бы не дожили до этого утра и тем более — до вчерашнего визита в ФБР после клуба.

— Это всего лишь часть игры. Хоть Мориарти и рискует, оставляя меня в живых, он не может отказать себе в удовольствии, — Шерлок улыбался той из своих улыбок, которые Джон просто ненавидел: она означала готовность ввязаться в любую авантюру, связанную с Мориарти, и даже сыграть по его правилам в призрачных надеждах одолеть его. — Не исключено, что он может попытаться отыграться на нас и поквитаться за фиаско в Лондоне.

Предостережения и увещевания, готовые сорваться с губ Джона, прервали открывшиеся двери лифта. Кэффри сидел за своим столом справа от входа и тут же встал, заметив их.

— Доброе утро. А вы не торопились.

— Возможно, ты удивишься, Кэффри, но у некоторых из нас есть личная жизнь, — с язвительной улыбкой ответил Шерлок.

— Шерлок, боже, прекрати, — Джон протянул руку Нилу. — Привет.

— Привет, — ухмыльнулся тот, пожимая ее, после чего так же поприветствовал Холмса. — Идемте, Питер нас ждет.

— Ты уже в курсе, что в файле? — спросил Джон, пока они шли в кабинет агента Бёрка.

— Я не просто в курсе, я уже даже успел вернуть оригинал на место, а также передать Бруксу копию, — похвастался Кэффри. — Он отпустил меня «до дальнейших указаний».

— Для человека, который должен был поспать не больше пары часов, ты как-то чересчур бодр, — заметил Шерлок, впрочем, уже без язвительности в голосе.

— Годы тренировок и практики, — открыто улыбнулся Нил.

— Как ты вернул файл, тебя не заподозрили? — осведомился Ватсон.

— Я рассказал все Эмми, — улыбка Кэффри стала грустной.

— Сочувствую, — прочистив горло, сказал Джон.

— Больно было? — спросил Шерлок, оценивающе глядя на лицо Нила.

— Что именно?

— Пощечина.

— Оу, — немного смутился тот, но улыбнулся, будто покоряясь судьбе. — Нет. Ей было больнее, думаю. Отвратительно себя чувствую, на самом деле.

— Зато ты был с ней честен, — заметил Джон.

— Да уж, — еле слышно отозвался Кэффри.

— Как думаешь, «АтласТек» заявит о краже файла?

Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Чтобы фирма хранения признала, что ее защиту обошли? Сомневаюсь.

— Да, думаю, ты прав, — кивнул Ватсон.

Тем временем они добрались до кабинета. Нил, постучав, вошел к Питеру, который как раз закончил говорить по телефону.

— Понятия не имею, почему я вас двоих не отстранил, — он указал на Шерлока и Джона, — но вы здесь, а времени у нас не так много.

— Что в файле? — нетерпеливо спросил Холмс.

Питер кивнул всем следовать в соседний с его кабинетом зал переговоров, и когда все вошли, он закрыл дверь и продолжил, широким жестом показывая на стол: 

— Прошу.

Через всю его длину тянулся лист с какими-то цифрами, напоминающими двоичный код. Много цифр. Чертовски много цифр, и что они означали, было непонятно. По крайней мере, Ватсону.

— Может, это тайная криптограмма? — предположил Джон, но Шерлок покачал головой.

— Больше похоже на алгоритм.

— Верно, это именно он, — кивнул Бёрк.

— Пока вы спали, эксперты бюро сумели расшифровать его, — уточнил Нил.

— Что он вычисляет? — Шерлок снял пальто и склонился над бумагой.

— Он ничего не вычисляет, но зато сводит разные переменные случайным образом. Как рандомизатор.

— Какие именно переменные?

— Есть три массива, в каждом равное число переменных, — принялся объяснять Нил. — Первый массив — в нем буквы DFW, JFK, MCI, CLE…

— Международные аэропорты на территории США, — нетерпеливо кивнул Шерлок. — Дальше.

Бёрк включил экран на стене и, нажав кнопку на пульте, вывел на него электронную карту США, на которой были отмечены эти аэропорты. Все присутствующие стали внимательно следить за происходящим. В таблице справа отобразились столбцы цифр.

— Это авиалинии и номера самолетов, — пояснил Питер.

— Международные авиалинии, — уточнил Шерлок. — Значит, они что-то ввозят и вывозят из страны.

Питер снова щелкнул кнопкой, и на экране появилась еще одна вкладка с тремя столбцами однозначных и двузначных чисел.

— Что значат эти номера, мы пока не поняли, но, похоже, связаны они с номерами объектов в местах назначения.

— Число выбирается случайно? — уточнил Холмс.

— Именно. Никто не узнает, кто и куда летит, пока это не определит алгоритм, — отметил Кэффри.

— Если они так запутывают следы, значит груз очень ценный, — вздохнул Джон.

— А значит, без четкого плана его невозможно украсть, — резюмировал Шерлок.

— Только если нет алгоритма, — поправил Бёрк.

— И благодаря Кэффри он теперь у «Пантер» есть.

***

Джон был крайне зол. На самом деле — в бешенстве. Он редко доходил до такого состояния злости, но сейчас готов был разбить что угодно, а лучше — вышвырнуть из окна сотого этажа или со смотровой площадки Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг этого подонка, чертового Джеймса Мориарти. Он бы с нескрываемым наслаждением следил за его полетом в один конец навстречу асфальту.

После встречи с Питером и Нилом в ФБР Джон и Шерлок не поехали сразу в редакцию, а отправились в автосалон, где Шерлок довольно быстро определился с выбором машины. Подписав необходимые бумаги, они поехали в «Холмс-Юнайтед» на новеньком Infiniti черного цвета — внедорожнике полной комплектации и с кожаным салоном. Оказалось, что Шерлок уже некоторое время намеревался сменить машину и сделал предзаказ на автомобиль ограниченной серии, который совсем недавно был представлен на автосалоне в Нью-Йорке. Джон даже в шутку поинтересовался, не взорвал ли Шерлок свой Lexus самостоятельно, чтобы ускорить смену машины, но тот лишь расхохотался, с наслаждением вдыхая запах нового авто премиум-класса.

Прекрасному настроению не суждено было длиться вечно, поскольку, едва они приехали в редакцию и разошлись по кабинетам, как Шерлок позвонил Джону и попросил зайти к нему. Джон удивился, но неладное не заподозрил, пока тот не продемонстрировал ему свежую газету The NY Sun.

— Джон, ты только не волнуйся, — заботливо предупредил Шерлок, протягивая ему свежий номер, пожалуй, самого желтого издания страны. — Мои юристы уже готовят иски.

Джон догадался, о чем там может идти речь. Во-первых, ничего хорошего о себе Джон пока в газетах не читал, во-вторых, его научил прошлый случай, когда их с Шерлоком отношения сделал достоянием общественности Мориарти в своей, к счастью — уже закрытой стараниями Холмса, клоаке сплетен.

«Холмс и Ватсон расстались!» — буквально вопил огромными красными с белой обводкой буквами заголовок на обложке, будто небрежно брошенный поперек фотографии из ночного клуба. На ней Шерлок вальяжно обнимается с мужчиной, в котором никак нельзя было узнать Джона по той простой причине, что это был не он.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Джон раскрыл газету, нашел нужную…

— Разворот на пятой и шестой.

…страницу и увидел еще несколько фотографий, на одной из которой Шерлок танцевал с Нилом, чье лицо в объектив фотографа не попало, только затылок, на другой — обнимался с Камински, которого тоже нельзя была узнать, будто лицо специально вымарали. Третьей же была их нашумевшая фотография из «ДМ-Викли», на которой они целовались в караоке. С той разницей, что она была как бы разорвана стараниями бильд-редактора.

Джон бегло пробежался глазами по сопроводительному тексту «сенсации», не замечая, как смял края газеты.

_«…Недолго музыка играла! Не успел миллионер Шерлок Холмс сыграть свадьбу с бедным британским мигрантом Джоном Ватсоном, как в новой ячейке общества начались проблемы. Из проверенных источников The NY Sun стало известно, что в любовном гнездышке не все спокойно, а провинциальный редактор и бывший военный Ватсон успел наскучить нашему разборчивому любителю острых ощущений и BDSM-практики, потому он очень скоро нашел себе утешение в одном из нью-йоркских закрытых гей-клубов. Его новый избранник заметно моложе скучного мужа, и они, очевидно, прекрасно проводят время вместе. И, судя по красноречивым снимкам, не стесняются разбавить интимную сторону своих отношений, пригласив в свою пару третьего. Тот же источник рассказал нам, что развод у четы Холмс-Ватсон не за горами. В этой связи хочется поздравить мистера Холмса с освобождением от альфонса, а мистеру Ватсону пожелать в следующий раз выбирать себе пару по зову сердца, а не пустого кошелька, какие бы миллионы не маячили на горизонте._

_Клэр Хиггинс»_

Джон резко смял газету и зашвырнул в другой конец кабинета.

— Тише-тише, Джон, успокойся, — Шерлок притянул его к себе, чтобы крепко обнять. — Оно того не стоит, слышишь?

— А ты чего такой спокойный? — проворчал Джон. — Тебя действительно не задело то, что здесь написано?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Возможно, я вынес урок из прошлого раза, — признался Холмс с легкой улыбкой.

Джон понимал, о чем он говорит. Когда вышла первая статья от Мориарти, она буквально сочилась ядом. На тот момент они скрывали свои отношения, Шерлок переживал за свою репутацию, поэтому на разоблачающую статью отреагировал весьма бурно и негативно. Они почти поссорились, когда Холмс вдруг… признался ему в любви и наплевал на конспирацию. Тот день, несмотря ни на что, был одним из самых счастливых в жизни Джона. Он наивно надеялся, что после такой «бомбы», особенно с учетом уже официального статуса их отношений, СМИ просто не на чем будет их подловить.

— До каких пор меня будут считать твоей подстилкой и альфонсом? — Джон обнимал его, изо всех сил удерживая в себе самые грязные, известные ему ругательства по поводу произошедшего.

— Ты знаешь, кто за этим стоит, — Шерлок успокаивающе гладил его по спине. — Он повторяется в своих методах и намеренно пытается выбить почву у нас из-под ног, лишить меня тебя. Он знает, что меня это уничтожит, — тихо добавил он.

— Сначала взрыв, теперь эта статья. Что еще он приготовил для своей чертовой игры?

— Как только Бёрку удастся что-то выяснить, он позвонит. Мы слепы, пока не знаем, что они хотят украсть.

— Кто вообще сделал эти фотографии?

— Думаю, он сам. Это то, что я упустил, помнишь, я говорил? — Шерлок отстранился и посмотрел Джону в глаза. — Я ошибся, предполагая, что он будет бояться показаться, будет прятаться и избегать публичных мест, поэтому даже не допустил мысли, что он может появиться в этом клубе. Но я же знал, что им понадобится дешифратор, и должен был знать, что он захочет сам его заполучить. Увидев там меня с Кэффри и Камински, он понял, что я его обошел. Его вывело это из себя, потому он отправил Морана взорвать машину, прекрасно зная, что предупреждение меня не остановит! Уверен, прямо из клуба он заказал эту грязную статейку, тоже не надеясь на успех, но расшатывая нашу уверенность в своих силах и друг в друге. Давай не дадим ему это сделать?

Джон только склонил его голову к себе, чтобы дотянуться до любимых губ и окунуться в утешающий мягкий поцелуй, полный обещания нежности, заботы и доверия.

— Ты прав, прости, не знаю, что на меня нашло.

— В прошлый раз я выступил гораздо хуже, поэтому не бери в голову, — усмехнулся Шерлок.

Джон тоже не сдержал улыбки.

— Ладно, я почти успокоился. Спасибо.

— Все, что там написано, — Шерлок махнул в сторону стены, у которой валялась смятая газета, — просто отвратительно и выеденного яйца не стоит. Я тебе обещаю, они заплатят за это. Во всех смыслах.

— Я в тебе не сомневаюсь, — Джон еще раз коротко поцеловал его и отстранился. — Вот займусь делами и забуду об этом.

Шерлок кивнул.

— Как там дела с приездом Иглесиас?

— Почти готово, Молли уже передала мне план, осталось проработать детали. За два дня должен справиться. Можешь на меня положиться.

— Никому другому я бы это мероприятие не доверил. Если все пройдет гладко, станем информационными спонсорами их нового международного проекта, а это внушительные деньги. Кроме того, у нас есть предварительная договоренность по спонсорству ее тура в Россию. Говорят, там у нее оглушительная популярность.

— Все будет хорошо, не сомневайся. После визита к нам будет и Россия, и Австралия, и даже Гонолулу, — усмехнулся Ватсон.

Шерлок рассмеялся.

— Гонолулу из списка вычеркнем. Если ты не против.

— Как скажешь, — с притворной досадой отозвался Джон.

В кабинет постучала Молли, и, получив разрешение войти, принесла им заказанный Шерлоком обед из китайского ресторана, который только что доставили. Джону казалось, что еще никогда он так не радовался еде. Из-за статьи он успел забыть, насколько голоден был, а теперь, когда стресс отступал, понял, что готов съесть слона.

Вернувшись в свой кабинет в куда более приподнятом расположении духа и постаравшись выбросить статью в этой желтой газетенки из головы, он принялся изучать биографию Марисы Иглесиас, просматривать ее последние теле- и кинопроекты, музыкальные альбомы. Также он намеревался промониторить фан-страницы актрисы в социальных сетях, чтобы понять, что больше всего сейчас волнует ее поклонников и на чём ему следует сделать акцент на интервью.

Работа предстояла сложная, кропотливая, но интересная.

***

_Два дня спустя_

От ярких вспышек нескольких десятков фотокамер уже начинали слезиться глаза, но Джон продолжал с приветливой улыбкой наблюдать за фотосессией, которая проходила на смотровой площадке Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг.

Они не могли отказать в аккредитации всем желающим коллегам, потому что приезд Марисы Иглесиас был едва ли не самым ожидаемым событием сезона в связи с выходом нового драматического фильма с участием звезды. Картина вызвала интерес и такой ажиотаж, поскольку актриса предстала в необычном для себя амплуа: ей удалось отойти от образа взбалмошной, но доброй и наивной молодой дикарки-служанки с добрым сердцем, воплощенного в сериале «Храбрая кукла», который принес ей мировую популярность. На этот раз Иглесиас сыграла серьезную драматическую роль в истории об аргентинской семье, жившей в 1960 году.

Джон знал, что через несколько минут фотоколл подойдет к концу — на него обычно отводится не больше десяти минут, чтобы представители различных изданий могли сделать максимальное количество снимков звезды и даже заполучить прямой взгляд или воздушный поцелуй в объектив камеры. Прежде чем к месту съемки приводят артиста, в зону фотоколла запускают журналистов-фотографов, которые неизменно устраивают свалки и небольшие потасовки в попытке занять наилучшую позицию для съемки. Оставалось порадоваться, что телеоператорам вход на эту часть мероприятия был закрыт: вечная их война с фотографами может свести с ума кого угодно. Зато их немалое количество уже разбирали аппаратуру в зале несколькими этажами ниже в ожидании пресс-конференции, которая должна была последовать после небольшого брейка, чтобы артистка смогла передохнуть и настроиться на общение со СМИ.

Специально для брифинга подготовили большой уютный просторный зал, способный вместить около сотни журналистов на удобных стульях и еще несколько десятков операторов позади них. Джону нравилось это место. На полу лежал дорогой ковролин с логотипами «Холмс-Юнайтед», на небольшом подиуме в центре установили столы и четыре стула — для артистки, ее менеджера, переводчика и Джона, который намеревался выступить в роли модератора конференции.

Пока Джон размышлял о том, все ли готово, несмотря на отсутствие хоть малейшего шанса что-то упустить с такой помощницей как Молли, фотоколл на фоне фантастических видов Нью-Йорка завершился, и он проводил артистку в сопровождении двух охранников и переводчицы в комнату отдыха. Самому ему прохлаждаться было некогда, потому он спустился в зал для пресс-конференций, отдав распоряжение убрать ограничители на смотровой площадке, чтобы туда снова могли начать пускать посетителей. Ему было даже страшно представить, что могло начаться, если бы Шерлок не распорядился закрыть объект на несколько часов. Внушительную толпу фанатов, которые караулили звезду у входа в небоскреб, ничто бы тогда не остановило, и Джон сомневался, что здание 1931 года постройки вынесло бы такой напор.

Он понятия не имел, чем был занят Холмс, но они не виделись с момента приезда в редакцию пару часов назад. Он упоминал, что у него масса бумажной работы, поэтому Джон его не беспокоил, занимаясь своими делами. Впрочем, он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии сделать пятиминутный перерыв и выпить кофе с Молли, которая отчиталась, что все идет строго по графику, артистка довольна, ее менеджер на седьмом небе от такого ажиотажа.

— Как тебе Мариса Иглесиас? — спросила Молли, сияя как лампочка.

— Приятная женщина, излучает добрую энергетику, выглядит великолепно, как будто с момента того сериала не прошло пятнадцати лет, — Джон с радостью потягивал горячий, хоть и невкусный напиток.

— Да, я помню, как еще девчонкой бежала из школы, чтобы посмотреть на Милагрос и Иво! Переживала за их отношения больше чем за свои! — Молли немного покраснела. — Мне она всегда ужасно нравилась. Возможно, это одна из причин, почему я решила работать в СМИ. Должно же мне было когда-нибудь повезти! Ну и есть определенные бонусы в том, чтобы быть секретарем главного редактора, — она рассмеялась.

— Никогда не был ничьим фанатом, но я согласен — несмотря на массу дел, я тоже получаю от этой работы удовольствие. Вот бы все наши спикеры были такими милыми.

— Не то слово, только вспомни, с какой радостью она позировала, а как задорно смеялась! Признаюсь, я тоже сделала несколько кадров на телефон.

— В этом нет ничего необычного, — улыбнулся Джон. — У всех были кумиры. Все мы кем-то восхищались.

— Кстати, о восхищении, — Молли допила свой кофе и выбросила стаканчик, — как у вас с Шерлоком дела? Ну, после той статьи.

— Ой, не напоминай, она была отвратительной. На этот раз вспылил я, но Шерлок быстро заставил меня забыть об этом.

— Кхм, — Молли прочистила горло и отвела взгляд со смущенной улыбкой.

— Да нет, я не об этом, — хохотнул Джон. — Хотя…

Теперь хохотали уже оба.

— Ладно, пора работать, — Джон выбросил в урну пустой стаканчик. — Я в зал, а на тебе твой кумир.

— Лучшая работа в моей жизни! — воскликнула Молли с неприкрытым восторгом. — Я не очень похожа на бешеную фанатку?

— Нет, — заверил ее Джон. — Разве что совсем немного.

Молли бросила на него еще один смущенный взгляд и поспешила за гостьей. Джон же направился в конференц-зал, где уже заняли свои места пишущие коллеги, фотографы и операторы. Некоторые из журналистов держали на руках планшеты, чтобы в режиме реального времени вести текстовые трансляции на сайтах своих изданий. Возможно, среди них затесалась парочка блогеров в надежде увеличить себе количество подписчиков.

Джон стоял у дверей, через которые Молли должна была привести гостью, когда в другом конце зала заметил Шерлока. Тот будто искал кого-то взглядом, и, очевидно, нашел, потому что улыбнулся, заметив его. Джон махнул ему рукой, но на общение времени не было, поскольку двери рядом с ним распахнулись, и вошла Мариса Иглесиас в сопровождении Молли, переводчицы, менеджера и охраны.

В зале поднялся шум, кто-то аплодировал, но большинство присутствующих старались заснять артистку, делая немыслимое количество кадров на все виды имеющейся техники. Та несколько секунд позировала, после чего Джон проводил ее за стол, дождался, пока все рассядутся, и тоже занял свое место рядом с переводчицей.

— Добрый день, господа, мы собрались здесь в честь приезда аргентинской актрисы и певицы Марисы Иглесиас, которая привезла к нам свой новый фильм. Большая просьба не злоупотреблять фотосъемкой во время конференции либо делать это без вспышки. Итак, с приездом в Нью-Йорк, Мариса!

— Спасибо большое, — улыбнулась актриса и приветливо взмахнула рукой всем собравшимся. — Я очень рада быть здесь, — ответила Иглесиас на английском языке.

— Это взаимно, мы вас очень ждали, — улыбнулся ей Джон. — У вас прекрасный английский! Мариса, многие ваши поклонники считают вашу историю похожей на историю Золушки: девушка из бедной семьи становится всеми любимой, богатой, знаменитой. Чем отличается ваша история от этой сказки?

Актриса дождалась, пока ей переведут вопрос на испанский, рассмеялась, и принялась отвечать, активно жестикулируя.

— Да, я согласна, что меня в каком-то смысле можно назвать Золушкой, но разница заключается, прежде всего, в том, что у меня не было мачехи и двух сводных сестер. Но вообще да, истории похожи. Моя семья всегда боролась, и эта борьба помогла нам выжить, позволила мне учиться музыке и театральному искусству. Благодаря этой борьбе я сейчас могу петь, танцевать и сниматься на телевидении. Вместе с моей семьей я всего добилась сама.

— Да, с этим сложно спорить, — ответил Джон, дождавшись перевода, и взглянул в зал: многие журналисты наблюдали за актрисой буквально с раскрытыми ртами, улыбались, будто не у одной Молли в этот день сбылась мечта. — Как вы думаете, в чем секрет успеха вашей музыки и фильмов во многих странах мира при наличии, как минимум, языкового барьера, если мы говорим о ваших песнях?

— Этот вопрос я поняла, спасибо, — она с улыбкой остановила переводчицу и заговорила сама на испанском. — Я на самом деле плохо знаю английский, но вы правы — мне посчастливилось говорить на универсальном языке — языке музыки. Она не нуждается в переводе. Я несу со сцены любовь и радость, и когда я вижу, что достигаю цели, я чувствую себя счастливой.

Джон кивнул, как только переводчица закончила говорить, продолжил:

— И публика это чувствует. Вы кумир и объект для подражания миллионов девочек, девушек и женщин по всему миру. А что, на ваш взгляд, в вас самой не стоит того, чтобы с этого брать пример?

— Хмм, — услышав вопрос, Иглесиас задумалась, вздохнула и с улыбкой заговорила: — Я придерживаюсь мнения, что каждый из нас неповторим и уникален. И неважно, певица это или продавщица цветов. Ведь не имеет значения, какая у тебя профессия, важно — какой ты человек. Конечно, мне приятно, когда мои образы копируют мои поклонницы, молодые девчонки, но, в то же время, они никогда не смогут быть мной, так же как и я не смогу стать ни одной из них. Поэтому самое важное — это оставаться самой собой, хоть и с челкой, как у меня в клипе про вампиров, — хохотнула артистка фирменным смехом своей героини из сериала «Храбрая кукла».

— С вами сложно не согласиться. О, вы только посмотрите на реакцию зала, — журналисты действительно не остались равнодушны к сделанной Иглесиас отсылке, кто-то даже осмелился рассмеяться так же. — Безусловно, «Храбрая кукла» был один из самых популярных сериалов у молодежи. Но сегодня вы представляете нам свой новый, серьезный проект под названием «Ваколда», максимально не похожий на все ваши другие работы, я прав?

— Да, это правда, к тому же, это была моя первая работа после того, как я стала мамой, — заговорила актриса. — Это была сложная, драматическая роль, тяжелая история, к тому же, большую часть времени моему персонажу приходилось говорить на чужом для меня языке — на немецком. Я его не знала, было трудно, но я много училась, чтобы все удалось. Мы уже представили фильм на Каннском фестивале и получили много хороших отзывов. Что касается съемочного процесса…

Шерлок, который оставался в зале с момента, как высмотрел Джона в этой толчее, не слышал, что дальше говорила звезда, потому что его отвлек Нил Кэффри, неведомо как оказавшийся здесь.

— Как ты сюда попал? — тихо проворчал Холмс.

— И тебе привет, — широко улыбнулся тот. — Ты какой-то нервный, — Нил посмотрел на сцену и увидел улыбающегося Джона, задающего очередной вопрос гостье. — Я бы не переживал на твоем месте. Не думаю, что его интерес к ней продиктован чем-то кроме вежливости и — как это называется? Производственной необходимостью.

— Хватит нести чушь. Что ты здесь делаешь? — начал злиться Шерлок.

— Я еще пару дней назад попросил Джона заказать мне пропуск на всякий случай. Вот он и пригодился.

— Надо же, знаменитый мошенник Нил Кэффри, для которого не существует закрытых дверей, просит куда-то пропуск! — ехидно оскалился Шерлок. — Гордость как, в порядке?

— И это говорит человек, вломившийся в дом Мориарти, — усмехнулся тот в ответ. — Нет, кроме шуток. Я не мог говорить об этом по телефону. Вообще, пока я поднимался сюда, я кое-кого заметил, и он был похож…

Очевидно, актриса рассказала какую-то веселую историю в ответ на вопрос из зала, поэтому сейчас все журналисты буквально взорвались хохотом, и стало очень шумно. В этот момент Шерлок почувствовал, что его телефон в кармане пиджака завибрировал.

Он вытащил смартфон и замер, читая сообщение:

**От: Аноним**   
_«Смотровая площадка. Один. Сейчас. Не звони в полицию, красавчик, иначе Джон пожалеет»._

Шерлок едва не раздавил телефон — такая злость накатила на него. Он поспешил покинуть зал, игнорируя недоумение Нила. Тот попытался последовать за ним, но Холмс остановил его, бросив на ходу, чтобы ждал его в зале переговоров, если так жаждет продолжить беседу.

О, он очень хорошо знал, кто прислал ему сообщение. Нет, его не интересовало, как он сюда пробрался. Было очевидно, что именно день пресс-конференции был выбран неслучайно, когда редакция буквально превратилась в проходной двор. Вероятно, он смешался с кем-то из журналистов и теперь продемонстрировал, что владеет положением. Ему было плевать на его угрозы. Если понадобится, он мог бы сбросить его с крыши небоскреба и никогда не мучиться от угрызений совести.

Поднимаясь на лифте, Шерлок думал о том, правильно ли поступает. Но, в конце концов, Джон должен делать свою работу, верно? Им нужен этот контракт, и Мориарти не стоит того, чтобы пустить все на самотек. К тому же, ему не хотелось волновать Джона понапрасну. В конце концов, сейчас он находился на своей территории.

«Что ж, Джим, пусть сегодня будет по-твоему».

Смотровая площадка была полна народа, поскольку ее уже успели открыть для туристов и прочих любителей великолепных видов на Нью-Йорк с высоты птичьего полета. Шерлок медленно осматривался, спрятав глаза за темными солнечными очками. Многие здесь были в очках, поскольку день выдался на удивление теплый и яркий — весна окончательно поселилась в этом городе.

На то, чтобы найти взглядом «пригласившего» его сюда человека, ушло не больше десяти секунд. Джеймс Мориарти с камерой в руках, одетый в мешковатые цвета хаки штаны, широкую серую толстовку и кепку отчаянно делал вид, что занят фотосъемкой небоскребов.

Задушив в себе порыв немедленно свалить его с ног и удерживать так до приезда полиции, он сделал несколько шагов к решетчатой перегородке и остановился в полуметре от него, якобы любуясь видом.

— Какая встреча, — тихо, но в пределах слышимости Холмса, лениво протянул тот, не отрываясь от камеры, скривив губы в подобии улыбки. — Рад, что ты в добром здравии.

— Я должен тебя за это поблагодарить? — спокойно уточнил Шерлок, искоса взглянув на собеседника.

— Если хочешь, мне все равно. Ты расстроил меня своим бегством в Лондоне, Шерлок.

— Извиняться не буду, — тихо с иронией рассмеялся Холмс, больше поворачиваясь к нему. — Очевидно, у тебя была веская причина явиться сюда, да еще и в таком виде.

— А, сущие пустяки, — Мориарти небрежно взмахнул рукой. — Прикинуться репортером мне не составило труда. Мы ведь коллеги.

— К счастью, больше нет, — Шерлок сцепил руки за спиной. — Статья дорого обошлась?

— Не особенно. Рад слышать, что ты не разучился дерзить, — ухмыльнулся тот, опуская камеру и позволяя ей повиснуть на шее. — Ты не подумай, я не в обиде за этот фокус с бумагами на право собственности.

— Не поверишь, но мне плевать, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — Вижу, ты сменил имидж.

— Борода причиняет массу проблем, — скривился тот. — Но приходится терпеть ее по твоей милости.

— Знаешь, я ведь могу прямо сейчас сдать тебя в ФБР.

— Ох, Шерлок, не будь таким примитивным, иначе я в тебе разочаруюсь.

— Что, по-твоему, я здесь делаю? — осведомился Холмс будничным тоном.

— Пришел встретиться со старым приятелем.

— Мы с тобой не приятели.

— Можешь звать врагом, меня это даже больше заводит.

— А что если я тебя пристрелю прямо сейчас?

— Да брось, я помню, что ты не поклонник оружия и не носишь его при себе постоянно, хотя США привлекают меня возможностью приобрести его как пакет молока, — Джим, наконец, полностью развернулся к нему и пристально взглянул в лицо оппоненту. — К тому же, не думал же ты, что я пришел сюда один?

— Моран.

— Точно, — холодно улыбнулся Мориарти. — В непосредственной близости от твоего, с позволения сказать, мужа. Надо ли мне объяснять такому гению как ты, чем все закончится, если я свободно не выйду отсюда?

— Цель твоего визита все еще не ясна, — процедил Шерлок.

— Ты позволишь, — Джим аккуратно, как бы опасаясь коснуться его лица, протянул руку и снял с него очки. — Так будет лучше.

— Лучше для чего? — Холмс вырвал свои очки из его рук.

— Смотри мне в глаза, Шерлок. Смотри и запоминай, что я тебе скажу, — Джим приблизился почти вплотную, впившись в него гипнотическим взглядом, и продолжил: — Не уберешься с дороги вместе с ФБР — я тебя уничтожу.

— Умоляю, — почти рассмеялся Шерлок ему в лицо. — Идея не нова.

Джеймс широко и приторно улыбнулся, будто услышал приятный комплимент, адресованный ему.

— Нет, дорогой, я уничтожу тебя не физически. Чтобы быть мертвым, вовсе не обязательно умирать, Шерлок.

Протянув его имя, словно смакуя вкуснейшее блюдо, Мориарти отстранился, наслаждаясь тенью страха, мелькнувшей в его глазах, и, положив ладонь на его запястье, добавил:

— Провожать не нужно.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем за ожидание! Если работа нравится, ставьте лайк и оставляйте отзывы, это мотивирует авторов на дальнейшие подвиги!) https://vk.com/johnlocked_we - если вам есть 18 лет  
> Шикарная обложка от Miss_Catherine https://sun1-84.userapi.com/BJAYJ-IU-hySecvcrSE_8QuyCpX72oE7xFq11A/ntiuBZtsx7o.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

***

Джон ощущал невероятное облегчение, когда с чувством выполненного долга провожал Марису Иглесиас и ее команду на подземную парковку. Все прошло в высшей степени успешно: после окончания пресс-конференции около часа они с актрисой общались в формате эксклюзивного интервью за чашкой кофе, потом еще порядка десяти минут Иглесиас с радостью фотографировалась со всеми сотрудниками, позабывшими о профессионализме и желающими заполучить себе милое фото с селебрити, используя служебное положение, чтобы стать звездой соцсетей.

Актриса была готова пообщаться и с огромной толпой собравшихся у небоскреба поклонников, но ее менеджер оказался непреклонен. Он объяснил, что ее фанаты обоих полов и всех возрастов по большей части были людьми адекватными, но чересчур активными и временами — бесшабашными, что ставило безопасность артистки под угрозу. Джон был в шоке, когда услышал, что во время ее гастролей по России горстка фанатов пробралась в отель, где она жила, и настойчиво ломилась в номер. При таком раскладе становилось понятно нежелание менеджера баловать поклонников излишним вниманием Иглесиас.

Тепло попрощавшись с гостями, Джон дождался, пока машина вырулит с паркинга, и позволил себе выдохнуть под легкий смешок стоявшей чуть позади Молли.

— Еще одна фотосессия завтра утром — и все это закончится, — подбодрила его секретарь.

— Надеюсь, — усмехнулся Джон, и они пошли обратно к лифту. — Иначе такими темпами я выучу испанский, хоть и не планировал.

— А, по-моему, очень красивый язык, — улыбнулась Молли, нажимая кнопку шестьдесят восьмого этажа, где находился их основной офис.

— Уже записалась на курсы?

— Да ну тебя, — не всерьез насупилась девушка.

Тихо переговариваясь, когда лифт поднял их на нужный этаж, они вместе шли в сторону кабинета Шерлока: Молли — на свое рабочее место, Джон — к самому Холмсу, чтобы отчитаться, что все прошло хорошо. В холле главного редактора он увидел, как из кабинета шефа выходит немного взвинченный Нил Кэффри.

— Нил? Что ты здесь делаешь? — удивился Джон, протягивая ему руку.

— Питер прислал, ну и я был неподалеку, — тот пожал ее и кивнул Молли, ослепительно улыбнувшись, пока девушка занимала свое рабочее место. — Я пришел, когда у вас еще шла пресс-конференция, ты классно справляешься.

Тот так резко сменил настроение, что Ватсон засомневался, действительно ли Нил показался ему взволнованным. Вероятно, это он сам свою усталость уже начал проецировать на всех подряд.

— Это моя работа, — улыбнулся Джон. — Что-то случилось? _Они_ выходили на связь?

— Нет, два дня тишины, но у нас появилась кое-какая информация. Питер не захотел, чтобы мы ее обсуждали где-то за пределами бюро.

— Понятно. Ты не будешь нас ждать?

— Нет, Шерлок сказал, что вы приедете сами.

— Хорошо, тогда до встречи, — Джон кивнул ему и вошел в кабинет.

Шерлок с почти скучающим видом сидел за компьютером и что-то на нем печатал. Справа от него лежали какие-то документы.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Джон, подойдя к нему и склоняясь для поцелуя.

— Привет, — отвлекаясь от компьютера, ответил тот и тепло улыбнулся. — Все удалось.

— Я рад, что на завтрашней утренней съемке это закончится, — признался Джон, облокачиваясь о стол. — Что насчет контракта?

— Мы с менеджером Хулио Гереро провели продуктивные переговоры и обо всем договорились, пока у вас было интервью с Иглесиас. Контракт подписан, — Шерлок передал ему лежавшие на столе бумаги. — Точнее, будет, когда ты поставишь свои подписи.

— Когда мы уже вернем все на свои места, — тихо проворчал Джон и, склонившись над столом, подписал документы. — Нет-нет, я помню все, что ты говорил о Мориарти. Вопрос риторический.

Шерлок понимающе улыбнулся.

— Потерпи еще немного, скоро мы с ним разберемся.

— Так странно, что Нил приходил.

— Просто попытка покрасоваться, — Шерлок небрежно махнул рукой. — Тем не менее, их информация может быть важна, поэтому ты сейчас идешь заканчивать текущие дела на сегодня, а я разберусь с оставшимися документами. Потом поедем в ФБР.

— Как скажешь, — Джон вернул ему подписанные бумаги и наклонился, чтобы еще раз поцеловать. — Соскучился ужасно. Эта толпа действует на нервы.

— Не могу не согласиться, — Шерлок притянул его к себе, крепко обнимая. — Знаешь…

— Что?

Шерлок уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, глядя ему в глаза, но потом махнул рукой:

— Да нет, ничего, иди, поедем примерно через полчаса.

— Хорошо.

Едва за Джоном закрылась дверь, как Шерлок встал и принялся нервно расхаживать вдоль панорамных окон, сбрасывая со своего лица выражение мнимой ленивой беззаботности. Черт, почему, почему он снова не смог рассказать ему? Он хотел это сделать дважды за сегодняшний день, но в первый раз Джону нужно было идти на интервью, от которого многое зависело в их дальнейшей работе, и Джон должен был быть сосредоточен на деле, а второй раз — только что — он просто… не смог. Открыл рот и не сумел произнести ни слова из того, что должен был сказать. До сих пор время от времени в душе шевелилось запрятанное глубоко внутри чувство вины за прошлую ложь, и теперь к ней добавилась еще одна.

С другой стороны, уговаривал себя Холмс, ничего же не произошло, они с Мориарти просто… поговорили, если это слово применимо к беседе, в которой не содержалось ничего кроме угроз.

Еще этот Кэффри! Он ужасно раздражал Шерлока, и его не покидало ощущение, что Бёрк намеренно прислал его в офис, чтобы что-то разнюхать. Чего им не хватает, он и так рассказал им гораздо больше, чем планировал! И все же кое-что этот мошенник успел пронюхать.

«Спустя четверть часа после ухода менеджера и час после визита Джеймса Мориарти в «Холмс-Юнайтед» в дверь кабинета генерального директора раздался стук. Обычно было не принято, чтобы посетители и сотрудники сами входили туда без доклада секретаря, но Шерлок помнил, что Молли в этот момент помогала Джону с гостями.

— Войдите, — не слишком приветливо отозвался Холмс, намереваясь выставить за дверь любого, кто посмеет побеспокоить его пустяковой проблемой.

— Это я, — в офис вошел вечно сияющий Нил Кэффри.

— Напрасно я надеялся, что ты не станешь дожидаться меня и уйдешь, — вздохнул Шерлок, даже не потрудившись подняться из-за стола.

— Я никуда не опаздываю, — пожал тот плечами и уселся в кресло напротив хозяина кабинета. — Новости, которые появились у ФБР, важные, но не срочные.

— И почему, в таком случае, ты не мог просто позвонить, прислать смс? — процедил Холмс.

— Питер полагает, что наши телефоны могут отслеживать.

— Допустим, — после секундного размышления, признал Шерлок.

— Ты не в настроении.

— Блестящая наблюдательность. Раз ты заметил, может, соизволишь покинуть мой кабинет? У тебя была информация, ты ее передал, тебе больше незачем задерживаться.

— Я наблюдательный, да, — ухмыльнулся Нил, не делая попыток сдвинуться с места. — Я заметил, что большая часть работающих здесь людей любит визиты звездных гостей, разрываясь между желанием лицезреть звезду и исполнением рабочих обязанностей. Я заметил, что, по меньшей мере, две твои журналистки совсем не интересуются мужчинами, — он грустно вздохнул, — и…

— Не льсти себе, — хмыкнул Шерлок, впрочем, продолжая внимательно слушать его, прокручивая в руках ручку. — Теперь мне понятно, почему ты не дошел до зала переговоров.

— Я провел время с большей пользой, — отмахнулся Нил. — Так вот, еще я заметил, что тебе не нравится наблюдать, как Джон мило общается с кем-то кроме тебя.

— Кэффри, выход вон там, — огрызнулся Шерлок, указав тому на дверь.

— Нет, я серьезно! — тот вскинул руки. — Не понимаю причин твоего беспокойства. Извини, что называю вещи своими именами, но вы же оба геи!

— Это твое наблюдение просто лучшее, не забудь записать его.

— Да брось, даже если у вас обоих и случались романы с женщинами, все это давно позади. Не вижу смысла так ревновать. К тому же, ты красивый мужчина, и было бы логичнее, если бы ревновал Джон, но…

— Кэффри, ты что-нибудь слышал о понятии «латентность»? — ехидно фыркнул Шерлок.

— О, нет-нет, тебе волноваться не о чем, уверяю. При всем уважении, я натурал.

— Прекращай паясничать.

— Но я же говорю правду, — пожал плечами Нил и вздохнул.

— Если ты с такой тоской сейчас вздыхаешь из-за той женщины в Лондоне, но продолжаешь флиртовать со всеми остальными женщинами, которые встречаются на твоем пути, то даже я не знаю, что в твоем понимании «правда». Или твое ремесло настолько проникло тебе под кожу, что ты не можешь контролировать свое поведение?

— Кто тебе рассказал про Сару? — нахмурился Нил, которого вопрос застал врасплох.

— Значит, Сара, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Позволю себе предположить, что она не захотела связывать свою жизнь с заключенным, которым ты и являешься, даже без браслета.

— Все было не совсем так, и я не вижу причин обсуждать это с тобой, но, пожалуй, скажу, что она действительно достойна большего, чем я, — Нил помолчал. — И да, извини, я действительно не знаю, зачем завел этот разговор, наверное, хотел как-то растопить лед, подколоть тебя, но…

— Но, очевидно, выбрал для этого заведомо провальную тему. Тем более что ни о какой ревности речь не шла.

— Возможно, только я не шутил насчет своих наблюдений. Еще я заметил, что ты от работы в этом, безусловно, шикарном офисе, — Нил повел рукой вокруг, указывая на обстановку и фантастический вид из окна, — получаешь значительно меньше удовольствия, чем от наших операций в расследовании, где ты реально ловишь кайф.

— Я и не скрывал, что когда-то занимался частным сыском, едва ли за эту «новость» можно похвалить твои наблюдения. Меня бы иначе и не привлекли к твоим поискам, о чем я, признаться, уже жалею, — Шерлок демонстративно уставился в монитор.

— Зато так ты получил возможность добраться до Мориарти. О чем, кстати, вы говорили, м? — сложив руки на столе и опустив на них голову, спросил Нил, будто вел обыкновенную светскую беседу.

— Что? — Шерлок с растерянностью, которая не укрылась от собеседника, поднял на него взгляд.

— О чем вы говорили? — беспечно повторил Нил свой вопрос, будто речь шла о погоде.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Перед тем, как ты куда-то сорвался из зала, где шла пресс-конференция, я пытался сказать тебе, что видел кое-кого. Это был он. Я его узнал. Это ведь от него ты получил сообщение. Так о чем шла речь? Зачем он приходил? — с видом победителя Кэффри убрал руки со стола и откинулся на кресле, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Если скажешь хоть слово Джону, я сделаю так, что ты вернешься в тюрьму.

— Хм, угрозы, значит, дело серьезное, — ничуть не обиделся Кэффри.

— Ты не понял, верно? — холодно улыбнулся Шерлок.

— Если вдруг ты забыл, а такое случается даже с гениями, я напомню: у нас с ФБР соглашение. «Пантеры» в обмен на мою свободу. Сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь как-то помешать этому, а помогать банде Мориарти явно не входит в список твоих приоритетов.

— Я скажу, что ты готовишь побег, Кэффри, — Шерлок с мстительным удовольствием отметил, как напускную беззаботность будто смыло с лица оппонента.

— Глупости, зачем мне это? — быстро собрался Нил.

— А мне говорили, что ты умный, — Холмс закатил глаза. — Мне лгать бесполезно, поэтому просто ответь на вопрос: ты хорошо все продумал, да? Сдать ФБР «Пантер», получить свободу. А что потом? Жить долго и счастливо?

— Что-то вроде этого, да. И мне для этого вовсе не обязательно совершать побег, сводя на нет все мои усилия за эти годы.

— Сними розовые очки, — нетерпеливо вскинул руками Шерлок, повышая голос. — Мориарти ни за что не оставит в живых никого из тех, кто тебе дорог. Как только с тебя снимут последние цепи, людям которых ты любишь, будет подписан смертный приговор. Даже из-за решетки они будут искать крысу, сдавшую их, и, поверь, все возможности для этого у них будут. Ты же сам как-то умудрился сбежать, помнишь?

— Наверняка их будут охранять серьезнее, — не очень уверенно предположил Кэффри.

— Им это не помешает. Они будут искать крыс до полного уничтожения. И начнут они с Бёрка, его жены, твоей Сары, Моззи. Они причинят тебе такую боль, что ты сам захочешь прийти и сдаться им. Но что я тебе рассказываю, ты ведь уже и сам понял, что так и будет. И, разумеется, ты просто не мог не просчитать варианты на случай провала операции, когда твоего куратора уволят.

— С чего ты это взял? — не отступал Нил.

— Порт, Кэффри. Порт, — Шерлок только ухмыльнулся, когда Нил не нашел, что на это возразить. — Я знаю, где ты был вчера днем и сегодня утром. Занятное местечко. И у меня только одна версия, _зачем именно_. Если я ошибаюсь, и ты просто прогуливался там, мне останется только посочувствовать уровню твоего интеллекта. Хоть Бёрк и приставил меня следить за тобой, это ничего не меняет: мне все еще плевать, но если ты хоть слово скажешь Джону, я расскажу агенту о твоих грандиозных планах. Сколько после этого будет действовать твой контракт, как считаешь?

— Знаешь, я, пожалуй, пойду, — Нил поднялся.

— Наконец-то, — оскалился Шерлок, тоже вставая с места. — Иди и наслаждайся свободой, ради которой ты так надрываешься».

***

  
_ФБР через час_

— «Розовые пантеры» словно исчезли, два дня уже все тихо, со мной никто не связывался, — тихо вздыхал Нил, сидя в кабинете Питера в бюро. К ним только что присоединились Шерлок и Джон.

— Какова вероятность, что «Пантерам» удалось тебя раскусить? — ехидно предположил Холмс. — Или что Мориарти окончательно уверился в твоей работе на бюро?

— Или что тебя кто-то сдал? — добавил Джон.

— Уверен, в этом случае игрой в молчанку я бы не отделался, — пожал плечами Нил.

— Где ты был сегодня утром? — вдруг спросил Питер.

— Дома, — непонимающе отозвался Нил.

— А пришел с другой стороны, — Питер подозрительно склонил голову, впрочем, не переставая улыбаться.

— О, я понял, в чем дело, — еле сдерживая смех, заговорил Нил, вытягиваясь на стуле. — У тебя тревога от разлуки. Это вполне естественно, не переживай.

— Мы никогда не разлучаемся настолько, чтобы я начал тревожиться.

— А как насчет острова? — поддел его Нил, довольно улыбаясь. — Ты тогда потратил уйму усилий на мои поиски.

— Я, вообще-то, спасал твою жизнь, — возмутился Питер.

— Пусть так, только без браслета ты не можешь следить за мной, и это сводит тебя с ума, признайся! — не сдавался Нил.

Джон и Шерлок молча наблюдали за их дружеской перепалкой, и Ватсон даже углядел на лице Холмса легкую ухмылку вместо привычной уже ехидной усмешки в сторону Кэффри.

— Признаю, — вздохнул Питер. — Мой сон был крепче, когда я точно знал, где ты.

— От бессонницы помогает лаванда, — скучающим тоном заговорил Шерлок. — Или фоновые звуки природы. А теперь, когда мы с этим разобрались, может, сделаете одолжение и расскажете, что вы узнали о «Пантерах»?

— Да, к делу, — серьезно заговорил Бёрк. — Я настоял, чтобы мы, — он указал на себя и Нила, а потом махнул рукой в сторону посетителей, — вели это дело и пообещал, что поймаем банду сами. Если мы не справимся…

— Тогда что? — Нил скрестил руки и серьезно посмотрел на Питера.

— Мне светят ранняя отставка и картонная коробка, чтобы было, в чем вынести из офиса свои кружки, — пожал плечами Бёрк. — Поэтому сейчас все сосредоточились и думаем. Мои специалисты ввели в компьютер данные с файла и подключили рандомизатор. Можно с уверенностью сказать, что «Пантерам» нужен некий груз, который прибудет в аэропорт.

— И это может быть что угодно — драгоценности, валюта, ценные бумаги и масса всего другого, — Шерлок сложил ладони домиком, глядя куда-то в пространство.

— И нам неизвестно, что, когда и в каком аэропорту они украдут, — подытожил Нил.

— Банда залегла на дно, — кивнул Бёрк.

— Могу попытаться их выманить, — предложил Нил.

— Слишком рискованно, не привлекай к себе излишнего внимания и не проявляй рвения, — махнул рукой Шерлок.

— Я не понимаю, — Нил безумно крутил в руке телефон. — Я достал для них марку и файл-исход. Почему они меня игнорируют?

— Я слышал, что тревога от разлуки — явление естественное, — усмехнулся Бёрк. — Я продолжу. Банда залегла на дно, да. Но сегодня рандомизатор выдал авиакомпанию и номер рейса, прибывающего в аэропорт Сан-Франциско. Я связался с местным отделением ФБР и подключил его к операции, чтобы взять их с поличным. И знаете, что? «Пантеры» так и не пришли!

— Что? — воскликнул Холмс. — Наверняка кто-то из федералов спугнул их. И все удивляются, почему я предпочитаю действовать один.

— Что им было нужно, удалось выяснить? — нахмурился Джон.

— Мы проверили список пассажиров, ничего подозрительного, самые обычные люди, никаких дипломатов или тех, у кого есть доступ к большим средствам.

— А что насчет груза? — Холмс встал и принялся расхаживать по кабинету.

— Авиакомпания не подтверждает, но и не отрицает, что на борту самолета было что-то ценное.

— А значит, что-то было, — разочарованно заметил Нил.

— Именно, — согласился Питер. — Я только что поднял половину агентов Сан-Франциско впустую, и руководство требует ответов.

— Мы определенно что-то пропустили, — процедил Шерлок. — Что, что им… что _ему_ может быть нужно… — казалось, он размышлял сам с собой, не замечая присутствующих. Зрелище и завораживало, и одновременно пугало Джона. — Судя по заданиям для Кэффри, их цель как-то связана с «Брекснет Секьюрити».

— Потому что Нил украл марку, чтобы узнать время реагирования, — задумчиво протянул агент Бёрк.

— Точно, — кивнул Холмс и продолжил: — а в «АтласТек» он похитил файл-исход. За чем бы они ни охотились, это напрямую связано с обеими компаниями.

Питер что-то поискал на компьютере в базе ФБР и через несколько минут заявил:

— У обеих компаний много клиентов из правительства, и у них есть один общий.

— Кто? — Шерлок пристально уставился на Питера.

— Федеральная резервная система.

— Вот оно! — Шерлок разве что не подпрыгнул на месте. — Теперь все сходится! Я идиот, как раньше не догадался? Разумеется, ему нужны деньги, много денег! Я же оставил его практически без всего! Ему нужны наличные, много наличных!

— Сегодняшний рейс прибыл из Европы. В Европе американцы меняют доллары на евро, Центральный банк их собирает и возвращает в США.

— И доставить их могут в любой из двенадцати аэропортов страны, — Шерлок взъерошил волосы. — В любой город, где есть филиал ФРС.

— Но это совершенно секретно, даже ФБР не в курсе! — воскликнул Питер, тоже оживившись.

— Поэтому «Пантерам» и понадобился рандомизатор. Никто не знает, куда прилетят деньги, пока не наступит день доставки, — глаза Шерлока буквально блестели, а может, дело было в закате за окном, но Джон и сам чувствовал этот мандраж близкой разгадки и, несомненно, заварушки. В вероятность того, что Шерлок будет просто наблюдать за арестом Мориарти, он не верил, и ему это не нравилось.

— И как со всем этим связаны «Брекснет Секьюрити»? — задумался Нил и вдруг замер. — Они охраняют груз! — он оглядел всех присутствующих сияющим взглядом. — Деньги же хранятся на складе аэропорта, пока…

— Пока ФРС их не заберут и не пустят в оборот! — договорил за него Шерлок. — О какой сумме идет речь? — повернулся он к Бёрку.

— Если верить общим данным закрытой базы, то в каждой партии — пятьсот миллионов долларов, — под конец фразы Питер прочистил горло.

— Пятьсот миллионов _чистых_ американских долларов! — Шерлок разве что не потирал руки. — Полмиллиарда непомеченных наличных, которые невозможно отследить. Мориарти все предусмотрел!

— Я был бы признателен, если бы в твоем голосе было чуть меньше восхищения, — мрачно проворчал Джон.

— Да брось, это же на самом деле гениальный план! — возмутился Холмс, но немного поумерил пыл, взглянув в сердитое лицо Джона. — И хорошо, что мы это выяснили. Теперь осталось придумать, как взять его.

— Так же, как и планировалось в Сан-Франциско, — с поличным. Мы продолжим следить за ситуацией, — Питер поднялся. — Спасибо, мистер Холмс. Все пока свободны. Кроме Нила.

— Как всегда, — вздохнул тот, покоряясь судьбе.

Шерлок подхватил свое пальто вышел следом за Ватсоном, который на этот раз не стал его дожидаться.

— Джон.

Тот шел к выходу, не оборачиваясь.

— Джон, — Шерлок нагнал его. — Ты серьезно обиделся?

— Что ты, нет, ведь еще никогда твои затеи и восторг, связанные с Мориарти, не ставили под угрозу твою жизнь. На что мне обижаться?

Шерлок остановился и сделал глубокий вдох, переваривая сарказм в исполнении Ватсона, после чего нагнал его уже у лифта.

— Если это ревность, то это мило, — попытался тот разрядить обстановку, но попытка провалилась.

— Шерлок, ты знаешь, что я не меньше тебя хочу засадить этого гада за решетку, но я не пребываю в восхищении от его плана, от всего, что он творит! И я не понимаю, как все это может вызывать такой восторг у тебя!

Двери лифта открылись, пропуская их в кабину. Несколько секунд, пока они спускались, стояла немного напряженная тишина, которую Холмс все же решил нарушить.

— Джон, ты знаешь, что подобные вещи всегда восхищали меня, отчасти поэтому я и мечтал стать детективом, и даже в какой-то степени воплотил эту мечту в реальность. Мне интересны сами загадки, каким бы отвратительными они ни были, и какой бы мерзавец их ни планировал. Я никогда не скрывал этого!

Джон не отвечал, и Шерлок, выйдя из лифта, а затем — из здания, просто шел вместе с ним к машине, которую оставил практически на том же месте, где и почивший Lexus. Он внимательно осмотрел корпус, заглянул под него и снял сигнализацию только после того как убедился, что все в порядке и под машиной их не ждет новое взрывное устройство.

— Джон, — снова обратился тот к Ватсону, когда они сели и закрыли дверцы. — Что я могу сделать с тем, какой я есть? Ты же сам просил меня не меняться, помнишь? В мой день рождения.

— Верно, Шерлок, — после полуминутной паузы, заговорил Джон. — Я просил тебя. И да, ты не скрывал ничего о своем пристрастии. С нашего первого дела ты продемонстрировал, что готов на многое, чтобы распутать загадку. Я восхищался тобой тогда и сейчас не перестаю этого делать. Но так же я не могу забыть тот день в Лондоне.

— Взрыв?

— В том числе. Но чаще я вспоминаю, как очнулся в больнице и увидел твоего брата. Который смотрел на меня с осуждением и спрашивал о том, где ты. А я не знал. Не только не знал, что ему сказать, но вообще _не знал_ , что с тобой, жив ли ты, и если да, то почему они не смогли тебя найти? Потом осознал, что если тела не нашли, значит, Мориарти с Мораном увели тебя. И было логично, что, если бы их план удался, от тебя бы избавились как от ненужного свидетеля. Я тогда испытал такую гамму эмоций — врагу не пожелаешь, можешь мне поверить. И я никогда не хочу больше чувствовать что-либо подобное. Я понимаю, что ты был не виноват в том, что тебя застали врасплох. Но от этого не легче. Все, что связано с Мориарти — опасно для жизни. Конкретно _твоей_ жизни. Поэтому прости, если я не разделяю твоего восторга относительно его планов.

Шерлок откинул голову на подголовник сиденья, уставившись в потолок салона и о чем-то задумавшись. Джону этот жест напомнил одну из их прошлых кризисных ситуаций, как раз после того, как оба они чуть не погибли в сейфе-ловушке в доме Мориарти. В тот вечер Холмс вообще заставил его изрядно понервничать, и Джону никак не удавалось выбросить из головы ту сцену, где Шерлок целует Ирэн, чтобы заставить его ревновать, вспылить и уйти, давая возможность самостоятельно проникнуть в дом заклятого врага. До сих пор было страшно подумать, чем бы все закончилось для них обоих, если бы Джон вовремя не разгадал его план.

Наконец, Шерлок вздохнул и, склонившись к Джону, мягко притянул его к себе для поцелуя. Тот отвечал на эти мягкие касания любимых губ, слегка сжимая обнимающие его руки, и гадал, как следует расценивать эти ласки.

— Прости, Джон, — еле слышно выдохнул Шерлок. — Прости, ты прав. Я как всегда не подумал о том, что тебе все это нелегко. Ты волнуешься за меня, и это все еще является для меня чем-то новым.

— Тут дело вовсе не во мне, — покачал головой Джон, не выпуская его рук и глядя в глаза. — Просто пообещай мне, что не полезешь никуда в обход официальных планов ФБР. Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне это пообещал.

— Обещаю, — прикрыв глаза и вновь поцеловав его, ответил Шерлок. — Обещаю, Джон. Никаких «отвлекающих маневров» за твоей спиной или за спиной ФБР.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Джон и еще раз, теперь уже сам, поцеловал его чуть крепче. — Поехали домой.

— С удовольствием.

Холмс завел мотор, и автомобиль вырулил на дорогу, плавно вливаясь в медленно движущийся поток машин.

***

  
_Спустя три дня_

Севшее на мель дело, сводившее с ума от вынужденного ожидания, сдвинулось с мертвой точки. К радости Джона, произошло это до того момента, как Шерлок попытался бы форсировать события. Впрочем, облегчение от появления новостей оказалось непродолжительным ввиду их содержания.

— Это катастрофа, — резюмировал Бёрк. — Мы в шаге от отмены операции.

— Я смогу их переубедить! — настаивал Нил. — Или возьмем их, как собирались, или это провал для нас обоих, Питер!

— Странно, — протянул Холмс. — Это не его методы. Обычно.

— Вы знаете его лучше всех нас, мистер Холмс, — Бёрк посмотрел на Шерлока. — Расскажите нам, что это может значить, почему он решил сменить тактику?

— Разве конченным психам так уж нужно логическое объяснение? — проворчал Джон вместо него.

— Если он решил действовать настолько грубо, значит, его поджимает время, — принялся рассуждать Шерлок. — Он боится не успеть провернуть свой план, потому что знает, что мы у него на хвосте. Кэффри, еще раз и по порядку — о чем вы говорили с Мориарти сегодня на встрече?

— Я попытался узнать больше деталей. Когда он отпустил команду, я задержал его и рассказал, что работал на Уолл-стрит и использовал алгоритмы. Якобы таким образом я понял суть файла-исхода. Подтвердилось все, что нам удалось узнать до этого, — случайным образом выбираемые аэропорты и авиалинии, занимающиеся транспортировкой груза. Также я убедился, что с того момента, как рандомизатор выдаст данные, до прибытия денег остается двенадцать часов, в связи с чем на переезд и подготовку времени нет. То есть, деньги…

— Нужно дожидаться на территории аэропорта, — договорил за него Шерлок.

— Именно. Чтобы узнать больше, я попытался возразить ему, что затея рискованная. Я надеялся, что он раскроет мне доступ и пути отхода, а вместо этого он с наглой ухмылкой продемонстрировал мне целый фургон оружия.

— И какие там мощности? — Питер нервно потер ладонями лицо.

— Едва ли не ядерные.

— Допустить, чтобы они устроили эту мясорубку в аэропорту, нельзя, — проговорил Джон.

— Придется брать их сейчас или сводить на нет все наши усилия, потому что если они устроят там стрельбу, полетят головы, — повысил голос Питер.

— Нет! — возмутился Нил. — За что ты их возьмешь? За преступный сговор? Тогда все дело будет построено на показаниях преступника — на моих!

— Риск неоправданно велик, неважно, сколько улик у нас на руках.

— Я же говорю, что сумею переубедить их! Предложу им другой план.

— Им нужно украсть полмиллиарда, и сделать это незаметно под носом у копов и охраны, — прервал их Холмс. — Нам нужно разработать путь отхода, который мог бы сработать, не будь ФБР в курсе.

— Я знаю того, кто нам поможет, — улыбнулся Нил.

Спустя час Шерлок, Джон и Нил в апартаментах последнего наблюдали за странной металлической доской с кучей лампочек, мигающих разными цветами и соединенными между собой проводами. За столом с этим арт-объектом сидел Моззи и вальяжно попивал вино.

— Хоть ты и не рассказал «Пантерам» о моем участии, без которого ты бы провалился еще в самом начале, я все еще рад помогать вам.

— Моз, — немного растерянно отозвался Нил. — Ты теневой игрок, твоя роль в этой операции гораздо важнее моей.

— Поэтому последние двадцать часов своей жизни я потратил на эту инсталляцию.

— Это рандомизатор, — заключил Шерлок, тоже усаживаясь за стол справа от Моззи. — Вы же начали это до встречи с «Пантерами»?

— Как показала практика, запасной план еще никому не повредил, — пожал плечами Кэффри.

Шерлок бросил на него пристальный взгляд, но промолчал.

— И в чем суть? — спросил Джон, садясь рядом с Шерлоком и рассматривая напоминающее гирлянду нечто. — Вот красные лампочки, например, что обозначают?

— Это международные аэропорты, — пояснил Моззи. — Зеленые — международные рейсы.

— А белые — для создания рождественской атмосферы? — с абсолютно серьезным лицом уточнил Нил.

— Белые — это переменные, которые твои гениальные друзья из ФБР так и не сумели распознать, — проворчал Моззи. — Лично мое мнение, исходя из количества белых лампочек, — они представляют собой…

— Склады аэропортов, — перебил его Шерлок, — где по прибытии хранят наличные.

— А почему это не хранилища? — уточнил Джон.

— Потому что прежде, чем ФРС заберут деньги, их выгрузят на склад.

— Именно, — довольно кивнул Моззи, делая глоток вина, отсалютовав Шерлоку. — Об этом преступлении воры будут слагать лживые легенды. Его будут отрицать все правительства. Даже Гугл ничего не будет знать об этом.

— Крупнейшая кража в истории, — снова неконтролируемо улыбнулся Шерлок, но, поймав предостерегающий взгляд Джона, вернул своему лицу серьезное выражение.

— Проблема заключается в том, что никто не знает ни времени, ни места, ни рейса, пока алгоритм не встретится с компьютером, — Моззи потер руки и установился в монитор, вводя какую-то комбинацию символов. Лежащий на столе светящийся прибор засветился, в компьютере что-то запищало, и погасли почти все лампочки, кроме одной красной, одной зеленой и одной белой. — Вот так это и работает. Рандомизатор сейчас выдал следующие данные: аэропорт О’Хара в Чикаго, авиакомпания Air One, склад девять.

— Постой, все это занятно, но мы и так знали, как это работает, — задумчиво проговорил Нил. — У Мориарти есть алгоритм, он просто ждет, пока деньги прилетят к нему в руки.

— Мориарти не знает, как управлять алгоритмом, он не может этого! А мы — можем.

— Серьезно? — воскликнул Шерлок. — Как?

— Я доработал алгоритм, — похвастался Моззи, гордо улыбаясь. — Я предлагаю доставить деньги в аэропорт Кеннеди. Копания Oceanic Airways, 1097, — Моззи вновь что-то ввел в компьютер, и на рандомизаторе загорелись уже другие лампочки.

— Ты — очень талантливый человек, Моз, — Нил буквально вскочил с места и в сердцах поцеловал Моззи прямо в лысину, от чего тот немного смутился.

— Талантливые попадают в цель, в которую другие не могут, а гении — в ту, которую другие не видят, — произнеся эти слова как тост, Моззи торжественно сделал еще один глоток вина.

— И когда ты намерен осчастливить Мориарти? — спросил Шерлок у Нила, все еще разглядывая рандомизатор.

— Как только он выйдет на связь. Не ты ли просил меня не высовываться? — Нил скрестил руки.

— Думаю, это не тот случай, — Холмс взмахнул рукой. — Пока Мориарти не изобрел новый способ уничтожить как можно больше людей, думаю, стоит намекнуть ему, что есть план получше и потише, который сработает с ювелирной точностью.

— Не хочу соглашаться с тобой, но, думаю, ты прав, — нехотя сказал Джон.

— Сложно быть не должно, — задумчиво протянул Нил. — Как я успел заметить, Мориарти — тщеславен, а значит, нужно сыграть на этом. Наплету что-нибудь, после чего он меня послушает, например, о том, что мечтал попасть в лучшую группировку, о которой хотят легенды в воровском мире.

— Ты уверен, что будешь неискренним? — поддел его Холмс, ухмыляясь.

— Как хорошо, что ты не агент ФБР и я не обязан тебе отвечать, — хмыкнул Кэффри.

— Девочки, не ссорьтесь, — Джон закатил глаза.

— Хэй, — возмутился Шерлок.

Нил взглянул на обоих и, подавив смешок, продолжил:

— В разговоре я напомню об ограблении «Пантер» в Греции, когда куш составил около тридцати миллионов, и провернули они это без единого выстрела. Должно сработать. Думаю, не в его интересах поднимать лишний шум.

— Точно, этот его план — от отчаяния, — согласился Шерлок.

На этих словах дверь в комнату распахнулась и на пороге возник агент Бёрк. Все присутствующие обернулись и посмотрели на него.

— Все в сборе, ну конечно. Вас вообще можно оставлять без присмотра? — уперев руки в бока, он подошел к столу и принялся с подозрением разглядывать стоящий на нем рандомизатор.

— Я вижу, тебе очень не хватает браслета, — с иронией закатил глаза Нил. — А ведь тебе пора уже привыкать. Совсем скоро все закончится, и я стану свободным.

— Где ты был сегодня утром? — проигнорировал его Бёрк.

— Задаешь мне этот вопрос каждый день, — вздохнул Нил, пряча усмешку. — На встрече с Мориарти, но тебе ведь это известно.

— Она прошла в одиннадцать. А что ты делал до этого?

— Помогал мне с рандомизатором, — пришел ему на помощь Моззи, не моргнув глазом.

Понаблюдав за этой перепалкой, Шерлок вновь повернулся к Джону и вскинул брови, как бы говоря: «врет». Тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Моззи доработал рандомизатор, — тем временем, продолжал Нил. — Теперь мы можем направить деньги туда, куда и когда хотим! Так Мориарти позволит мне вернуть «Пантерам» былую славу.

Питер недоверчиво прищурился, засунув руки в карманы, но все же подошел к столу и стал изучающе рассматривать устройство.

— Тот самый новый план без оружия? — хмыкнул Бёрк, сделав круг вокруг стола.

— Именно. Помоги нам его разработать. Точнее, нам нужно два: хороший план для Мориарти и отличный — для ФБР.

— Хочешь, чтобы я снова помог тебе спланировать ограбление? — криво усмехнувшись, ответил Питер.

— Последнее и самое лучшее, — ослепительно улыбнулся Нил.

***

— Это полная чушь! — воскликнул Шерлок на очередное нелепое предложение Моззи.

— Предложи что-нибудь получше! — насупился тот.

— Я предлагал два часа назад, — монотонно пробубнил Нил.

— Чемоданы? — скривился Холмс.

— Да, — терпеливо продолжил Нил, — нужно только отправить деньги на выдачу багажа.

— Это подкинет нам сразу две проблемы, — прервал их Питер, — провести банду в зону разгрузки и разложить грузовик налички по чемоданам.

— Но это не проблема, а возможности! — возразил Моззи.

— Согласен, на выдаче багажа слишком много людей, — Шерлок в рубашке с закатанными рукавами бродил по комнате, ероша волосы, чем притягивал к себе взгляд Джона, жутко отвлекая от дела.

Мозговой штурм предсказуемо затянулся, и все предложенные идеи, кажущиеся адекватными, быстро разбивались в пыль остальными присутствующими. За окном уже стемнело. Моззи успел покончил с начатой бутылкой вина, Питер без пиджака прохаживался вдоль окон с пивом, Нил полулежал на диване, а Джон сидел в кресле и смотрел карту аэропорта JFK, поглядывая на остывший кофе.

— Остальной аэропорт не лучше, — заметил Кэффри.

— Тогда нужно позволить им вывезти деньги с его территории, — вдруг сказал Шерлок, замерев на месте.

— Допустим, — после небольшого размышления, согласился Питер, падая в другое кресло, — но как это сделать, не привлекая внимания охраны? Машины, грузовики будут обыскивать.

— А что если провернуть все под землей, раз остальной аэропорт нам не подходит? — вдруг спросил Джон, и Шерлок обернулся к нему, тоже оживляясь.

— Тогда — канализация, — кивнул Моззи. — Или, например, заброшенные тоннели метро.

— Они не доходят до аэропорта, — расстроено покачал головой Бёрк.

— А служебные тоннели — слишком узкие, — подтвердил Нил.

— Трубы! — вдруг в один голос воскликнули Шерлок и Питер и переглянулись.

— Вот это синхронность, — заулыбался Джон, чувствуя облегчение, что, похоже, начал формироваться реальный план.

— Пневматические трубы, — добавил Шерлок с легкой улыбкой.

— Ну да, пневматическая почта, — с энтузиазмом подхватил идею Нил. — Это такая система почтового сообщения, которую предложил один французский физик еще в семнадцатом веке. Ее придумали для быстрого перемещения грузов или почты под действием сжатого или же разряженного воздуха. Груз перемещается в контейнерах по системе трубопроводов. Способ устаревший, но для нас — как нельзя кстати.

— Что ж ты сам не предложил? — хмыкнул Холмс.

— Невозможно помнить все, — сокрушенно вздохнул Нил.

Шерлок что-то проверил в своем телефоне и вновь заговорил:

— Почтовая служба Нью-Йорка запустила такую трубу в 1897 году. В прошлом веке их уже была целая сеть. Один из таких тоннелей проходит как раз под аэропортом Кеннеди. Почта за несколько секунд со склада попадала в сортировочный центр возле аэропорта. И, если верить интернет-картам, здание этого центра до сих пор существует.

Питер взял протянутый Шерлоком смартфон, взглянул на карту и сказал:

— Оно находится в промышленном районе, так что ФБР будет просто изолировать его. Получится оцепить целых четыре квартала.

— И как только Мориарти и его банда завладеют деньгами, вы их арестуете, — Шерлок забрал свой телефон и довольно улыбнулся Джону.

— Молодец, — послал ему Джон ответную улыбку.

— Друзья, не хочу портить момент просветления, — вновь вступил в беседу Моззи, — но для того, чтобы ваш план сработал, у системы должен быть исправный компрессор. Пневматической почтой не пользовались шестьдесят лет.

— Есть только один способ выяснить его работоспособность, — заключил Нил. — Нужно туда наведаться.

— Займитесь этим с утра, — распорядился Питер и взял свой пиджак. — Сейчас — все по домам.

— Да, поехали, — со вздохом сказал Джон, и Шерлок, спустив рукава, надел пиджак и подхватил пальто. — Всем до завтра.

— Бай-бай, — махнул им Нил.

Моззи, судя по всему, уходить не собирался. Джон, честно говоря, вообще не представлял, где тот живет, и вполне допускал, что в этом большом особняке при таком радушном отношении хозяйки могло найтись место и для этого нестандартного гения.

— Что ж, ты был почти паинькой, — похвалил Шерлока Джон, сев в машину.

— Я тоже заинтересован в поимке Мориарти, не могу спокойно работать, пока он разгуливает на свободе и готовит ограбление века под носом у ФБР, — Шерлок завел мотор.

— Поверь мне, я с тобой солидарен, — кивнул Ватсон, наблюдая, как Шерлок выезжает на дорогу. — Кстати, не хочешь объяснить, почему продолжаешь так странно вести себя с Нилом? — резко сменил он тему.

— Странно? Нам вообще обязательно о нем говорить?

— За версту видно, что ты его не выносишь, да и не то чтобы ты это скрывал, но я хочу понять, почему так происходит, — Джон взглянул на Шерлока, который продолжал смотреть на дорогу, недовольно хмурясь. — За все время с того момента, как мы с ним познакомились, ты огрызался на него бессчетное количество раз. Сегодняшний день — не исключение.

— Он меня раздражает, — наконец, признал тот.

— Почему? — не отступал Ватсон. — Ты все еще ревнуешь? Мне казалось, что мы с этим уже разобрались. Тем более что, как мы знаем, он натурал, и никаких поползновений в мою сторону от него не наблюдалось. Тебе это хорошо известно. Или ты _мне_ не доверяешь? — усмехнулся Джон абсурдности этого предположения.

— Не говори ерунды, — отмахнулся Шерлок. — Ревность здесь правда не при чем, и я доверяю тебе как никому, ты знаешь это.

— Это хорошо. Я не собираюсь изменять тебе, это не в моих принципах. И тем более не после того, через что мы прошли, — Джон помолчал, задумавшись. — Если я решу тебя бросить, это будет значить только одно — ты меня предал. Скорее всего, я сломаю тебе нос, а потом пойду прыгать со смотровой площадки от угрызений совести, — договорил он, ероша волосы.

Шерлок резко вывернул руль и довольно грубо остановил машину у тротуара, едва не задев соседнюю Audi.

— Шерлок! — воскликнул Джон. Он уже успел порадоваться, что Холмс избавился от этих своих излюбленных внезапных дорожных маневров, потому что давно так не делал, но зря расслабился.

— Я тебе этого не прощу, — с оттенком страха ответил Шерлок, пристально глядя на Джона.

— Нос или уход? — ехидно уточнил Джон.

— Прыжок.

Видя серьезный настрой Шерлока, Ватсон заговорил нормальным тоном.

— При таком раскладе, вряд ли я буду нуждаться в твоем прощении, — он пожал плечами. — Слушай, ты слишком серьезно воспринял мои слова. Мы чуть не попали в ДТП, — Джон пощелкал перед его лицом пальцами. — Очнись, Шерлок, у нас все хорошо!

— Ты не из тех, кто покончил бы жизнь самоубийством. В конце концов, всегда можно попросить прощения, — Шерлок продолжал, игнорируя возмущения.

— Нет, — покачал головой Ватсон, жалея, что вообще начал эту тему. — Знай, что если когда-нибудь нам действительно придется расстаться, я буду самым несчастным человеком во всем мире, но никаких извинений не будет.

— Почему? — тихо спросил Шерлок, почти не дыша.

— Да потому что виноваты будем мы оба, иначе просто не бывает. Если мы дойдем до этого, в извинениях не будет никакого смысла. Даже во взаимных.

— Ни за что, я этого не допущу. Мы всегда придумаем, как все исправить.

Шерлок притянул Джона для полного какого-то глухого отчаяния поцелуя, и тот ответил, немного сбитый с толку такой реакцией, но решил тему не продолжать. В конце концов, он действительно не собирался бросать его и тем более — портить такое любимое лицо.

— Тогда что? Я насчет Нила. Я хочу знать и я не отстану, — отстранившись, предупредил Джон, упрямо скрестив руки и не сводя взгляд со своего мужа, который снова выехал на дорогу.

— Хорошо, ладно, — проехав метров четыреста, Шерлок затормозил перед пешеходным переходом несколько резче, чем обычно. — Он раздражает меня, потому что в нем я вижу свое отражение. Доволен?

Джон не выдержал и расхохотался.

— Ничего смешного, — возмутился Холмс, понемногу справляясь с собой после неудачного поворота разговора.

— Я предполагал это, — немного успокоился Джон, но в его глазах все еще мелькали отголоски веселья, когда Шерлок пристально уставился на него, а потом глубоко вздохнул. — Сложно было признаться?

— Джон.

— Ты же не думаешь, что от этого стал менее гениальным? — он обхватил рукой его шею и притянул для неожиданного легкого поцелуя. — Давай, расскажи нормально, что тебя беспокоит.

Раздались сигналы других машин, которым их немаленький внедорожник перегородил проезд, когда загорелся уже зеленый свет, и Шерлок нехотя вернулся к управлению автомобилем, вместо того чтобы продолжить целовать Джона, как ему бы того хотелось.

— С первой встречи с ним я видел, что он — это второй я, только в криминальной среде. Не настолько криминальной, как Мориарти, но преступной — это точно. Он гений в своем деле, умен, хитер, тоже привлекателен, раздражающий, пренебрегающий правилами и идущий к своей цели мерзавец.

— Я не считаю тебя мерзавцем, — улыбнулся Джон и принялся смотреть на дорогу, — но иногда ты ведешь себя именно так.

Шерлок бросил на него мимолетный взгляд и сильнее нахмурился, но быстро вернул своему лицу нормальное выражение, чтобы Джон ничего не заметил.

— Шерлок, пойми, что вам нечего с ним делить, каждый из вас уникален, и только одного из вас я люблю, — Джон с теплотой вновь посмотрел на него.

— Я знаю, — тихо отозвался Шерлок, не в силах сдержать улыбки. — Ты прав, я буду сдержаннее.

— Надеюсь, — хмыкнул Джон.

***

  
_На следующий день_

— Трубы и компрессор оказались за южной стеной здания, — рассказывал Нил в ФБР о своей вылазке.

— Чтобы провести осмотр на месте, нам пришлось прогнать оттуда инструктора по йоге и ее учениц, — грустно вздохнул Моззи.

— Сначала мы отвлекли их внимание проверкой безопасности. При помощи удостоверения департамента строительства, — Нил показал упомянутый фейковый документ.

— Этой части рассказа я не слышал, — проворчал Питер, что-то печатая на компьютере.

— Сейчас главное — результат, не до формальностей, — Шерлок сделал глоток кофе из «Старбакса». Джон с аналогичным напитком стоял позади него и с интересом слушал Кэффри.

Бёрк только бросил на Холмса осуждающий взгляд, но промолчал.

— Так вот, кувалдами мы проделали дыру в стене и обнаружили компрессор, — продолжал Нил.

— И что вы в итоге сказали любительницам йоги? — полюбопытствовал Джон.

— Что нашли в здании асбест — опасное вещество, оказывающее негативное влияние на дыхательные пути и на здоровье в целом. Вплоть до онкологии.

— Бедные девушки, — Джон не сдержал смешка. — Вдруг среди них были параноики?

— Переживут, — отмахнулся Холмс. — Дальше.

— Мы объявили им, что здание закрыто до особого распоряжения.

— Потом он спровадил меня, — вздохнул Моззи. — Не позволяет мне познакомиться с его новыми друзьями.

— «Пантеры» мне не друзья, я уже говорил тебе, — Кэффри сочувственно посмотрел на Моззи. — Ни к чему лезть на рожон без причины.

— Как скажешь, — еще больше насупился тот.

— Когда Моззи ушел, я позвонил Мориарти. Он без энтузиазма согласился на встречу, но все-таки приехал. И остался впечатлен. А потом со мной захотели переговорить остальные члены банды, — на последних словах Нил скривился.

— Уверен, тебя пытались убедить, что пушки — прекрасный план, — Шерлок поднял свой стакан, словно только что произнес тост.

— Я объяснил им, что это гарантирует потери с обеих сторон и поэтому _так себе_ план.

— И тебя услышали? — хмыкнул Холмс.

— Помахали немного пистолетом перед моим лицом, но да. Никто не стремится доверять новичку, особенно если ему доверяет босс больше, чем остальной команде. Я сыграл на их эго. В банде есть прекрасный специалист по сигнализациям, инженер, взломщик и еще пара ребят на все руки. Я просто напомнил им об этом, как и о том, что не придется бояться обыска, потому что трубы сделают все за нас. Все вместе мы починили электричество и запустили компрессор. Но работы там еще хватает.

— Как давление? — спросил Джон.

— Его хватит на все полмиллиарда или вроде того, — кивнул Нил.

— Соблазнительная сумма, ты не находишь? — с полуулыбкой спросил Питер, поднимая на Нила взгляд.

— Свобода дороже.

— Кто-то повзрослел? — спросил Холмс, хитро улыбаясь.

Нил предпочел не отвечать на это, но продолжил по делу:

— Есть и плохие новости. На все про все осталось меньше трех суток. Мориарти хочет, чтобы мы все провернули в субботу.

— Каковы шансы реально успеть к этому времени? — уточнил Питер.

— Не думаю, что это проблема, просто надеялся, что не придется так спешить, — пожал плечами Кэффри, на мгновение задумавшись. — Впрочем, нас же много. Должны справиться.

— Ладно, мне пора к прокурору по другому делу, — Питер поднялся. — Нил, будь здесь на случай, если что-то выяснится.

— Кофе попить можно? — ухмыляясь, спросил разрешение Нил.

— Много кофеина вредно для здоровья, — Шерлок подхватил свое пальто. — Нам тоже пора в офис.

— Я вас провожу, — Питер жестом позвал Джона и Шерлока следовать за ним, Нил тоже встал, чтобы пройтись до кухни.

— Я пойду поздороваюсь с Дианой и узнаю, как там мой крестник, — сказал Моззи и ушел на поиски упомянутой сотрудницы.

Джон вышел вместе с Питером, о чем-то переговариваясь, Шерлок и Нил — следом. Сделав пару шагов от кабинета начальника отдела, Шерлок незаметно остановил Нила и, осторожно осмотревшись и убедившись, что поблизости нет лишних ушей, тихо, но жестко заговорил:

— Тебе следует быть осторожнее, — Холмс наблюдал, как Питер с Джоном спустились на нижний уровень.

— О чем ты? — устало и немного нервно вздохнул Кэффри.

— А ты подумай, — Шерлок подошел к нему почти вплотную, вторгаясь в личное пространство. — Если я заметил, что ты задумал побег, то и Бёрк скоро это выяснит. У него для этого полный отдел людей.

— Мы снова об этом.

— Тебя не смущает, что он каждый день спрашивает, где ты был утром? Так что да, можешь не стараться обмануть меня. Я обещал, что не выдам тебя, но и прикрывать тебя вечно я не смогу, — Шерлок отступил на полшага.

— Какое благородство, — Кэффри закатил глаза и скрестил руки, впрочем, больше не пытаясь отрицать свои планы. — Гипотетически, ты прав. Но что мешает тебе сдать меня прямо сейчас? Ты же меня не выносишь и демонстрируешь это с первого дня. В чем проблема? Только не говори, что в той небольшой тайне от Джона.

— Если я сдам тебя, то никогда не доберусь до Мориарти, он заляжет на дно с концами.

— Что ж, спасибо за откровенность, — Нил покачал головой, странно улыбаясь и глядя в пол.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был осмотрительнее, — Холмс краем глаза видел, как Питер и Джон у выхода в холл то и дело с интересом поглядывали в их сторону. — Я выиграю тебе времени, сколько смогу, буду успокаивать Бёрка и убеждать, что ты чист, пока нельзя будет сообщить ему очевидное, но открыто подставляться перед ФБР и Джоном я не хочу. Если тебе нужна помощь — просто скажи.

Нил несколько секунд молча обдумывая сказанное, подозрительно прищурив глаза в точности как это делал Холмс, потом вздохнул, кивнул и спросил:

— Почему Джону нельзя знать об этом? Вы же вроде как заодно?

— Если все вскроется и твой план провалится, я могу пойти как соучастник, ты вернешься в тюрьму навсегда, но я не планирую коротать дни в камере. Мой брат, конечно, сможет вытащить меня одного, он политик и умеет договариваться. Но если со мной будет Джон, его он вытаскивать не будет и не сможет, несмотря на то, что он подданный Ее Величества. Обратная сторона дипломатии. Поэтому я пытаюсь защитить Джона от этих возможных катастрофических последствий.

— Понятно, — Кэффри тоже взглянул на Бёрка, чей взгляд становился все более подозрительным, хотя он и делал вид, что беззаботно общается с Джоном, но Нил за все эти годы успел хорошо изучить все реакции друга и куратора. — Американское правительство не пойдет на уступки.

— Именно, если и будет заключена сделка с Великобританией, то только на одного человека. И я не смогу вытащить Джона, поэтому ему лучше ничего не знать. В сумме по обвинениям мы можем загреметь на пятнадцать лет. Так себе перспектива, да?

С этими словами Шерлок хлопнул Кэффри по плечу и поспешил догнать Питера и Джона. Он прямо видел, как Питера распирает желание узнать о теме их с Нилом неожиданной приватной беседы, но он сдержался, а потом к нему подошел другой сотрудник с какими-то бумагами, так что в лифте они с Джоном спускались без него.

— О чем секретничали? — улыбнулся Джон, усаживаясь на свое место в машину.

— Предупредил Кэффри о необходимости быть осторожнее и о последствиях необдуманных решений.

— Питер так и думал, что вы о чем-то таком говорили, — усмехнулся Джон, пока Шерлок заводил машину и выезжал на дорогу.

— Он же сам просил меня за ним приглядывать, — Холмс безразлично пожал плечами. — Делаю все, что могу. Надеюсь, Кэффри прислушается к моим словам.

— Я тоже надеюсь, в конце концов, ты у нас гений, — Джон не удержался и провел ладонью по немного взлохмаченным, но от этого не менее прекрасным кудрям.

Шерлок постарался затолкать шевельнувшееся чувство вины как можно глубже в Чертоги, чтобы оно не мешало ему действовать по ситуации.

***

_Вечером того же дня_

Джон уже не раз подумал о том, что в целях экономии времени и бензина на время расследования им всем стоило переехать в особняк Нила. Едва ли они с Шерлоком проводили там меньше времени, чем в ФБР или дома.

Моззи с блокнотам в руках и перед открытым экраном ноутбука инструктировал Нила о действиях с алгоритмом.

— Я уже ввел тебя в их сеть, — Моззи поправил поднятые на лоб очки. На столе все так же мигали разноцветные лампочки.

Шерлок стоял у окна и не сводил глаз с Кэффри, Джон заваривал уже по третьей порции чая на троих. Моззи был верен себе и пил французское вино.

— Сперва вводишь код, — продолжал Моззи, вновь показывая на цифры в блокноте, — это даст тебе контроль над системой. А вот эти числа помогают управлять алгоритмом.

— И это все? — немного сбитый с толку, уточнил Нил.

— Да, — кивнул Моззи. — Время прибытия — три сорок пять дня, суббота, аэропорт Кеннеди, Oceanic Flights. Рейс 1097. Через час после прибытия деньги доставят на семнадцатый склад.

— Ты абсолютно уверен? — переспросил Нил.

— Нил, — со вздохом, с расстановкой заговорил Моззи, показывая на свою голову, — это точный инструмент.

— Ты просто нечто, серьезно, — Нил положил руку ему на плечо. — Без тебя ничего бы не получилось.

— Давайте оставим сантименты, — Холмс закатил глаза. — Кэффри, ты ничего не забыл нам рассказать о «Пантерах»?

Джон удивленно посмотрел на Шерлока, поставив на столе три чашки зеленого чая.

— Не то чтобы я забыл, но тебе и Джону в любом случае нельзя участвовать в самой операции, только в подготовке, — вопрос застал Нила врасплох, и, очевидно, он был смущен, что задали его в присутствии Моззи.

— О чем речь? — настороженно уточнил последний.

— О том, что Мориарти застрелил одного из членов банды, — ответил за Нила Шерлок, лишая того возможности сочинить ложь. — Да, у меня тоже есть верные источники информации.

— Взломал базу ФБР? — проворчал Нил, готовясь к очередной гневной отповеди от Моззи.

— То есть, в «Пантерах» появилась вакансия, а я о ней ничего не знаю? Спасибо тебе, друг!

— Моз, как ты только что слышал, он реально застрелил человека, в лояльности которого усомнился. Я никогда не стану так рисковать тобой, — категорично заявил Кэффри.

— У меня нет информации, кто именно погиб. Просвети меня, как он выглядел? — вновь быстро заговорил Холмс, лишая Моззи возможности продолжить спорить.

— Погодите, — вмешался Джон. — А Питер вообще в курсе того, что случилось?

— Да, — кивнул Нил. — А убил Мориарти Чака. Мне неизвестна его фамилия, но такой, лысый, в меру накаченный и невысокий.

— Иными словами, не Себастиан Моран. Он высокий, накаченный, рыжий, с бородой любит ходить в темных очках, — кивнул будто самому себе Холмс, думая, что в целом у Мориарти есть мотив ликвидировать Морана. — Он слишком ценный кадр. Ты его не видел?

— В банде нет никого, кто бы соответствовал твоему описанию.

— Он держит его для своего собственного пути отхода. Темная лошадка. Как и Моззи, верно? — ухмыльнулся Холмс и взял свой чай.

— Чего? — хором спросили Джон и Моззи.

— О, не обращайте на меня внимания, — Шерлок выразительно глянул на Нила и сделал глоток горячего напитка. — Скажи, Кэффри, он сам застрелил потенциальную крысу или попросил кого-то из вас?

— Сам. Я бы никогда не выстрелил в человека.

— И мог оказаться на месте этого Чака, — резонно заметил Холмс.

— Вряд ли. Ты сам говорил, что я ему нужен.

— И как долго это продлится после того, как деньги окажутся в его руках? — Шерлок поднял бровь.

— Нил, подожди, выходит, что теперь в банде на одну «пантеру» меньше! А как же план? Он рассчитан на шестерых! — снова вмешался Моззи.

— Верно. И нет, ты туда не пойдешь, — голос Нила прозвучал жестче, чем обычно.

— Вот оно, доверие, — Моззи встал, отложил блокнот на стол. — Во всей красе.

— Моз, — окликнул его Нил, но тот лишь поднял ладонь и вышел из квартиры.

Нил нервно вздохнул.

— Обязательно было говорить про убийство при нем?! — возмутился он, обращаясь к Шерлоку.

— Прости, не знал, что ты что-то скрываешь от своего лучшего друга, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

— У всех есть свои тайны, — с нажимом на последнее слово, процедил Кэффри, в упор глядя на Шерлока.

— У нас не так много времени, чтобы тратить его на глупое выяснение отношений, — парировал тот.

— Да хватит тебе, — одернул его Джон.

Шерлок хотел что-то ответить, но в этот момент зазвонил его мобильный телефон.

— Да, Молли? Кто? Да, я его знаю, — Холмс взглянул на часы. — Он не звонил заранее? Конечно, ты бы мне сообщила. Хорошо. Давай в шесть. Да, сегодня.

Он сбросил вызов и подхватил свое пальто и, на ходу одеваясь, бросил Джону:

— Нам пора в офис.

— Что случилось? — тот взял свою куртку.

— Ничего, просто незапланированная встреча.

— Пока, Нил, — сказал Джон, поскольку Шерлок вновь не потрудился попрощаться. — Извини, что так бросаем тебя одного.

— Мне не привыкать, — грустно ответил тот и взмахнул рукой.

— Что сказала Молли? — спросил Джон, когда они добрались до машины, прикрываясь воротниками от разгулявшейся непогоды.

Мелкий моросящий дождь, подпортивший настроение еще утром, превратился в не на шутку разгулявшийся ливень, и теперь мужчины отряхивали волосы от капель. Шерлок включил дворники и поехал в сторону Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг.

— Чарльз Магнуссен попросил о встрече, — Шерлок хмуро смотрел в зеркала и на дорогу, о чем-то размышляя.

— Магнуссен? Постой, это тот человек, которого мы встретили на аукционе?

— Да, британский медиамагнат. Я почти забыл о нем, а ведь он хотел встретиться со мной, помнишь?

— Припоминаю, да. Если честно, я бы о нем и не вспомнил. Столько всего происходит — голова занята совсем не тем. Что, по-твоему, ему нужно?

— Не представляю, но если он так хочет поговорить, не вижу причин отказывать ему.

Дальше до «Холмс-Юнайтед» ехали в тишине. Шерлок не любил радио, поэтому Джон развлекал себя тем, что сквозь стекла авто, по которым стекали дождевые капли, рассматривал улицу, проезжающие мимо машины и редких прохожих, которым не повезло оставить дома зонт.

Еще он думал, и от этих размышлений по его спине то и дело пробегал неприятный холодок, а живот скручивал фантомный спазм. В субботу все закончится. Через два дня все решится, и хоть он с невозмутимым видом слушал рассуждения этих трех гениев и Бёрка, и даже участвовал в обсуждении плана, но на самом деле переживал. Переживал за исход операции, за Нила, агента, но главное, конечно, за Шерлока. Сам он внешне казался невозмутимым, только периодически мелькающий огонь в глазах выдавали его нетерпение, и в этом Джон понимал его. Он разделял все его надежды на удачный исход и старался верить, что он будет действительно удачным.

В небе полыхнула молния, неизменно приводящая с собой раскаты грома, и Джон прикрыл глаза, стараясь не поддаться упадническому настроению.

— Джон, — спустя четверть часа тихо и участливо позвал его Шерлок, вырывая из мыслей разной степени оптимистичности.

— Да? — он несколько раз моргнул.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

— Я все еще знаю, когда и о чем ты думаешь, — он остановил машину на подземной парковке.

Джон со вздохом отстегнул ремень и откинулся на сиденье, запрокидывая голову на подголовник.

— Я не сомневался, — Шерлок мягко притянул его для поцелуя, обнимая лицо ладонями, и Джон с радостью ухватился за такую приятную возможность выбросить из головы тревожные думы.

— Все будет хорошо, — тихо сказал Холмс, отстраняясь и заглядывая в глаза. — Ему не может везти вечно. Он ушел от нас в Лондоне, но сейчас ему не удастся. Он свое получит, я обещаю тебе.

— Главное, чтобы ты помнил то обещание, которое дал мне.

— Я помню, — искренне заверил его Шерлок, снова накрывая его губы своими. — Я помню и не собираюсь ничего нарушать.

— Хорошо, — Джон слегка сжал его ладони своими, после чего им все же пришлось выйти из машины и подняться наверх.

В офисе ничего не менялось, кажется, с момента первого появления Ватсона в этом месте. Стояла суета, легкий шум, стук клавиш десятков клавиатур, то и дело звонили телефоны, мельтешили люди туда-сюда, слышались голоса, смех, звон кружек с кофе. Разумеется, он всегда с улыбкой вспоминал свою первую встречу с Шерлоком, то, как буквально с первого взгляда потерял голову, лишь взглянув в его глаза, даже боясь надеяться, что такой человек может ответить ему взаимностью, но Холмс заставил его поверить в чудеса.

О, он помнил переполох, который поднялся здесь, когда их отношения с Шерлоком стали достоянием общественности, и как Шерлок четко обозначил допустимые границы для сотрудников, предложив уволиться всем, кого такое положение дел не устраивает. Никто не написал заявление. За исключением, правда, уволенных лично Шерлоком «за большие заслуги» его зама Джереми Андерса и секретарши с ресепшна Ребекки Робинсон. Забавно, думал Джон, что еще утром того дня Шерлок отказывался не то что приезжать сюда, но даже вставать с кровати, но Ватсону удалось подобрать правильные слова, заставив его поверить, что никто не в праве диктовать ему, как и с кем жить. Для Джона большим откровением стало то, что успешный, богатый и гениальный в большинстве вопросов Шерлок Холмс оказался таким уязвимым в личных вопросах и ранимым человеком, и Ватсон был рад стать его проводником света, как тогда еще назвал его будущий супруг.

С обожанием повторив про себя последние два слова и машинально взглянув на кольцо на безымянном пальце левой руки, Джон улыбнулся и, кивнув Шерлоку, свернул в сторону своего кабинета, намереваясь заняться делами. Он не сомневался, что Шерлок расскажет ему все, как только этот человек уйдет.

Холмс же, дойдя до своего кабинета, осведомился у Молли, что посетитель, который явился раньше оговоренного времени, уже сидит в зале переговоров, невозмутимо попивает кофе и терпеливо ждет главного редактора. Шерлок поблагодарил ее за хорошую работу и велел приглашать мистера Магнуссена в кабинет через минуту.

Он вошел, снял пальто, сбросив его на диван, поправил пиджак, убедился, что выглядит вполне презентабельно, и прошел за свой стол, когда дверь распахнулась.

— Прошу, мистер Магнуссен. Мистер Холмс ждет вас, — раздался приветливый голос Молли.

— Благодарю, мисс Хупер, вы очень любезны, — улыбнулся ей гость и уверенной, словно плавучей походной вошел в кабинет.

— Мистер Магнуссен, — Шерлок вышел из-за стола, чтобы поприветствовать гостя рукопожатием. Оно оказалось холодным, но цепким. Впрочем, Шерлок решил не зацикливаться на этих впечатлениях и жестом пригласил гостя присесть, возвращаясь на свое место.

— Спасибо, что согласились уделить мне время, мистер Холмс, — кивнул тот, устраиваясь в кресле.

— Желаете чего-нибудь? Может быть, виски?

— Благодарю, я выпил кофе и остался им доволен, — Магнуссен немного наклонил голову в бок, не сводя хищного взгляда с хозяина кабинета.

— Чем я могу вам помочь? — осведомился Холмс.

— У меня к вам деловое предложение, — тот сцепил на столе сомкнутые руки и держался так, словно это Шерлок настаивал на встрече.

— Я вас слушаю.

— Я хочу стать совладельцем «Холмс-Юнайтед».

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ух, даже вышло быстрее, чем я ожидала!)))) Мы очень рады всем, кто ставит лайки, пишет отзывы и ждет продолжение!  
> Огромное спасибо за неоценимую помощь Miss_Catherine! Ты лучший, Джон!  
> Шикарная обложка от соавтора: https://sun1-20.userapi.com/Yt2S_3G52Nj5V6dsARjLk_dB8ngGIiFSqMLN7A/Iez2qWQ5Xv4.jpg  
> Если вам есть 18 лет, заходите: https://vk.com/johnlocked_we


	6. Chapter 6

***

— _Чего_ вы хотите? — воскликнул Шерлок. — Я, вероятно, ослышался.

— Ни в коем случае, мистер Холмс, — любезно уточнил Магнуссен. — Вы услышали абсолютно верно. Я хочу стать совладельцем вашей компании.

— Не обсуждается, — нахмурившись, отрезал Холмс.

— Не торопитесь, — с улыбкой победителя настоял посетитель. — Я не прошу вас совсем отказаться от управления «Холмс-Юнайтед». Мне нужно всего лишь 20% ваших акций.

— Исключено.

— Видите ли, мои дела в Европе идут просто превосходно, и я решил выйти на американский рынок.

— И при чем здесь я?

— Я предлагаю вам вполне выгодную сделку. Почему бы нам не объединить наши компании? В обмен я прошу лишь 20% ваших акций и, соответственно, место в совете директоров. Я наслышан, что ваши дела тоже на высоте, но влив дополнительных активов еще никому не повредил. В конце концов, я не требую от вас все 60%.

— Вы хорошо осведомлены, — Шерлок холодно улыбнулся. — Но, повторяю, ваше предложение неактуально.

— Я могу добавить к нему еще 10% акций своей компании.

Шерлок не сдержал смешка.

— Вам не кажется, что это неравноценный обмен?

— Если рассматривать его с точки зрения средств, то ваши 20% примерно эквивалентны моим 10%. У вас останутся ваши 40%.

— При всем уважении, мистер Магнуссен, я не заинтересован в расширении компании.

— Недальновидно, — Магнуссен покачал головой, словно сожалел о чем-то. — Ситуация на рынке нестабильна, постоянно меняется, всякое может случиться.

— Я не один год в этом бизнесе и за это время научился просчитывать риски.

— Да, ваш батюшка, покойный мистер Холмс-старший, знал свое дело, — как бы невзначай бросил гость, и эти слова заставили Шерлока напрячься. — Не сомневался, что он всему вас обучил. Итак, ваш окончательный ответ — нет?

— Нет.

— Возможно, вы передумаете, — положив на стол свою визитку, гость поднялся, все так же приторно улыбаясь.

— Мистер Магнуссен, я признателен вам за предложение и доверие, однако мой ответ не изменится. Я помешан на контроле и никого не подпущу к управлению.

— Всего вам доброго, мистер Холмс, — склонил тот голову. — Благодарю за то, что уделили мне время.

Шерлок проводил гостя хмурым взглядом, продолжая смотреть на дверь, даже когда она закрылась за этим британским выскочкой с датскими корнями. Шерлок думал.

В его распоряжении действительно имелись 60% акций холдинга. У двоих акционеров было по 10%, еще у четверых — по 5%. В самом начале американского пути компании его отцу пришлось продать часть акций, чтобы иметь возможность поднять компанию, раскрутиться и выйти в лидеры. Сейчас эти самые акционеры благодаря дивидендам могли позволить себе ни о чем не думать и прожигать жизнь где-то на райских островах, что некоторые из них с успехом и делали вот уже несколько лет. Шерлока это не волновало, пока в его распоряжении было абсолютное большинство и полный контроль над всеми происходящими в «Холмс-Юнайтед» процессами. Если он лишится этого контрольного пакета, то даже с 40% он окажется под ударом. Ведь если такой человек как Магнуссен решит завладеть его компаний, ему ничего не помешает как-то повлиять на остальных членов совета директоров, пообещав им золотые горы, и получить оставшиеся голоса и перевес, и тогда Шерлок с высокой долей вероятности лишится не только контроля над компанией, но и места главного редактора. Он даже не сможет влиять на повестку и потеряет большую часть хороших сотрудников «Холмс-Юнайтед», которым новое руководство может и не прийтись по вкусу.

Шерлоку отчаянно не нравилось, что Магнуссен не только выступил с таким абсурдным предложением, но и его осведомленность о количестве его акций. До него нездоровый интерес к холдингу проявлял только Джеймс Мориарти, который не погнушался даже похитить Джона, лишь бы получить желаемое. Об истории с Уильямом Холмсом и вспоминать сейчас не хотелось. Шерлоку с трудом удалось взять себя в руки.

Разница заключалась в том, что Джим не преследовал финансовых интересов — ему было нужно только выбить почву у Шерлока из-под ног, лишив его компании и Джона, поскольку последний, по его мнению, был заинтересован исключительно в его деньгах, а не в нем самом.

Шерлок нервно взъерошил волосы. К черту, к черту этого Магнуссена. Он не получит ни единой акции, и вопрос закрыт. Шерлок знал, что не согласится больше ни на одну встречу с ним, какими бы «фантастическими» ни были его предложения.

В этот момент на телефоне Холмса раздался сигнал уведомления о принятом сообщении. Он взял смартфон со стола и удовлетворенно хмыкнул, рассматривая присланную фотографию. На ней Нил Кэффри вновь прогуливался в районе погрузочной площадки возле порта. На этот раз он был там не один, а вместе с какой-то женщиной, которой передавал бежевый конверт средних размеров. При желании туда мог бы поместиться журнал.

Следом раздался еще один сигнал о сообщении. На предпросмотре высветилось имя Питера Бёрка. Шерлок лишь закатил глаза. Даже он был поражен этой его чуйкой на аферы своего друга.

**От кого: Бёрк ФБР**   
_«Как успехи относительно моей просьбы? Я еще ни разу не получил от вас информации»._

Наскоро набрав ответ: «Он хочет получить свободу больше, чем скрываться всю оставшуюся жизнь», Шерлок нажал «отправить» и вздохнул. Покрутившись на стуле несколько минут, размышляя о чересчур прогрессирующей подозрительности Бёрка, он набрал сообщение Нилу.

**Кому: Кэффри**   
_«Осторожно. Бёрк следит за тобой. ШХ»._

Отправив его и отложив телефон, Шерлок снял трубку со стационарного телефона.

— Молли, две чашки чая, пожалуйста. И попроси Джона зайти.

— Да, мистер Холмс.

Холмс откинулся в кресле, сложив руки под подбородком, и снова стал покачиваться из стороны в сторону, размышляя обо всем, что было известно о плане Мориарти по ограблению. Он не видел никаких изъянов ни в нем, ни в плане ФБР, и его это настораживало. Если он еще мог допустить, что ФБР могли предусмотреть не все, то Мориарти в принципе оставался непредсказуемым. Слишком все гладко, и это его доверие к Кэффри, даже несмотря на уникальность его навыков.

Шерлок прикрыл глаза и принялся восстанавливать все подробности их действий в субботу. Он что-то не учел, и это злило. И тут перед внутренним взором возник Моран, докуривающий сигарету и салютующий ему перед взрывом машины.

Он распахнул глаза. Морана нет в плане ФБР. Ну конечно, его Мориарти придержит как козырь, его не знает ни один член банды, он не будет участвовать в ограблении и ни за что не покажется на глаза, просто потому что ему отведена в этом спектакле особая роль. Роль, которую Холмс никак не мог разгадать. Это незнание назначения фигуры Морана в игре могло привести к краху всей операции.

В дверь раздался стук, после чего она распахнулась и вошел Джон.

— Привет, — широко улыбнулся тот.

— Ты можешь перестать стучать перед тем, как зайти, — улыбнулся Шерлок, вставая и подходя к Джону.

— И какой пример я подам всем остальным сотрудникам? — игриво улыбнулся тот, притягивая к себе любовника.

— У тебя же есть привилегии, — вяло запротестовал Шерлок, как только губы Джона начали путешествие по его шее. — Тем более, ты все равно не ждешь разрешения войти, — хмыкнул он.

— Зануда, — шутливо проворчал Ватсон, наконец, встречаясь с его губами своими.

Шерлок с удовольствием отвечал на эти неожиданные ласки, краем сознания отмечая, что только присутствие Джона способно усмирить даже самую сильную бурю, бушующую в его душе.

— И что это было? — как только поцелуй прервался и Джон выпустил его из объятий, спросил он.

— А с каких пор мне нужен повод? — усмехнулся Джон.

— Туше, — Шерлок склонил голову в знак поражения.

В кабинет постучала и вошла Молли с подносом.

— Чай, — она прошла к столу и принялась расставлять на нем чашки и чайник, а также сахар и молоко. — Взяла на себя смелость заварить английский чай.

— Спасибо, — от души поблагодарил ее Джон.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Молли забрала поднос и, подмигнув Джону, вышла.

— Я чего-то не знаю? — Шерлок вскинул бровь, притворно хмурясь.

— Нет, ты не можешь на самом деле ревновать меня к Молли, — хохотнул Джон и потянул Шерлока к столу. — Просто на днях я обмолвился ей, что скучаю по Англии.

— Я тоже скучаю, Джон, — Шерлок сел на свое место, Джон — напротив. — Но пока еще…

— Да я знаю, знаю, не беспокойся, это был просто порыв, вызванный воспоминаниями о том, как прекрасна наша родная страна, и как мало мы провели там времени вместе. И как же забыть твое фантастическое предложение на высоте птичьего полета, — Джон добавил молоко в чай и сделал глоток, не сводя полного нежности взгляда с мужа.

— Кстати, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы все же облагородить нашу квартиру в «Осколке»? — спросил Шерлок, проведя аналогичные манипуляции со своей чашкой.

— Было бы здорово, хотя, думаю, я буду скучать по Бейкер-стрит и миссис Хадсон.

— Мы можем навещать ее. Или вернуться обратно, если тебе не понравится на новом месте.

— Как мне может не понравиться место, где есть ты?

— Кхм, — Джон с удовольствием заметил, как щеки Шерлока немного порозовели. — Тогда, думаю, ты не будешь возражать против дизайн-проекта, который для нас уже подготовили.

— С чего бы мне возражать?

— Я решил, что время, которое мы будем проводить в Лондоне, не должно лишать нас некоторых удовольствий.

— Изящный способ рассказать мне о новой комнате, — Джон непроизвольно облизал губы. — С чего бы мне быть против?

— Ну, ты же так сопротивлялся, — Шерлок понизил голос, глядя на Джона из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Это было давно и неправда, — нашелся тот. — И когда начнутся работы?

— На самом деле, они уже идут, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Примерно через месяц уже все будет готово.

— И ты молчал!

— Мы все равно пока не можем туда поехать, — извиняющимся тоном отозвался Холмс. — Но как только разберемся с Мориарти, обещаю, что мы пробудем там так долго, как только ты пожелаешь.

— О переезде мы уже не думаем? — спросил Джон.

— Думаем, но я должен знать, на кого оставлю все это, — он повел рукой вокруг, имея в виду редакцию.

— Да, я понимаю. Чего хотел этот Магнуссен? — вдруг спросил Джон.

— О, всего лишь стать совладельцем «Холмс-Юнайтед».

— Он в своем уме? — воскликнул Джон.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Именно этот вопрос я ему и задал.

— И что он?

— Да ничего, пытался настоять на своем, но я дал понять, что эта тема обсуждению не подлежит, и что акции свои я ему не продам.

— С чего вообще он решил, что может тебе это предлагать?

— Объективно говоря, мы занимаем на рынке лидирующие позиции, поэтому вполне резонно, что он захотел начать свой бизнес в США с издания, которое уже находится на коне, вместо того чтобы строить все с нуля. В любом случае, для этого ему придется поискать другую компанию.

Джон допил свой чай.

— Вот уж точно, ему я ничего не подпишу.

Шерлок рассмеялся.

— Уже почувствовал власть?

— Для таких «предпринимателей» она у меня была всегда.

— Моя школа, — гордо улыбнулся Холмс и поднялся, тоже допив остатки чая. — Поехали домой.

— Наконец-то, — довольно протянул Джон, поднимаясь и одновременно разминая шею. — Сейчас бы расслабляться где-нибудь подальше от всяких медиамагнатов и чокнутых психопатов.

— Как жаль, что у нас нет джакузи, — почти правдоподобно нахмурился Шерлок, что вызвало у Джона новый взрыв смеха.

В конце концов, думал последний, пока они спускались в лифте на парковку, даже гениям нужен отдых от трудов праведных.

Уже внизу, пока Шерлок поправлял боковое зеркало внедорожника, а Джон уже успел забраться внутрь, на телефон снова пришло сообщение.

**От кого: Кэффри:**   
_«Мне нужна твоя помощь»._

Неопределенно хмыкнув, Шерлок смахнул сообщение, заблокировал экран и сел за руль.  
Он даже не сомневался.

— Надеюсь, больше никто не просит о встрече? — спросил Джон. — Все нормально?

— Все превосходно, это просто прогноз погоды.

***

— Я видел Мориарти, — объявил Питер на следующий день, когда все вновь собрались в его офисе в ФБР, чтобы еще раз проштудировать все детали для решающей операции в субботу.

— Что? — воскликнул Шерлок, подаваясь вперед.

— Как ты знаешь, «пантер» стало на одну меньше, — принялся объяснять Нил. — План кражи рассчитан на определенное количество участников, а терять свои деньги они не намерены.

— Поэтому пришлось импровизировать, — Питер склонил голову. — Выдал себя за другого известного вора, и был убедителен настолько, что он передумал сносить мне голову из пистолета.

Шерлок вцепился в спинку кресла до побелевших костяшек.

— У вас железные нервы, — признал Джон, искоса поглядывая на Холмса.

— Иначе я бы не продержался на этой работе столько лет, — резонно отметил тот.

— Вы просто поздоровались и все? Или есть новые подробности? — недовольно уточнил Шерлок.

— «Пантеры» знают, что деньги для ФРС будут находиться в сейфе производства «Брекснет Секьюрити».

— И благодаря краже марки им известно время реагирования, — кивнул Джон.

— Точно, — подтвердил Бёрк. — Деньги будут лежать в автономном сейфе. В их план также входит включение тревоги и активация датчика помех, пока запасная система будет перенаправлять сигнал тревоги.

— Таким образом, банда выиграет время на совершение кражи века, — улыбнулся Нил.

— Передатчик подарит дополнительные одиннадцать минут, за которые они надеются успеть вывести полмиллиарда долларов, — добавил Питер.

— Как они собираются расфасовывать деньги? — задумчиво протянул Холмс.

— В пластиковые пакеты, а их уже по трубам направлять в тот старый пункт приема почты, — объяснил Кэффри.

— В каждый такой пакет поместится четыре миллиона стодолларовыми купюрами или восемьсот тысяч двадцатидолларовыми. У Мориарти будет односторонний передатчик, в эфире всем остальным придется соблюдать тишину. И мне поручено найти способ провести необходимые для взлома инструменты в аэропорт, — хмыкнул Бёрк.

— Удалось? — Шерлок едва не подпрыгивал на месте от предвкушения.

— Катафалки, — обрадовал всех Нил.

— Что? — Джон слабо представлял, как это связано с операцией, тем более что деньги в машины грузить все равно не планировалось.

— Самый простой способ попасть на территорию аэропорта, не вызывая подозрений, — ответил за Бёрка Шерлок. — Хороший план.

— Это я придумал, — ухмыльнулся Кэффри, глядя на Холмса через плечо. — Машины проникают на территорию под видом ритуальной конторы, якобы чтобы забрать привезенные тела покойных сограждан.

— Напомни поблагодарить тебя, когда все это закончится, — Шерлок адресовал ему аналогичную ухмылку. — А какова наша роль в завтрашней операции? — обратился он уже к агенту.

Питер устало вздохнул, очевидно, призывая все оставшиеся крохи самообладания.

— Как и было оговорено — никакая. Вы можете наблюдать, но не участвовать в ней.

— Откуда наблюдать? — ощетинился Холмс. — Из репортажей по телевидению?

— Нет, из фургона недалеко от здания приема почты. Могу подарить вам возможность увидеть, как Джеймса Мориарти выведут оттуда в наручниках.

— Но…

— Будете возражать — отстраню совсем, — Питер сурово посмотрел на них. — И тогда точно останутся только репортажи по телевизору.

— Шерлок, серьезно, успокойся, — попробовал Джон повлиять на любовника. — Мориарти знает нас. Так что участвовать нам нельзя, как ни крути. Если он увидит нас, может либо открыть огонь, либо свернуть операцию, и тогда ни мы его не поймаем, ни Нил не сможет получить свободу, а Питер вообще может лишиться работы.

— Я все понимаю, — проворчал Шерлок, — но меня смущает отсутствие Морана. Я мог бы как-то попытаться…

— Нет, — отрезал Бёрк. — Мои агенты уже занимаются им, уверен, он будет находиться где-то поблизости от своего главаря. А вам я в последний раз говорю — не лезьте в это дело. Когда мы арестуем Мориарти, уверен, суд с радостью рассмотрит все ваши показания против него. Но до этого момента вы никуда не вмешиваетесь, мистер Холмс.

— Во сколько завтра начинаем? — уточнил Джон, пока Шерлок не решил продолжить бесполезный спор.

— В полдень прибывает рейс. В аэропорту мы должны быть не позднее чем через полчаса, за это время они успеют выгрузить сейф на склад. В то же время агенты планируют незаметно оцепить четыре квартала вокруг здания приема почты. И если мистер Холмс не передумает, то вы можете присоединиться к ним. Сбор в десять утра.

— Спасибо, агент, — поблагодарил Джон. — Мы поедем, до завтра, — с этими словами он взял Шерлока под руку и потащил к выходу.

— Пока, — беспечно попрощался Нил.

— До завтра, мистер Ватсон, мистер Холмс, — кивнул Питер. — Координаты я пришлю утром по смс.

— Спасибо, — сквозь зубы процедил Шерлок, и они с Джоном покинули кабинет.

В машине до Уильям-стрит ехали молча. Джон прокручивал в голове, все ли распоряжения и дела передал Молли на сегодняшний и завтрашний дни, все ли бумаги подписал, все ли темы следующего номера одобрил для своего отдела. Его ужасно мучила совесть, что почти все его обязанности легли на плечи этой хрупкой, но очень умной девушки, и он впервые задался вопросом, почему она никогда не возражает против такой нагрузки? Может, дело было в щедрых премиях, на которые Шерлок не скупился, здраво оценивая ее вклад, а может, в личной жизни что-то не ладилось. Джон даже не был уверен, что с такой работой ее возможно иметь в принципе. Они довольно хорошо общались с Молли, но Ватсон не помнил, чтобы она хоть раз говорила о своей второй половинке, если она и имелась.

На подъезде к дому Шерлок в очередной раз негодующе вздохнул. Джон отчасти разделял его недовольство практически отстранением от дела, но с другой стороны знал, что сказанное было правдой: Шерлоку нельзя было попадаться на глаза Мориарти ни при каком раскладе. К тому же, положа руку на сердце, он был рад этому запрету. Бёрк приказал им не влезать в операцию, и Шерлоку будет проще сдержать данное обещание.

— Ну хватит тебе, — шутливо проворчал Джон на очередной недовольный вздох, когда они выходили из лифта на своем этаже. — Неужели ты ждал чего-то другого?

Шерлок молча открыл дверь в квартиру, пропуская Джона вперед, после чего вошел сам и прикрыл ее.

— Я…

— Нервничаешь. Да, это заметно, — с улыбкой перебил его Джон, подходя вплотную и кладя руки на его плечи, подцепляя пальцами пальто, чтобы потянуть его вниз.

— Джон, — немного задохнулся Шерлок, когда Джон к своим манипуляциям добавил легкие касания губ к его шее. — Я просто не доверяю им, они все испортят, упустят его, как всегда.

— Чшш, — Джон позволил собственному пальто соскользнуть вслед за темно-серым Белстафф прямо на пол. — Не позволяй этим мыслям управлять тобой.

— И ты знаешь, как мне с ними сладить? — проурчал Шерлок ему на ухо, касаясь губами.

— Несомненно, — Джон неожиданно коротко поцеловал его и повел в сторону той самой комнаты. — Я знаю один способ заставить тебя забыть обо всем, кроме меня.

Легко втолкнув Шерлока внутрь, Джон закрыл дверь, включив освещение. Незаметная подсветка придавала темным стенам багровый оттенок и создавала необходимую атмосферу.

— Прежде чем мы начнем, я хочу, чтобы ты выбрал стоп-слово.

Шерлок вскинул на него удивленный взгляд.

— Ты серьезно? — усмехнулся он.

— Да. Поверь, результат тебя не разочарует, — приподняв голову, Джон выдохнул эти слова прямо ему в губы, притянув его к себе за пояс ремня.

— Красный, — аналогично выдохнул Шерлок, прикусывая губы и прикрывая глаза.

Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, Джон зашел ему за спину и, проведя по ней ладонями, стянул с него пиджак. Отбросив его в сторону, он вновь встал перед Шерлоком и с легкой улыбкой сказал:

— Молчи. Я не разрешаю тебе говорить.

Поймав полный желания и нетерпения взгляд, Джон улыбнулся и принялся медленно расстегивать пуговицы на его белоснежной рубашке. Распахнув ее, он невесомым касанием провел по обнаженной груди ладонью, наслаждаясь гладкостью светлой кожи и ощущая ускорившееся сердцебиение. После этого он стянул с него предмет гардероба и отбросил к пиджаку.

— Просто стой смирно, — предупредил Джон и приник губами к его соску.

Шерлок не сдержал стона, и Джон почувствовал, как напряглись мышцы его рук в попытке совладать с желанием немедленно обнять его. Продолжая ласкать сосок языком, Джон провел кончиками пальцев по его бокам, вызвав этим судорожный вздох. Проделав те же манипуляции с другим соском, Джон бросил взгляд вниз, и увиденное только подтвердило усиливающееся возбуждение любовника, если бы он мог проигнорировать дрожь предвкушения в его теле и сбившееся дыхание.

— Ты не прикасаешься к себе.

Шерлок запрокинул голову, силясь совладать с собой. Джону оставалось только гордиться собой, что сумел так завести этого строптивого гения буквально с пол-оборота. Он вновь коснулся груди любовника одной рукой, но не ради ласки, а чтобы подтолкнуть к стене. Когда до нее оставался шаг, Джон сам резко развернул его к ней, наслаждаясь резким от неожиданности выдохом и видом беспокойных длинных тонких пальцев, которые едва не царапали несчастную стену ногтями.

Позволив себе несколько секунд полюбоваться таким податливым и готовым на все Шерлоком, Джон положил обе ладони на его талию, поглаживая кожу большими пальцами, а сам приник губами к этой идеальной спине, буквально вылизывая влажную дорожку вдоль позвоночника. Его слух ласкали глухие стоны, и Джон будто видел перед глазами, как смыкаются губы на этих желанных, раскрасневшихся губах, грозя поранить нежную кожу до крови.

Джон нехотя прервал свое занятие, напоследок подув на влажную кожу на спине, провоцируя, тем самым, легкую дрожь по телу любовника. Его руки с талии соскользнули вперед и добрались до ширинки, поглаживая пришедший в полную боеготовность член сквозь плотную ткань. Он чувствовал желание Шерлока, которое тот выражал в почти не сдерживаемых стонах, и если бы не запрет на разговоры, Джон был уверен, что тот бы давно принялся умолять о большем.

Его руки переместились на пряжку ремня и расстегнули его, после чего левая рука скользнула к молнии на брюках и нарочито медленно потянула бегунок вниз. Он услышал выдох облечения и тихое сквозь зубы «ммм». Не переставая улыбаться, он вновь коснулся губами спины любовника, а потом потянул брюки и боксеры вниз, наполовину обнажая любимые ягодицы и тут же припадая к каждой из них губами, опускаясь на колени и слыша не просто стоны предвкушения, но почти мольбу.

— Не так быстро, — ухмыльнулся он и отстранился, вернув белье и брюки на место, после чего поднялся и отошел на несколько шагов. — Повернись.

Шерлок обернулся и тяжело привалился к стене, в его глазах горел огонь желания и возбуждения, каждый вздох, казалось, сражался за то, чтобы в нем не звучал умоляющий стон. Непослушный локон спадал ему на лоб, светлая кожа лица порозовела, и весь его вид выдавал отчаянное нетерпение.

Джон с вожделением лицезрел это преображение около полуминуты, после чего взял стул и сел. Он видел в этих потемневших от желания изумрудных глазах шквал вопросов, если не требований, но отдал должное его выдержке. Когда Шерлок действительно чего-то хотел, он был в состоянии справиться с чем угодно. Сейчас сдерживаться его мотивировало любопытство, как далеко Джон сумеет зайти.

— Сними обувь, носки, брюки и белье.

Легкая улыбка скользнула по его лицу, но он беспрекословно выполнил приказ Джона, отбросив одежду к пиджаку и рубашке, а обувь просто отпихнув в сторону. Джону оставалось только любоваться поистине царственной эрекцией и изо всех сил игнорировать реакции собственного тела на вид такого раскованного любовника.

— Я хочу видеть, как ты ласкаешь себя.

Глаза Шерлока неверяще распахнулись, но с немного даже коварной улыбкой тот принялся выполнять и этот приказ. Он обхватил рукой ствол и принялся медленно водить по нему рукой, от основания до головки, поглаживая последнюю большим пальцем, и уже через пару минут до сей поры сдерживаемые стоны стали громкими и отчетливыми. В какой-то момент он немного склонился вперед, затерявшись в ощущениях, но Джон жестко одернул его:

— Стой прямо.

Шерлок с хриплым выдохом выпрямился, послав Джону красноречивый взгляд, и теперь, замедлив ласки, не отводил от него взгляд из-под полуопущенных век, лишая Джона возможности отдать приказ смотреть только на него. Как будто в их паре было возможно что-то иное.

— Ты можешь произносить только мое имя, — сжалился над ним Джон, насладившись очередным протяжным стоном.

— Джо-о-о-н, — хрипло протянул Шерлок, прикусывая губы и пытаясь совладать с тяжелым дыханием.

— Если для тебя это слишком, ты знаешь, что нужно сказать, — с ухмылкой Джон поднялся.

— Джон, — теперь его имя прозвучало с нотками осуждения, а в глазах вспыхнул вызов и такой знакомый ему азарт.

— Я так и думал, — он усмехнулся и принялся раздеваться, сначала сняв пиджак, потом расстегнул и избавился от рубашки, затем — от ботинок и носков, оставшись в одним брюках босиком. — Остановись.

Рука Шерлока замерла на члене, не успев довести процесс до кульминации, а на лице отразилось разочарование от прерванного наслаждения. Джон лишь хитро улыбнулся, изо всех сил стараясь не касаться себя: его возбуждение не отставало от любовника, просто он не позволял себе уделить ему должное внимание.

— На колени.

С немыслимым удовольствием он наблюдал, как Шерлок с радостью исполняет этот приказ. Джон подошел к нему вплотную и зарылся пальцами в восхитительные темные кудри, приводя их в беспорядок и вынуждая взглянуть себе в глаза.

— Ты можешь помочь мне избавиться от брюк и боксеров.

Чуть слышно зарычав, Шерлок осторожно расстегнул молнию на брюках, с вожделением глядя на манящую выпуклость, затем спустил их, дождался, пока Джон перешагнет через них, и отбросил в сторону. Затем он скользнул пальцами под резинку боксеров и потянул их вниз, умирая от желания прикоснуться к члену Джона.

Тот лишь усмехнулся, наслаждаясь этим возбуждающим нетерпением и тщательно контролируя собственное дыхание. Не переставая перебирать его волосы, Джон склонил его голову к своему паху со словами:

— Открой рот.

Шерлок вскинул на него жадный взгляд, после чего сглотнул и, облизав губы, повиновался. Ощутив головку члена на своем языке, он застонал и попытался обхватить бедра Джона руками, но тот отстранился.

— Джо-о-он, — вновь недовольно протянул Шерлок, не сводя глаз с его члена.

Джон же сделал пару шагов к полкам и взял оттуда пузырек лубриканта.

— Ты можешь сделать это, Шерлок, можешь отсосать мне, но в это время ты будешь растягивать себя. Для меня, — договорил Джон, наслаждаясь промелькнувшим в глазах смятением из-за грубости, но не содержания слов, и вновь подошел к нему вплотную.

— Джон, — умоляюще выдохнул Шерлок, не сводя взгляда с его члена.

— Приступай, — Джон протянул ему пузырек.

Шерлок выдавил немного жидкости на одну руку и завел ее за спину, массируя вход. Другой рукой он принялся скользить по основанию члена Джона, лаская языком головку, уретру и постепенно весь ствол, вырывая томные вздохи и стоны уже из его груди.

Джон изо всех сил старался не закрывать глаз, хотя скользящие жаркие движения языка любовника по его члену этому очень даже способствовали, а фантазия доделывала остальное. Столько раз он сам проделывал это с Шерлоком, и поэтому мог представить себе каждый момент его действий. Как сначала он проникает одним пальцем, продолжая массировать вход, как к нему добавляется второй и позднее — третий. И без того яркие впечатления усиливал тот факт, что все это любовник проделывал сам своими изящными пальцами. Вся эта возбуждающая картина сопровождается тихими стонами и лихорадочными выдохами, обдающими член горячим дыханием.

Джон чувствовал, как Шерлок постепенно толкает его к грани, и сгорал от искушения поддаться ему, заставить подняться и упасть на кровать, чтобы продолжить сводить с ума, мучительно медленно подводя к разрядке. Но Джон помнил, что хотел довести эту игру до конца. Поэтому, подавив очередной глубокий судорожный вздох, он обеими руками зарылся в растрепавшиеся кудри любовника и потянул на себя, вынуждая встать. Шерлок с неохотой прервал свое занятие, но повиновался, и тогда Джон легко коснулся уголка его губ в неожиданно легком поцелуе, и усмехнулся отразившемуся в глазах разочарованию.

— Подними руки, — Джон немного приспустил висящие сверху кожаные наручники, в которых уже сам побывал во время прошлой их сессии, и поочередно закрепил в них покорно поднятые запястья.

Он провел пальцами от шеи вниз по торсу к паху, так, что это легкое движение плавно превратилось в ласку, когда рука достигла головки члена любовника, на которой выступили капли смазки.

— Джон, — мольба, прозвучавшая в голосе, вынудила его встретиться с взглядом обладателя этого чарующего глубокого голоса. С улыбкой Джон медленно очертил линию манящих пухлых губ большим пальцем, отмечая тяжелое дыхание и прикрывшиеся веки, а после, разорвав этот маленький контакт и вызвав тем самым недовольный стон, опустился на колени позади любовника.

— Ты все еще помнишь стоп-слово? — игриво уточнил Джон, любовно оглаживая округлые и такие притягательные для него ягодицы.

Ответом послужил лишь недовольных выдох, после чего Шерлок немного качнулся в сторону Джона.

— Что ж, думаю, вопрос снят, — он с улыбкой припал к одной из них, лаская рукой вторую. Оставалось только наслаждаться нетерпеливыми стонами, которые продолжали срываться с губ любовника.

Впрочем, нетерпелив был не только он. Джон тоже несколько переоценил свою выдержку, затевая все это, но, однако, кое-что он все же намерен был осуществить, потому как пока еще никогда такого не делал. Запечатлев поцелуй на каждой ягодице, Джон мягко развел их в стороны, чтобы провести языком влажную дорожку от мошонки ко входу, задержавшись на кольце мышц. В том, что он все делает правильно, Джон мог убедиться по протяжному стону, который как ни старался, но не смог сдержать Шерлок.  
Язык Джона продолжал путешествие по выбранному маршруту, пока рука ласкала яички, избегая касаться члена любовника. Он продолжал ласкать уже расслабленные стараниями Шерлока мышцы входа, перемежая движения языка с поцелуями, что привело Шерлока почти в отчаянное состояние.

Наконец, Джон сжалился над ним. И над собой. Встав на ноги, он спросил:

— Где? Здесь или на кровати? Отвечай.

— Здесь, — хрипло выдохнул Шерлок.

— Тогда ноги шире, — ухмыльнулся Джон. — И никаких шуток о моем росте, мистер Обладатель Охренительно Длинных шикарных ног.

Шерлок сделал, как его просили, не сдержав шумного выдоха, которым пытался замаскировать смех. Джон подобрал с пола пузырек со смазкой, щедро смазал пальцы левой руки и теперь ею принялся ласкать вход, действуя все более настойчиво, другой рукой скользя по члену Шерлока, мягко размазывая предэякулянт по головке.

— Джон, — нетерпеливо выдохнул Шерлок, качнувшись навстречу движениям Джона, чтобы поторопить его.

— Не командуй, — хмыкнул тот, впрочем, не намереваясь ждать _еще дольше_.

Да, это была настоящая сладкая пытка для обоих, и держаться было уже невмоготу. Для верности Джон быстро прокрутил в памяти снижающие возбуждение воспоминание, но это не слишком помогло. Несмотря на всю подготовку, любовник был тесным, а желание росло в геометрической прогрессии. Стараясь не зацикливаться на том, как долго сможет продержаться, Джон начал с медленных толчков, потом постепенно набрал темп, крепко вцепившись в бедра любовника. Шерлок то и дело выдыхал его имя, сжимая закованные в наручники руки в кулаки и разжимая. Джон поддался сиюминутному порыву и зарылся одной рукой в его волосы, захватывая несколько волнистых прядей, и потянул, вынуждая запрокинуть голову и вырывая протяжный стон.

— Уже можно, Шерлок. Если ты готов, — толкнувшись особенно глубоко и получив в ответ почти крик наслаждения, выдохнул Джон, выпуская из хватки темные пряди.

Он намеренно вновь замедлился, но не прикасался больше к члену любовника. Ему было чертовски любопытно, сможет ли он заставить его кончить без прикосновений. Еще до того, как его затуманенный возбуждением мозг доформулировал эту мысль, Джон вновь задел его простату, и Шерлок задрожал, беспрестанно шепча его имя и выгибаясь.

Джон продолжил медленные толчки, пока семя любовника выплескивалось на темный паркет, и эта картина будто сорвала последние тормоза. Он принялся быстро двигаться, вновь обхватив руками бедра партнера, и меньше чем через минуту последовал за ним, тяжело привалившись к его влажной от пота спине, утыкаясь в нее лицом.

Тишину комнаты нарушали лишь звуки постепенно приходившего в норму дыхания двоих. Наконец, Джон осторожно вышел из него, стараясь удержаться на ногах от бурного оргазма, следы которого медленно стекали по упомянутым выше длинным ногам. Облизав губы, Джон дотянулся до наручников и освободил своего добровольного пленника, который, воспользовавшись свободой, резко развернулся и впился в его губы поцелуем, способным вышибить почву из-под ног и после более скромных утех.

Шерлока тоже явно подводило равновесие, поэтому Джон, со стоном разорвав поцелуй, просто потянул их обоих к кровати, на которую они просто рухнули. Шерлок лежал, раскинув руки и глядя куда-то в потолок с легкой улыбкой. Джон водил рукой по его груди и животу, лениво скользил ею от талии по бедру, касаясь губами плеча.

— Я бы сейчас даже закурил, — тихо посмеиваясь, признался Шерлок, сгибая одну ногу в колене.

Джон просто расхохотался, подтягиваясь выше, и теперь уже сам впился в эти манящие губы, скользнув рукой к уже начавшему опадать члену, что вынудило Шерлока рефлекторно дернуться и разорвать поцелуй от соприкосновения чувствительной после оргазма кожи с рукой любовника.

— Ты убить меня сегодня решил? — выдохнул Шерлок, перекатываясь на Джона и впиваясь в шею.

— Для разнообразия, — хмыкнул тот, вновь путаясь пальцами в темных локонах. — Зато мой план удался. Теперь ты не можешь думать ни о чем, кроме меня.

— И даже стоп-слово не понадобилось.

— Значит ли это, что я могу продолжить экспериментировать? — с многообещающей улыбкой уточнил Джон.

Любовник многозначительно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ты никогда не перестанешь удивлять меня, — еще раз смачно поцеловав его, Шерлок перекатился, привстал и потянул его на себя за руку. — Идем.

— Куда? — вяло и лениво запротестовал Джон, силясь утянуть его обратно на кожаный матрас.

— Я хочу отблагодарить тебя массажем, — томным голосом протянул Шерлок, картинно закусывая губу. — Так что пошли в ванную.

Такому предложению сопротивляться Джон просто не мог. Потянувшись, он позволил стянуть себя с матраса и увести в указанном направлении. На окраине сознания появилась мысль, что после этого ему придется вернуться сюда для уборки. И даже эта мысль вызвала в нем полную самодовольства улыбку.

***

  
_Следующим утром_

— Итак, все всё помнят? — в девять утра субботы в офисе ФБР Питер раздавал последние указания огромному количеству агентов, прежде чем вместе с Нилом приступить к «ограблению века» под видом участников банды воров.

Шерлок и Джон стояли чуть поодаль. Ватсон изо всех сил пытался унять мандраж, но всеобщая нервозность попросту не позволяла ему это сделать. Слишком многое стояло на кону, для всех исход операции был важен: кому-то в карьерном плане, кому-то — в личном.

— У нас с Нилом не будет передатчиков — по понятным причинам, у остальных они есть, — продолжал Бёрк. — Ваша задача не дать им ни единого шанса ускользнуть от нас. Берете их сразу, как только Нил и я вернемся в здание приема почты. В наручниках выводите всех, включая нас, — для отвода глаз.

Послышался одобрительный гул.

— Работа под прикрытием — обожаю! — с энтузиазмом поддержал боевой дух Нил.

Бёрк лишь закатил глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

— Если вопросов нет, то все по местам.

Сотрудники бюро направились в сторону выхода, а Питер подозвал к себе Джона и Шерлока.

— Напоминаю, что вы…

— Должны слушаться вас, да, мы в курсе, — буркнул Холмс.

— Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что вы едете в фургоне с агентом Джонсом, — он осуждающе взглянул на Шерлока.

— И ни во что не вмешиваемся, просто наблюдаем. Мы все поняли, Питер, — заверил его Джон.

— Хорошо, тогда…

На полуслове ему пришлось прерваться, поскольку упомянутый выше агент Джонс — высокий темнокожий мужчина чуть старше тридцати пяти с короткой стрижкой и в строгом костюме, коротко переговорив по офисному телефону, буквально подбежал к ним.

— У нас ЧП. Мобилизуют силы всех ведомств, включая ФБР. Неизвестный сообщил о минировании семи объектов в Нью-Йорке. И нам известен пока лишь один адрес.

— Час от часу не легче, — Питер потер лоб. — Ладно, Эйвери, — окликнул он другого агента, — берешь часть людей и едешь разбираться с бомбами.

— Есть, сэр, — кивнул мужчина и поспешил исполнять приказ.

— Это он, — с немного маниакальной улыбкой протянул Шерлок.

— Кто? — нахмурился Бёрк, но зато Джон прекрасно знал ответ на этот вопрос.

— Мориарти, — нетерпеливо бросил Холмс. — Он знает, что мы сидим у него на хвосте, и чтобы успешно совершить кражу, он ослабляет наши силы. Точнее — ваши. Устроить хаос — очень в его духе.

— Отвлекающий маневр? — Нил задумчиво покачивался с носок на пятки.

— Ну, а что же еще! — повысил голос Шерлок. — Он все еще на шаг впереди нас, даже несмотря на то, что мы сами же и разработали ему этот план. Он внес в него свои коррективы, о которых нам неизвестно. Эти минирования — лишь кусочек пазла, но не вся картина.

— В любом случае, нельзя терять время, — вмешался Джон. — Мы едем на точку, остальное скорректируется по ходу дела.

— Верно, — кивнул Бёрк, — что бы Мориарти ни задумал, мы это разгадаем.

Шерлок лишь скептически вскинул бровь, но вместе с Джоном молча последовал с агентом Джонсом. Впрочем, им не удалось уйти даже до лифта.

— Джонс, — окликнул его Бёрк, не отрывая телефонной трубки от уха, и поманил всех к одному из столов. — Взрывотехники обезвредили найденное устройство.

— И? — Шерлок подошел ближе.

— На нем было послание, адресованное вам, мистер Холмс.

— Что? — воскликнул Джон, бросив короткий беспокойный взгляд на Шерлока.

— Устройство, очевидно, специально было незамысловатым, чтобы его смогли обезвредить и получить сообщение. Там говорится, что местоположение следующей бомбы должен вычислить Шерлок Холмс.

— Интересно, — Шерлок машинально сложил ладони домиком и принялся думать о том, что только что услышал.

— Не хочу этого говорить, но нужна ваша помощь, — смиренно признал Бёрк.

— Но это же бред, вы всерьез собрались идти у него на поводу? — возмутился Джон.

— Все в порядке, Джон, — Шерлок коснулся рукой его плеча. — Или так, или половина города взлетит на воздух, ему терять нечего. Это не блеф.

Джон молчал, хотя очень хотел бы возразить. Но он понимал, что Мориарти вполне способен провернуть все это и в качестве вишенки на торте устроить взрыв хоть в их офисе в Эмпайр.

— Хорошо, — сквозь зубы отозвался он, скрестив руки.

— Я должен поехать на место, где нашли первую бомбу, — обратился Холмс к Бёрку.

— Так будет лучше, да. Очевидно, он оставил подсказки для вас на месте, для моих людей они ничего не будут значить. Джонс, найди Эйвери, он еще не должен был успеть уехать, — на этих словах сотрудник достал из кармана свой мобильный, — и скажи ему забрать мистера Холмса с собой.

— Есть, шеф.

Бёрк взглянул на часы и следом — на Нила.

— Нам пора, — он перевел взгляд на Джона и Шерлока. — Вы ждете Джонса и Эйвери, соответственно. Удачи всем нам.

С этими словами он кивнул Кэффри следовать за ним. Джон проводил их взглядом до момента, как за ними закрылись створки лифта, после чего повернулся к Шерлоку.

— Мне определенно очень, _очень_ не нравится эта идея.

— Джон, я обещаю тебе не делать ничего, что не одобрило бы ФБР, хорошо? — на это Джон поморщился. — И мы знали, что просто не будет. Я-то уж _точно_ это знал.

В это время к ним почти подбежал агент Эйвери.

— Мистер Холмс, поехали. Времени катастрофически мало.

— Да, я иду, — он крепко сжал руку Джона.

— Береги себя, — тот так же сжал его руку в ответ и с неохотой выпустил ее.

Джон ничего не мог поделать с чувством тревоги, которая поселилась в нем, как только стало известно о взрывных устройствах. Всю дорогу до фургона вместе с агентом Джонсом и другими сотрудниками он не мог перестать думать о том, как все сложится, и каким будет сегодняшний вечер. Еще с момента возвращения со службы в Ираке он выработал привычку _точно_ знать, каким будет следующий день или вечер, это помогало ему вернуться к мирной жизни и давало ощущение некой стабильности. Появление Шерлока поставило его жизнь с ног на голову, но даже с учетом этого нового, но приятного фактора в лице мужа, он более или менее мог знать, чего ждать в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа. Сейчас же он понятия не имел, что из запланированного удастся. Еще ему катастрофически не нравилось отпускать Шерлока одного и оставлять без присмотра. В то же время он понимал, что выбора, по сути, не было.

— Волнуетесь? — спросил Джонс, когда Джон вслед за ним забрался в фургон.

— Да, — просто признал Джон.

— Зря, — улыбнулся тот, — мы профессионалы, мистер Ватсон. И каждый из нас хочет взять эту банду, они как кость в горле у многих спецслужб уже несколько лет. ФБР не исключение.

— Я знаю, — Джон заставил себя улыбнуться и изо всех сил пытался направить свои мысли в позитивное русло.

— Все будет хорошо, — ободряюще улыбнулся Джонс и повернулся к остальным, инструктируя их о действиях по прибытии.

***

Шерлок был уже на полпути к месту предполагаемого взрыва, когда понял, куда именно они едут. Сидя на заднем сидении большого внедорожника, едва ли уступающего его собственному, он думал, толком не вслушиваясь в разговоры агентов. Мориарти перешел в наступление, и не просто перешел — сделал первый шаг. Если до этого момента он мог лишь предполагать, что с этим ограблением враг все поставил на карту, то теперь убедился в этом. Ему нужна была только победа, все или ничего. И это делало его еще более опасным противником, чем могло показаться.

— Итак, мы на месте, идемте, мистер Холмс, — вывел его из размышлений голос агента.

Его провели к хорошо знакомому ему бару «Небеса» в Бруклине. Именно здесь был сделан тот компрометирующий снимок, который послужил доказательством их отношений с Джоном, выданных Мориарти за сенсацию мирового масштаба.

Небольшое одноэтажное здание было оцеплено, персонал и сотрудники толпились на улице, пока спецслужбы делали свою работу. Хотя взрывное устройство уже было найдено и обезврежено, людей в бар-ресторан по-прежнему не пускали.

Вместе с агентами ФБР Холмс прошел внутрь. Все здесь осталось таким же, каким было, когда они ужинали здесь с Джоном, только не было мягкого приглушенного света, поскольку горели лампы накаливания, и не играла музыка. На столиках оставалась еда, которую посетители не успели съесть, на барной стойке стояло несколько стаканов недопитых коктейлей и пара бутылок пива.

Шерлока провели в подсобное помещение, где вокруг небольшой коробки столпились криминалисты. Эйвери отдал приказ предоставить Холмсу доступ к неприятной находке. Все повиновались, освобождая место. Шерлок присел на корточки перед коробкой, в которой оказался с виду обычный фотоаппарат, только из него вытащили всю начинку, чтобы набить взрывчаткой. После работы саперов из него теперь во все стороны торчали провода. Работа была выполнена довольно топорно. Как и в прошлый раз, Мориарти лишь создавал видимость, только теперь это были не убийства, замаскированные под суицид, а реальное взрывное устройство, но достаточно простое, чтобы его можно было легко обнаружить и обезвредить. Коробка по бокам была обмотана изолентой, на которой корявым почерком было выведено его имя. Само же устройство лежало на мятой, местами выцветшей странице газеты, где вверху угадывался логотип.

Шерлок поднялся.

— Я знаю, где следующая бомба.

Спустя четверть часа — много прелести было в том, чтобы передвигаться с маячками ФБР по заполненным машинами улицам — Шерлок поспешил выбраться из автомобиля. Они оказались перед зданием, которое было ему хорошо знакомо. Еще совсем недавно именно в этом средних размеров небоскребе находилась редакция Джеймса Мориарти «ДМ-Викли».

— Он заминировал собственный бывший офис, как я и сказал, — бросил он Эйвери

— Но зачем ему это делать? — спросил агент больше себя, нежели обращаясь к кому-то конкретно, после чего отдал приказ кинологам начать работу.

По понятным причинам, Шерлоку пока зайти внутрь не позволили, поэтому он наводил справки через смартфон. Выяснилось, что половина офисов по-прежнему пустовала, тот, где раньше располагалась редакция Мориарти, был опечатан, поскольку велось следствие в отношении владельца, а вот помещение этажом выше, как раз то, где Джеймс вынудил Шерлока подписать бумаги на право собственности «Холмс-Юнайтед», месяц назад заняла нотариальная контора.

— Да, Джим, у тебя определенно есть чувство юмора.

Он подошел к одному из офицеров, оставшихся дежурить внизу у входа.

— Вам нужно проверить двадцать шестой этаж.

Тот с сомнением взглянул на него, но поспешил передать эту информацию по рации своему начальнику. Шерлок отчаянно боролся с желанием закурить, хоть давным-давно и отказался от этой привычки.

Он знал, какое место будет следующим, а также еще четыре. Он поспешил поделиться своими соображениями с выскочившим на улицу Эйвери.

— Вы были правы, — выдохнул он, глядя на Шерлока оценивающим и несколько сбитым с толку взглядом. — Мне говорили, вы журналист.

— Это не мешает мне _думать_ , — процедил Шерлок, злясь, что они теряют время. — Бомбу нашли?

— Эээ, да.

Шерлок невесело ухмыльнулся.

— Следующим местом будет «Холмс-Юнайтед», за ним — моя квартира на Уильям-стрит, после нее — госпиталь Стейтен Айленд, затем — бюро.

— Что? — отчаянно почти простонал агент. — Вы шутите?

— Меня направили к вам, чтобы я вас консультировал и разгадывал его загадки, что я и делаю. Я не хочу больше тратить здесь время, я должен вернуться к основной операции. Направьте своих людей проверять адреса, которые я назвал. Уверен, что попал во все мишени.

Эйвери о чем-то думал с полминуты, но ответить не смог, поскольку зазвонил его телефон.

— Да, агент Джонс?

***

  
_Тем временем в фургоне_

— Да, понял, — сказал Джонс, сбрасывая вызов. — Нил проник на территорию аэропорта под видом пилота. Все по плану.

— И как ему только это удается, — хмыкнул Джон, впрочем, не сомневаясь, что у того все получится.

— Мастер перевоплощений, что уж тут сказать. Питер отчасти по этой причине долго не мог поймать его.

— А как они сами, порядок?

— Судя по маячку слежения — да, они уже на территории склада.

— Что слышно о Мориарти? — нахмурился Джон.

— Он вошел в здание приема почты и не выходил оттуда, объект под наблюдением.

— Да, такие деньги без присмотра оставлять нельзя, — буркнул Джон. — Было бы здорово арестовать его прямо сейчас, правда?

Джонс понимающие улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Да, но так мы не возьмем остальную банду.

— Понимаю, — покачал головой Джон.

— Питер запустил таймер! Они начинают, — вдруг воскликнул Джонс. — Хорошо работать в ФБР.

— В смысле?

— У него часы с передатчиком. В розничной продаже таких нет. Всем постам приготовиться, — скомандовал Джонс в рацию.

Это были, кажется, самые долгие десять минут в жизни Джона. Он сжимал кулаки буквально до боли, отгоняя назойливые мысли вроде «а если Питера и Нила схватят», «а если подведет оборудование», «а если Мориарти сумеет ускользнуть» и подобные им.

— Они покинули аэропорт, — выдохнул Джонс, немного расслабляясь и ослабляя галстук. — Разминулись с «Брекснет Секьюрити» буквально на полминуты.

— Просто ювелирная работа, — тяжело выдохнул Джон. — Существуют вообще замки, которые Нил не сумел бы вскрыть?

— Вряд ли, — усмехнулся Джонс. — Он гениальный взломщик, ему практически нет равных. По крайней мере, на мой взгляд, у него конкурентов нет. Если он осилил этот сейф, то, боюсь, однажды может добраться и до Пентагона.

— Я бы не удивился, — с улыбкой признался Джон. — Сколько ехать от аэропорта до здания почты?

— Минут пятнадцать по объездным дорогам. Нам тоже пора, — он дал знак водителю, чтобы подобрался поближе, и передал в рацию: — Всем постам! Выдвигаемся!

— Интересно, что там у Шерлока, — Джон, конечно, мог бы позвонить ему или написать, но с учетом того, что они имели дело со взрывными устройствами, и разгадывание ребусов Мориарти требовало сосредоточенности, он просто решил не отвлекать его. Он рассудил, что чем скорее Шерлок со всем этим разберется, тем скорее сможет вернуться.

— Сейчас узнаем, — Джонс взял телефон и набрал номер коллеги, поставив его на громкую связь. — Эйвери, что там у вас?

— Обнаружили второй объект. Есть данные по следующим четырем, — он сделал небольшую паузу. — Мистер Холмс довольно быстро разгадал «подсказки», если можно так выразиться. Я полагаю, что Мориарти специально не делал сложных головоломок, просто действительно хотел отвлечь нас.

— Еще бы, — буркнул Джон. — Что насчет седьмого?

— Пока ничего, — бесцеремонно вклинился недовольный голос Шерлока. — Привет, Джон. Что у вас?

— Они взломали сейф, отправили деньги по пневматической почте и уже скрылись из аэропорта.

— Ясно, — он вернул телефон агенту Эйвери и тот добавил: — Мы продолжаем работать.

— Да, до связи, — Джонс сбросил вызов. — Мистер Холмс хорошо справился. Каково быть мужем такого человека?

— Сложно, — честно ответил Ватсон, коротко улыбнувшись. — Сложно, но я очень горжусь им.

— Надо думать. Нам всем повезло, что он играет на стороне ангелов.

— Да, криминальный мир в его лице лишился настоящего гения, — это была, по мнению Джона, чистая правда. — Поэтому у Нила мог быть конкурент, — со смешком добавил он.

— Не сомневаюсь. Господи, и как развидеть эту картину, которую я знаю только со слов Питера, но все же. Они _действительно_ сложили все инструменты для взлома сейфа в гроб. В гроб!

— С фантазией у мошенников такого масштаба обычно полный порядок, — невесело согласился Ватсон. — Можно вопрос?

— Да?

— Почему мы не могли установить камеру слежения в здании почты? Было бы недурно быть в курсе, что там делает Мориарти с помощниками.

— Он бы заметил ее. Мы думали об этом, но решили не рисковать. В любом случае, мы и так знаем, что они делают. Пакуют деньги.

Джон промолчал, мысленно признавая его правоту. Но он уже сходил с ума от вынужденного бездействия. В этот момент он очень хорошо понял злость Шерлока, которая проявлялась в прошлом, когда их расследование садилось на мель и не могло сдвинуться с мертвой точки.

Когда Ватсону показалось, что ждать чего-то еще дольше он просто уже не сможет, Джонс дал команду всем приготовиться. Один из агентов доложил, что к зданию бывшей почты только что подъехали два катафалка.

— Началось, — пробормотал Джон и поспешил выбраться из машины вслед за остальными, но был остановлен суровым взглядом агента Джонса, едва его ноги коснулись земли.

— Нет, мистер Ватсон. Вы остаетесь в фургоне. Не обсуждается, — приказал Джонс и, проверив надежность крепления на своем бронежилете, поспешил за коллегами: задержание должно было произойти с минуту на минуту.

Тяжело вдохнув и выдохнув, Джон заставил себя послушаться, напомнив себе, что именно этого и требовал от Шерлока. Сложно было в этом себе признаться, но наблюдать за всем со стороны действительно было отвратительно неприятно. Хотелось туда, в гущу событий, принять участие, помочь кому-то, прикрыть спину, и, наконец, увидеть, как на мерзавца и всю его банду наденут наручники и упрячут за решетку на много-много лет. Вместо этого Джон, хмурясь, присел на фургон, дверцы которого остались распахнутыми.

Время снова тянулось, превращая каждую минуту в час, — никак не меньше! Что там происходит? Нил с Питером и преступники давно должны были зайти внутрь.

«Наверное, ФБР ждет особого сигнала, как в случае с таймером», — догадался Джон и потер ладонями лицо. Он уже собирался встать и попробовать выглянуть за угол, как раздался какой-то треск и крики вперемешку с выстрелами.

***

Нил старался вести себя естественно, и с его опытом это давно уже не было проблемой, но единственное, с чем он с трудом мог совладать, это взгляды, которые то и дело на него бросал Питер, почти прожигая его затылок, как бы предупреждая: вот он, _тот самый_ момент. Они припарковали машины, поднялись на крыльцо и вошли в здание, и Нил очень живо почувствовал, что эта дверь будто разделила его жизнь на До и После. Он вдруг осознал, что, чем бы для него ни закончилась эта история, он все равно счастлив, что все это было в его жизни. Прогнав эту крайне неуместную сейчас мысль, он сам взглянул на Питера. Тот был напряжен, хоть и шел уверенной поступью вместе с ним и другими членами банды к столу, на который Джеймс Мориарти и еще один вор, инженер, который контролировал клапан трубы на месте и помогал главарю фасовать деньги по большим черным сумкам, выносят эти самые сумки в центр комнаты.

— Отличная работа, парни, — протянул Мориарти. — Идеально сработано. Я даже не ожидал, — их криво усмехнулся. — Впрочем, надо ли говорить, что бы я с вами сделал, если бы вы не успели?

Никто не осмелился прокомментировать его последнюю реплику, потому Мориарти продолжил:

— Кстати, Кэффри, что это была за заминка? Из-за нее мы потеряли тридцать миллионов, — его тон незаметно изменился, и каждое слово излучало _живую_ угрозу.

— Не знаю, — нахмурился тот, — ребята не дадут соврать, мы не прерывались ни на секунду.

— Ты абсолютно уверен?

— Абсолютно, мистер Брукс.

Мориарти еще несколько секунд смотрел на него недоверчивым взглядом, потом отвернулся к столу.

— Поделим все, когда уберемся отсюда подальше, — бросил Мориарти, любовно оглаживая лежащие в открытой сумке пачки со стодолларовыми купюрами.

В этот момент Нил заметил, как Питер, воспользовавшись тем, что главарь на него не смотрит, вновь нажал кнопку на часах, и через десять секунд за их спинами послышался звук выбиваемых стеклянных дверей.

— ФБР! Стоять! Руки вверх! — услышал Нил голос Джонса и покорно поднял руки, коротко взглянув на Питера, который тоже поднял свои, «покоряясь» обстоятельствам.

Краем глаза Нил заметил, как главарь попытался незаметно взять со стола пистолет, но увидел это не только он.

— Мориарти, не трогай пушку! — крикнул Джонс, делая шаг ближе и направляя пистолет прямо ему в голову.

— Если вы настаиваете, — и тот резко вскинул руку, что-то бросив перед собой.

Помещение стало резко наполняться темным дымом, кто-то из агентов выстрелил, послышался крик, суматоха нарастала.

Нил понял, что время терять нельзя.

***

Услышав выстрелы, Джон подобрался, вскочил, добежал до перекрестка, откуда направо до здания оставалось не больше ста метров, когда двери его распахнулись, и наружу посыпались сотрудники, правда, не все. Еще никогда он так не жалел об оставшемся в Лондоне наградном браунинге.

Джон подошел ближе, когда по лестнице в наручниках вели Питера, на лице которого поселилось ожесточенное выражение, а в глазах его застыла какая-то безнадежность. Следом несколько офицеров вывели остальных задержанных, еще трое несли сумки с деньгами.

Мориарти среди задержанных не было.

Из распахнутых дверей здания почты валил дым, который постепенно рассеивался. Джон уже очень хорошо знал, что это. Дымовая шашка. Которая дала Мориарти возможность скрыться. И не только ему одному. Джон разочарованно вздохнул.

Он наблюдал за тем, как для вида Питера завели в фургон, где он дождался, пока остальных разместили в другом фургоне и заперли там, но уже спустя минуту он вышел оттуда, и офицер снял с него наручники.

— Это провал, — Бёрк был зол, буквально вне себя, находясь в шаге от срыва и от того, чтобы схватиться за волосы. — Мориарти ушел, а вместе с ним и Нил. Поверить не могу!

— Не может быть, — простонал Джонс, бросая хмурый взгляд на здание почты. — Он же был у вас в руках.

— Вот именно, и это самое паршивое.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Джон, доставая свой телефон. — Да, Шерлок.

— Что у вас там? — резко выпалил тот.

— Все закончилось, но Мориарти и Нил сбежали. Дымовая шашка.

— Дай мне Бёрка, — потребовал Холмс.

Джон в недоумении передал Питеру смартфон.

— Да, — буркнул тот.

Шерлок говорил настолько громко, что Джон без труда мог слышать его, даже при отключенной громкой связи.

— Из здания вышли все твои люди? — нетерпеливо перебил его Холмс, переходя на фамильярное обращение без всяких видимых на то оснований.

— Нет, часть проверяет пути отхода Мориарти.

— Выведи всех сейчас же, — почти проорал Шерлок. — Там бомба! Это седьмой объект!

— Что?

— Бомба! Или вы все уже забыли? Две бомбы обезврежены, четыре сообщения были ложными, и седьмую он оставил как запасной план! У вас меньше минуты.

— Внимание всем, — Питер сунул телефон обратно Джону и отобрал рацию у офицера, который снимал с него наручники. — Всем срочно покинуть здание! Повторяю — немедленно.

— Прием, агент Джонс, — послышалось в динамике. — Почему? Вдруг мы обнаружим какие-то…

Последующий грохот уже не позволял ничего расслышать, все, кто находился на улице, упали на землю и прикрыли головы. Тех, кто находился ближе, засыпало пылью, в кого-то попали осколки кирпичей, здание буквально рассыпалось на части.

Джон приподнял голову.

— Господи… Сколько человек там было? — спросил он у Бёрка, который неверяще смотрел на разрушенное здание

— Три или четыре, и в их числе агент Джонс, — тяжело дыша, поднялся с ног Бёрк.

Джон тоже встал и наблюдал за тем, как Питер вызывает спасателей.

— Мы можем пока попытаться поискать Джонса и остальных сами, — предложил Ватсон. — Они могут быть еще живы.

— Нет, мы можем только навредить им, спасатели будут через минуту, — отозвался Питер.

— А что произошло внутри? Я слышал выстрелы, — спросил Ватсон, потирая ушибленную руку.

— При задержании Мориарти пытался оказать сопротивление, бросив дымовую шашку, в суматохе был открыт огонь, погиб один из участников банды. Потеря невелика, но эта неразбериха позволила им уйти.

В это время телефон Джона, получивший немаленькую трещину после его падения на землю, вновь завибрировал. Бросив взгляд на подъехавшую машину пожарных, а следом — на догнавшие ее автомобили скорой и полиции, Джон вздохнул, принял вызов и сразу включил громкую связь.

— Я был прав, — послышался голос Холмса.

— Увы, да, — признал Джон.

— Ты не пострадал?

— Я был далеко.

— Хорошо. Дай телефон Бёрку.

— Он тебя слышит, говори.

Питер потер лоб, силясь сосредоточиться.

— У Мориарти однозначно был пульт дистанционного управления. Он убрался оттуда на достаточное расстояние и взорвал здание, — заговорил Шерлок.

— Да уж, был. Это я уже понял. Вы звоните напомнить мне о моем провале? — грозно отчеканил Питер.

— Что за настроение, агент Бёрк? — хмыкнул Холмс.

— Мои люди пострадали, если не хуже. Я не предвидел взрыв. И у меня из-под носа только что улизнул опаснейший преступник, а вместе с ним и Нил.

— Так вы из-за Нила так расстроены или из-за Мориарти? — ехидно уточнил Шерлок, легко проигнорировав остальные причины. — В любом случае, вы все еще можете поймать обоих. Не порите горячку.

— Что? Как?! — оживился тот. — Я вас не понимаю. Я знаю, что такое искать Кэффри, если он решил скрыться с Мориарти, то…

— Я бы предположил, что, возможно, ему _пришлось_ пойти с ним, не имея возможности соскочить. Он ведь уже делал так, помните? С Бутом. Так он мог просто сохранить видимость лояльности и спастись.

Джон удивился, что Шерлок вдруг встал на сторону Нила и так его выгораживал, ведь с виду дело и правда обстояло так, как думал агент Бёрк. Но вслух Ватсон благоразумно решил свои предположения не высказывать. После знакомства с Шерлоком он слишком хорошо усвоил, что видимость бывает обманчива.

— Но если он с Мориарти, предположим, недобровольно, то как… — начал Питер, но его снова перебили.

— Неужели ФБР не в силах отследить своего незаменимого консультанта? — с издевкой выплюнул Шерлок.

— Если вы забыли, я напомню: он сейчас не носит трекер.

— Зато носит телефон, — Шерлок сбросил вызов.

Питер позволил себе две секунды промедления, прежде чем бросился в фургон с аппаратурой, вбил туда данные телефона Нила и стал ждать. Ожидание не затянулось, и спустя пару минут у него была информация о его местоположении.

— Удалось? — спросил Джон, когда Питер выбрался из фургона.

— Да, Нил на Уолл-стрит.

— Что? Почему именно там?

— Я поеду туда, — Питер поспешил отдать распоряжения остававшимся на месте сотрудникам, велел везти задержанных в ФБР, а сам направился к одной из легковых машин бюро.

— Я с вами, — твердо сказал Джон.

— Что? Зачем?

— Мне тоже небезразлична судьба Нила, — пожал плечами Джон. — Серьезно, я обещаю постоять в сторонке и не вмешиваться.

— Садитесь, — Питер кивнул на пассажирское сиденье авто, усаживаясь за руль.

Уолл-стрит, как и всегда, была полна людей в элегантных и дорогих костюмах, немного суетливых, но занятых. В руках некоторых из них можно было заметить стаканчики из «Старбакса». С учетом того, что на часах было уже два часа дня, многие покинули свои офисы на кофе-брейк или на короткий обед в одном из небольших, но популярных заведений, возле которых можно было встретить сидящих на тротуаре у самой дороги бездомных.

За всю дорогу Ватсон и Бёрк не разговаривали. Джон видел, что Питер на взводе, и счел за лучшее не докучать ему разговорами, чтобы тот не высадил его где-нибудь по дороге. Признаться, вопреки словам Шерлока, он не очень верил, что они могут встретить здесь Мориарти. Он не понимал, почему Нил направился именно сюда и зачем? И если действительно задумал побег, что было объяснимо, с учетом бегства Мориарти, почему не избавился от гаджета, который мог выдать его местоположение? Вопросов было целое море. И никаких ответов.

Остановив машину возле одного из крупных офисных зданий, Питер поспешил выбраться и, захлопнув дверцу машины, уставился в экран смартфона, где на карте высвечивалась красная точка. Джон, вышедший вслед за ним, осмотрелся по сторонам.

— Куда нам дальше?

— Странно, — Питер взглянул на здание. — У него нет ни одной причины находиться здесь.

— Либо мы чего-то не знаем, — резонно заметил Джон.

— Это крупная компания, без ордера я дальше турникета не пройду, — сквозь зубы посетовал Питер.

— Можем обойти вокруг здания, вдруг заметим что-то? — предложил Джон.

— А это идея, — согласился агент.

Они проходили с левой стороны небоскреба, когда услышали глухой звук выстрела, раздавшийся будто откуда-то из-под земли. Несколько прохожих озадаченно обернулись в поисках источника необычного шума. Питер замер, затем сверился с точкой на карте, и, не говоря ни слова, перешел на бег, Джон последовал его примеру.

Через сто пятьдесят метров они заметили приоткрытую дверь, ведущую в подвал. Питер вытащил пистолет и, коротко взглянув на Джона, тихо сказал ему держаться позади него.

Стараясь ступать бесшумно, они спустились по лестнице и пошли по коридору, который из-за редких работающих лампочек едва освещался. За поворотом освещение было куда более ярким. Джон разобрал знакомый голос:

— Куда ты девал деньги?!

В ответ стояла тишина, только можно было расслышать чье-то тяжелое, рваное дыхание, будто кто-то задыхался.

— Ты так ничего и не понял, да, Кэффри? — говорящий усмехнулся, послышался щелчок спускового крючка. — А ведь Чака убили из-за тебя. В назидание. Правда, ты предпочел это проигнорировать. За все нужно расплачиваться. Последний раз задаю тебе вопрос, после которого, не получив ответ, пущу пулю тебе в голову, что лишит тебя последних шансов выжить. Где тридцать миллионов долларов?

— У меня их нет, — послышался еле живой голос Нила.

Джон потянул Питера на себя и на грани слышимости прошептал ему на ухо: «Это Моран». Тот кивнул и в тот же миг выскочил из укрытия:

— ФБР, не двигаться! Себастиан Моран, опустите пистолет и поднимите руки! Немедленно!

Тот лишь издал короткий смешок, после чего направил пистолет на Питера.

— А то что? — и тот выстрелил.

Питер среагировал молниеносно, успевая уклониться от пули, а Джон тем временем, оставаясь в укрытии, в очередной раз отвесил себе мысленный пинок за то, что до сих пор не обзавелся оружием в США. При той жизни, которую они с Холмсом вели, это было очень непредусмотрительно. Он хотел помочь Питеру, и продумывал варианты, как сделать это без пистолета. Еще он надеялся, что Нил, который, очевидно, был ранен, сможет продержаться еще какое-то время.

Послышались еще два выстрела и ответные от Питера. Джон знал, что Моран — очень опасный противник, стрелок, потому действовать нужно было быстро, иначе Бёрк мог пострадать или погибнуть. Джон взглянул себе под ноги и подобрал кирпич.

Он осторожно выглянул из-за угла. В этой части помещения электричество работало исправно, поэтому можно было рассмотреть кирпичные, местами обшарпанные, стены, какую-то вещицу, напоминающую большую шарманку, которую здесь мог оставить кто-то из бездомных, использующих подвал как ночлег. Также Джон увидел лежащего на грязном полу Нила в одном из своих костюмов, на его груди растекалось большое кровавое пятно, превращая белоснежную рубашку в алую, а сам он почти не шевелился.

Он также видел спину Питера, который сделал еще один выстрел в сторону, где находился Моран.

— Сдавайся, Моран! — прокричал он из-за колонны. — Тебе отсюда не уйти!

— А я смотрю, тебе не терпится последовать за своим приятелем, так, Бёрки? — в голосе Морана буквально можно было расслышать звериный оскал.

Джон, оставаясь незамеченным, сделал несколько шагов и, высунувшись из-за колонны, прицелился и бросил кирпич в Морана, угодив тому в руку и ухитрившись выбить из нее пистолет. Наемник не ожидал, что Бёрк пришел не один, но когда обернулся и увидел Ватсона, скорчил презрительную гримасу, словно даже не заметил потери оружия.

— Ну надо же, Джон Ватсон собственной персоной, — он сплюнул. — Все как в старые добрые. А дружка ты своего не прихватил? Разобрался бы сразу со всеми.

— Не дождешься, — Джон готов был разорвать этого гада на куски.

— Руки вверх! — вновь скомандовал Бёрк.

— Ты спроси у него про нашу чудесную поездку за город в Лондоне, — противно улыбнувшись, протянул наемник, глядя на Джона. — Держу пари, он не все тебе рассказал.

— Где Мориарти? — грозно спросил Питер, держа его на мушке.

— Не здесь, — ухмыльнулся он.

Сказав это, Моран сделал вид, что поднимает руки, но умудрился выхватить из-за пояса нож и кинулся на Бёрка в рукопашную. Тот сумел защититься от удара, но выпустил из рук пистолет, обеими руками ухватившись за запястье Морана, который норовил ударить его ножом в горло, а второй нанес удар в живот.

Ватсон, не желая думать о словах Морана о Шерлоке, быстро нашел глазами пистолет Питера, но чтобы незаметно к нему подобраться, пришлось снова импровизировать. Он в три прыжка преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и набросился на Морана сверху, вынуждая выпустить из своей хватки Питера. Получив закономерный толчок локтем, Джон упал как раз туда, куда и планировал. Он подхватил оружие и выстрелил.

Рука Морана с зажатым в ней ножом так и не закончила свой путь к шее агента, поскольку пуля Джона угодила прямо ему в висок. Еще через секунду он рухнул на пол и больше не двигался.

— Вы в порядке, Питер? — спросил Джон, подавая тому руку и возвращая оружие.

— Хороший выстрел, мистер Ватсон.

Бросив Морана там, где он упал, они поспешили к Нилу и склонились над ним. Первым делом Питер проверил пульс.

— Есть, — выдохнул он, но с тревогой смотрел на друга, который балансировал на грани сознания.

В этот момент в подвал вбежали сотрудники скорой помощи. Джон и Питер поднялись, пропуская врачей к Нилу, и последний был удивлен их появлением, ведь ни он, ни Ватсон скорую вызвать не успели.

— Я агент Бёрк, — он показал значок. — А как вы здесь оказались? — спросил Питер.

— Поступил вызов, — пожал плечами фельдшер и указал на Морана. — Ему помощь нужна?

— Больше нет, — вздохнул Питер, бросив полный отвращения взгляд на наемника.

Врачи аккуратно переложили Нила на носилки и понесли к выходу. Питер и Джон поспешили за ними. На улице Питер подозвал к себе патрульного полицейского, который явился на звуки выстрелов, вероятно, вызванный обеспокоенными горожанами, и сообщил о трупе в подвале. Также он велел ему оставаться там, пока не подъедут люди ФБР. Тот кивнул и поспешил исполнять приказ.

Тем временем, Нила переложили на каталку, и в этот момент сознание вновь вернулось к нему. Питер подошел к нему. Джон остался в стороне, стараясь не поддаваться унынию, но он увидел, что шансов у Нила было немного.

— Нил, мы тебя вытащим! — с каким-то отчаянием пообещал Питер.

— Это вряд ли, — печально улыбнулся Нил, силясь снова не начать терять сознание.

— Не надо так говорить, — Питер плотно сжал губы и покачал голой в отрицании.

— Ты единственный, кто видел во мне хорошее. Ты мой лучший друг, — выдохнул Нил, не отрывая от Питера взгляда.

— Нам нужно ехать, — Питера грубо оттеснили в сторону сотрудники неотложки.

— В какую больницу вы его везете?

— Нью-Йорк Даунтаун-Хоспитал, — небрежно бросила врач, помогая затолкать каталку с Нилом в фургон, после чего захлопнула дверцы. Питеру оставалось только проводить удаляющуюся машину беспомощным взглядом.

***

  
_Двумя часами позже, больница_

Джон просто не мог находиться в этом коридоре морга, не мог смотреть на убитых горем Питера и Моззи. Не мог поверить, что Нил Кэффри, который казался непобедимым, в какую бы авантюру ни ввязался, мертв. В этом не было ни вины Джона, ни вины Питера, но легче от этого не становилось.

Джон постарался поддержать их, как-то успокоить, но понимал, что все это бесполезно и не имеет никакого действия. Когда люди теряют близких, утешения не существует.

Сидя на некотором отдалении от них, Джон увидел, как к Питеру подошел один из сотрудников больницы и принялся передавать ему вещи Нила, монотонно перечисляя каждую:

— Один идентификационный значок, шестнадцать кредитных карт на разные имена, двенадцать ключ-карт из разных отелей, пуля тридцать восьмого калибра для улик, один белый платок, один ключ, один мобильный телефон.

Питер принимал все эти вещи с каменным лицом и пугающе пустым взглядом. Закончив, сотрудник удалился, а Питер несколько долгих секунд всматривался в телефон и, наконец, проговорил, не отрывая от него взгляда:

— Ты на свободе, — кивнул он самому себе. — На свободе, Нил.

Джон встал и постарался тихо выйти в приемное отделение, чтобы встретить Шерлока. Полчаса назад он позвонил и спросил, где они. Джон вкратце рассказал обо всем, что произошло, и тот пообещал приехать в больницу.

Выходя через двойные двери, Джон не выдержал и обернулся. Моззи уже не было, он видимо, вернулся в помещение, где лежало тело Нила. Питер же устало опустился на лавку рядом с пакетом, в который был упакован костюм Нила, положил себе на колени и горько заплакал, не пытаясь сдержать рвущуюся наружу горечь. Джон поспешил отвернуться, словно подсмотрел за чем-то очень личным. В сущности, так оно и было.

— Привет, — как только он вышел, то сразу увидел Шерлока, направляющегося к нему от ресепшна.

— Привет. Ты как? — участливо спросил он.

— Все просто ужасно, — честно ответил Джон, и получил теплые утешающие объятья в ответ. — Что у тебя с этими бомбами? О Мориарти что-то слышно?

Шерлок неопределенно покачал головой, когда Джон отстранился и посмотрел на него.

— С бомбами вопрос решен, всего было три устройства, если считать здание почты. Подсказками были сами места, за исключением ресторана «Небеса», — Джон поднял на него удивленный взгляд, и Шерлок кивнул, — места и события, связанные с нами. Если бы я раньше понял, что седьмое место — это почта…

— Не надо, ты не виноват в этом, — отмахнулся Джон.

— К последнему месту подсказки не было, потому что было слишком очевидно, — злясь на свою медлительность, сказал Шерлок. — Что-то известно о пострадавших?

— Один из них погиб, двое в состоянии средней тяжести в больнице, правда, в другой, агент Джонс в реанимации.

Шерлок досадливо поджал губы.

— Хочешь, навестим их? — предложил он.

— Можно, но не сегодня, к ним в любом случае пока не пускают. Тем более, сегодня нельзя оставлять Питера одного, ему очень, _очень_ плохо.

— Да уж, — Холмс помолчал. — Знаешь, я хотел сразу после взрыва ехать к вам, но Эйвери отказался отпускать меня. Мы тогда еще не закончили с проверкой, хотя я говорил, что эти четыре адреса пустышка. Однако все эти эвакуации и обследования кинологов и саперов заняли столько времени…

— Не беспокойся, Шерлок, — Джон стиснул виски, силясь унять подступающую мигрень. — В конце концов, на одного врага у нас теперь меньше.

— Тем не менее, Моран был опасен, и ты очень рисковал, хотя именно это просил меня не делать, — проворчал Шерлок. — И я держал свое слово.

— Разные обстоятельства бывают. Хоть он и мертв, это не вернет Питеру лучшего друга. Не принесешь кофе? — Джон постарался сделать свой голос более нормальным, поспешив сменить тему.

Он видел колоссальную нервозность Шерлока и был ему благодарен за то, что тот пока не принялся крушить все вокруг в бешенстве от очередного бегства Мориарти. Обсуждать это сейчас Джон был бы не в состоянии и точно — не здесь.

Холмс кивнул и успел сделать от него пару шагов, как за спиной Ватсона раздалось громогласный, полный веселья женский голос.

— Джон? Боже, какими судьбами?

Тот обернулся.

— Оу, привет, Мэри.

Эта женщина на вид около сорока лет, с не очень удачной стрижкой и аналогичным качеством покраски волос в светлый цвет улыбалась во все зубы и тут же кинулась обнимать его в знак приветствия, а потом поцеловала в щеку в сомнительной близости от его губ. Не отстранялась она дольше, чем это принято между друзьями.

— Эм, Мэри, — Джон поспешно впутался из объятий и поднял руки, намереваясь прояснить, что…

— О, господи, прости, пожалуйста, ты женат, да?

— Я…

— Да, он _состоит в браке_ , — подошедший к нему Шерлок опустил левую руку на плечо Джона, чтобы эта Мэри гарантированно заметила кольцо на безымянном пальце и сделала правильный вывод.

— Оу, Джон… Так ты… Я… — она беспокойно переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

— Ваши дела ужасно плохи, верно? — ехидно уточнил Шерлок.

— Что? В каком смысле? — не поняла женщина, но нахмурилась.

— Ваша последняя афера не удалась, и вы решили попытать счастье с одним из бывших дружков?

— Шерлок, — предупреждающе вскликнул Джон, но, как это часто случалось, услышан не был.

— Что вы имеете в виду? Мы же с вами даже не знакомы! — вспылила Мэри.

— Ни один ваш брак не удался. Вы патологическая лгунья, в вашем шкафу найдется немало скелетов, вы очень любите деньги и на многое пойдете ради того, чтобы их получить. В вас нет практически ничего настоящего, даже диплом медсестры — купленный. Едва ли с такими достоинствами вам светит исполнение американской мечты.

— Хам ненормальный! — выкрикнула она и, бросив на обоих презрительный взгляд, поспешила покинуть больницу.

— Какого черта ты сейчас устроил, Шерлок?! — Джон был вне себя. — Это Мэри, я познакомился с ней, когда только приехал в Нью-Йорк в прошлом году, она всего лишь…

— Твоя бывшая.

— Браво, блестящая дедукция! — огрызнулся Джон. — Может, мне стоило набить морду Тому Пресскоту еще в том лондонском ресторане?

— Да брось, это же глупо, мы уже все решили в той ситуации, он…

— Твой бывший, да. Я устал от этих сцен, Шерлок.

— А как прикажешь реагировать на то, что ты позволяешь себя целовать «всего лишь» Мэри? Насколько серьезными были ваши отношения?

— Это неважно с того момента, как я встретил тебя, идиот. Я уже устал от твоей ревности, — Джон направился обратно в морг.

— Джон…

— Не хочу сейчас с тобой разговаривать. Ты блестяще выбрал время для очередной ссоры.

Шерлок разве что не зарычал, запрокинув голову и уставившись в белесый плиточный потолок приемного отделения. Он и сам понимал, что должен был проигнорировать эту женщину, в конце концов, ничего, абсолютно ничего не случилось.  
Кроме того, что он в очередной раз выставил себя перед Джоном полным придурком.

***

— Проходите, — отперев дверь, глухо пригласил их Питер, после того как спустя час они вышли из такси напротив дома агента и поднялись на крыльцо.

Это был трехэтажный скромный, но вполне уютный домик с гостиной, плавно перетекающей в кухню, и настоящим камином. На стенах висели картины, на кухне царил полный порядок, не было ни одного засохшего цветка, на каминной полке расположились семейные фотографии четы Бёрк.

Моззи молча прошел в кухню, сел за стол на один из барных стульев, и явно не был расположен к беседам.

— Будете кофе? — спросил Питер, запирая дверь.

— Да, пожалуйста, — отозвался Джон. — Я вам помогу.

— Нет-нет, пожалуйста, — запротестовал тот. — Я… мне _нужно_ что-то делать.

— Хорошо, — сняв куртку и повесив ее на вешалку, Джон прошелся по комнате, осматривая ее, только чтобы не смотреть на Шерлока, на которого продолжал злиться. Тот тоже не нарушал молчания, очевидно, решив уступить Джону, и, сняв пальто и шарф, сел на диван. Ватсона действительно иногда выводило из себя его поведение, и он решил его немного проучить.

Он остановился возле камина и засмотрелся на фотографии. На одной из них Питер счастливо улыбался вместе со своей женой Элизабет — красивой женщиной немного младшего него с пышными каштановыми волосами. Снимок был сделан где-то на море, и оба просто излучали счастье. Другое фото было сделано в этой квартире за ужином. Со снимка весело улыбались Питер, Элизабет и Нил. Джон вздохнул, видимо, слишком громко, поскольку этим привлек внимание Питера.

— Я даже не знаю, как рассказать ей.

— Понимаю, — Джон осознал, что сам еле сдерживает эмоции, а ведь Нил был просто приятелем, не более, но для Питера он действительно был лучшим другом и он наверняка чувствовал в случившемся свою вину.

— Я не понимаю, черт побери, — зло процедил Бёрк, после того как поставил чашки на стол. — Что он вообще там делал? Он не сбегал, иначе избавился бы от телефона. Почему?..

Он подавил прерывистый вздох, а Джон ответил:

— Возможно, он хотел привести нас к Морану, может, знал, что он следил за ним.

— Нил всегда мог все предусмотреть, — в беседу вдруг вступил Моззи. — Всегда есть выход, и он это знал. Он не мог умереть! В какой бы переплет он ни попадал, Нил всегда мог выкрутиться. Всегда мог ускользнуть.

— Не в этот раз! — повысил Питер голос. — Он умер, Моззи. Ты видел его тело.

— Это как с Кеннеди — липовый катафалк. Было два разных гроба, я вам точно говорю…

Джон решил не вмешиваться в их разговор, в конце концов, у них было, что обсудить. Он отошел к окну, возле которого стоял диван, не вслушиваясь в дальнейшую беседу. Шерлок тут же встал и направился в сторону кухни. Джон оглянулся на него и понял, что тот решил принести им кофе, потом снова повернулся к окну, рассеянно рассматривая освещенную дорогу, по которой одна за другой проезжали машины.

— Кофе, — услышал он голос мужа.

— Поставь на столик, пожалуйста.

Джон услышал, как Шерлок выполнил его просьбу, но не двигался с места. Он смертельно вымотался. Ему не хотелось ничего, кроме как забрать этого кудрявого ревнивца домой, пожурить и уснуть. Но он сам хотел поддержать Питера, настоял на этом, и теперь не мог взять и уехать.

— Джон, — виновато позвал его Шерлок, и уголки губ Джона дернулись в улыбке. — Джон.

— Что? — он повернулся к нему.

— Джон, кхм. Извини, я виноват и вел себя некорректно, но эта женщина вывела меня из себя. Она поцеловала тебя!

— Она не знала, что я несвободен. Да тебе и повод обычно не требуется, — проворчал Джон.

— Это значит, что ты меня простил? — Шерлок рискнул подойти ближе, сокращая расстояние между ними до полуметра и с надеждой заглядывая в глаза. — Я… такой, какой я есть, Джон. Я знаю, что я неидеален, но, несмотря ни на что, ты так же знаешь, как я люблю…

Шерлок не договорил, вдруг изменившись в лице. До его слуха донеслись слова Бёрка с кухни:

— И кто знает, где теперь Джеймс Мориарти? Он захочет мстить, он узнает, что я федерал, и что его план сорвался благодаря Нилу и мне. И я даже не смогу гарантировать безопасность своей жены. Нет, ей нельзя пока возвращаться из Вашингтона.

— Шерлок, — привлек его внимание Джон. — Ты хотел еще что-то договорить, — попытался он улыбнуться.

— Месть, — едва ли слыша, что ему сказал Джон, пробормотал Шерлок и резко обернулся к окну. Минуту назад ему показалось, что на улице что-то сверкнуло, но он списал это на отблеск фар от пронесшейся мимо машины.

«Чтобы быть мертвым, вовсе не обязательно умирать», — настойчиво всплыли в памяти слова врага.

— Что? О чем ты говоришь?

Была ли это интуиция, или роковое стечение обстоятельств, но в этот момент Шерлок заметил красную точку на груди Джона и успел среагировать и оттолкнуть его с траектории полета пули за долю секунды до того, как она пробила оконное стекло, вызвав тонкий, полный отчаяния хруст, а сам он рухнул на пол, задыхаясь от резкой боли в груди.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто ждал и дождался! :) Надеюсь, у всех есть шоколадки и валидол.   
> Если вам есть 18 лет, подписывайтесь на нашу группу https://vk.com/johnlocked_we и всегда будете в курсе наших новостей и обновлений!  
> Спасибо огромное Miss_Catherine за помощь с логикой повествования, крутые идеи, исправления, и, конечно, за эту потрясающую картинку! :)  
> https://vk.com/wall-77360282_9694


	7. Chapter 7

***

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, _НЕТ_! — прокричал Джон, отрываясь от книжного шкафа, в который его впечатали несколько секунд назад, и бросаясь к рухнувшему на пол Шерлоку.

Тот задыхался, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух, его лицо искажала гримаса боли, а рубашка алела от увеличивающегося пятна крови из раны на груди. Услышавшие хруст стекла и звук падения тела после выстрела Питер и Моззи, пригнувшись, подобрались к нему.

— Шерлок! — Джон крепко сжал его за руку. — Только не отключайся, слышишь?!

— Моззи, вызывай скорую! — скомандовал Питер, и тот, не разгибаясь, быстро нашарил в кармане телефон и стал набирать 911.

— Джим… Пере… улок, — прохрипел Шерлок, прежде чем потерять сознание.

— Шерлок! — Джон почувствовал, как рука Холмса безжизненно обмякла в его собственной. — Шерлок…

Питер проверил кобуру на поясе и, выхватив что-то из тумбы под телевизором, сжал плечо Джона, пытаясь его встряхнуть.

— Надо поймать ублюдка!

— Но Шерлок ранен!

— Чего вы ждете?! — прокричал Моззи, глядя на Джона и Питера и держа телефон у уха в ожидании ответа оператора службы спасения. — Бегите, достаньте этого мерзавца, а о нем я позабочусь! Я знаю, что делать!

— Идемте, с ним все будет хорошо, — стараясь звучать максимально убедительно, произнес Бёрк, почти оттаскивая Джона от Шерлока.

Джон позволил себя увести, но оцепенение с него спало, как только они оказались на улице, и до него из-за открытой двери донеслись слова Моззи:

— Ну уж нет, еще одного мы сегодня не потеряем!

Джон практически перескочил через крыльцо и бросился через дорогу. Питер нагнал его перед самым поворотом в злосчастный переулок и грубо схватил за руку, останавливая.

— Почему мы теперь медлим?! — почти прошипел Джон. — Он пытался убить меня, но, видимо, Шерлок заметил лазер…

Бёрк поднял ладонь вверх, призывая к молчанию, и быстро пробежал взглядом по небольшому гаражу, рядом с которым они остановились, и с которого, предположительно, преступник вел огонь. Он понимал, почему последним словом Холмса было «переулок». Мориарти не стал бы уходить с места преступления пешком с винтовкой наперевес, а стрелял он именно из этого оружия, значит, скрыться быстро и незаметно мог, только спрыгнув с постройки прямиком сюда и добравшись до транспорта, несомненно, припаркованного в конце этой тупиковой улицы. Он готов был биться об заклад, что никаких камер здесь не было, освещение практически отсутствовало.

— Не в рукопашную же вы собрались с ним бороться! — рыкнул он Джону и сунул ему в руку второй пистолет. — Если Холмс прав и он реально здесь, то ему никуда не деться — впереди тупик.

— Даете мне оружие? — ответа, впрочем, Джон не ждал и вновь бросился в темноту.

— Ставки слишком высоки, — прорычал Питер, нагоняя его в переулке и держа пистолет на изготовке. Освещение проникало на дорогу только с близлежащей дороги. — Подкрепление вызывать некогда, они не успеют. А вы бывший военный.

— Я не позволю ему уйти.

Обманчиво ледяное спокойствие, с которым были произнесены эти слова, были пропитаны яростью и жаждой мести, и Питер в полной мере разделял эти чувства.

— Я тоже. Он перешел все границы, устроив нападение на мой дом.

В этот момент они скорее услышали, чем увидели, что на них что-то движется. Мгновением позже в темноте они смогли различить очертания автомобиля, который ехал с выключенными фарами и стремительно набирал скорость, но потом вдруг притормозил.

Питер замер посреди дороги, преграждая ему путь.

— ФБР! — крикнул Питер и направил снятый с предохранителя пистолет на водителя, скрытого в полумраке. — Выйти из машины!

Джон силился успокоить тяжелое дыхание, тоже крепко сжимая в руках пистолет. Он нутром чувствовал, _кто_ находится за рулем, и из последних сил, до боли стиснув зубы, держался, чтобы не расправиться с ним. Он запретил себе думать о Шерлоке, пока это не закончится.

— Выйти из машины! — снова потребовал Бёрк.

Вместо этого водитель вновь надавил на газ, намереваясь сбить их и скрыться, но Питер выстрелил по колесу. Покрышки зашипели и машина, проехав еще несколько метров, замерла. Подходя к автомобилю с водительской стороны, Джон тоже снял с предохранителя и наставил пистолет на водительскую дверь, будучи уверенным в том, что Мориарти постарается сбежать, но ничего не происходило.

Они с Питером сделали еще несколько шагов к машине, когда острый маниакальный смех нарушил стоящую в переулке тишину через открытое окно.

— Мориарти, — прошипел Джон, сжимая оружие до побелевших костяшек.

— Спокойно, — предупредил его Питер. — Он вооружен.

Человек за рулем продолжал смеяться колючим, отвратительным смехом.

— Джеймс Мориарти, выйти из машины, руки за голову! — еще раз скомандовал Питер.

— А то что? — резко оборвав смех, отозвался тот.

— Выходи, мразь! — самообладание Джона было на исходе.

— Надо же, кто это у нас тут, — с деланным удивлением Мориарти усмехнулся и включил свет внутри салона, позволяя Питеру и Джону увидеть себя и свою омерзительную ухмылку. Он не собирался бежать. — Шерлоку не стоило так поступать, это просто ужасно, отвратительно и так разочаровывает, — он сокрушенно покачал головой. — Совсем не то, на что я рассчитывал _после всего, что было_. Вот его нет, а ты здесь, _доктор_ , — с презрением выплюнул он последнее слово. — Он умер из-за тебя. Тебе ведь жить с этим, правда? — он сверкнул на него своим маниакальным черным взглядом.

— Он выживет! — Джон сам не заметил, как оказался у машины на расстоянии не больше двух метров. — Сдавайся! Тебе не уйти, на земле не будет такого места, где бы я не нашел тебя.

— Не-а, — ухмыльнулся тот, растягивая гласные. — Я не сдамся добровольно, и ты должен очень хорошо это понимать. Вы отняли у меня Морана, но ваши потери куда более серьезные, — он вновь расхохотался.

— Заткнись и покинь машину, иначе я открою огонь на поражение, — процедил Питер, становясь рядом с Джоном.

— Бедный Кэффри, так и не понял, что эта участь была ему уготована с самого начала, — Джим вздохнул в притворном раскаянии, что вынудило руку Питера с пистолетом дернуться. — Как и тебе, Бёрки, но ты оказался удачливее.

— Предупреждаю последний раз…

— Ты не можешь стрелять в безоружного, — хохотнул Мориарти, наслаждаясь ситуацией и картинно приподняв руки. — Твои друзья из ФБР не одобрят. И, Ватсон, ты бы тоже убрал пистолет, а то выходит, что Шерлок зря отдал жизнь за ничтожество, которое будет гнить в тюрьме…

— Сойди в ад, — холодно перебил его Джон и, коротко взглянув на Питера, выстрелил.

Потом еще. И еще. И еще раз. Он стрелял до тех пор, пока на Мориарти не осталось живого места. Питер не пытался помешать ему. Когда Джон, глубоко вздохнув, опустил пистолет, Питер уже начал звонить в бюро, чтобы сообщить о случившемся.

— Агент Бёрк, да. Ликвидация опасного преступника при оказании сопротивления. Да, адрес…

Джон толком не слышал его. В ушах звучали все последние слова Мориарти, и он боялся, до мелкой дрожи, до покалывания в пальцах, до острой нехватки воздуха в легких, что этот подонок оказался прав и Шерлок… _Нет_. Просто… _нет_.

— Джон, — осторожно позвал его Питер, вырывая из оцепенения и осторожно забирая пистолет.

— Я должен… — он, было, бросился назад к дому агента, но тот остановил его.

— Нельзя, — он резко качнул головой. — Мы должны оставаться на месте до приезда ФБР.

— Но Шерлок… — с надрывом выдохнул Джон.

— Таков порядок. Уверен, скорая уже приехала и даже увезла его в больницу, — Бёрк говорил спокойным, утешающим тоном, но Джон, напротив, все больше терял над собой контроль.

— Я не слышал сигналов. Их не было. Сигналов не было. Это значит…

— Мы устроили здесь такой шум — неудивительно, что ничего не было слышно, — он бросил тяжелый взгляд на тело преступника в машине. — Сейчас я позвоню Моззи и спрошу, в какую больницу отвезли Шерлока, хорошо?

Джон тяжело рухнул на колени, прямо посреди асфальта, пытаясь дышать глубоко и заглушить внезапно возникший шум в ушах. Адреналин пошел на спад, и осознание всего, что произошло, грозилось раздавить его прямо здесь и сейчас.

_Мориарти стрелял в Шерлока. Шерлок при смерти. Если он не выживет…_

— Моззи, как дела у вас? Понял, держи в курсе. Мориарти? Больше он уже никому не навредит.

Питер сбросил вызов и присел перед ним на корточки.

— Как я и говорил, его увезли в больницу. Он жив. Ранение серьезное, подробности скажут только при госпитализации. Но Шерлок _жив_ , Джон.

— Слава богу, — на грани слышимости, почти одними губами пробормотал Джон и посмотрел на Питера. В контекст навязчиво напрашивалось слово «пока», но Джон запретил ему проникать даже в мысли. Никаких «пока». Он должен, просто _обязан_ выжить.

— Вам нехорошо? Может, тоже врач нужен? — обеспокоенно спросил Питер.

— Я сам врач, — Джон еще раз глубоко вздохнул и бросил взгляд на тело Мориарти. — Что со мной будет?

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Питер. — Мориарти был ликвидирован агентом ФБР при оказании сопротивления при задержании после нападения на мой дом.

Джон несколько раз моргнул.

— Но это ведь я убил его, — он с недоумением смотрел на агента.

— Пистолет — мой, — Питер показал ему оружие, из которого тот застрелил Мориарти, и протер его футболкой, избавляясь от чужих отпечатков, после чего обхватил рукоятку. — Отпечатки — мои. Стрелял — я. Вы преследовали преступника вместе со мной, но все остальное сделал я. То же касается и Морана. Он бы в любом случае ничего нам не раскрыл.

— Но…

— Именно так мы скажем моим коллегам, полиции и консулу Великобритании. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать для вас, для Холмса. И… для Нила, — он поджал губы и тяжело потер лоб.

— Спасибо, — тихо проговорил Джон и поднялся, Питер — за ним.

— Но я не могу сейчас отпустить вас, это вызовет подозрения.

— Я понимаю, просто… я с ума схожу, он там… после того, что…

— Шерлок Холмс — крепкий орешек, Джон, вам ли не знать? Он обязательно выберется, — Питер сжал его плечо в ободряющем жесте.

Джон хотел бы возразить против данного утверждения, что Нила Кэффри тоже считали таковым, и чем все для него закончилось. Но сказать такое в лицо Питеру, да и вообще произнести это вслух он бы ни за что не посмел.

— У вас есть платок? Или салфетка?

— Да, — Джон вытащил платок и пачку салфеток из кармана и передал Питеру. — А зачем?

— Я сказал, что он оказывал сопротивление, — пояснил он, проходя к машине и, подсвечивая смартфоном сквозь окна, нашел искомое. — Винтовка должна лежать рядом с ним. И у нас, — он взглянул на часы, — около пары минут, чтобы это организовать. И вовсе ни к чему, чтобы на ней были наши отпечатки, — он салфеткой открыл дверцу машины. Винтовка лежала на заднем сидении.

***

Следующие несколько часов показались Джону вечностью.

Он то и дело ловил себя на мысли, что находится будто в каком-то трансе. Он с трудом сдерживал без конца накатывающие на него волны ужаса и буквально запрещал себе думать о Шерлоке. Он сидел на бордюре, упираясь локтями в колени, и словно сквозь пелену наблюдал за тем, как на месте ликвидации (расстрела) Джеймса Мориарти работают федеральные агенты и полиции. С равнодушным видом они собирали улики, вытаскивали из машины и уносили винтовку, снимали отпечатки в машине. Один из агентов говорил с Бёрком. Рядом стоял полицейский и тоже задавал ему какие-то вопросы. Еще один человек в строгом костюме и в очках слушал рассказ, а вернее — отчет, Питера молча.

Для них это было одно из сотен, тысяч дел, ликвидация опасного террориста. И только для Джона смерть (убийство) Мориарти действительно имела значение. Для него и, пожалуй, Питера. Ведь Нил был его лучшим другом, даже несмотря на то, что все его считали преступником.

Джон с силой потер ладонями лицо, пытаясь прийти в себя. Черт возьми, он бы даже отпраздновал смерть ублюдка, если бы Шерлок сейчас не находился в реанимации на грани жизни и смерти. Никакой новой информации о его состоянии не было. Моззи только прислал сообщение, в котором написал, что врачи увезли Шерлока в реанимацию и делают все возможное (и невозможное, как надеялся Джон) для его спасения. Он пообещал сообщить, если будут новости, но Джон одновременно и ждал, и страшился того, что может получить в следующем СМС.

Наконец, Питер закончил разговор с коллегами и подошел к Джону, устало потирая лоб.

— Джон, ты как, нормально?

Тот неопределенно покачал головой и поднялся. Питер тем временем продолжал:

— Мы можем идти.

И он повел его в сторону дома, по пути негромко говоря:

— Здесь все улажено. Я попросил консула и полицию не тревожить тебя, объяснил, что твой муж сейчас в больнице с ранением и тебе не до них. Консул настаивал на разговоре с тобой, хотел убедиться, что твои права как гражданина Великобритании не нарушаются. Я заверил его, что ты оказывал поддержку в преследовании преступника, и что ФБР тебе благодарно и ни в коем случае не имеет никаких претензий.

— Зачем вообще здесь консул? — прочистив пересохшее горло, поинтересовался Джон.

— Ты гражданин другой страны, участвовал в операции ФБР, твоего мужа ранил теперь уже ликвидированный преступник. Если бы я не сообщил в консульство, возникли бы нежелательные вопросы.

Они молча перешли дорогу, и Джон, который двигался по инерции, будто очнулся, оказавшись перед домом агента Бёрка и увидев отверстие от пули в оконном стекле.

— Мне нужно в больницу.

— И я сейчас вызову тебе такси, — заверил его Бёрк, но вынудил подняться на крыльцо и войти в дом. — Но сначала ты выпьешь успокоительное. Ты в шаге от нервного срыва. Но не думаю, что в таком состоянии ты чем-нибудь сможешь помочь Холмсу.

— Да. Ты прав, — отозвался Джон. Только теперь он осознал, что они как-то незаметно этим вечером перешли на «ты».

Джон замер на пороге, войдя в дом вслед за Питером. Диван у окна все так же был усыпан осколками стекла. На его ручке лежало свернутое пальто Шерлока, поверх него — его любимый синий шарф, словно его владелец только что вышел из комнаты на минуту. Взгляд скользнул ниже — пара подсохших капель крови на светлом ковре, столик сдвинут (вероятно, чтобы дать врачам возможность забрать пациента), на нем все так же стоят две чашки с нетронутым и безнадежно остывшим кофе. Джон сделал глубокий вдох.

Еще пару часов назад они так же вчетвером вошли в эти двери. Настроение было далеко от хорошего, все были опечалены и поражены гибелью Нила, но, по крайней мере, Шерлок был… С ним все было хорошо.

— Держи, — Питер заботливо протянул ему стакан с успокоительным, за которым успел сходить в кухню, пока Джон терялся в мрачных мыслях.

— Спасибо.

— Извини, не могу поехать с тобой, я сказал экспертам, чтобы дали нам минуту, потом криминалисты будут работать здесь.

— Я понимаю, Питер, спасибо тебе за все.

— Держи себя в руках, вот что главное. Не мне, наверное, после всего, что сегодня произошло, советовать тебе это, но… — Питер вздохнул, бросив неконтролируемый взгляд на каминную полку, где стояли фотографии, и от одного этого взгляда у Джона защемило сердце. — У тебя хотя бы есть надежда. Не сдавайся.

— Ты прав, прости. Все это ужасно выбило меня из колеи. Знаешь, — Джон отвел взгляд, нахмурившись, — жизнь с Шерлоком едва ли можно назвать спокойной, но… — он вновь прочистил горло. — За все время после моего возвращения из Ирака ничего подобного не случалось, и я… расслабился. Непозволительно расслабился, просто потому что был уверен, что кошмар войны здесь невозможен. Я жестоко ошибся.

Он отдал стакан Питеру и повернулся, чтобы снять с вешалки свою куртку, в момент погони совершенно забытую. Как и пальто Шерлока.

— Джон, все будет хорошо, не позволяй себе думать иначе, — Питер вновь крепко сжал его плечо, и Джон вымученно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

Он уже взялся за дверную ручку, когда вдруг обернулся к Питеру:

— Почему он не сдался?

Бёрк вздохнул, нахмурился, а потом прямо посмотрел на Джона:

— Он не верил, что мы откроем огонь на поражение по безоружному преступнику. Возможно, он хотел дождаться задержания по всем правилам, чтобы попытаться сбежать по дороге или потом выбраться из тюрьмы другим способом.

— И сбежать до того, как мы начали с ним говорить, он тоже не пытался.

— Не считая вялой попыткой сбить нас на машине — да, — кивнул Питер. — Нельзя исключать, что Джеймс Мориарти действительно был психически нездоров, не до конца контролировал то, что делал. Но если взглянуть на ситуацию с точки зрения логики, могу допустить, что он понимал, что лишился всего: напарника, поддельной личности, денег, которые так жаждал получить, своей банды. У него не осталось ничего, а с его послужным списком преступлений он бы до конца жизни не вышел на свободу. Может быть, он провоцировал нас специально, добиваясь именно этого исхода, и преуспел в этом.

— Может, — Джон кивнул Питеру и вышел.

Когда его такси подъезжало к госпиталю, счет в уме Джона медленно приближался к тысяче. Он бездумно считал, перебирал в уме цифры одну за другой, лишь бы только не думать. Девятьсот восемь. Хоть бы врачи справились. Девятьсот пятнадцать. Шерлок, живи, во что бы то ни стало. Девятьсот двадцать девять. КакогочертатынатворилШерлок. Девятьсот тридцать восемь. Выживирадибога. Девятьсот сорок пять. Янесмогубезтебя.

Таксист, судя по всему, уловил настроение своего пассажира, поэтому выключил радио, из которого доносились звуки какой-то веселой попсовой песни, как только тот сел в машину. Ехал он молча, в меру быстро, стараясь объезжать вечерние заторы, и не утомлял его излишним и крайне неуместным сейчас любопытством и разговорами.

Невидящим взглядом Джон смотрел за окно, облокотившись о ручку двери локтем, вдыхая родной запах — иллюзия, будто его владелец где-то рядом. Пальцы будто самовольно сжимались на мягкой ворсистой ткани синего шарфа, который Джон забрал с собой.

Девятьсот пятьдесят один. Пальто он пообещал забрать, когда Шерлоку станет лучше.

— Приехали, сэр, — оповестил его водитель, плавно останавливаясь напротив главного входа в госпиталь.

Джон молча рассчитался с ним и вышел из машины, повесив шарф на шею. Замерев на мгновение, он по-солдатски выпрямился и зашагал в приемное отделение. Уточнив у дежурной, где операционная, в которой находится Шерлок Холмс, и, подтвердив, что является его мужем, Джон прошел в указанном направлении. Завернув за угол, в конце длинного коридора он заметил Моззи, который сидел и пустым взглядом смотрел в стену напротив. Джон ускорил шаг, преодолев оставшееся расстояние практически бегом.

— Моззи.

— О, вот и ты, — тот тяжело поднялся, упираясь руками в колени, словно провел в этой позе несколько часов, за которые свело мышцы. Впрочем, вероятно, так оно и было.

— Что-то известно? Как он?

— Ничего нового. Его все еще оперируют. Мне врач ничего не сообщает, поскольку я не родственник, — развел руками Моззи. — Но, отсутствие новостей — это хорошие новости. Так я люблю говорить.

— Спасибо, Моззи, что поехал с ним и побыл здесь.

— Я хотел помочь. Но на сегодня с меня хватит больниц. Я должен поехать к Питеру и допить вино, которое открыл.

Джон понимающе кивнул, и, пожав друг другу руки, мужчины попрощались. Он знал, как тяжело Моззи переживал смерть друга, и не мог винить его. Сам он, несмотря на успокоительное, ощущал, что находится в шаге от потери контроля.

Едва Моззи скрылся из поля зрения, Джон уставился на дверь операционной, бессильно опускаясь на скамью, ощущая, как сердце бьется где-то в горле. Если до этого ему казалось, что время движется катастрофически медленно, то теперь оно будто остановилось.

Джон не помнил, чтобы он когда-нибудь по-настоящему молился, даже во время службы в Ираке это не приходило ему в голову, потому что в то время он никогда особенно не дорожил своей жизнью и прекрасно осознавал, куда направляется, когда принял решение записаться в добровольцы и вести сводки с поля боя, параллельно оказывая медицинскую помощь тем, кто в ней нуждался. Он знал, что никакие молитвы не спасут ему жизнь, если его настигнет вражеская пуля. Он пытался спасти Кларка, но оказался бессилен перед тяжестью полученного им ранения. Многие дни он, как и родители бывшего любовника, винил себя в его гибели, сомневался в свих навыках, и только Шерлоку удалось убедить его в том, что его вины в этом не было. Джон, наконец, смог отпустить прошлое.

Боже, каким же _далеким_ сейчас казался тот день на пирсе на берегу Красного моря…

Война есть война. На себя ему было наплевать, и каждый из его сослуживцев знал, зачем там находится. Да, однажды он спас своего командира, он был хорошим человеком, дома его ждали дети. Джона же больше не ждал никто, к тому моменту с родными он уже почти не общался, на него давило чувство вины, и в какой-то момент служба превратилась в гонки на выживание со смертью. Ему повезло, хотя он нескоро оправился после травмы. И даже во время тяжелого выздоровления он не обращался к богу.

Но именно сейчас ему отчаянно хотелось вспомнить хотя бы одну молитву, потому что в этот самый момент от него не зависело ничего, он не мог ничем помочь Шерлоку, его жизнь была в руках врачей этой больницы, зависела от их профессионализма. Ему как кислород требовалась какая-то иллюзия высшей силы, которая могла бы вытащить их обоих из этого кошмара. Он очень жалел, что сейчас сидит здесь. Если бы мог, он бы, не задумываясь, поменялся с Шерлоком местами.

_Шерлок, пожалуйста, сделай это для меня. Просто живи. Пожалуйста._

Еще никогда он не чувствовал себя таким бесполезным, и это приводило его в отчаяние.

— Мистер Ватсон?

Джон резко вскинул голову, которую успел за время не то раздумий, не то молитвы уронить на руки, зарываясь в волосы, и почти вскочил с лавки. Перед ним стоял доктор. Это был высокий мужчина примерно сорока лет, поджарый, с редкой проседью на висках, аккуратной бородкой и таким же пронзительным взглядом, как у Шерлока.

— Да. Как Шерлок? Он в порядке? Как прошла операция?

— Не волнуйтесь, — улыбнулся мужчина. — Пулю мы извлекли и сумели нормализовать его состояние, хотя пока рано делать далеко идущие благоприятные прогнозы.

Джон нахмурился.

— Ваш супруг, мистер Холмс, получил слепое огнестрельное проникающее ранение. Как я понял при первом взгляде на пациента, в момент попадании пули он двигался. Если бы она прошла на несколько миллиметров левее — последствия были бы куда серьезнее, а шансы на выживание — меньше.

— Эта пуля предназначалась мне. Но он оттолкнул меня, заслонив собой.

— Что ж, это многое проясняет. Пуля прошла между пятым и шестым ребрами с правой стороны, аккурат между правым легким и брахиоцефальной артерией, после чего застряла в мягких тканях. Это не делает ранение пустяковым, но жизненно важные органы не получили повреждений. Должен признать, что мистеру Холмсу повезло, поскольку если бы пуля угодила в артерию, мы бы его не спасли.

— В него стреляли из винтовки, — Джон осознал, как вновь пересохло в горле. — Думаю, «повезло» еще в том отношении, что прежде чем достичь цели, она пробила стекло и потеряла скорость.

— Согласен, — кивнул доктор. — Так или иначе, хоть мы и стабилизировали его состояние, оно все еще остается тяжелым. Мы делаем все возможное, чтобы вытащить его.

— Могу я его увидеть? — Джон с надеждой всмотрелся в глаза собеседника, прекрасно зная ответ.

— Исключено, — покачал головой врач. — Мы не можем пойти на такое нарушение. Вы сможете его увидеть, как только мы переведем его из реанимации.

Джон стиснул зубы, но кивнул: ему были хорошо известны больничные правила, которые мало чем отличались друг от друга, вне зависимости от страны.

— Сейчас мистер Холмс находится под нашим пристальным наблюдением, — продолжал мужчина. — В первые двое-трое суток сохраняется угроза летального исхода из-за шока, но если за это время состояние не ухудшится, она значительно снизится. Вместе с тем, должен предупредить, что полученная мистером Холмсом травма чревата другими осложнениями — тромбоэмболией легочной артерии, инфекционными осложнениями, острым респираторным дистресс-синдромом…

— Да-да, я знаю. Я тоже доктор.

— В таком случае, коллега, думаю, мне не придется объяснять вам, что еще минимум сутки ваш муж не очнется, ему провели сложнейшую операцию. Вам лучше пойти домой и отдохнуть. В ближайшее время никаких новостей не будет.

— Нет, я останусь.

— Ваше право, — склонил голову доктор. — Я, с вашего позволения, пойду к пациенту.

— Да, да, конечно. Спасибо вам.

Оставшись наедине с собой, Джон вновь упал на скамейку и откинул голову, упираясь затылком в стену. Внезапно навалилась апатия, посеявшая слабость во всем теле. Он страшно перенервничал за весь этот бесконечный день, стрелка часов уж подбиралась к полуночи. Ему казалось, что он прикрыл глаза всего на несколько секунд, но очнулся, когда кто-то мягко коснулся его плеча.

— Сэр, у вас все хорошо? — любезно поинтересовалась медсестра.

— Что? Да… да, спасибо, не беспокойтесь.

— Прошу прощения, подумала, вдруг вам плохо, — улыбнулась девушка и направилась дальше по своим делам.

Джон потер лицо, размяв затекшую от сна в неудобной позе шею, и взглянул на часы. Было уже в районе восьми утра. Его желудок напомнил ему, что он ничего не ел уже сутки, но сама мысль уйти отсюда даже ненадолго казалось чудовищной. Еще он был недоволен тем, что уснул. Утешало одно: если бы _что-то_ случилось ночью, ему бы сообщили. Поскольку доктор больше не говорил с ним, Джон резонно заключил, что новостей о состоянии Шерлока пока нет.

Он встал, прошелся по коридору туда и обратно. Больница напоминала улей, и он был удивлен, что вообще смог заснуть в таком шуме, даже с учетом того, что ночью здесь было на порядок тише. Видимо, таким образом нервная система попыталась уберечь его от нервного срыва, о котором его еще накануне предупреждал Питер.

Едва эта мысль пронеслась у него в голове, зазвонил телефон. Джон взглянул на экран и поспешил принять вызов:

— Да, Питер. Привет.

— Привет, Джон. Как у вас дела?

— Врач сказал, что им удалось стабилизировать состояние, но оно все еще тяжелое и не исключает рисков.

— Ты как, держишься?

— Да. Стараюсь.

— Я попросил полицию и бюро не беспокоить тебя из-за показаний, сделаешь это, когда вы оба будете в порядке и в состоянии их давать.

— Спасибо тебе за все.

— Если тебе нужна какая-то помощь, просто скажи.

— Спасибо, Питер. Пока ничего не нужно, но спасибо, да. Мне бы увидеть его, но врач сказал, что это запрещено. Я и сам врач, и понимаю, что таков порядок, но… когда оказываешься «по ту сторону баррикад», все это кажется чудовищно несправедливым.

— Очень тебя понимаю.

— Врач сказал, что он в любом случае не очнется до вечера. Это если все будет хорошо.

— Обязательно будет, — Питер помолчал. — Уверен, ты не отходил от реанимации всю ночь.

— Да, это правда.

— И ничего не ел. И даже не спорь. Хочешь, я привезу тебе что-нибудь?

— Нет-нет, спасибо, тут есть вендинговый автомат, возможно, я перекушу чем-то из его содержимого.

— Хорошо. Ладно, мне пора, но ты звони, если что.

— Обязательно.

Когда звонок завершился, Джон бросил еще один продолжительный взгляд на двери, ведущие в реанимацию, словно мог протереть в них дыру, после чего заставил себя выйти в холл. На полпути к автомату с едой он взглянул на улицу сквозь стеклянные двери и окна и осознал, что сквозь них помещение заливает солнечный свет. Какая-то по-детски наивная часть его сочла это добрым знаком, и он не удержался от того, чтобы выйти и вдохнуть свежий воздух.

Оказавшись на улице, он сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, после чего заметил, что справа от него какой-то мужчина значительно старше него стоял и украдкой курил.

— Извините, — обратился Джон к нему. — Можно попросить сигарету?

— Ради бога, — меланхолично отозвался тот и протянул ему пачку.

Джон с благодарностью взял одну сигарету, прикурил ее от любезно протянутой зажигалки, после чего вновь отошел в сторону. Он успел сделать четыре затяжки, когда слева от него раздался почти истеричный возглас:

— Черт возьми, да это же Джон Ватсон!

Нахмурившись, Джон повернулся в сторону неприятного женского голоса и в шоке уставился на несущуюся на него толпу репортеров. Он отступил на пару шагов, туша окурок в пепельнице и готовясь ретироваться обратно в здание, когда кричавшая журналистка добралась до него и, пихая ему в лицо свой микрофон с логотипом одного из самых желтых интернет-порталов, принялась сыпать вопросами:

— Джон Ватсон, что произошло с Шерлоком Холмсом? Почему его привезли в больницу? Его госпитализация как-то связана с его профессиональной деятельностью?

— Что говорят врачи? Он в сознании? — прокричал мужчина позади первой журналистки.

— Отвалите, — прорычал Джон, жмурясь от бесконечных фотовспышек.

— Мистер Ватсон, ваше нежелание отвечать связано с тем, что мистера Холмса неоднократно видели возле здания ФБР? Это было секретное задание?

— Без комментариев, — Джон принялся пробираться сквозь толпу ко входу, и это были бесконечные четыре метра. — Дайте мне пройти.

— Мистер Ватсон, это все пиар? Ваш брак с Холмсом? Он вам изменил?

— ИДИТЕ К ЧЕРТУ! — Джон грубо оттолкнул с дороги преградившего ему путь особенно наглого репортера, выкрикнувшего последний вопрос.

Услышав несколько ругательств в свой адрес, Джон оказался за спасительными дверями госпиталя. Сунься сюда репортер — и его тут же выведет отсюда охрана, но территорию вокруг никто не контролировал. Джон тихо чертыхнулся. Настроение ухудшилось после неприятной встречи с этими стервятниками — Джон не мог назвать _этих людей_ журналистами в его понимании, даром что формально они считались коллегами.

Он, почти не глядя, выбрал себе закуску, несмотря на то, что аппетит его заметно поубавился после этой осады у входа, присел на диван в отдалении от остальных посетителей и принялся за еду, толком не ощущая вкуса этого, вполне вероятно, реально безвкусного сандвича. В какой-то момент в регистратуру вышел врач, с которым Джон разговаривал ночью. Джон уже встал, чтобы подойти к нему, пытаясь унять вновь пустившееся вскачь сердце, но тот лишь коротко улыбнулся ему, кивнул и отправился по своим делам.

«Видимо, новостей все еще нет».

Джон вздохнул, выбросил коробку от бутерброда в ведро для мусора и несколько минут размышлял, хочет ли выпить кофе. В итоге жажда победила, и он взял в автомате не самый лучший, но такой необходимый сейчас кофе со сливками. С горячим стаканчиком в руке он прошелся по холлу, бросив недовольный взгляд за окно: увидев его, журналисты точно не собирались никуда уходить. Он неслышно выругался.

Он как раз размышлял, как бы вынудить репортеров оставить их в покое, пусть даже обманом, когда его телефон зазвонил. Переложив стаканчик в правую руку, он вытащил из левого кармана мобильный. На экране высветилось: «Аноним».

Джон нахмурился. Он предположил, что это может быть кто-то из журналистов, а с ними разговаривать он не имел ни малейшего желания. Сбросив вызов, Джон даже не успел убрать телефон обратно в карман, как он снова зазвонил. Абонент был настойчив.

Вздохнув, призывая свою самообладание и уже готовясь грубо послать автора этого неуместного звонка, Джон ответил:

— Ватсон.

— Приветствую, мистер Ватсон, — раздался из динамика ехидный голос.

Джон тяжело прикрыл глаза, перебирая ругательства в своей голове.

— Мистер Холмс.

— Именно. Я только что посмотрел любопытный репортаж, снятый возле больницы в Нью-Йорке.

— Да, я…

— Не потрудитесь объяснить, почему не соизволили сообщить мне, что мой брат ранен?

Джон прикусил губы. Он на самом деле понятия не имел, почему ему даже не пришло в голову рассказать старшему брату Шерлока о случившемся.

— Во-первых, у меня нет вашего номера. Вы не потрудились мне его записать.

— Могли взять его в телефоне Шерлока. А во-вторых?

— А во-вторых, уж простите, экс-премьер-министр, но все, о чем я мог думать, это состояние Шерлока, а не звонки.

— Он мой брат, — грозно послышалось в трубке.

— И мой муж, — парировал Джон, все больше понимания, почему этот человек так раздражает Шерлока.

— Мне кажется, вы немного недооцениваете…

— Мне плевать, — перебил его разозлившийся Джон. — Что бы вы могли сделать с другого конца земного шара?

— Это был Мориарти? — вдруг спросил Майкрофт, меняя тон на более мягкий, что звучало очень странно на контрасте с началом беседы.

— Да, — Джон нервно потер глаза. — Был. Больше не будет.

— Вам нужна помощь? — вкрадчиво уточнил собеседник, и Джону показалось, что он знает обо всем. — Я готов ее предоставить, даже несмотря на то, что вы не поставили меня в известность.

— Нет. Послушайте, Шерлок в тяжелом состоянии, но им занимаются лучшие врачи. У него ранение в грудь, могут быть осложнения, но все мы надеемся, что он сильный и справится с этим. На этом, простите, я заканчиваю наш разговор.

Джон отключился, не заботясь о том, какое впечатление произвел на своего деверя, даром что у них толком и не было возможности пообщаться и наладить родственные отношения.

В два глотка допив остывший кофе и поморщившись от неприятного привкуса, Джон выбросил стаканчик и вернулся в коридор, ведущий к реанимации. В этот момент оттуда как раз вышел врач.

— Доктор, ну как он? — с надеждой спросил Джон.

— Без изменений, состояние по-прежнему тяжелое, но стабильное. В сознание мистер Холмс пока не приходил.

— Может, я все-таки смогу его увидеть? Хотя бы на минуту.

— Исключено, мистер Ватсон, — нахмурился доктор. — Но могу вас утешить, что негативной динамики нет, и для первых суток это хорошие новости.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Джон, садясь на скамейку и провожая взглядом удаляющегося врача.

Он вдруг вспомнил, что ему следует предупредить Молли об их с Шерлоком отсутствии в офисе на неопределенный срок. По крайней мере, Джон точно не планировал возвращаться на работу, пока не убедится, что с ним все в порядке. Он написал ей СМС, в котором вкратце изложил суть случившегося и попросил взять на себя управление, как это случалось не один раз за последнее время. Также он попросил Молли опубликовать «официальную версию» случившегося, поскольку скрывать это дальше, учитывая осведомленность других СМИ, было попросту глупо. Версия с покушением практически правдива и должна успокоить любопытство общественности.

Спрятав телефон, Джон устало потер лоб.

На непродолжительное время ему показалось, что он сумел успокоиться, взять себя в руки, не думать о плохом. Этому способствовала встряска в виде встречи с репортерами и звонка Майкрофта Холмса-Кэмерона. Но теперь он осознал, что даже слова доктора об отсутствии негативной динамики не успокоили его. В голову то и дело лезли плохие, даже страшные мысли, и Джон изо всех сил старался не поддаваться панике.

Он сказал Питеру правду: он никогда не рассчитывал на спокойную жизнь рядом с Шерлоком, и его это полностью устраивало. Он сам ставил ему условие — «любые твои планы и затеи, но со мной _вместе_ ». Но в каких бы переделках они ни оказывались, будь то проникновение в чужой офис под видом пожарных, комната-сейф без кислорода и со снайпером по ту сторону бронированной прозрачной двери, или даже этот лондонский ангар без надежды на правительственную помощь — никогда еще он не ощущал такого отчаяния. Джону сложно было смириться с тем, что все, что он может сделать — это просто ждать.

В этом они с Шерлоком были похожи. Джон даже не сомневался, что, окажись тот на его месте, тоже лез бы сейчас на стенку от вынужденного бездействия — это действительно сводило с ума. Когда его похитил Мориарти и пытался вывезти в заброшенный хостел, Шерлок пожертвовал возможностью попытаться задержать своего врага и бросился в больницу к Джону, только бы узнать, что с ним все в порядке. И Джон до сих пор был ему за это благодарен и ценил это.

Время снова тянулось с улиточной скоростью, Джон все так же сидел, прислонившись к стене, запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза, непроизвольно сжимая в пальцах кончики шарфа, по-прежнему висящего на его шее. Он вспоминал в мельчайших деталях то, как они с Шерлоком познакомились, как Джон долго и, как казалось тогда, безответно был влюблен в этого недоступного и такого притягательного человека. Как они вместе расследовали их первое, вовсе не журналистское дело. Как Шерлок приревновал его к Ребекке Робинсон, и Джон вспылил в ответ, что в результате послужило толчком к началу их отношений.

Он бережно перебирал в памяти их самые лучшие моменты, одно воспоминание за другим, стараясь убедить себя, что его это успокаивает, и отгоняя страх того, что все это может навсегда остаться в прошлом, если Шерлок вдруг…

— Джон?

Он дернулся от неожиданности и поднял вопросительный взгляд на обратившуюся к нему женщину. Это был первый раз, когда он видел ее одетой по-простому, без изысканных или откровенных нарядов, а в простых джинсах, кедах и футболке. В руках она держала небольшую кожаную куртку.

— Ирэн, — Джон подавил в себе желание досадливо скривиться.

— Джон, как ты? — она обеспокоенно взглянула на него и присела рядом на скамью, откидывая с плеча косу за спину. — Как Шерлок?

— Как ты узнала? — у Джона не было желания вести светские беседы, а к этой женщине он всегда относился с прохладцей.

— Да весь город уже в курсе, — хмыкнула она. — Тебя показывали по телевизору.

— Чертовы стервятники, — выругался Ватсон.

— Так как Шерлок? — Ирэн игнорировала отсутствие у него желание общаться.

— В тяжелом состоянии, — Джон уже осточертело, что всего его допрашивают. — Но если в первые сутки состояние не ухудшится, можно будет говорить о хороших шансах на поправку.

— На самом деле, я хотела приехать пораньше, но не смогла.

— Не переживай.

— Ты ужасно выглядишь, — покачала она головой. — Когда Шерлок очнется, уверена, он захочет увидеть тебя. А ты сейчас представляешь собой жалкое зрелище — сказывается стресс и отсутствие нормального сна и еды.

— И что ты мне предлагаешь? — ощетинился Джон, впрочем, чувствуя к ней благодарности за слово «когда» вместо «если». — Поехать домой и поспать?

— Нет, — терпеливо пояснила та. — Только пойти нормально перекусить чем-то, что не является продуктами из автомата, и умыться. И побриться тоже не помешает, но здесь вряд ли ты сумеешь это сделать.

Джон машинально провел по щекам, ощущая покалывание щетины.

— Может, ты и права, — он взглянул на часы и с удивлением обнаружил, что время приближалось к шести вечера. Он даже не думал, что настолько затерялся в своих воспоминаниях. — Но мне бы не хотелось уходить отсюда. Мне…

— Я знаю, — неожиданно мягко перебила его Ирэн, положив свою руку на его запястье в знак поддержки. — Мне тоже страшно, он все-таки мой близкий друг. Но мы не поможем ему тем, что будем тут сидеть и изводить себя.

Джон поднялся.

— Хорошо, твоя взяла. Пойду умоюсь и, возможно, спущусь вниз.

— И чтобы ты не волновался, дай мне свой телефон, я позвоню тебе, если появятся новости.

— Вряд ли врач расскажет их тебе, но на всякий случай давай.

— Я в любом случае дождусь тебя здесь.

Они обменялись номерами, сверились, что все записано верно, после чего Джон отправился в сторону уборной. С удовольствием отмечая, как прохладная вода стекает по его лицу, он подумывал последовать совету мисс Адлер и спуститься в больничную столовую. Еда там, как подозревал Джон, была не намного лучше сандвичей, но, по крайней мере, была свежей и сваренной, а не законсервированной неизвестно сколько дней назад для длительного хранения. Он как раз заканчивал промокать лицо салфеткой, когда его телефон пискнул принятым сообщением.

Как следует вытерев руки, Джон вытащил телефон и открыл сообщение. Оно было отправлено от неизвестного абонента, и в нем была только прикрепленная видеозапись. Подавив дурное предчувствие, Джон запустил ее и…

…потерял дар речи. В горле образовался ком, а голову принялись атаковать сотни вопросов.

На кадрах он увидел Шерлока. Его Шерлока, одетого так, как в день той операции в ангаре, привязанного к стулу в каком-то обшарпанном помещении, а на коленях его сидел Джеймс Мориарти, чьи руки по-хозяйски скользили по телу пленника, который… охотно отвечал на поцелуи и жаждущие ласки.

Джон остановил запись, зажмурился, отбросив телефон на край раковины, и оперся о нее обеими руками. Это просто не могло быть правдой, не могло произойти, а если бы это было так, разве Шерлок не рассказал бы ему? Быть такого не может, это просто невозможно.

Почувствовав, как тело снова бросило в жар, Джон вновь взял телефон, разблокировал и включил запись с момента, на котором остановился. Оказалось, что она была со звуком.

_«— Вот таким ты мне нравишься. Властным, жестким, уверенным в себе и не знающим пощады, — звучал до невозможности родной голос._

_— Я всегда знал это, более того: если бы я мог подумать, что тебя так легко заполучить, то давно бы взорвал этого тюфяка, — с победоносной улыбкой отозвался Мориарти._

_— Может быть, я ждал, пока ты проявишь характер? — с улыбкой задал ему вопрос Холмс, не выказывания никакого сопротивления._

_— С первой минуты я захотел тебя, как никого другого. Спустя пять лет ничего не изменилось… Ты прав, я по-прежнему хочу тебя._

_— А как же Моран? — Шерлок с насмешливой улыбкой кивнул в сторону наемника._

_— Умоляю, ты тоже не безгрешен._

_— И то верно._

_— И что ты в нем нашел, — Джеймс нарочито медленно заскользил пальцами по груди Шерлока, зачарованно следя за траекторией их движения. — Сколько вы вместе? Пару недель? Что в нем? Нам же было так хорошо…_

_В ответ на это Холмс лишь потянулся за очередным поцелуем»._

На этом запись обрывалась. Каждая ее секунда нанесла кровоточащую рану на его сердце, и грудь разрывало от непонимания: «Почему, почему, почему он мне не рассказал»?

Бросив телефон на прежнее место, Джон вновь принялся плескать в лицо холодной водой, чтобы обрести утерянное равновесие. Шерлок вновь солгал ему. Обманул. Он не доверяет ему настолько, чтобы признаться, что все же попал в плен к Мориарти и не сумел сбежать по пути в этот чертов хостел. Джон чертыхнулся: он должен был понять, что Холмс узнал о нем не с визитки в бардачке машины — очередная ложь, — а потому что побывал там. Но даже если так, почему он не признался в этом? Подумал, что Джон осудил бы его? Да он простил бы ему что угодно, лишь бы тот вернулся целым и невредимым.

Но он предпочел солгать.

Джон сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов и заставил себя пересмотреть запись. Теперь, когда после первого просмотра происходящее не так шокировало, он обратил внимание на связанные руки Шерлока, которые тот сжимал в кулаки позади спинки стула.

В памяти всплыли его слова, когда врач делала Шерлоку перевязку после взрыва машины:

_«Детская привычка. Когда мне что-то неприятно, инстинктивно пальцы сами сжимаются. Никак не могу это побороть»._

Джон на самом деле не верил, что Шерлок мог предать его, и этот его инстинктивный язык тела доказывал это. Но больно становилось не меньше, ведь ложь продолжала оставаться ложью.

Непослушными руками он сунул телефон обратно в карман и на выходе из уборной вдруг замер, взявшись за ручку. В голове прочно обосновался неприятный вопрос: «Кому вообще могло понадобиться мне это отправлять?». Ответа у него не было, и это злило и выбивало почву из-под ног.

Джон все же вышел в коридор, позабыв о намерении поужинать, и вернулся к реанимации. Ирэн сидела на том же месте, как когда он уходил, и теперь непонимающе смотрела на него:

— Все хорошо? Предполагалось, что ты приведешь себя в порядок.

— Не в настроении есть, — Джон неопределенно махнул рукой и прошелся по коридору, не в силах перестать думать об увиденном.

— Ладно, — Ирэн поднялась. — Вижу, что ты никого не хочешь видеть. Но ты мне позвони, хорошо? Как только что-то узнаешь.

— Конечно, — едва ли слушая ее, кивнул Джон и толком не обратил внимание на ее уход.

«Черт побери, Шерлок, как ты мог?!»

Джон непроизвольно сжимал и разжимал кулаки, его чувства метались от переживаний к злости, от злости к ненависти по отношению к Мориарти, а от ненависти возвращались к Шерлоку. Все же желание воочию убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, затмевало всю открывшуюся неприятную информацию, и Джон с новыми силами принялся атаковать лечащего врача, как только тот вновь показался в поле видимости.

— Простите, доктор!

— Ох, мистер Ватсон, ну что еще? — недовольно проворчал тот.

— Простите, — Джон подошел к нему ближе и, всмотревшись в бейджик, вновь поднял на него глаза: — доктор С. Стивен, прошу вас, позвольте мне увидеть его. Только на минуту, хотя бы на полминуты!

— Ох, ну что мне с вами делать! — тот закатил глаза. — Вам повезло, мистер Холмс пришел в себя около десяти минут назад и он пока не в том состоянии, чтобы принимать посетителей. Его сознание еще спутано.

— Я понимаю, только на минуту. Клянусь.

— И ни секундой больше, — строго предупредил врач. — Сначала вы пойдете со мной и накинете халат.

— Как скажете, доктор, все что угодно.

После этих небольших приготовлений, которые включали в себя не только маскировку под сотрудника больницы, но и максимальную антибактериальную обработку, Джону, наконец, позволили войти в реанимацию.

Едва он переступил порог, нервно теребя перчатки, взгляд его упал на лежащего Шерлока, от рук которого тянулось множество проводов к различным приборам, считывающим его состояние, и у Джона защемило сердце и накатило чувство вины. Все же, Шерлок находился здесь из-за него, и Джон знал, что никогда не забудет того, как тот спас ему жизнь, буквально заслонив собой.

Это перевешивало все их проблемы, и Джон действительно хотел просто посмотреть на него, иначе отказываясь верить в то, что с ним все будет хорошо. На выяснение отношений у них будет вечность — Джон это точно знал. Он дал себе слово не заговаривать о видеозаписи, пока тот окончательно не поправится.

— Привет, — тихо сказал он, подойдя к койке.

— Джон, — выдохнул Шерлок, силясь сфокусировать взгляд на Ватсоне, и слабо улыбнулся.

Джон аккуратно коснулся его руки своей, борясь желанием сжать ее, что есть силы.

— Меня впустили всего на минуту. Как ты?

— Хорошо, если ты в порядке, — глаза Шерлока буквально впились в его собственные, Джону стоило большого труда сохранять самообладание, а не кинуться обнимать его, что причинило бы ему только боль.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Джон, и в ответ Шерлок слабо сжал его пальцы своими. — Какого черта, можешь мне сказать? — с неконтролируемым надрывом спросил Джон.

— Глупый вопрос, — Шерлок не может подавить смешка, но тут же болезненно морщится.

— Нет, не надо. Просто лежи. Я так испугался за тебя, — Джон присел на корточки у койки и осторожно прижался к его руке губами.

— Что с Мориарти? — вдруг спросил Шерлок. Его голос звучал слабо и местами неразборчиво из-за слабости.

— Он мертв, его ликвидировали, — как-то даже отрешенно ответил Джон, наблюдая за ним.

Шерлок неопределенно хмыкнул и повернул голову, глубоко, насколько позволяла его травма, и глубоко вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. Джон не знал, что думать о такой реакции, но потом списал все на заторможенность после операции и суточного пребывания без сознания.

— Когда ты заберешь меня отсюда? — спросил Шерлок, пытаясь скрыть от Джона то, насколько ему больно, даже несмотря на обезболивающие, циркулирующие у него по венам.

— Об этом еще рано говорить, — Джон с сожалением покачал головой. — У тебя очень серьезное ранение. Потребуется длительная реабилитация.

— Но…

— Мистер Ватсон, время вышло, — в реанимацию вошел врач, и тон его не терпел возражений.

— Да, конечно, — Джон поднялся и вновь взглянул на Шерлока, который пытался удержать его. — Я зайду к тебе позже. Обещаю.

Шерлок только прикрыл глаза в знак согласия и нехотя выпустил его руку. Бросив на него неконтролируемый взгляд, Джон позволил врачу вывести его за дверь.

— Большое спасибо, доктор, я очень вам благодарен, — обратился к врачу Ватсон.

— Не стоит, я все понимаю. Но в следующий раз вы зайдете, только когда мы переведем вашего мужа в обычную палату.

— Да, да, конечно. Когда это будет?

— Думаю, через пару дней, если не возникнет никаких осложнений.

Джон кивнул, и врач вернулся в реанимацию, чтобы заняться Шерлоком и его обследованием. Джону стало легче после того, как он его увидел, настолько легче, что чувство голода вновь робко напомнило о себе.

Разрешив, наконец, себе испытывать что-то кроме удушающего страха и отравляющего каждый вздох разочарования от проклятой видеозаписи, Джон все же решился спуститься на нулевой этаж в столовую. По пути до его слуха долетел чей-то горький плач, от которого мурашки прошли по спине, и Джон в очередной раз поблагодарил _высшие силы_ за то, что сохранили Шерлоку жизнь. Пусть угроза все еще существовала, но не была уже такой подавляющей и безнадежной, как накануне. Шерлок был жив и в сознании, и это было большой удачей для него. Для них.

Оказавшись на этаже ниже и выбрав себе довольно скромный, но питательный ужин, Джон присел за угловой столик спиной к залу, позволяя себе расслабиться и посвятить эти полчаса только еде, усилием воли заставляя себя _ни о чем_ не думать.

Он уже допивал крепкий черный чай, когда к нему за стол неожиданно подсел человек. На мгновение Джону показалось, что это произошло, потому что в зале не осталось мест, но ведь он помнил, что он едва ли был заполнен на треть, когда он пришел сюда.

— В чем дело? — вежливо поинтересовался он у высокого, одетого в серый костюм, мужчины с аккуратной бородкой и в овальных очках, скрывающих хищные глаза.

— Приятно видеть вас, мистер Ватсон.

— Мы знакомы?

— Чарльз Магнуссен, — любезно представился тот, и Джон тут же вспомнил, что встречался с ним на том подпольном аукционе.

— А, это вы, — не в силах скрыть легкой неприязни, отозвался Джон. — И вам добрый вечер. Всегда претендуете на чужое? В зале полно места.

— Благодарю, я всегда сам выбираю себе компанию, — ничуть не смутившись, ответил тот.

— И чем я обязан такой честью?

Магнуссен несколько длительных секунд беззастенчиво его рассматривал, что Джону сделалось неуютно от этого холодного взгляда, после чего спросил:

— Вы ведь любите своего мужа — мистера Холмса? Доверяете ему? На многое готовы ради него?

— Как это касается вас? — нервно уточнил Ватсон.

Тот усмехнулся и вытащил из кармана конверт. Несколько секунд он смотрел на него со странной улыбкой, будто изучая, после чего положил перед Джоном, бесцеремонно отодвинув поднос с остатками еды.

— Что это?

— А вы взгляните.

Джону больше всего хотелось сейчас разорвать конверт и швырнуть то, что бы там ни находилось, прямо в лицо этому напыщенному наглецу. Вместо этого он немного резким жестом схватил его и грубо открыл. На стол выскользнули несколько фотографий.

Джон даже неосознанно склонился над ними, пытаясь поверить в то, что видел. На них были запечатлены Шерлок Холмс и Джеймс Мориарти, с улыбкой беседующие на смотровой площадке Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг как старые добрые приятели. Судя по дате, происходило это несколько дней назад, когда в «Холмс-Юнайтед» была пресс-конференция.

Джон молчал, машинально поджав губы и немного нервно постукивая пальцами по столешнице, зацепляя одну из фотографий. Он не хотел об этом думать, но эти снимки вкупе с видеозаписью и неоднозначной реакцией Шерлока на новость о смерти Мориарти будто были призваны для того, чтобы посеять в его душе _сомнение_ , и он ненавидел это чувство.

— Что вам от меня нужно?

***

Шерлок уже готов был выть от скуки. С утра его перевели из реанимации, где он провел три дня, в обычную палату, но это не сократило количество обследований, которые сводили с ума. Как он ни пытался убедить этого высокомерного мистера доктора в том, что он в порядке, ничего не помогало. Конечно, не «в порядке» в обычном смысле слова — грудь то и дело разрывало от боли, но она была терпимой.

Куда хуже было оттого, что Джон так и не навестил его после того раза в реанимации. Это злило и вызывало непонимание. Неужели этот врач не пускает его? На каком основании он может делать это, ведь речь уже не о нарушении правил, а родственники могут навещать пациентов в обычной палате. Но сам врач сказал, что с того дня не видел Джона. Что за чертовщина происходит?

К обеду Шерлоку удалось вытребовать себе свой мобильный телефон, и первое, что он принялся делать, — это дозваниваться до Джона. Ответом ему каждый раз служил только монотонный ответ робота-оператора, что абонент вне зоны действия сети.

Шерлок нервничал, ему не нравилось это молчание, он готов был броситься на поиски Джона самостоятельно, но уже предпринял одну попытку подняться с койки и был вынужден со стоном упасть обратно, чуть не задохнувшись от накатившей острой боли и желая заткнуть уши от ужасного писка мониторов за его спиной. Он попробовал позвонить Молли, но она, после того как закончила желать ему скорейшего выздоровления, уверяла, что тоже не может связаться с Джоном, а сам он три дня назад просил ее заняться делами в компании.

«Джон, что происходит?»

Череду его невеселых мыслей прервал деликатный стук в дверь, после чего она отворилась и в палату заглянула Ирэн.

— Привет, — слабо улыбнулась она.

— Привет. Хоть ты обо мне не забыла, — проворчал Холмс.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — проигнорировала мисс Адлер его странный выпад. — Доктор разрешил мне войти, но ненадолго. Сказал, что тебе нужен покой.

— Даже для врачей такое беспокойство — явный перебор. Я в норме. Или буду уже совсем скоро.

— Что ж, я рада. Ты всегда был везунчиком, — чуть шире улыбнулась Ирэн, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Ирэн, что с тобой? — вспылил Шерлок. — Я тебя знаю много лет. Что случилось?

Та тяжело вздохнула и полезла в сумочку, чтобы извлечь оттуда конверт. После секундного колебания она передала его Шерлоку.

— Что это?

— Я пойду.

Шерлок непонимающе уставился на конверт, борясь с дурным предчувствием.

— Почему ты уходишь? — вскинул он на нее взгляд.

— Мне очень жаль. Прости.

И женщина поспешила покинуть палату, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Бросив ей вслед тяжелый взгляд, Шерлок поспешил открыть конверт. Ему в руку тут же скользнуло до боли знакомое обручальное кольцо. Шерлок нервно сжал его, ощущая острую нехватку воздуха в легких. Еще в конверте оказались несколько снимков. У него все похолодело внутри, когда он всмотрелся в эти фотографии, на которых были изображены он сам и Мориарти на смотровой площадке Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. По фото все было так, будто оба получали удовольствие от той встречи, а не угрожали друг другу убийством.

Вместе с фотографиями лежал листок бумаги, на котором почерком Джона было выведено несколько слов:

_«Ты солгал мне о том, что случилось в Лондоне. Ты виделся с ним в Нью-Йорке. Это предательство. Я ухожу, не ищи меня — это мой прыжок в новую жизнь. Прости»._

Шерлок несколько мгновений уже невидящим взглядом всматривался в расплывающийся текст, после чего, позабыв о ранении, вновь попытался встать, вырвав провода из катетеров. Голова резко закружилось, шум в ушах заглушал писк мониторов.

На протестующие звуки медицинского оборудования примчались дежурные медики. Шерлок не помнил, что кричал им, не помнил, как его уложили обратно на койку, и не помнил того, как ему ввели снотворное. Но где-то в уголке памяти отложилось, как из его руки выскользнуло кольцо и мерным цоканьем покатилось по полу, где уже лежали рассыпавшиеся фотографии и письмо.

Дальше была только тьма.

**Продолжение следует...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и подошла к концу вторая часть "Отвлекающего маневра"! К нашей общей радости, она не растянулась на годы, ограничившись всего несколькими месяцами) Отдельное спасибо Miss_Catherine за полноценное соавторство и потрясающие обложки к главам! https://sun1-15.userapi.com/3JLzPOJK_IxIlLSytY3YpBDLyWzt1PhFahVqNQ/5G8qNawXmVs.jpg  
> Третья — заключительная — часть не за горами, держите руку на пульсе!   
> И забегайте к нам в группу, если вам есть 18 лет: https://vk.com/johnlocked_we


End file.
